


Part of Me

by meganhana08



Category: GOT7
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-05 23:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 90,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13398189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meganhana08/pseuds/meganhana08
Summary: “Even though that’s true you don’t need to associate yourself with them!”“Damnmit Hyun-woo!” Mark yelled “Stop trying to block me from the rest of the world. I want to go out and have some semblance of normality, I want to have friends to hang around and play with.”(I'm horrible at summaries)(Basically)All Mark wants is to be normal although he might find that to be a challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Got7 fanfic, I mostly been writing anime fan fiction but I am an ahgase. I’ve had this plot in my head for a while and I’ve been wondering how to go about it so I hope you guys like it.
> 
> Comment please!

Mark sat by the window watching and waiting for the one person that could possibly change his life. He kept glancing at the clock wondering when they would show up; finally he spotted the familiar white car with the blue strips as it moved in front of his house. He quickly ran out the house to meet the postal man walking up his family’s driveway.

“Important news?” The postal man asked while handing Mark the mail.

Mark shifted through the letters until he picked out the three that had his name and smiled, “Very important. Thank you!” He yelled as he ran back inside his house. He toss the rest of the mail on kitchen counter and quickly opening one of the letters.

Thundering steps entered into the kitchen, “My Prince why did you leave the house?” A male voice questioned

Mark rolled his eyes, “What? Do I have to tell you if I want to walk down the driveway now?”

The man frowned, “Yes my prince, you have to constantly tell me where you are going!”

Mark groaned and soon more footsteps were heard entering the kitchen, “What’s with all the yelling?” A woman voice said.

“By the looks of it, it seems like Hyun-woo daily lecture to Mark.” Raymond smiled; he looked at the paper in Mark hand, “Is that-?”

“Yeah” Mark smiled

“What?” Hyun-woo frowned, slightly irritated that he has no idea what they were talking about.

“It’s Mark’s college letters” Dorine answered, she looked over at Mark but the frown that darkened his face made her aware of what the news the letter carried.

“I didn’t get in” Mark pouted

“There are two other letters Mark” Raymond reminded him. Mark nodded and opened the second letter and Mark shoulders sagged even more so then before. 

“They also rejected you?” Hyun-woo frowned and Mark nodded. “How is that possible, you’ve been taught the hardest material and passed with flying colors on state tests!”

“Not surprising that Ivy League schools wouldn't accept a home schooled kid.” Mark muttered but Hyun-woo heard him and frowned even more.

“Maybe the other letter is different.” Dorine encouraged

“What’s the point?!” Mark yelled making his eyes go red and thunder crashed boomed the afternoon sky, “It will probably say the same as the tons of college letters I sent out.”

“My Lord calm-” Hyun-woo began

“Don’t tell me to calm down!” Mark pointed and objects around the kitchen started to shake “It’s because of you that all of this is happening; it your fault-”

“Yien!” Raymond yelled and Mark eyes turned towards his father, “I understand you’re upset, being that you were rejected many times but don’t blame Hyun-woo for trying to protect you.”

Mark pouted and his eyes went back to their normal chocolate color and pouted, “I’m sorry Hyun-woo”

“It’s fine my Prince” Hyun-woo smiled “Now how about you open that last letter?”

Mark looked at the letter in his hand, “I don’t think my heart can take it, Ma?” He looked at his mother and she took the letter.

She quickly opened the letter and read it’s contents, “Yien you got in!!!” She exclaimed. 

Mark eyes widened, “I got in?! I got in!!” He jumped and ran to his both his parents to hug them.

“I’m very happy for you my Prince, what school finally acknowledged your intelligence?” Hyun-woo grinned

Dorine looked at the letter again, “JYP University in Seoul, South Korea” she smiled looking at her husband.

Hyun-woo face paled, “S-South Korea?” Mark’s raised his eyebrow, it’s the first time he ever heard Hyun-woo stutter before.

“Mark of course we want you to go to college and going to another country is-” Raymond began

“Completely out of the question” Hyun-woo said

“Hyun-woo” Dorine frowned

“Wh-what? Hyun-woo, this is the only school that will accept me and it’s a very good school. I know it’s far but-”

“It’s not happening Prince Mark. You are not stepping foot in South Korea”

Mark frowned and ran up to his room. “Hyun-woo even though you are Mark protector; we encouraged Mark to apply to South Korea-” Raymond began

“You told him to apply there without consulting me?” Hyun-woo growled

“As his parents we didn’t think we would have to. We see no reason as to why our son can’t go to South Korea” Dorine continued, "And don't you dare growled at me" she added and Hyun-woo bowed in apology.

“You know the dangers in South Korea, the creatures, the Hunter’s, the Queen for hell’s sake; if he steps foot in South Korea they-”

“They will do nothing because they know nothing of him. Hyun-woo, let Mark go to South Korea.” Raymond said

Hyun-woo looked between the two parents hoping to see some form of hesitation but he saw known, “Fine he can go but I and along with some others will go with him as well.”

Dorine smiled, “Alright we better tell Mark the good news.”

“I’ll start preparing all the protection detail for when Prince Mark starts school in the fall” Hyun-woo sighed

“Eh? Mark isn’t starting school in the fall, he’s starting now.” Raymond stated

Hyun-woo eyes bugged out, “Now? Raymond isn’t the Spring semester starting this week?” Raymond nodded, "I have a lot of preparation to do if the Prince is leaving the country”

“It’s will be fine Hyun-woo, I sure you can quickly do all your preparation in a few days and Mark’s a smart boy, he can catch up quickly.”

Hyun-woo opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out; he knew no matter what the couple would make sure Mark went to the university. He resigned and the couple smiled and walked towards the stairs and up to Mark’s room. Hyun-woo frowned, ‘Damn I always knew I would take him to South Korea but not so soon. Now I have to alert the council and the clans; they will not be happy with me.’

Within a matter of a few days, Mark was officially enrolled in JYP University. He had to have a video conference with an advisor to sign up for any remaining classes that were available for him to take. Mark also had to quickly pack all of his belongings to the university so majority of it could already be at the college while the rest would be with him on his flight to South Korea. When his parent’s had announced to him that he was going to South Korea, he was jumping on the walls. Although he felt a bit down when they said Hyun-woo and a couple other guards would be going with him as well; he knew that it was the only way his parents could get Hyun-woo to let him go. 

His parents along with his older sisters and younger brother helped him pack everything however there was the occasionally stops when his mother got a little emotionally about her baby leaving her. Mark could see that everyone was trying to not cry but it was only matter of time before the dam broke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six boys trudge up the stairs to the fourth floor since the elevators were mysteriously damaged. “There’s nothing like a walking up four flight’s of stairs after a hard day of school” BamBam groaned

“It’s only the second day, what hard day did you have?” Jackson replied

“You know on the second day the teacher starts cramming a week’s worth of information in one session. We went over five chapters today and she wants us to reading another six chapters for next time and that was just my first class.” BamBam complained

“Welcome to college son” Yugyeom smiled patting BamBam back

“Yah I’m older than you!” BamBam yelled however Yugyeom knew BamBam didn’t mean anything by it since as a foreigner he didn’t care about honorifics.

As they finally reached the their floor, a couple of guys, that were coming from the Southside stairway, were carrying boxes into one of the rooms on the floor. “Seems like somebody is getting a new roommate” Youngjae grinned and as they walked closer they realized something.

“And it would seem that somebody would be us” Jinyoung sighed “As if we don’t need any more annoying roommates” 

“Yah we’re very pleasant” Jackson argued

“Youngjae is pleasant, you three” Jinyoung point to the two youngest maknae’s and Jackson, “are annoying” The three dramatically gasped clutching their chest, pretending to be hurt.

“Father, Mom is playing favoritism again” Jackson pouted to Jaebum

“Yah, stop it with the Father and Mother stuff, people give us weird looks; and last time I checked I had no kids.” Jaebum replied

“Mom, Father is pretending he isn’t our dad again” Yugyeom whined

“Jaebum-hyung stop pretending like you don’t have kids” Jinyoung smiled

“Yaahh, what other guy goes through this” Jaebum sighed

“Just go with it Hyung, it will get easier with time” Youngjae giggled, Jaebum could only sigh. Junho, the RA, was standing by the door with a clipboard as different guys were entering in the room with boxes.

“Junho-hyung, are we really getting another roommate?” BamBam asked

“Yeah majority of the apartments in the building are already taken, plus this one of the few biggest apartments in the building so this where the university placed him.” Junho answered. JYP University was one of the wealthiest universities in the country so dorms were actually apartments. Thankfully tuition wasn’t as expensive as the university themselves, making the university quite affordable. 

Their apartment had seven rooms large enough to hold a queen size bed with space for a few dressers, and a desk with chair as well. It had a four bathrooms meaning two bedrooms had their own while the other two bathrooms was out in the hallway. The apartment also had a wide living room and kitchen to hold seven people. 

“Isn’t it too late for new students?” Jackson asked

“The semester just started, so there’s still time for transfer students to come in. Anyways the last remaining bedroom will be the transfers’ and that guy” Junho pointed to as the guy walked past them to enter in the apartment, “should’ve bought in the last box.” Junho stated “All done?” He asked the mover.

“Yup that was the last box” the mover stated and walked away.

“Alright the transfer should be coming in either Friday or Saturday, I want you all to be nice and I don’t want to hear any complaints, got it?” Junho said

“You didn’t say any of this when Yugyeom and me were moving in” BamBam frowned

Junho narrowed his eyes and looked around, “Keep this between yourselves, but this transfer is kinda important, the president himself talked to me about treating this guy well” Junho whispered

“The president of the school?” Jackson eyes widened

Junho nodded, “He didn’t tell me anything about the guy but he clearly told me to give this guy VIP treatment”

“Hyung, if he’s so important why is he moving here?” Jinyoung asked “Shouldn’t he have his own apartment or something?”

“School just started Jinyoung, all the single rooms are taken and apparently the president didn’t want to make a fuss with other students since they already got the room so for now the transfer will stay with you till said otherwise.” Junho said “Remember play nice” he pointed and walked away.

The guys walked into their apartment and closed the door before freaking out over what they heard, “Do you guys think he’s an idol?” Youngjae suggested

“Maybe he’s a son of some political figure” Jinyoung added

“Most likely he’s some rich brat and his parent’s are worried about him so they sent money to make sure their son is comfortable” Jaebum added “In any case he sounds like a major headache and I have no plans to make nice”

“Jaebum-hyung, at least meet the guy before you can start judging him” Jinyoung suggested 

“Fine he has one chance to prove to me he’s not some spoiled brat” Jaebum huffed before walking into his room.

“I swear hyung will be single for the rest of his life if he doesn’t fix that stubborn personality of his” BamBam sighed

“But you can’t say he’s wrong; if he is some spoiled brat our college life is ruined” Jackson said

“I wouldn’t say our college life is ruined” Youngjae laughed, “But it would be quite annoying”

Jinyoung groaned, “Isn’t that great?” The boys could only shrugged before walking off to their own individual rooms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

News of Mark’s departure quickly spread to the rest of his family while some like his grandparents, a couple of aunts and uncles were saddened by the news of upcoming departure, others seemed happier for him to go. It didn’t bother Mark as much as it bothered his family; he knew there were a few family members that wished he never existed. However he couldn’t really blame them after all how would a normal person respond after learning a member of their family was a vampire while everybody else was human.

A day before he leaves for South Korea, his family planned a going away party for him. It was a rush job but it was still great; he spent majority of the party holding and hugging crying aunts, uncles and cousins with promises to be safe and to be home soon. Hours later the party was over and everyone was cleaning up; Mark wanted to help but his parents sent him to rest since he’ll be taking a 13 hour flight the next day. He couldn’t sleep so he went up the roof of house and stared at the night sky.

“I hope you realize the sky isn’t all the different once you get to South Korea” a male voice said behind him

Mark laughed, “Yah I know that, you jerk”

“Just making sure” Sehun smiled and moved to sit next to him. Sehun was one of the many werewolves that were his bodyguards and at the same time he was his best friend. In fact all the werewolves were more closer to him than the vampires but that’s mostly due to Hyun-woo.

“Are you coming to South Korea as well?” Mark asked and Sehun nodded, “Good I don’t think I can survive Hyun-woo without you”

“Hyun-woo means well” Sehun smiled, “Sometimes” he muttered

Mark pretended not to hear him, “He didn’t even want me to go to South Korea, to be honest I don’t think he wants me to go to college at all”

“Vampires are over-protective by nature however when it comes to you, they become smothering over-protective.”

“I just don’t get it. What’s so bad about South Korea?” Mark sighed

“Were you not told?” Sehun asked looking him

“Told what?”

“South Korea is the hotspot for supernatural beings. Don’t ask me why but for some reason it is. I’m sure you understand that means that other vampires will be there along with Hunters as well.” Mark has never encountered a Hunter (due to Hyun-woo smothering) but he’s heard stories about them from other werewolves who had. Armed with holy weapons and ancient spells, stolen by witches they hunted, a Hunter one mission is to hunt and kill all supernatural being’s. It’s unclear to Mark if that meant they will even kill off creatures who were good but he had the feeling that Hunter’s didn’t care who they killed. “Thankfully since people don’t know of you and we would like to keep it that way.” Sehun continued

“I had no idea”

“Not surprising; Hyun-woo made sure things like this would be kept from you, for your protection”

Mark sighed, “Of course, that doesn’t shocked me at all.”

Sehun chucked, “You should rest Mark you-”

“Yah!! Address our Prince properly!” Hyun-woo yelled from the living room

“How strong is that damn that vampire hearing of his?” Sehun muttered

“Isn’t a vampire hearing as strong as a werewolf? Mark chuckled “Besides it shouldn’t be surprising” 

“First of all, werewolves have a stronger hearing than vampires and second, I know” Sehun smiled “Like as I way saying you should rest Mark”

“Yah!! Respect our prince you damn wolf!” Hyun-woo yelled again

Sehun sighed, “See you in the morning, Mark” and jumped off the roof, landing on his feet and walked further away in the backyard before Hyun-woo could yell at him again.

Mark smiled and looked up the night sky, ‘I wonder if I’ll make any new friends in South Korea?’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!!

Mark went into his bedroom and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts; as he was looking for clothes to wearing for tomorrow, Hyun-woo walked in, “I still think this is all a horrible idea” he frowned. Compared to the other vampires that were afraid to speak to Mark (because of Hyun-woo) Hyun-woo was very blunt about everything, rarely ever beating around the bush.

“I don’t care, Hyun-woo I’m going to South Korea”

“My Prince, I don’t understand as to why you want to leave for school in the first place. We were all doing a fine job homeschooling you.”

“Exactly, I’ve been homeschooled since I was a child. I’m 20 years old and by now, people my age have already gone to college”

“My Lord you’re not like them, you’re a vampire for goodness sake!”

“I may be a vampire, but I’m more human than any of you will ever be. I don’t burn up in the sun, and I don’t drink blood, hell I don’t even need it.”

“Even though that’s true you don’t need to associate yourself with them.”

“Damnmit Hyun-woo!” Mark yelled “Stop trying to block me from the rest of the world. I want to go out and have some semblance of normality, I want to have friends to hang around and play with.”

“You have friends within your protection detail!”

Mark shook his head in frustration, “The vampire guards are too scared of me to have a normal conversation with and the friends I have within the werewolf clans are rarely around me because you constantly send places.”

“Because the werewolves are always too lenient with you” Hyun-woo grunted “My Prince, you don’t understand the dangers you will encounter in South Korea!”

“Sehun told me the dangers already; of other vampires, supernatural beings, and the Hunters”

“Then you know about the Vampire Queen and the fact that she lives in South Korea and if she learns that you’re in South Korea-” Hyun-woo began

A few times he’s heard of the Vampire Queen but not much was said about her in front of Mark. “I doubt she even knows I exist!” Mark interrupted.

Hyun-woo growled, “But if she learns of your existence, how do you think she will respond?”

Mark growled in frustration, “I’m going to school in South Korea and there’s nothing you can say that will change my mind”

Hyun-woo sighed, “I hope you understand that this is all for your protection my Lord.”

“I understand Hyun-woo but please understand my feelings as well.”

Hyun-woo sighed and nodded, “Goodnight my Prince” he walked out the room and closed the door behind himself. 

Mark moved to shut off the light before settling on his bed. As he laid his head on pillow he thought of Hyun-woo words. ‘Would the Vampire Queen really care for my existence? It’s not like I’m gonna do anything, I’m only her successor and it will be a while before she steps down. What’s the big deal anyways?’ Mark then closed his eyes and after a while he was in deep sleep.

Humming, that was the first thing Mark heard; he felt a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Slowly Mark opened his eyes. He noticed he was laying on the person lap yet he didn’t move, he didn’t want to. It was too comfortable, too relaxing. As he looked up to see the person face, he couldn’t clearly see them; he blinked a couple times thinking it was his eyes but still he couldn’t see their face, it was too blurry. The person leaned down close to Mark, they rested their hand on Marks jaw lifting it up. The person was going to kiss him and yet Mark wanted to kiss them as well. Something about them was intoxicating yet familiar. The person lips was about to touch his…….

RRRRIIIINNNG

Mark opened his eyes and he slowly sat up, rubbing his eyes, ‘What a weird dream’ Light streamed from the window but his eyes quickly adjusted to the sunlight. ‘It would’ve been good if I could see the guy’s face’ He turned off the alarm and got up to walked over to his bathroom and brushed and showered. 

After wiping himself, he went to his room and dressed himself in a white T-shirt with a red and black plaid shirt over it with black jeans and red vans. He looked at himself, ‘This should be good right? I look normal right?’ Mark combed his light brown hair; scolding himself for not getting a haircut but shrugged since it was too late to do anything about it. ‘If only I had the power to change my hair length’ he sighed ‘But that’s a dumb power to have in the first place’ he giggled to himself. 

He placed the last few items in his bags and carried it all down to the living room. Mark walked over to the kitchen where parents and siblings were; he sat at the kitchen counter next to his brother and his sister. 

His mom placed a plate of waffles in front of him. “I can’t believe this is the last time I’ll ever feed you” Dorine sighed

“Ma, come on don’t do this.” Mark sighed while pouring the syrup on the waffles.

“I know but you’re my baby boy and who knows when I’ll see you again” she said walking around to smother Mark in a hug.

“Ma you still have Joey” he said but his voice was muffled

“Yeah Ma you still have me” Joey smiled cutting his waffles

“Yes, but he’s not a vampire heading to a country filled with other vampires and vampire hunters” Raymond said 

Mark sighed and continued to eat; once he finished he placed the plate in the sink. Sehun walked in along with Chen, another werewolf guard. “Mark are you ready to go? Your flight leaves in two hours and we have to check in” Sehun said

“Yeah just give me a moment to say goodbye” Mark answered

“M’kay we’ll bring the rest of your stuff to the car” Chen said and the two werewolves walked away.

“So this is really it” Tammy said “You’re actually leaving”

“It’s not like we thought you wouldn’t leave but not so soon” Grace added

Mark chuckled, “Soon?”

“Oh you know what I mean” she smiled

“We’ll miss you, bro” Joey said

“Group hug” Raymond smiled opening his arms out wide and the five pulled each other to a hug, holding Mark as tightly as they can.

“Guys I-I c-can’t breathe” Mark stuttered

“You’re a vampire you don’t need to breathe” Tammy giggled as they released Mark

“I fail to see your point” Mark deadpanned while crossing his arms.

“Yien promise me that you’ll be safe and listen Hyun-woo. I’m sure you know the dangers in South Korea so please please stay safe and always have a guard with you.” Dorine begged

His mother rarely called him by his other name unless he was in trouble or it was important. “I promise Ma” He walked to the living room to get his backpack and then outside to the drive way where Chen and Sehun were waiting for him. “I’ll call, Skype, FaceTime, and text as much as I can.” He hugged everyone one last time before getting in the car; Sehun drove off and Mark lowered the window to wave one last time to his family.

……..........  
After a 50 minute drive due to traffic and waiting in line to check in, Mark, Chen and Sehun was finally in line for boarding. Once they got in the plane, the three sat together with Mark sitting by the window, Sehun in the middle and Chen in the aisle seat. They buckled their seatbelts and after 15 minutes the plane took off. 

‘So long L.A’ Mark internally sighed

“Mark I’m sure I don’t have to tell you but Hyun-woo wants you to keep a low profile” Sehun chuckled

Mark giggled, “Seriously? Hyun-woo knows I never like to draw attention to myself; speaking of which where is Hyun-woo? Baby proofing the school?” 

Sehun and Chen chuckled, “Well he’s mostly likely he’s on his way to speak to the council but I’m sure he had some of our people doing that for him.” Chen replied. Mark nodded, due to Hyun-woo babying, he doesn’t know much of the council except for the fact that it’s a bunch of vampires, werewolves, and other supernatural beings with elite titles. What they do and why they meet together is completely unknown to Mark.

“Is it just you two and Hyun-woo protecting me?” Mark asked although he had a feeling what the answer would be.

“Well there’s bad news and even worse news” Chen chucked

Mark groaned, “What’s the bad news?”

“There will be a lot of us in South Korea along with a few new faces you haven’t met before” Sehun smiled 

“What’s the worse news?”Mark groaned dreading to hear it.

“Most of us guards will be going to school with you” Chen sighed

Mark’s eye widened, “Are you being serious right now? Who’s idea was that?”

Chen and Sehun raised their eyebrow, “Do you seriously need to ask that?” Sehun asked

“God, Hyun-woo can be so annoying” Mark groaned

“Stay calm Mark, need I remind you that, we are currently flying in the air over the ocean” Chen said reaching over Sehun to pat Mark’s knee.

“I am calm but Hyun-woo is taking this way too far” Mark pouted

Sehun smirked, although he kinda had to agree that Hyun-woo was going a little overboard, he understood that it was all for Mark’s protection especially since they were going into dangerous territory. “Can’t blame him for worrying Mark” Sehun smirked

Mark sunk further in his seat pouting, ‘All I want is to live normally (although being a vampire prohibits that) and have friends, how am I suppose to do that with a bunch of guards and Hyun-woo constantly around me.’ He sighed and put on his headphones, pressing the play button and blocking out the roaring sound of the engine. He then laid his head on the window hoping his college life isn’t completely ruined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it possible to have a thought within a thought? Oh well, comment please.  
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter: @08Juste


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments please!!

The double doors opened and Hyun-woo walked in a window-less U-shaped room; at the sides of the room were three elevated rows of chairs and long tables. Clan leaders, kings and queens sat in the chairs waiting to begin. In the middle of the room stood a wide empty throne awaiting it’s soon coming King. “Hyun-woo where is our Prince current location?” Suzy Queen of Fairies asked

“He’s currently flying over the Pacific Ocean and should reach Incheon Airpot in 6 hours” Hyun-woo answered

“I still can’t believe our Prince is on his way to South Korea” Siwon, one of werewolf clan leaders, growled “Hyun-woo was there nothing you could do to stop him?”

“I tried Lord Siwon but the Prince was very adamant about going to South Korea for school and his parents encourage it even more.” Hyun-woo explained

“I knew we should’ve taken him away from his human parents” Chae-rin, Queen of the Nymphs sighed, “He then wouldn’t be tempted by any mortal desires”

“Perhaps the reason he is born of human parents is because they provide something that we can not” Taeyang king of the elves suggested

“What could humans have that we don’t?” Queen Chae-rin frowned

“Compassion, it would seem” Queen Suzy muttered but Chae-rin heard her and growled.

“Does he know of the dangers with South Korea?” Shindong, another werewolf clan leader asked

“Yes he does but he’s insistent in going to South Korea.” Hyun-woo added

“I gotta say that’s quite admirable” Seung-hyun, a vampire clan leader, smirked. “Even though he knows the dangers of South Korea, he still continues to head there”

“In any case you need not to worry, he has plenty of guards with him.” Hyun-woo assured

“Wouldn’t she notice the amount of supernatural beings in one school?” Queen Suzy asked 

“South Korea is already a supernatural hotspot, it wouldn’t be odd for a lot of supernatural’s to be around a college” HyunA, Queen of Succubi answered.

“Maybe for you and your kind” King Taeyang chuckled and Queen HyunA frowned at him and crossed her arms.

“Aren’t we all forgetting about the Hunters?” Taeyeon, Queen of Witches, “After the Great War, they’ve become more and more of a threat to us” she sighed 

“Isn’t that because they gotten a hold of your coven’s spells?” Lord Siwon growled

Queen Taeyeon glared at Lord Siwon, “It wouldn’t have happened if-“

“Let’s not bring up the mistakes of the past now” Queen Suzy interrupted

“However Queen Taeyeon is correct; is he well protected against the Hunter’s?” Lord Seung-hyun asked

“As I said before you don’t have to worry, Prince Mark will be completely safe” Hyun-woo said confidently

“You have our trust but if the Prince is in any sign of danger take him out of South Korea and bring him here and we can guard him.” Lord Siwon demanded

“Yes Lord Siwon” Hyun-woo bowed and walked away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jackson finished wiping the last bowl Youngjae gave him, and put it away in the cabinets, “Can someone explain to me as to why we’re cleaning the apartment for some stuck-up kid again?” He sighed

Jinyoung and Jaebum were putting away books back in the bookcase near the large TV, “We don’t know if he’s stuck-up plus there’s nothing wrong with cleaning up the apartment.” Jinyoung replied

“Do we all need to be here?” Jaebum sighed 

“It’s not like you have anything to do Hyung” BamBam muttered while entering the living room. “I finished cleaning the bathroom, and Yugyeom almost done with the other one.”

“Did I seriously have to clean his bathroom too?” Yugyeom sighed as he entered the living room

“I want this place clean before the transfer kid gets here” Jinyoung said, “Now go shower you two smell like cleaning products” he said pushing BamBam and Yugyeom away.

“I don’t remember getting this kind of treatment when I first came here” Yugyeom muttered as the two walked to two different bathrooms.

“Okay what to make for dinner?” Jinyoung muttered

“You’re making dinner for him too?” Jackson asked “I didn’t get any dinner on my first day here”

“That’s because you were at some party and didn’t come home till the next day” Jaebum deadpanned making Jackson pout.

“How about an intro to Korean food?” Youngjae suggested

Jinyoung smiled, “Good idea Youngjae, you can start cutting the onions” and Youngjae moved to the cutting board to start cutting the onions.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark, Chen and Sehun stretched their legs and arms outside of Incheon Airport, “A 13 hour flight is killer on the legs” Chen complained “I don’t know how humans can stand it”

“Come on, all the stuff should all be in the car already” Sehun said walking towards the black sedan. Mark got in first and Chen followed in after him, Sehun sat in the front seat. 

The brown haired driver turned around and bowed his head “Welcome to South Korea Prince Mark” Mark gave him a small smile.

“Mark this is Jung-hwan, one of your elf guards and also your driver.” Sehun announced 

Mark eyes widened, “An elf?”

“I’m guessing this your first time meeting an elf?” Jung-hwan smiled 

Mark rubbed the back of his head, “Yeah, I mean I’ve met a few other supernaturals but majority of the time I’ve been around vampires and werewolves.”

“Well I guess you’re going to meet more different species each day you’re here” Jung-hwan said turning around to place his seatbelt on. 

Mark settled in his seat; he had forgotten that Sehun had told him that South Korea was a supernatural hotspot. It wouldn’t be a surprise that he would be meet different creatures. As the car drove off into Seoul, Mark looked around trying to familiarize himself with the area. 

“How’s your Korean, Prince Mark?” Jung-hwan asked

“With Hyun-woo as his tutor it should be amazing” Chen chuckled

Mark laughed, “My Korean is okay” he said in Korean. The rest of the car ride was in silence and after a hour they stood in front of the college dormitory. “Wow this place is massive” he said as he got out the car

“Yeah and this is just the dorms” Jung-hwan said as he opened the trunk to get all the bags out.

“So are you going to school here too?” Mark asked as Chen groaned and muttered something about going to school at his age.

“Nah not me but this week I’ve been dropping all your guards here at different locations at the school so I’m kinda familiar with this place.”

“Hello” a voice said behind them the four turned and saw Junho. “I’m Junho, your RA here at JYP university”

Mark bowed, “Hello I’m Mark”

“Yes I know and I’m guessing you two are Sehun-ssi and Chen-ssi.” Junho said pointing to the two next to him and the two nodded. “I’ll have the movers come bring your stuff to your rooms. Now follow me and i’ll show you your rooms” he said walking towards the dorm.

“Good luck Prince Mark” Jung-hwan whispered 

Mark waved at Jung-hwan as walked inside with Sehun and Chen. “Sorry but we will have to take the stairs, due to a annoying prank the elevators are out of order for a while.” Junho stated

“It’s fine” Mark smiled and they climbed up three flights of stair.

“Sehun-ssi and Chen-ssi your rooms is here, it’s room 309. Here is your key” Junho said handing them their keys and the two walked to their room. “Mark lets go to your room on the fourth floor.” Mark nodded and followed after Junho up another flight of stairs. After walking down the hallway they made it to 407. “This is your new home, your roommates should be home to welcome you”

“I have roommates?” Mark asked smiling

“Yes but just for now, we’re looking for a new place for you to live in” Junho said

“No no it’s fine I’m happy staying with others.” Mark smiled happy to hear that he might make his first human friends.

Junho slightly tilted his head and smiled, he handed Mark the key as he knocked on the door. The door opened and Mark mouth slightly dropped. Never in his life had he been so stunned by another person beauty. Which was saying a lot since after being around vampires, werewolves and other supernaturals they were all really beautiful. However the man before him was insanely gorgeous, he had curly dark brown hair, wearing small silver earrings. Mark was so distracted he didn’t realize Junho was already inside the apartment.

“Mark are you coming?” Junho said from inside; Mark blinked and walked inside. “Everyone this is Mark-ssi, Mark this is Jackson, BamBam, Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Youngjae and Jaebum” Junho introduced pointing to each person. Mark bowed to each person but his gaze kept going to Jaebum. “Mark if you need anything they should help you but if they bother you just call me” Junho said handing him a card. “Have a good evening Mark and boys behave” he warned. Before he left two guys came in with the rest of Mark’s stuff and Junho directed them to his room. The two guys came and went as quickly as they arrived. 

“Mark-ssi where are you from?” Jackson asked once the door closed.

“Oh um, I’m from L.A” Mark answered 

“Oh the U.S that so cool.” BamBam smiled, “I’m from Thailand and Jackson is from China”

“Let me guess Hong Kong?” Mark said in Mandarin

Jackson’s eyes widened, “You speak Mandarin? Wait how did you know I’ve in Hong Kong?” He asked in Mandarin

“I only guessed, plus I only know two other major cities in China” Mark laughed

“Yah speak in Korean for the rest of us!” BamBam yelled

“Yah be more respectful of your Hyungs!” Jackson yelled back in Korean, Mark couldn’t help but smile at the commotion between the two

“Oh speaking of which” Jinyoung asked stopping any further arguments, “how old are you Mark-ssi?”

“Oh I’m 20 years old” Mark answered

“Oh same age as Jaebum” Yugyeom commented “What’s the year you were born Hyung”

“Yah” Youngjae whispered “You didn’t ask if it was okay to call him that”

“Oh don’t worry about it” Mark smiled trying to create a bridge between them. “I’m was born September of ’98”

“Whoop!! Now we three birthdays in September!” Youngjae exclaimed pointing to him and Jinyoung.

“That also means that you’re a few months older than JB-hyung” Jackson smiled “And you have to call him hyung” he said to Jaebum

“It doesn’t really matter it’s only a few months difference” Jaebum said and it was the first time he spoke since Mark walked in the room. Mark admired the deepness of his voice.

“Nooo!! You have to call him hyung! Remember what Junho-hyung said” Jackson warned and everyone all looked warily at Mark which made him feel a little uncomfortable.

Jinyoung elbowed Jackson and smiled at Mark “Ignore Jackson he’s insane.” Jinyoung pretended he didn’t see Jackson offended expression, “Anyways you must be pretty tired from your trip you can go to your room to freshen and come join us for dinner so we get to know each other more.”

Mark smiled and nodded, “I’ll take you to your room” Jaebum said and walked down the hallway. Mark followed after him and couldn’t help but stare at his shoulders, it was so wide and broad. It looked as if it could completely cover him from sight. Mark was staring so intensely at Jaebums’ back he didn’t notice when he stopped and walked straight into him.

“Oop- I’m sorry I wasn’t paying attention.” Mark apologized 

Jaebum stared at him and Mark looked down, slightly embarrassed for making a fool of himself already in front of his roommate, “This is your room and you have your own bathroom. If you ever need anything Jinyoung room is right there.” He pointed. “And my room is right across from yours. We’ll be the living room if you need anything” 

Mark smiled and nodded and with that Jaebum walked back into the living room. Mark stared once more at his broad back before going into his room. ‘Way to go Mark, great first impression on your hot roommate’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah everyone is younger here in this story and they're also somewhat closer in age.  
> If you want you can follow me on Twitter: @08Juste


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz!

He looked around the room and it was decent size, smaller than his own but he wasn’t complaining. The bed was a full size with enough space for a dresser and a desk but the boxes made the room feel smaller than it probably was. He went through his bag and took out some clothes, towel, soap, toothpaste and toothbrush and walked into the bathroom. 

The bathroom was medium size but had plenty of space for two people to share. He placed his clothes and towel on the toilet lid and everything else on the sink counter. He removed his clothes and took a quick shower. He dried himself before putting on a white tank top, a red hoodie, and black sweatpants. ‘No reason to dress up for dinner’ he thought to himself. After drying his hair, he walked out both his bathroom and bedroom and went to the living room.

He saw BamBam and Youngjae finish placing the last couple of plates on the table. “Mark-hyung I was just about to call you” Jinyoung said. The two walked over to the dinning table and Mark sat down between Jaebum and Jinyoung. Jaebum sat at the head of the table and Youngjae sat by Jinyoung while Jackson, BamBam and Yugyeom sat on the other side.

“Thanks for the food” they all said before moving to pick food on their plates. They all sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jackson spoke.

“So Mark-hyung, are you some rich kid?” He asked and from the corner of his eyes he saw Jinyoung glare at him.

Mark tilted his head and wondered why Jackson would ask that, “Well kinda I guess. I mean both of my parents are retired but we’re still able living well, so maybe.”

“Ahuh I see” Jackson muttered and before he could continued Jinyoung interrupted.

“So where did you learn Mandarin?” 

“Oh well I’m Taiwanese so both my family and tutor taught me” Mark answered

“Tutor?” Jinyoung asked

“Oh yeah um, I was homeschooled” Mark replied slightly embarrassed about saying that

“Oh private school wasn’t good enoug-OWW!!” Jackson yelled rubbing shin after being kicked by both Jinyoung and Youngjae.

Mark pouted wondering why the Hong Kong native was being mean to him, “Um it wasn’t like that, its just um” Mark began but he was unsure of how to continue. How could he explain that the reason he was homeschooled was because a committee of supernatural beings forced him to be schooled from home. For so many years Mark had longed to have gone to a normal school like his siblings, but because the vampires (and others) were so overprotective of him he rarely went outside. It was only during a few family vacations and the times he snuck out with the help of the werewolves, was he able to breathe the fresh air and feel the sun on his skin.

“Its okay Mark you don’t have to explain yourself now” Jaebum said and Mark felt himself smiling at the human. “Jackson apologize” he commanded and Jackson opened his mouth to try and protest.

“Oh no it’s okay” Mark interrupted, the last thing he wants to do is cause commotion between the other roommates, “It’s my fault, I must’ve made Jackson think otherwise” the others including Jackson had a mixture of confusion and surprise look on their faces.

“No Mark-hyung what I said was wrong and I’m sorry. You didn’t say wrong it’s just I sorta had a pre-judged idea about you before you came here” Jackson apologize 

Mark tilted his head in confusion, “What do you mean?” 

The others looked at each other before Yugyeom answered “Well we were told that you had to be treated well while you were.” 

Mark frowned, “Who told you this?”

“Well our RA did but he was told the president of the school” Yugyeom answered

Mark furrowed his brow, before the realization hit him, ‘Damn you Hyun-woo!’ He growled as he got up, “I’m sorry but I will be right back. Please continue to eat without me” Mark said and he left the table. He quickly got his shoes, keys and phone from his room before running out the door.

He walked out the dorm and walked to the back of the building; Mark then used his powers to make sure no one was around, “I call you Hyun-woo”

Hyun-woo appeared before him down on one of his knees, “You called for me my Prince”

Mark crossed his arms, “Hyun-woo why the hell did you contact the university president?”

Hyun-woo stood up and straightened his clothes, “I had to my Lord, you are a prince and you should be treated as such.”

“Are you serious?!” Mark yelled eyes changing to red “You told me to keep a low profile here but yet you’re telling people to make sure I’m treated well?! At this rate why don’t you just tell the whole world who I am!”

“My Prince calm down your aura will attract other supernaturals” Hyun-woo placed his hands on Mark shoulder rubbing it gently. 

Mark took a deep breath and moments later his eyes returned to normal, “Hyun-woo I just want to go to school like a normal person. I know I’m not normal but at least for a moment could I just be around normal people and be like them.” Mark pouted, quivering his lip looking at Hyun-woo with doe-like eyes, “Please?”

Hyun-woo looked at the vampire Prince stunned, it’s been a while since the Prince had given him that look. It was moments like that, that the vampire couldn’t help but break down and give in to his Prince’s request. “Alright my Prince”

“My name is Mark, not my Lord, not my Prince, it’s just Mark.” He sighed “Normal people aren’t called that”

“But one day you will be King of-”

“Hyun-woo” Mark frowned

Hyun-woo sighed, “Fine Mark-nim” Mark rolled his eyes knowing he will have to take that and walked back into his dorm. He walked back to his dorm room and removed his shoes by the door. 

“Is everything okay Mark-hyung?” Youngjae asked walking into the entry hall with a rag and a plate in his hands. 

‘They must be cleaning up’ Mark assumed, “Yeah I’m sorry I ran out like that, I had to deal with something"

“It’s no problem at all hyung” Youngjae smiled and walked back into the kitchen with Mark going to the living room.

Jackson, Jaebum, and Jinyoung was sitting on the couch while BamBam was laying on the floor, all watching some Korean variety show. Jinyoung was the first to turn and notice him, “Mark-hyung is everything okay?” His question made the other three turned around and stare at him, however for some reason it seemed as if Jaebum stare was more potent than others.

“Yeah everything is okay” Mark smiled looking down to get away from Jaebum stare

“Are we cool?” Jackson asked while getting up for the couch, walking over to Mark

“Yeah we good” Mark answered shaking his hand and Jackson hugged him which surprised him completely.

“Sorry dude but I’m a hugger” Jackson laughed moving off him

“Yup and sadly you have to get used to him being in your personal bubble” Jaebum sighed, 

“No matter how many times you tell him to go away, he always comes back” BamBam added

“Yah! Don’t tell him things like that!” Jackson yelled

Mark smiled till he heard he a loud screeching sound that made him visibly wince, “Are you okay Hyung?” Yugyeom asked as he and Youngjae walked into the living room

“I-I’m good, it’s just- ”Mark began till he heard -SCREEEEECH- Mark covered his ears, “Yah what is that sound?!”

“What? What?” Youngjae said

“You guys don’t hear that?!” Mark groaned

“Hear what?!” The six yelled. 

“This horrible screeching sound” Mark said pointing to hallway where their bedrooms where before quickly covering his ears.

“Show us exactly where you hearing this sound” Jinyoung said standing up and looking over at Mark concerned. Mark walked to the hallway and stopped in front of one of doors.

“Wait isn’t this Jaebum-hyungs room?” BamBam wondered and Jaebum opened the door and they all gasped. On Jaebum bed there was two cats napping, one was pure white while the other was white and black; however on the blue curtain that were hanging over the window there was a black cat using it’s claws to slide down. 

“KUNTA NOO!!!” Jaebum ran over and grab the large black cat off the curtain. The cat scratched him and jumped down from his grasp. Jaebum sighed and looked at his shredded curtain, as he moved it he saw scratched marks on window.

“The noise Mark hyung was hearing was Kunta scratching the window” Yugyeom observed, “Hyung how did you possibly hear that?”

“I have sensitive hearing” Mark awkwardly laughed while rubbing the back of his head, he saw Jaebum and the others open their mouth to probably asked more questions, “Ooo, Someone knocking at the door, I’ll go get it” Mark said and quickly ran to the door.

“Huh, I don’t hear anything” BamBam said confused

“No one knock genius, Mark used that as an excuse to leave” Jaebum sighed again, shaking his head and followed after Mark when they saw two guys at the door.

“Whoa someone was actually at the door” Jackson said with wide eyes

“Oh guys these are my friends, Chen and Sehun.” Mark introduced “Chen, Sehun these are my roommates, Jaebum, BamBam, Jackson, Youngjae, Jinyoung and Yugyeom.” Everyone bowed to each other in greeting, “What are you guys doing here?” He asked

“We heard a horri- I mean we came to see you” Chen corrected when Sehun elbowed him.

“We just finished unpacking and we came to help you unpack” Sehun said

“Cool um guys we’ll be in my room” Mark said pulling Chen and Sehun to his room.

“Mark you’re gonna have to explain yourself soon” Jaebum frowned and Mark couldn’t help but gulp, he quickly got Sehun and Chen in his room and closed the door.

“Welp our roommate may not be a stuck-up kid but he’s definitely weird” BamBam sighed but then he smiled, “I like him”

“Weird or not, he hiding something” Jaebum frowned, crossing his arms

“Oh come on, we all have our secrets and our roommate is allowed to have his own. Plus he just met us he doesn’t have to say anything; once he feels comfortable he will tell us” Jinyoung defended 

“What are you his mother?” Jackson asked

“Of course I’m your guys mother too” Jinyoung smiled

“Yah I’m older than you, how could you possible be my mother?” Jackson exclaimed

“Once you start acting like it we’ll talk about this again” Jinyoung grinned

“Father, Mother is insulting me” Jackson whined to Jaebum

“I’m not going to through this nonsense again” Jaebum groaned, “Now if you excuse me, I have curtains to change and a cat to punish”

“As if you’ll punish your baby” Yugyeom rolled his eyes

“Yah shut up you brat” Jaebum threatened before walking back to his room.

“Mommy, Papa is threatening me” Yugyeom complained

“You probably deserved it” Jinyoung smiled

Yugyeom pouted, “My mother is rude and my father is abusive. What a life I live” BamBam rubbed his friend back comforting him.

“I don’t think Mark-hyung is the weird one here” Youngjae replied furrowing his brow.

“Speaking of weird, isn’t Youngjae allergic to cats?” Jackson wondered scratching his head

“Oh I’ve taking allergy pills and I’ve been going to doctor for shots. Since I’m not sneezing it must be working.” Youngjae smiled

“Wow they make pills like that?” Jackson asked surprised and Youngjae nodded

“Maybe they make pills for stupidity” Jinyoung muttered, Jackson frowned and immediately called for Jaebum starting the Mom and Dad circle again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz! I would like to know how I'm doing with this story as well as if you guys have any questions


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz

“Wait a minute are we all gonna dismiss the fact that Youngjae has been taking allergy pills yet he never told us?” Jaebum questioned crossing his arms

“Youngjae can do what he wants” Jinyoung smiled looking at the brown-haired man in question.

“I think what Hyung means is that, Youngjae-hyung should’ve told Jaebum-hyung so he can let his cats out the room without worrying about his allergies” BamBam answered

“Oh please, as if Jaebum-hyung would let his cats out to wonder around the apartment” Jinyoung scoffed

“I probably would, had I known” Jaebum huffed

“And now you know so everything is good” Youngjae smiled while Jinyoung patted his head, Jaebum bowed his head in defeat knowing this argument was a lost cause since Jinyoung would ruthlessly defend Youngjae.

“Yah how come Youngjae-hyung never gets in trouble?” Yugyeom pouted

“Because he’s not annoying like some maknae’s” Jinyoung glared; Yugyeom frowned and walked away knowing he would lose this battle between him and Jinyoung

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mark what was that all about?” Sehun asked sitting on the unmade bed with Chen

“My stupid super hearing” Mark sighed, “Apparently one of my roommates had a cat and the sound we heard was him scratching the curtains and windows.”

“This is why I hate cats” Chen groaned

“Werewolves are just giant dogs so aren’t cats your natural enemy” Mark chuckled

“Yah! Saying that will bring war” Chen growled

Mark laughed, “Whatever so are you guys gonna to help like you said”

“Why when you could do this by yourself in less than 2 minutes?” Sehun questioned

Mark sighed and shaked his head; he raised his hands over the boxes and the three boys watched as the contents from inside the boxes moved out and placed themselves in different areas of Mark room. Within a few minutes Mark’s room was finished, his clothes was in the dresser, his curtains were hung, bed was made, accessories and hair products on the tables and in the bathroom cabinets. 

“See and that didn’t take long..” Sehun smiled

There was a knock on Mark’s door and Jinyoung walked in, “Hyung I forgot to tell you that we left your dinner in the microwave” he took a quick look around the room, stunned at what he saw, but he quickly resumed his neutral face but Sehun noticed it.

“Thanks Jinyoung” Mark smiled, Jinyoung nodded and left, closing the door behind him. 

“I’m beginning to think your roommates will be a problem” Sehun answered 

“What do you mean?” Mark questioned but he knew what Sehun meant; living with other people means that he couldn’t use his powers around them in instances like today and the fact that there are times he can lose control might make his roommates very suspicious.

Sehun glared at Mark, “You don’t have complete control over most of your powers and you have powers that you don’t even know of. If you can’t even tune out noise, whats to say another one of your powers overwhelms you.” 

Chen eyes widened, “We can tune out other noise?” Sehun sighed and bowed his head.

“Okay maybe I didn’t think through all of this but having roommates is one step to having real friends.” Mark pouted

“Yah what are we, chopped liver?!” Chen exclaimed

“Oh come on, you know I mean.” Mark rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah but Mark, how do you think your ‘friends’ will feel if they knew they have a vampire as a roommate.” Sehun furrowed his brow, crossing his arms

“Come on Sehun, it’s not like they’ll jump to the conclusion that I’m a vampire. Humans think we’re a myth plus I break all the stereotypes of a normal vampire.” he smiled 

Sehun sighed, “Fine but if they do start getting suspicious we have to come up with a back-up plan”

“Or we could just tell them” Mark muttered moving a few items around his desk.

“They could be Hunters for all we know or connected with them” Chen frowned. Sehun shaked his head he couldn’t help but think that was wrong but what kind of guard would he be if he didn’t assume that. 

“Guys” Jinyoung whispered waving everyone over to the front door, they all gave a confused look but Jinyoung gave them a death glare and they all scrambled out of apartment and into the hallway, leaving the door slightly ajar.

“Is there a reason we had to leave to comfort of our apartment?” Jaebum sighed

“Yeah I didn’t want Mark to hear us” Jinyoung said

“But he’s in his room” Youngjae asked confused

“But he was able to hear Jaebum-hyung cats from the living room” Jackson pointed out

“Which we will have a discussion about later Hyung” Jinyoung glared at Jackson who turned looking away. “Anyways I went to Mark’s room and all of his stuff was put away”

The five looked at Jinyoung confused, “Well he did have help from his two friends” BamBam scoffed

“But guys it’s only been like 10 minutes since we saw them and was no leftover box in sight. There is no way in the span of 10 minutes he and his friends could put all his stuff away, hang up decorations, and make his bed.” Jinyoung explained

The five thought for moment, “He’s right and especially since he had a lot of stuff with him, it would’ve taken them at least 40 minutes to an hour to do.” Jaebum said

“Okay but what does that prove?” Yugyeom asked crossing his arms, “That he and his friends are quick and efficient and the fact that he has good hearing?”

“Gyeomie right, I think we’re all too quick to find faults in our new roommate” Jackson spoke 

“Who’s we? It’s just Jaebum-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung” BamBam pointed making the two glare at him. 

“Don’t forget about Jackson-hyung too” Youngjae added

“I apologize and he forgave me” Jackson defended

“Jinyoung-hyung weren’t you defending him before?” Youngjae asked ignoring Jackson

“Yah I was but come on it’s just kinda weird” Jinyoung scoffed

“We all have our weird quirks Hyung” Youngjae sighed, slightly annoyed of all of this, “So what if he could hear from far distances or is fast at doing tasks; it shouldn’t matter.”

Jaebum and Jinyoung both shared a look, “Sunshines’ right, all though it’s really weird it’s not like our roommate is some strange mutant” Jinyoung laughed and Jaebum nodded in agreement.

“Plus the guy is hot” Jackson smirked “Hot guys get more leniency”

“Seriously? You were bullying the poor guy earlier and now you have the hots for him?” BamBam asked shocked

“First I apologize and he forgave me and second once I stopped judging him, I couldn’t help notice the guy was really hot. Add the fact that he could be cute when he pouted-“ Jackson started to rambled

“Alright we get it, he’s hot” Yugyeom scoffed interrupting Jackson’s rambling

“What, you guys don’t think so?” Jackson asked looking around the circle

“We didn’t say that, we just rather not announce it to the whole floor” Youngjae sighed and the others nodded in agreement. Jackson just shrugged, not at all caring that he announced that he found his roommate hot. The six walked back inside their apartment, seeing Mark, Chen and Sehun walking out of his room. Mark tilted his head in confusion as to why everyone was outside but Chen and Sehun had an idea as to why.

“You guys leaving?” Jinyoung asked

“Yup, take care of our buddy he’s a bit clueless in these situations.” Chen smiled while walking away. Sehun smirked and waved before leaving; Mark frowned at the werewolf guards wishing he could use his powers on them.

“Um what did he mean by that?” Jackson asked 

“Well I kinda was sheltered as a kid so I didn’t go out as often as a guy my age would.” Mark answered awkwardly. 

“Why were you shelt-OW!!” Jackson yelled as he elbowed by Youngjae.

“For medical reasons” Mark answered while looking down and rubbing his arm.

“It’s not contagious-OWWW QUIT IT!!” Jackson yelled again as he was hit by both Jinyoung and Youngjae.

Mark thought for a moment, he knew vampirism was spread by drinking a vampire’s blood but he’s unsure if it’s the same for him, “Not really” he said without thinking and he noticed the others worried looks, “I mean only if you were to drink my blood would you be infected” and once again but cursed himself for not thinking before saying that.

“Oh” Jackson smiled and the others looked relieved, Mark was confused until he remembered, ‘Vampires are a myths’

Jaebum noticed Mark’s confusion and stared at him; Mark eyes met Jaebum before he slightly reddened and looked down. Jaebum smirked before resuming his neutral face, although he was still a little suspicious about him. He knew Mark was nothing like the stuck-up rich kid they previously thought, if anything he was a shy lost kid. There was something cute and innocent about the new transfer and he had to admit Jackson was right about him being hot. 

Although hot didn’t seem to do him justice. Beautiful? Gorgeous, maybe but all Jaebum knew was Mark was unlike any guy he had met before. Perhaps the fact that he was a foreigner made sense since his looks was beyond looks of current Korean idols. However he wasn’t going to try especially not since the others made subtle confessions that they found Mark attractive as well.

“Well prepare to have the greatest college experience of your life” BamBam smirked “Jackson knows where all the parties are; and me, Yugyeom and Youngjae know where the most delicious restaurants are making you the luckiest guy ever” Mark smiled happy that his roommates are no longer hostile towards him, well almost all of them.

“Yah and what about me and Jaebum-hyung” Jinyoung frowned, crossing his arms

“Oh and they know the quietest place on campus is and where to study, and blah, blah, blah.” Yugyeom mocked making Jinyoung glare at him.

“Father, Mom scaring me again” Yugyeom cried running to Jaebum

“Yah we are not doing this right now” Jaebum groaned and walked to his room

Mark smirked, “What’s all this ‘Mom’ and ‘Father’ stuff business about?”

Jaebum quickly walked backed into the living room, “NO! No one tells him!” He yelled startling Mark and the others.

“AWW Hyung why not?” BamBam groaned, Mark too wanted to know; was this some game that could only be played with six? 

“Because knowing you guys he will somehow be a part of it and I refuse to let him join in this sick game!” Jaebum yelled pointing back and forth from Jackson to Yugyeom to BamBam.

“Whoa calm down, Jaebum-ah” Mark said rubbing Jaebum back, “Whatever game is going on here is between you guys only” Mark assured

Jaebum took a deep breath, and walked to closer to the others, “If Mark joins your weird game, I will kill you” he threatened while Jinyoung pulled from away from them, not caring at all at Jaebum threat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do answer all comments so please be free to comment on this chapter and also ask any question.  
> Soo...comments plz lol ;)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone here's another chapter for you

“JB-hyung doesn’t mean that” Jackson smirked, Jaebum rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen to get a drink.

Mark smiled, happy that Jaebum wasn’t trying to keep from being close to the group. He smirked, “I can tell; anyways good night guys” he waved turning around

“Wait stay!!” Jackson said jumping onto Mark back. Startled by Jackson action, Mark accidentally flip Jackson on his back. 

Mark gasped, “Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn’t expect you to do that! Are you okay?” Mark rushed on his knees next to Jackson looking over him. Immediately the rest of the group came running over to scene.

“Hyung!” Jackson exclaimed and Mark flinched thinking he ruined any relationship between them.

“Mark-hyung that was amazing!” BamBam grinned jumping up and down

“Well that’s one way to keep Jackson off a person” Jinyoung smirked crossing his arm

“Hyung you know martial arts?” Youngjae asked surprised

Mark shyly nodded and looked back at Jackson, “Are you mad?” He pouted, Jackson wasn’t mad at all but that pout made him damn sure of that.

“Hyung no way!! That was totally awesome!” Jackson laughed quickly getting up from the floor before Mark or anyone could notice his ears getting a little red, “I’ve never been flipped before but that was really cool”

Jaebum lifted Mark up by his arm, “Don’t worry about him, however” he leaned close to Mark and whispered, “You have to show me how you did that” as his hand moved to Mark’s upper back.

Mark muttered an ‘okay’ calmly but his heart raced at how close he was to Jaebum; he could smell his musk scent and for some reason it warmed his blood. He instantly go worried that his vampire side might show, however thankfully Jinyoung noticed his discomfort, “Yah Hyung you’re making Mark feel uncomfortable” Jinyoung said pulling Mark closer to him 

Jaebum frowned at Jinyoung for pulling Mark away, he liked being close to the older; he smelled of lavender and his scent made Jaebum want to be closer than he already was with him.

Mark felt himself being calm after Jinyoung pulled him away, but he wondered why his blood would warm after just being near Jaebum. Jackson then moved close to Mark “Don’t worry, I know you didn’t do that on purpose. Unless that’s your way of impressing me” Jackson winked

Mark blushed, “Yah who would want to impress you?” Yugyeom scoffed

“Yah you brat, I’ll have you know everyone wants a piece of me” Jackson lifting his tank halfway showing his abs.

“Put those away Hyung” Jinyoung said rolling his eyes, Mark had to admit the guy had nice abs but they weren’t as impressive as the abs he’s seen on the werewolves; now those were hot abs.

“Anyways Hyung lets stay up and get to know each other” BamBam suggested, “You don’t class tomorrow, do you?”

Mark gaped as he had no idea what his schedule was; just as he was about to ask the guys about how to find out, his phone dinged. Taking out of his pocket he saw he got an email from Hyun-woo. Opening it he saw his entire class schedule for the semester as well as tips as to how to access his school’s blackboard and where to go for books. ‘You’re listening to this, aren’t you Hyun-woo?’ he telepathically sent to Hyun-woo.

‘What kind of guardian would I be if I wasn’t’? Hyun-woo replied and Mark could sigh in response but he was still thankfully for Hyun-woo eavesdropping.

“No I don’t” Mark replied after reviewing his schedule 

“Awesome, Youngjae get the juice and I’ll grab the snacks” Jackson said while walking in the kitchen. “Guys set up the living room” he commanded

“Yah who are you commanding?!” Jaebum yelled looking a little annoyed at being commanded

“I love you too Hyung!” Jackson yelled back with ageyo to which Jaebum groaned and helped move the couch’s and the tables with the others. Mark was the only one not helping since BamBam and Jinyoung said it was his first night with them.

Jackson and Youngjae carried bowls and cups of snacks and juice and set them in the center of the living room floor; they all sat around the food in circle. BamBam sat on Mark’s right while Youngjae sat on his left. Jinyoung thought of the idea of the boys telling Mark about themselves so he could feel more comfortable with everyone. 

From that Mark learned that Jaebum, Jackson and Jinyoung were currently in their sophomore year of college while Youngjae, Yugyeom and BamBam was in their freshman year. Jinyoung majoring in Politics and Law, Youngjae and Jaebum had the same major of Music but Jaebum’s was more focused in Management and Production while Youngjae’s was more into Composition and Performance. BamBam majored in Textiles, Yugyeom in Dance, and Jackson majored in Health concerning Nutrition.

The boys told Mark of their hobbies, families, and how certain people (BamBam) aren’t allowed to be by the stove at all. “Yah, one time and I’m branded for life” BamBam scoffed

“If only it was one time” Jaebum deadpanned “The guy set WATER. ON. FIRE.”

“It was an accident!” BamBam groaned, rolling his eyes

“How do you accidentally sent water on fire? How do you even do it intentionally?” Yugyeom frowned, BamBam turned to glare at him.

“Okay Mark-hyung your turn” Youngjae smiled

“Um my major is Organizational Leadership, however I’m minoring in Comparative Mythology.” Mark began

“Well those two are polar opposites” BamBam said out loud, the five glared at him but they were happy someone said it

“Yeah I know” Mark smiled sadly “I had to take it if I wanted to go college but thankfully I was able to chose my minor by myself”

“Ah I see you gotta learn the family business right?” Jackson smirked thinking he got it.

“Not exactly, it’s kinda complicated to say but I have a huge um career title to take over so they thought majoring in Organizational Leadership could be beneficial.” Mark vaguely explained

Jinyoung could tell Mark couldn’t openly talk about the matter so he moved the topic before any of the others could question him on it, “I remembered earlier you were saying you were homeschooled, what was that like?”

“Like prison” Mark sighed 

“How? I mean you don’t have to worry about being late, class probably ends early and you got time to goof off and spend it out in L.A” Youngjae grinned thinking about what life would be like if he was homeschooled

“For you guys maybe, life would be like that. But-” Mark was hesitant but he knew that it would come up again so he might as well say it, “For me I wasn’t allowed to go outside. I mean I would go in my backyard and play with my siblings but I rarely ever left my home. The only times I did was for vacations but even that wasn’t as fun as it should’ve been. I have snuck out but only for a few minutes, there wasn’t enough time to explore.” Mark stared at the floor thinking of all those times being inside while his siblings were out doing whatever they wanted.

The six all stared at each other, “So that’s what you meant when you said you were sheltered” Yugyeom said and Mark nodded

“Is that because of medical reasons?” Jackson wondered

“Um yeah I have a medical condition and because of that I have a lot of people that are overprotective me” Mark explained but it was still really vague but the guys didn’t say anything hoping Mark will one day feel more comfortable to tell them. The room fell silent as the boys were unsure of how the next question would affect Mark. 

“Ah sorry I didn’t mean to bring the mood down” Mark pouted noticing how quiet it had gotten.

“No don’t worry about it Hyung. It was just we didn’t expect that from you” Jinyoung assured trying to comfortable Mark.

“I understand, looks can be deceiving” Mark smiled awkwardly ‘Especially since none of you will ever guess that you’re rooming with a vampire’

“How did you convince your family to let you away for school?” Jaebum asked after taking a sip of his drink.

“I knew they would never let me go to regular school, but I figured at least they would let me go to college. However just in case I’ve been begging since I was in the middle school level to let me go away for college.” Mark replied while taking small bites of the chips. “Tired of my begging they allowed me to go however there are conditions I have to follow in order to really be here and at the first sign of trouble they’ll pull me out and I’ll on be the next flight back home”

“That’s not fair” Yugyeom pouted

Mark shrugged used to rules like that, “Those are the rules and if wanna stay in South Korea I gotta follow them” Mark sighed wishing that he had other options.

“So I bet you picked a school on the opposite side of the world to spite them?” Jackson grinned evilly 

Mark giggled and they all thought it would the cutest laugh ever, “Not really I just wanted to see the world” he shrugged cutely

Jaebum couldn’t help but smile at the adorable gesture realizing he was smiling at Mark he quickly wiped it away before anyone saw; Jinyoung saw it and smiled a little. “So as long as you continue being a good boy you’ll stay?” Jaebum questioned

Even though that comment wasn’t meant to be dirty, Mark’s mind went that way, “Basically” he smirked and Jaebum gave a tilted smile back. ‘Oh so he meant ‘good boy’ in that way’

Jackson looked between Jaebum and Mark, a weird feeling stirred within him and he didn’t like it especially before when Jaebum was really close to Mark putting his hand on his back, “Yah JB-ah quit making our new friend uncomfortable”

Jaebum frowned and glared at Jackson, “I’m not making him uncomfortable and I am your hyung! Respect me, ya brat!”

Jackson rolled his eyes while Jinyoung looked between Jackson and Jaebum, an evil grin slowly grew on Jinyoung’s face. He crawled over to Mark pushing himself between Mark and Youngjae; he placed his hand on Mark’s thigh rubbing it gently and the action caught the attention of the two boys, “Well we’ll make sure that your time here in South Korea will be unforgettable and with the six of us, there is no way your family will know.” Jinyoung smiled

Mark silently gasped, “Would you really do that for me? Someone who you met only a few hours ago?”

“Normally no but you seem like a really cool guy-” Youngjae began

“With a lot of secrets” BamBam muttered but was elbowed by Yugyeom.

Youngjae gave BamBam a side glare, momentarily breaking his Sunshine personality, making BamBam freeze till he smiled again, “So we’ll be there for you Hyung”

Mark feels his eye sting, he knew with all the guards and Hyun-woo it would be impossible for the council not to find out but that fact that they would do that for him made his eyes water, “Hyung are you alright?” Yugyeom asked noticing Mark watery eyes, drawing the others attention. Jaebum and Jackson both tried to move to try and comfort the elder but Jinyoung beat them to it since he was already next to him and was currently rubbing small circles on his back.

“Yeah I just never thought I would have friends and especially as nice and trusting as you guys” Mark smiled

Jinyoung wrapped his arms around his waist giving him a side-hug, making Jackson pout while Jaebum gave a slight frown; Jinyoung smirked in the crown of Mark’s head. “Wait Hyung what about Chen and Sehun, aren’t they your friends?” BamBam asked

Mark tried to move away but Jinyoung pulled him back, Mark grew confused till Jinyoung somehow maneuvered him to where he was sitting in between Jinyoung legs with his arms around his waist. Mark looked up to give Jinyoung a questioning look but he only smiled in return, “That’s kinda complex, they are my friends but at the same time they’re um not. Um what I mean to say is that they um are not what you would um classify as normal friends.” Mark awkwardly answered

The boys gave gave Mark a confused looked, “Mark-hyung you’re making no sense” Jaebum said 

Mark gulped, unsure of how to really explain it. He could tell everyone that the two were his bodyguards but he was slightly worried it would affect their newly found friendship. At the same time he already was keeping at lot of things from them, would they really care if they learned his ‘friends’ were also his bodyguards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz  
> I practically reply to everyone's (I think)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for the comments it really helps me :)

Mark internally sighed, “Chen and Sehun are actually my bodyguards” he revealed looking down at his pants.

Mark thought at this point Jinyoung would release him from his hold but if anything Jinyoung held him tighter, “Waah, I swear Hyung you’re getting cooler and cooler every moment” Youngjae squealed

“Seriously we got like the coolest roommate ever” BamBam cheered

“Hyung I thought you said your parents are retired? What could you possibly need bodyguards for?” Jackson asked

Mark was racking through his brain to think of a good excuse, “Yah stop being so nosy. It’s probably a secret and Mark-hyung can’t tell anyone.” Jinyoung covered, BamBam opened his mouth, “We only met him a few hours ago, he doesn’t have to tell us everything. Give the poor child time to get use to us.” 

The others sighed and nodded knowing Jinyoung was right so they immediately dropped the topic and started discussing something else. Mark smiled he couldn’t help but be happy that Jinyoung constantly covered for him. Wait a minute, why is Jinyoung constantly covering for him? They only met a while ago and Jinyoung must be as curious as the others; Mark looked down at Jinyoung arms around his waist. Could a person be so comfortable with someone they just met? 

Unless…. Mark turned his head and started to sniff Jinyoung, ‘Hmm he doesn’t smell like any supernatural creatures but there are a few I don’t know of’ Mark thought, he kept sniffing Jinyoung, trying to find some type of magical scent. 

The chest he was sniffing started to shaked, “Hyung what are you doing?” Jinyoung chuckled

Mark stopped what he was doing and looked up at Jinyoung, “Oh sorry, you smell really good” Mark lied while turning his head back to the others. ‘He doesn’t smell magical at all, could it be they hired a normal human to watch over me? I need to ask the guys later’ What Mark didn’t realize was that his actions brought the attention of Jackson and Jaebum, who frowned at seeing Mark being so close to Jinyoung.

“Wow Jinyoung-hyung, you’re already putting moves on Mark-hyung?” Yugyeom giggled, “How do you even know he swings that way?”

Jinyoung glared at the giant maknae wishing he could just punch him, “Yah I’m only holding him and if Mark-hyung feels uncomfortable he would’ve told me so” He then looked down at Mark, “Am I making you feel uncomfortable hyung?”

Mark shaked his head, “No not really. But I guess I should tell you guys that I do swing that way” he said picking at his nails; shy about coming out so causally.

“Wow what are the odds of there being four gays and three bisexuals sharing an apartment together?” BamBam revealed and Mark eyes widened, “Jinyoung, Youngjae and Jackson are bi while the rest of us are just gay” he answered 

“That’s really some crazy odds” Mark said in awe

“What can I say, I see no lines when it comes to love” Jackson smirked, winking at Mark

“Eww hyung, that’s so cheesy” Youngjae cringed and Mark giggled

“Yeah Jackson-ah quit it” Jaebum grinned; Jackson turned and glared at the man.

Jinyoung smiled, “Alright as wonderful as this all is, it’s time for bed”

“Aww hyung” both Yugyeom and BamBam groaned

“Yah I said it’s time for bed” Jinyoung scolded 

“Oop Mother has spoken” Youngjae giggled as he started to get up

“That includes you too Mark-hyung; you must be extremely exhausted” Jinyoung said looking down at Mark.

Mark didn’t feel tired, he slept a bit on the plane plus he was a vampire so sleep wasn’t really something he needed unless he overexerted his powers or just wanted to. However from the look of Jinyoung he had a feeling he better do what the man said even if he was younger. Mark nodded and got up from Jinyoung’s lap. He muttered good night to everyone and started to walk away but he was grabbed from behind. All his instincts told him to fight but he knew it was probably one of his roommates.

Turning his head he smiled seeing it was just Jackson, “Goodnight hyung” he smiled widely

Mark giggled, “Wow you really are a hugger, aren’t ya?”

“You should’ve flipped him when had the chance” Jaebum said walking past the two.

Jackson noticed his shoulders were tense and decided to tease him, “Don’t be jealous Hyung” He said leaning his chin on Mark’s shoulder and arms tightly wrapped around Mark’s slim body. 

Jaebum turned around, frowning at the sight, “I have no reason to be jealous” and walked away to his bedroom. 

Mark pouted, worried that he might have angered him, “Don’t worry about Jb-hyung, he just a stubborn person.” Jackson smiled trying to shift Mark focus off of him, “Tomorrow I’ll show you all the hotspots South Korea has to offer”

Mark turned around and smiled, “Would you really do that for me?”

Jackson grinned, watching how Mark eyes shined like an excited child, “Of course I would do anything for you.”

Mark cheeks turned pink and Jackson thought that was the cutest thing ever, “I don’t want you to do that, but I would be really happy if you showed me the hotspots.” Mark already had a bunch of people who would sadly risk their life for his. He would never let a human like Jackson do the same for him.

“I’ll come too” Jaebum deep voice said and Jackson jumped back releasing Mark, thinking the man went to his bed. Mark stayed calm, already sensing the human.

“Dude where the hell did you come from?!” Jackson said clutching his heart.

Jaebum rolled his eyes ignoring Jackson, “If you want me to Mark?”

Mark happily nodded his head, “That would be great”

“I’m coming too, Jackson and Jaebum-hyung have a horrible sense of direction and we don’t want you getting lost.” Jinyoung smiled. “Do you guys want to come as well?” He asked the maknae’s

“I can’t I have to finish my homework” Youngjae groaned unhappy about the thought.

“BamBam and me already have plans with Jung-kook and Mingyu” Yugyeom replied

“Oh thank goodness for that” Jinyoung grinned making the giant maknae pout. Jackson was pissed since now both Jinyoung and Jaebum invited themselves to their ‘date’. Damn. Jaebum internally smiled, even though he wasn’t happy that Jackson had first asked Mark at least he and Jinyoung can prevent anything from happening.

“Alright Hyung time for bed” Jinyoung smirked pulling Mark from Jackson and towards his bedroom. Jinyoung pushed Mark inside his room and muttered good night before closing the door. Mark giggled to himself, insanely happy that was able to get close and make friends with roommates in a matter of hours. He sat in the middle of the bed and thought, ‘If this is a dream, I don’t ever want to wake up’

He turned off the light with a wave of his hand, pretending to be asleep. Using his senses he watched through the now invisible walls to see his roommates wandering around the apartment. BamBam and Yugyeom to their individual rooms after hugging; Mark sensed an emotion from the two after their hug. He tilted his head, could those two like each other?

He continue to watch as Jinyoung and Youngjae finish cleaning the sink and walk to their rooms while Jackson and Jaebum finished putting the couch’s back to their original spots. Jaebum walked to door before stopping and turning to look at Mark’s door, he walked over and raised his hand as if to knock. Before he could he turned looking at Jackson and Mark can sense a couple of emotions stirring in Jackson. Mark purposely closed off his hearing not wanting to intrude on whatever private conversation the two were having but the more Jackson talked the more similar emotion arose with Jaebum.

A few times Mark saw Jackson point to his door and Mark curiosity made him want to know what they were saying but he knew it would be best if he didn’t. Jaebum looked mad and as did Jackson but thankfully Jackson walked to his room before anything happened and Jaebum did the same. Mark waited but nothing else seemed to happen after that; he could tell that his roommates were still awake and he didn’t want to wake them when he left. 

He let him mind drift thinking about all that occurred in the week; his acceptance to the school, the move from L.A to South Korea and now meeting and having six human friends. Only in a normal life of a vampire. Looking down at his phone he realized it was 4am, he checked his roommates and saw four of them were asleep while Jaebum and Youngjae were still awake, it seemed Youngjae was playing video games with headphones on while Jaebum was reading while listening to music. 

He quietly slipped out his room while tightly clutching his keys so they wouldn’t make a sound. He picked up his sneakers by the door and quietly left the apartment. By the stairs he placed his sneakers on and left the building. Once he was a distance away he walked away till he off campus.

“Where are you going Prince Mark?” a voice said behind him.

“I was hoping to see you Hyun-woo” Mark said while slipping his hands in his hoodie pocket.

“For what my Prince?” Hyun-woo asked 

“Is there a human assigned to watch over me as well?” Mark asked turning around to look at the older vampire

Hyun-woo thought for a moment, “Not that I know of my Prince. The council would never let a human be part of your protection detail because of the fear they might be with the Hunters. Why Prince?”

Mark was surprised by the fact that Hyun-woo didn’t know which means at some point he stopped listening to conversation he was having with his roommates. ’So he’s really just human, and I’m sure the council would check to make sure there were no Hunters coming to the school. So Jinyoung was probably just being really friendly.’ He smiled, “No reason’

Hyun-woo raised an eyebrow, “So will you tell me where you’re going?” Crossing him arms  
“No where really” Mark said while continuing to walk, “Just want to explore a bit before I see more of Korea tomorrow with my roommates”

“You’re doing what?!” Hyun-woo harshly whispered while following after him

“Hyun-woo I gotta be normal so I can’t just stay on campus all the time plus I know Chen and Sehun will come along another couple other hidden bodyguards.” Mark sighed already knowing that will definitely happen whether he likes it or not.

Hyun-woo sighed, “I suppose it will be alright especially since you outed two of your guards already to your roommates”

So he was listening but probably to only parts of the conversation, “That would be obvious to anyone” Mark said over his shoulder

Hyun-woo exhaled but he knew Prince Mark was right, “Just be careful who you trust my Prince”

“I will” Marks smiled happy that Hyun-woo wasn’t too mad at about that

“But I have to say my Prince, I’m surprised you revealed your sexuality to them so quickly. You were a mess when revealing yourself to your family and to everyone else” Hyun-woo said crossing his arms

Mark groaned thinking back on that day, he was so nervous that he started to cry making it rain hard in L.A confusing all weather channels. However it didn’t turn out as bad as he thought, his parents didn’t mind at all especially since his sister Grace had already come out years before. For reason he forgot that, probably due to all the panicking. 

He was even more surprised when the vampires and werewolves also didn’t care at his news either. Apparently homosexuality was a common theme for supernaturals; strange how none of this was mentioned about in any of his classes. 

“Thanks for bringing back that wonderful memory” he said sarcastically 

“No problem, my Prince” Hyun-woo smiled

Mark rolled his eyes, “And what did I say about the title” he frowned

Hyun-woo sighed, “Mark-nim”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz  
> Thank you


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments and kudos

Humming, the tune was similar to the first time he heard it; he felt a hand on his cheek, caressing it gently. Mark slowly opened his eyes. He was laying on the person lap again and once agin he didn’t move, he didn’t want to. Why is it so comfortable, so relaxing? He looked up to see the person face, and still he couldn’t clearly see them, it was too blurry. The person leaned down close to Mark, they rested their hand on Marks jaw lifting it up. The person was going to kiss him again. 

Last time they didn’t get to kiss because of his alarm, would it happen this time around? Whoa what is he even saying?! He want to kiss some person he never even met before? Mark looked up, would it be so bad? For reason he feels as if he could trust this person. He close his eyes and finally felt the person lips on his own but yet he felt something wet on his cheek. Why when his lips are on the other person’s?

He opened his eyes and found himself back in his room, ‘Why am I having that dream?’ He sat up and felt something plop on his lap. Looking down he saw a white cat on him. “Hmm how did you get in my room?” he asked lifting the cat up to his face. The cat meowed but he couldn’t understand it, ‘I’m not that far in my training.’ 

He placed the cat on his lap and petted its head; it purred into his hand, “You’re really affectionate, aren’t ya? And here I thought cats hates us vampires; I guess I am really special” he smirked.

He lifted cat and placed it on the bed, he got up and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and the cat followed him there. He shrugged letting the cat do what it wants. He wiped his mouth and went back in his room; he picked up the cat, placing it on his shoulders, and walked to the kitchen. There was no one there so he figured they were all still asleep, “I guess I’m only feeding your’s and mine stomach.” He said to the cat

He checked the cabinets for any cat food and found it hidden in the top cabinet; after pouring a plate for the cat he place it on floor for the cat to start eating. He then searched the fridge for something to make, but decided to just eat some cereal. He sat at the counter, eating and finishing his food before washing it in the sink and putting it away. He walked to the living room and decided to watch TV, the cat laid itself on Mark lap but he decided to hold it in his arms while rubbing the top of its head. 

Half an hour later, Mark could hear movement around the dorm and with the way the cats ear’s twitch it probably can hear it too. The first person out was Jaebum, and Mark was surprised since the man was still up since 3am. He was only wearing sweatpants with no shirt on and Mark was practically drooling at the sight of his broad shoulders and muscular body. ‘It’s seriously to early for thoughts like this.’

“Hyung have you seen Nora?” He asked looking around the room.

Mark lifted the cat up to his shoulders, “Oh so her is name is Nora, how cute” he smiled. Jaebum looked at the two, “I woke up and found her in my room on top of me, I hope its okay if I already gave her breakfast”

“Uh yeah it’s fine. I’m sorry I have no idea how she got out the room in the first place” Jaebum apologize unsure of how to make of the situation. Nora was the most approachable out of all his cats but she was still warily of strangers and the fact that she’s so close and affectionate with Mark was a strange sight to see. 

“It’s no problem, she’s really cute. Is it okay if I continue to see her?” Mark asked while cutely tilting his head

Jaebum felt warmth on his ears and looked everywhere but Mark’s eyes, “Yeah sure anytime.”

Mark smiled and felt Nora purr against his neck, he pulled her away to give her a couple kisses on her cheek. She retaliated with a couple of licks to his cheeks as well, “Yah you’re so lucky to have Nora she’s so affectionate” Mark giggled

Jaebum stared at the scene in front of him in awe, silently wishing he was Nora, “Thanks” he mumbled and walked into the kitchen before he realized he was stared at them for too long. 

Jinyoung was the second one followed by BamBam, Yugyeom, Jackson and Younjae, “Oh Hyung you’re already up” Jackson said bouncing over to side. “Isn’t that Jb-hyung cat?” BamBam, Jinyoung and Yugyeom looked over at Mark.

He nodded, “She woke me up this morning” Mark answered, “Although I wish she hadn’t” he muttered that last part but they heard him

“Had a good dream Hyung?” BamBam teased

Mark blushed thinking about the dream, “You could say that”

Jackson wrapped his arms around Mark, “I bet it was about me-OWWW!!” He shouted as Nora bit his arm

Jaebum chuckled as he walked to the one seat couch with a bowl of cereal in his hands, “Good girl”

Jackson glared at him, “I bet you taught her that”

“Jackson-ah you were smushing her, its only instinct that she bit you” Mark defended rubbing Nora and give her a few kisses.

“Lucky kitty” Jinyoung chuckled walking into the kitchen, stealing the thoughts of both Jaebum and Jackson.

“Mark kiss my boo too” Jackson whined moving his arm closer to Mark’s lips. Jaebum moved up the seat hoping Mark wouldn’t actually kiss Jackson. Even if it’s his arm, he shouldn’t kiss any part of Jackson.

Mark pushed his arm away, “First apologize to Nora and if she forgives you I’ll kiss it.” Mark smiled

Jackson stared at the cat and looked back at Mark, “Seriously?”

Mark pouted, “You won’t do it?” He whimpered adding a little quivering to his lips

“Oh I think Mark is a better actor than Jinyoung” BamBam giggled

“Although I’ll deny that statement, the boy is good” Jinyoung said from the kitchen

Jackson sighed, “Fine” and looked down at Nora, “Nora I’m sorry for smushing you will you forgive me?”

The white cat looked at Jackson like he was a waste of space and gave a low meow while turning its body to fully face Mark. “That’s my little girl” Jaebum proudly smiled while BamBam, Yugyeom and Youngjae were laughing in the background.

“Sorry Jackson that was a no” Mark shrugged giving him a pitying look

“Jaebum-hyung is her owner, of course she would act like that!!” Jackson whined

“Really cause she’s super affectionate to me” Mark giggled as Nora licked his cheek 

Jackson frowned, “Did you see Nora face?” Youngjae laughed holding his stomach 

“She was like screw you” BamBam laughed

“Jaebum-hyung I love your cat” Yugyeom laughed

“So do I” Jaebum smirked and Jackson immediately stood up and and stomped his way into the kitchen.

“Is he mad at me?” Mark asked whispering

“Nah, more so on Jaebum-hyung and Nora than you” Yugyeom answered and he, Youngjae and BamBam also went to the kitchen to find something to eat.

Mark petted Nora, “Can I see your other cats?” He asked

Jaebum smiled and nodded, then stood up, “Since I no longer have to worry about Youngjae, I can let them out” He held out a finger to signal to wait and walked to room. He came back with two other cats, one which he was Kunta but the other he was unfamiliar with. “So you know this big cat is Kunta while this is Odd” 

Kunta was trying to get out of Jaebum hold and Jaebum had let the cat go since he knew Kunta would bite him while Odd seemed uncaring about everything. Jaebum placed Odd on the couch and Mark placed his hand near his nose to get the cat to like him. Jaebum chuckled, “Odd doesn’t care if you touch him or not however Kunta is a different story” pointing the big cat on the floor. “He’ll bite or scratch you if you try to pet him”

However Kunta and Odd seemed interested in Mark, Odd slowly crawled to his thigh while Kunta jumped on the arm of the couch, sniffing Mark body before rubbing his head on his arm. Jaebum looked stunned, Kunta doesn’t like anyone and it took him forever to get Kunta to at least not bite him every time he touches him. 

“Oh snap, Kunta has a new daddy” Yugyeom teased, giggling

“Wait does this mean Mark is Daddy #2?” BamBam asked

“Whoa wait, does that make Mark the Stepdad or the actually Dad?” Youngjae asked confused

“Yah I thought we talk about this?” Jaebum groaned

“You talk and we partially listen” Yugyeom shrugged

Jaebum glared at Yugyeom but he ignored it; at first all Jaebum felt was envy, why would his cats instantly warm up to a guy they had met seconds ago and yet it took him forever for him to be liked. However after a while the feeling changed to adoration, Mark was a very handsome man and maybe even animals can sense that. Jaebum smiled, Mark can’t be all bad if even his cats liked him.

“Wow you must be something else, for even Kunta to like you” Jaebum grinned. Mark placed Nora on his lap and tried to pet Kunta but Nora didn’t seem to like that idea and meowed for his attention, Kunta hissed at Nora while Odd just meowed to also try and grab Mark attention. Mark couldn’t help but laugh while trying to appease each cat.

“Wow all of them seriously want Mark attention” Youngjae laughed, “Hyung you might have to co-parent with Mark-hyung now.”

Jaebum tilted his head, normally the idea of sharing his babies would annoy him but when he looked at Mark and saw his smiling face as he pet and gave each cat his attention, ‘Maybe it wouldn’t be bad sharing with Mark.’ He smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz


	9. Chapter 9

After breakfast Mark walked back to his room to quickly shower and get dressed; once he approved of how he looked he went back to the living room and sat on the couch. Mark then laid on the couch waiting for Jackson, Jaebum and Jinyoung; he was on his stomach when felt paws on his back, but he just let the cats continue while played games on his phones. After 10 minutes he heard Jinyoung yell, “Jaebum-hyung, Jackson come on Mark-hyung is waiting for us!”

Mark laughed as he lifted his head up as Jinyoung walked in, “Jinyoung it’s fine”

“No trust me it’s not, if no one says anything they will be in their rooms for hours.” Jinyoung scoffed 

A few minutes later, Jaebum came into the living room with Yugyeom and Youngjae following, “Oh wow Hyung now the cats are giving you back massages?” Youngjae smirked

“Is that what they’re doing?” Mark asked while turning his heading to look at his back. The first face he saw was Odd before Kunta pushed him aside to rub against Mark cheek. “Yah Kunta be nice” he chuckled. Kunta moved down in front of Mark purring under chin, Odd and Nora shoved themselves between Mark’s side and the couch.

“Wow they really want to cuddle with their new Daddy” Yugyeom giggled watching the scene

“Yaahh what about me?” Jaebum pouted, Odd and Kunta ignored Jaebum while Nora got up from her spot and walked over Mark backs to go Jaebum, “Wow so only Nora’s loyal to me” Jaebum sighed while picking Nora up.

“So if you and Mark get a divorce will Odd and Kunta stay with him?” Yugyeom grinned. BamBam then walked in the living room and the two of them left to go out.

Jaebum frowned at that but it was instantly replaced by the thought of him and Mark being together with his cats cuddling with them; wait, what?

Finally Jackson appeared, “Finally you’re done, what took you so long?” Jinyoung frowned

“I didn’t like what I wearing” Jackson pouted

Jinyoung looked over Jackson outfit he had a black long-shelve shirt with black pants and black sneakers, “All you have is black clothing what difference does it make?” He said crossing his arms

Jackson pouted even more, pretending to be offended by what Jinyoung said, “How dare you, there is a huge difference”

“Okay so can we go now?” Jinyoung sighed hoping they finally go out and the three nodded. 

Jaebum placed Nora down and Mark moved off the couch, “I’m worried that Kunta might ruined the curtains. Maybe I should leave them in the room” Jaebum sighed

“No you don’t have to do that. I’m sure they will behave, plus Youngjae will be here, right?” Mark said to him

“Yeah but I’ll be focused on my work” Youngjae replied before leaving to go back to his room

“Well they’ll still behave” Mark said and crouched down and looked at the three cats, “You three will behave, okay? Or I’ll be very sad” he said to them and they all meowed, “See they’ll behave” he smiled

“Just like that?” Jaebum asked confused and Mark nodded, “And you believe that they will behave?”

“You don’t?” Mark asked tilting his head

Jaebum groaned, “Hyung you saw what Kunta did to my curtains, you don’t think he won’t do the same here?”

Mark walked closer to Jaebum and placed his hand on his shoulders, “Trust me they’ll behave” he gave a soft smile and it was at that moment Jaebum knew he had fallen for his roommate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The four stood at the train station, standing in front of a map, “So I think the first place we should go is Hongdae, go to the Hongdae Trick-eye Museum and then N Seoul Tower.” Jinyoung suggested

“But those are tourist spots and it’s Saturday, it will overly packed with foreigners taking pictures” Jackson groaned

“Then what do you suggest?” Jinyoung frowned crossing his arms.

“I think we should go to Lotte World” Jackson smiled and Jinyoung rolled his eyes because Lotte World was still a tourist spot and it would definitely be packed.

“Is that for Mark-hyung or yourself?” Jaebum asked crossing his arms.

Jackson turned and glared at the man, “For Mark, he’s probably never been to an amusement park before.” The three then turned to said man

“You’re right I haven’t; I always wanted to go to one” Mark said shyly rubbing his arm

Jackson gave a smug smile, “Alright we can go to Lotte World then visit the other places as well.” Jinyoung said

“Whoa man I’m on a budget. I can afford Lotte World but any other place will hurt my wallet.” Jaebum grunted, as much as he didn’t want to be a downer he had to think about his bank account.

“Hmm maybe after Lotte World, you and Jinyoung can go home and me and Mark-hyung can explore by ourselves.” Jackson grinned while wrapping his arms around Mark shoulders

Jinyoung hit his hand and pushed Mark off to Jaebum, “I can stay and pay for Jaebum” he smiled smugly

Mark blushed as he bumped into Jaebum and muttered an apology, Jaebum smiled patting his head as if to say ‘it’s okay’. Jackson glared at the interaction, “With what money? You get paid around the same amount as I do” he frowned

“I’ll be okay” Jinyoung said giving a dangerous smile; normally Jackson would be frighten of that smile however he was adamant of making sure he and Mark could get some alone time.

“Yah can we go now?!” Chen yelled from behind the pillar. The four turned and saw Chen and Sehun walking towards them. 

“What are you guys doing here?” Jackson asked surprised

“Dude did forget what Mark-hyung said yesterday?” Jaebum asked and from the look on Jackson face, he could tell he did. “Dude they’re his bodyguards” he whispered

Jackson made a ‘o’ with his mouth, “So you guys legit go where he goes?”

“Well before we didn’t have to unless he escapes but for this situation yeah” Sehun answered

“Markie why don’t you use your card to pay for this guy?” Chen suggested and Mark smiled and agreed

Jaebum eyes bugged out, “No no no, I couldn’t do that to you Mark-hyung especially since this trip is for you.” He said shaking his head

“It’s okay Jaebum-ssi, I want to. I’m making you guys come out and spend your money so it’s the least I can do” Mark pouted

“Mark-hyung-” Jaebum began but then saw Mark pouted even more, it so irresistible that Jaebum just couldn’t resist it, “If you really want to” he blushed and rubbed the back of his head

Mark smiled and nodded, “Yes I want to” he said putting his hands on Jaebum biceps and Mark felt a little tingle in his hand as he touched him.

Jaebum felt a warm sensation as Mark touched his arm, “Okay then” he smiled.

Jackson noticed how Mark hand was still on Jaebum arm and before he could do anything to move it Jinyoung side bumped him to the wall. Jackson turned to glare at the man but Jinyoung only smiled, “Okay great, Lotte World it is” he said and led them to the opposite track that would take them there.

The train was slightly packed with no seats available so they were forced to stand and Mark was standing close by the door. Before Jackson could move to stand by him, Jinyoung once again pushed him making him stand almost diagonal from Mark and allowing Jaebum to stand next to him.

“Dude what are you doing?” Jackson asked slightly irritated 

Jinyoung gave him a innocent look, “What do you mean?”

Jackson frowned at him, “Don’t play dumb you’ve been pushing me away from Mark-hyung”

Jinyoung gave a confused look and tilted his head, “Have I? I thought I was just playing around with you”

Jackson didn’t look convince, “Fine whatever” he said rolling his eyes and turned to look over at Mark and Jaebum.

~~~~

As the train was moving, Mark smiled like a child, slightly gasping a few times while watching the buildings fly by. Jaebum smirked while watching Mark expressions, it was so cute. The train stopped and jumped, Mark felt himself fall back a little but he immediately latched onto Jaebum biceps while Jaebum wrapped one hand around Mark side to pull him back.

“Whoa, are you okay?” Jaebum asked

“Yeah sorry, it’s my first time on a train.” Mark said giving a small smile, he looked up and realized they were chest to chest with neither of them moving away.

Jaebum stared into Mark brown eyes, “It’s okay I get it” he smiled

Mark felt his heart race faster as his blood warmed up and his hands tingled, “Thank you Jaebum-ssi” 

Jaebum could’ve sworn at that moment he saw Mark eyes flash blue but that was impossible, “You’re welcome and you can call me Jaebum, if you want”

Mark smiled showing his pearly teeth, “Okay Jaebum” They then heard a loud ‘ahem’ breaking the space the two was sharing and the two left go of one another, and blushed being embarrassed over what occurred. Jinyoung sighed as he saw Jackson ‘ahem’ break the two’s small space. He should’ve distracted Jackson more.

Jaebum looked around the train realizing something, “Hey where are your bodyguards?” He asked

“Somewhere on this train, they probably distance themselves from me so no one can tell they’re watching me.” Mark answered, he could sense that the two were farther down, along with a few supernatural guards in other parts of the train. However it was hard to sense who was with who since he could sense other supernaturals on the train as well. ‘Whoa I never sensed so many different supernaturals in one place’

“But wouldn’t that make it harder for them to see you?” Jaebum asked, after all isn’t a goal of the bodyguard to always watch the person they’re watching?

“Not really they have a special way to keep their eyes on me” he smiled. Jaebum sighed at Mark’s vague response but decided not to ask, however he couldn’t help but wonder why Mark would need bodyguards. 

Half an hour later, the four finally arrived at Lotte World with Chen and Sehun off watching from somewhere. Mark was in awe of the park, he couldn’t decided on where to go, he was so excited. Thankfully Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson calmed him down before his powers could get out of control (not that they knew that). 

Jaebum and Jinyoung happily suggested a couple roller coasters rides and Mark was ecstatic about while Jackson was least than happy about it. Since Mark really wanted to go on one, Jackson had to give a flimsy excuse to Mark about why he couldn’t go on while hoping Jinyoung would cut in between Mark and Jaebum. However his dreams crashed when Jinyoung volunteered to stay with Jackson leaving the two to go on the ride themselves.

As Mark and Jaebum waited on the line, Mark got a little but nervous after reading the warning signs and hearing the screams. He also felt a bit embarrassed, he was a vampire he shouldn’t be nervous over a roller coaster. 

Jaebum noticed that Mark seemed a bit down compared to before, “Don’t worry it’s nothing to nervous about.”

“I am not nervous” Mark frowned looking everywhere but Jaebum.

Jaebum chuckled and that deep laughter made Mark’s heart race again, “Okay but if you want to hold my hand, I won’t judge you.”

Mark bit his lip, “Promise?” He said looking up through his fringe.

Jaebum felt the air get kicked out of his lungs as that was sexiest thing Mark had ever done since they met, “I promise” he muttered and Mark smiled and took his hand into his own. Throughout the entire ride, Mark never left go of Jaebum hand and he hoped he never will. He like it, he like holding the older hand, and for some reason it felt as if it was meant to be held by only him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and Comments  
> More comments would be appreciated tho  
> Lol


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I know I update later in the week but I finished early. ^^

When the two came out laughing Jackson could only focus on them holding hands and being close to each other, “That was so much fun!” Mark giggled, “Let’s go on another one Jaebum”

Jackson frowned at their interactions but quickly masked it, “How about we go on a ride that all four of us can get on?” He suggested

“Yeah another roller coaster” Jaebum smirked

Jackson gave the man a quick glare, he knew he couldn’t handle roller coasters and yet he kept suggesting them, “Can we?” Mark asked with an adorable smile, and how can Jackson deny the guy?

“Um why don’t you guys go ahead, Jinyoung and I will catch up” Jackson sighed

Mark tilted his head, “Are you sure, shouldn’t we all go together?”

“It’s fine Mark-hyung, they’ll catch up” Jaebum smiled pulling Mark away towards another roller coaster

“Can you believe him?” Jackson growled

“I know this is the first time I’ver ever seen Jaebum-hyung so into a guy before” Jinyoung smirked

Jackson gave him a dark glare, “You know what I mean Jinyoung” he growled

Jinyoung rolled his eyes and walk through the crowds with Jackson by his side, “So I’m guessing you like Mark-hyung too?”

Jackson rolled his eyes, “Don’t act like you didn’t realize; I know last night, you purposely did all those things to Mark-hyung to provoke Jaebum-hyung and I”

Jinyoung smirked, “Seems like I was caught”

“Jinyoungie you should be helping me get Mark-hyung together not push him with that jerk” Jackson scoffed

Jinyoung turned and looked at Jackson, “Did something happen between you two?”

Jackson sighed, “Last night, we had a big/quiet argument over Mark-hyung. I told him that I like him and that he should stay out of my way but that jerk said I had no right to claim Mark-hyung. He even said that I’m the worst choice for Mark-hyung. Can you believe that?” he scoffed

“Well he’s kinda right” Jinyoung began and Jackson frowned at him, “First of all, Mark-hyung is a person, not some toy and it’s up to him if he wants to go out anyone at all. Second of all, you’re not the worst choice but you not the best either”

Jackson turned to give him an offended look, “How can you say that?”

“Because Jackson-hyung you don’t stay long in relationships, you fall for someone, date them, fool around with them and then get bored of them after a few weeks and end it. By the end of the week you’ve already found someone else.” Jinyoung sighed, “Do you know how many of your exes have come to the apartment looking for you, half drunk or looking like they wanna kill someone?” 

Jackson grimaced as the memories of begging his roommates to make them go away flooded his mind, “Okay but this is different, Jinyoungie” Jackson whined

“I’m sorry Jackson-hyung but I doubt it and I don’t think worth it especially since Mark-hyung is our roommate and also you heard his story last night. The guy probably hasn’t ever been in a relationship before and I don’t think he want his first one to last a few weeks.” Jinyoung argued back hoping to get through the man.

“So what you rather him be with Jaebum-hyung?” he frowned

“I don’t know I mean Jaebum-hyung isn’t the greatest in relationship either because of his personality but this is the first time I’ve ever seen him so into the other person, not to mention he was holding Mark-hyung hand. He never holds his dates hands.” Jinyoung revealed grinning

“This is not a date!” Jackson groaned

“Of course not” Jinyoung smiled, “This is an outing for Mark-hyung”

“So what should I do?” Jackson pouted

“Well first get to know Mark-hyung as a friend, talk to him, get to know him better and if you’re still interested in him and see him more as friend then do whatever it is you wanna do.” Jinyoung suggested

Jackson nodded, “Alright but what about Jaebum-hyung?” He asked with the way things were going he might not even get a chance to be with Mark.

“Jaebum-hyung more cautious then you, he won’t immediately jump into a relationship especially knowing Mark-hyung situation. It will be a while before Jaebum-hyung asks him out” Jinyoung answered however he can’t help but think that wrong; with how close those two were and holding hands with each other, Jaebum might ask Mark out very soon.

~~~~~  
An hour and a half later, Jaebum and Mark met Jinyoung and Jackson at the food court; the latter was the first to find a spot to sit and to text the location to Jaebum. It wasn’t long before the two arrived with food already in their hands and sat down across from Jackson and Jinyoung. 

Jackson couldn’t help but internally pout; because of Jaebum he couldn’t even hang out with Mark. After the first 30 minutes of walking around with Jinyoung it was obvious Jaebum and Mark might not show up again till later so Jinyoung dragged Jackson on other rides to try and take his mind off of it. 

As they were sitting and eating, Mark was excitedly telling of all the rides he and Jaebum went on. The three couldn’t help but smile since Mark was acting like an adorable child. Once they finished they stopped at a few stores to get a couple of souvenirs for their roommates and Mark’s family before leaving Lotte World to take a train to Hongdae.

“Yah it will take two hours to get there with a train” Jackson groaned complaining 

“Well we don’t have any another option, it’s not like we can drive there.” Jinyoung frowned. Jaebum was about to suggest taking a taxi but they needed to save their money since they will gonna spend more later.

“Maybe Jung-hwan can drive you around, Markie?” Sehun suggested standing right behind Mark along with Chen.

Jinyoung, Jaebum and Jackson jumped never noticing the man, “Where did you guys come from?” Jackson panted clutching his racing heart however his question was ignored.

“Who’s Jung-hwan?” Jaebum asked

Mark looked at Chen and Sehun, he wasn’t sure if he should also reveal him to another one of his guards however Chen answered for him, “Oh he’s Markie driver”

The three humans looked at Mark, “You have a driver?!” Jackson yelled, “And we were gonna take a train to go everywhere” he groaned

“Mark-hyung why didn’t you mention this before?” Jinyoung asked curiously 

“Well one I forgot and also I never took a train before, I’m sorry” Mark said sadly looking guilty; thinking about now it seems taking a car would be much better than the train but it was something he wanted to experience.

The three nodded in understanding, although it was strange that Mark would forget he had a driver but they at least understood Mark wanting to be on train, “It’s okay” Jaebum said patting Mark back feeling his hand warm again, Mark looked up and smiled at him.

Chen had already called Jung-hwan and it didn’t take long for him to arrive since he was already around waiting for the call. The black minivan came around, Jinyoung and Jackson crawled in the back while Jaebum and Mark sat in the center row and Sehun sat in the front seat. Chen closed the doors and walked away.

“Um where is he going?” Jaebum asked

“Oh don’t worry we’ll see him later” Sehun answered and the other had to take that reply. Mark however knew Chen was just gonna run and meet them in Hongdae. Chen was never a fan of places with limited space and the airplane ride made it even worse for him.

“So are you guys friends with Prince Mark?” Jung-hwan asked once he pulled away from the curb.

Mark and Sehun eyes widened and they saw Jung-hwan panic as well when he realized he called Mark by his title in front of the humans, “Prince Mark?” Jinyoung asked looking at Jackson and Jaebum turned to give Mark a look.

“Oh that’s just a little nickname we guards give him” Sehun laugh trying to brush it off and Jung-hwan laughed with him.

“Oh” Jinyoung said looking a little relieved, “Although I gotta say it would make more sense if you were really a prince” he chuckled

Jaebum smiled as well, “Yeah the bodyguards, the driver, your mysterious past, it’s the only logical answer”

“Ah yeah logical” Mark laughed but if anything, the answer was far from logical. 

“But yeah we’re friends with Mark-hyung” Jackson grinned patting Mark shoulders from the back, “You know I thought a limo was gonna pull up when we heard you had a driver” he joked

“No I would be too embarrassed to be driven around in a limo” Mark blushed and Jaebum couldn’t help but smile and stare at him, Mark turned noticing Jaebum stare and smiled at making Jaebum cheeks turn pink. Jung-hwan and Sehun from the front notice the interaction between the two and gave each other side looks. 

Throughout the car ride, Mark and Jaebum were either holding each other hands or feeling warm by the other’s touch. It was strange to Mark as to why he was feeling such attraction to the human but he really liked the feeling. It wasn’t long before they reached Hongdae and before Jaebum could take Mark’s hand, Jackson dragged Mark inside the Trick Eye Museum. Jaebum growled before immediately running after Jackson to get Mark back while Jinyoung looked like an exasperated parent. 

Sehun climbed out the ran and turned to look at Jung-hwan, “You notice that too right?” Sehun asked

Jung-hwan nodded, “Do you think that human is the one?” He asked and Sehun shrugged,“Do you think Hyun-woo knows?”

“Most likely not, he’s only here during the night and by then there’s probably nothing to observe.” Sehun sighed. “Once the night approaches I will tell him however let’s keep this between us and observe them and their behaviors” Sehun commanded

Jung-hwan nodded, “Of course who knows the dangers that will fall on them if this should ever get out”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the day Jackson and Jaebum played a subtle game of tug-o-war with Mark without him realizing it. To him the two was just pulling him around to show him different things. After the museum, they lead him out to the streets of Hongdae, where Mark did more shopping. Occasionally he would stop to take pictures and an internally promise to send them to his parents once he got back to the apartment. 

Night quickly fell on them and their last stop was at N Seoul Tower, the four had to take a cable car to reach the tower since it was built on Namsan Mountain. Even from the inside the cable car Mark was in awe of the beautiful lights that shined from the tower and he took a couple of quick photos of it. 

Although the Tower had many shops and attractions inside, the one place Mark was interested in was going to observation deck of the tower. Once they reached observatory Mark quietly gasp, Seoul in the night time was breathless. The three smiled at Marks’ reaction since they had similars one’s when they first came to the tower to look over Seoul. There just were no words for it.

Mark could only stare at the sight in front of him, “Beautiful no?” Jaebum asked from beside him. Jaebum had pushed Jackson into another elevator once they noticed Mark looking at the scene alone. The man was now somewhere on the lower floors slowly making his way back up.

“It’s gorgeous” Mark gasped “This is even better than looking through a computer screen”

“You’ve looked up pictures of Seoul Tower?” Jaebum asked surprised

“Not intentionally but I once typed the best sights in the world and this was one of them. The computer didn’t do this any justice” Mark smiled

“Computers rarely do” Jaebum replied

Mark turned and took Jaebum, “Thank you for bringing me here” he said looking into his eyes  
Even though it was Jinyoung who suggested it, Jaebum felt so happy from the statement, “You’re welcome” he smiled and once again he swore he saw Mark’s eyes flash blue.

Mark looked quickly down at Jaebum lips before looking back at his eyes and Jaebum heart raced, he then placed his hand on Marks cheek, caressing it gently. Mark felt his heart jump and made his blood warm up but yet he couldn’t help but feel like this scene was somewhat familiar to him. Before anything could happen they heard a someone clear their throat. The two turned their heads and looked at a smirking Jinyoung and a pissed off Jackson.

The two blushed and Jaebum pulled his hand away. Mark internally whimpered, he liked the feeling of the man’s hands on him, it made him feel safe. After looking at the sights for another couple of minutes, Jinyoung suggested they go home and Jackson happily agreed. Jung-hwan was waiting for them and Sehun popped back in their presence, scaring Jackson again. 

They arrived back at the dorm and thanked Jung-hwan for driving them before going inside. Sehun quickly raced to the roof of the dorm where he knew Hyun-woo was.

“How was the trip?” He asked

“Well Markie seemed to enjoy himself, so quite well” Sehun answered putting his hands in his pockets

“What did I say at calling him so informally” Hyun-woo growled

Sehun shrugged since the two had have many conversations about this for years, “However in the car I noticed Markie and the human getting really close but it looked very different. Mark and the human had met yesterday but they were already close with skinship and also today at the tower I saw Mark eyes flash blue as the human touched his cheek.” 

Hyun-woo frowned, “Are you saying what I think you’re saying?”

“I’m not entirely sure yet it seems so” Sehun sighed

Hyun-woo huffed, “This is quite unexpected. Who else saw this?”

“Just me and Jung-hwan however I’m not sure if the others aren’t suspicious with two’s behavior.” Sehun replied

“Well we have to silence this now till I learn more.” Hyun-woo said

“I agree but we should be fine, no one knows of his presence” Sehun said, as long as Mark doesn’t use his full power he should be okay and live his college days peacefully.

“Yes but if he is discovered and that human turns out to be the one, there will trouble” Hyun-woo said

Sehun nodded, “Alright I will watch their behaviors as well” he said.

Hyun-woo sighed but then a scent filled the air, “Do you smell that?” 

“Yeah blood” Hyun-woo growled letting his eyes glow red.

“This is why I didn’t want the prince to be here, I knew this would happen” Hyung-woo frowned

“What?” Sehun wondered

“Because there’s so many supernatural, I knew there would probably be many of them that would be attacking humans or other supernaturals” Hyun-woo explained

“Seriously?” Sehun growled, “Shouldn’t the Vampire Queen do something?”

“She won’t because she wanted this to happen, she wants vampires to rule the world with humans and, weaker supernaturals as she calls them, as our food.” Hyun-woo seethed

“Now I understand why she’s not part of the council” Sehun sighed

“She has many crazy ideas and until the time is right, we can’t have Prince Mark be revealed yet. She will kill him in order to keep her throne.” Hyun-woo added

“The throne doesn’t even belong to her, she killed for it.” Sehun growled

“So you heard the story as well” Hyun-woo sighed and Sehun nodded, “One day Prince Mark will claim it and save this country but not now, he’s young and he hasn’t yet unlocked his full powers.” Hyun-woo added

“Does he knows?” Sehun asked and Hyun-woo knew he was talking about Mark.

“Well I never told him but I wouldn’t be surprised if he did.” Hyun-woo shrugged, “Let’s just try to keep this campus safe from other vampires, if they come here to strike here it might bring trouble for Prince Mark”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments  
> Comments plz lol


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know many of you guys were upset about Jackson but don't worry about him, he'll be fine (with his new man ^^ but you'll see that in later chapters ^^)

After the outing Mark couldn’t help but blush every time he saw Jaebum; if they weren’t interrupted, Mark couldn’t help but wonder what Jaebum would’ve done. Perhaps he would have kissed him; the thought of it roamed constantly through his mind. However as much as he wanted it he knew it was best that it didn’t happen, they were roommates and Mark still held the secret of who he was. If they were to accidentally find him out, Mark would indefinitely have to move out and that’s the last thing he wanted. He finally had friends that weren’t assigned to protect him and actually liked him instead of feared him.

The next day, thankfully, there was no awkwardness between the two and Mark was entirely grateful for that. The last thing he wanted was a weird atmosphere between them especially since he enjoyed spending time with the younger. Jaebum acted as if they didn’t have a special moment but that didn’t mean the man didn’t try to stay by Mark’s side at all times. In the morning Jaebum sat next him and almost tackled BamBam in the process. He gave him a tour of school and showed him which building his classes would be, Jaebum even took Mark out to help him find all his textbooks as well as took him to lunch as a thank you for paying for him in Hongdae.

Jackson, on the other hand, was absolutely livid, he had no choice but to watch the sicking love scene that occurred between the two at the N. Seoul Tower. If Jaebum hadn’t tossed him back in the elevator that would’ve been him and Mark; thankfully Jinyoung interrupted Jaebum from touching and probably kissing Mark. He never would’ve expected that the older would even try anything with Mark so soon but Jackson seemed to underestimate Jaebum affection for Mark. 

It didn’t help that Jaebum was always close to Mark and even took him out for the afternoon that next following day and even threatened to make sure no one else would join them. Jackson assumed that Mark would feel at least uninterested or at uncomfortable with the way Jaebum was acting but if anything he seemed to enjoy the other’s company. He would’ve done something about it if his professor hadn’t sent an email on a SUNDAY about homework that needed to be done. All he could do was pray that Mark would only see Jaebum as a friend and not something more.

The night before Monday, Mark prepared his bag and his notes; thankfully all his professors were very nice and were kind enough to send him powerpoint slides and gave brief summaries of what he missed during the first week. It was a lot to process but not hard enough for him to understand, if anything it seemed quite easy. Mark suddenly felt thankfully for Hyun-woo giving him hard class courses during his homeschooling or else he would be completely lost.

After making sure everything was placed in bag, Mark laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was too excited to sleep, his mind raced as to what he would expect on his first day. He got so excited he started to float above his bed, he didn’t even notice until his head hit the ceiling, very hard. There was then a knock on his door and he immediately fell back on his bed bouncing off and landing on his face on the floor. The door opened revealing Jinyoung and Jaebum.

“Hyung are you alright?” Jinyoung asked looking concerned

“Yeah we heard a loud noise from your room” Jaebum added

“That was the sound of me hitting my head” Mark groaned rubbing his forehead while sitting up on the floor.

Jinyoung kneeled in front of him and inspect his head, “Ooo you must’ve hit yourself hard, it’s all red” he cringed

Jaebum kneeled at Mark side and touched his shoulder while looking at his forehead as well, “Whoa what did you hit your head on?” 

Mark bit his bottom lip, “On my nightstand table and the floor” he said at least half of that was the truth he said to himself. 

“Oooo it’s starting to swell up” Jinyoung groaned, “I’m gonna go-” 

“No no it’s fine guys” Mark interrupted, “I’ll take care of this” he said giving a small smile

Jinyoung tilted his head, “Are you sure?” He asked and Mark nodded his head, “Hmm alright hyung.” He said while standing up.

“You’ll tell us if you need anything right?” Jaebum asking while standing up and lifting Mark up from the floor. Mark nodded once again and Jaebum gave him a smile and wink making his cheeks turn pink before the two both left and closed the door behind themselves. 

Mark walked over to his bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, there was a giant red bump in the middle of his forehead. He sighed at himself for getting too excited and slide his fingers across the bump making it disappeared instantly. He walked back and laid on his bed trying not to get as excited as he did before. 

His powers were connected with his feelings and although he tries to stay calm all the time, he finds it hard to do when he’s feeling incredibly happy. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, forcing himself to sleep.

~~~~~~~

He woke up the next morning panting, he had that dream again and like the others it ended with the other person lips inches away from his own. Mark couldn’t help but be confused by it, why was he having these dreams, why does he feel like he knows them, and why does it always end with them almost kissing. 

Mark could only sigh and shrugged, he went to bathroom to brush and shower it was only 15 minutes quickly got out to get dressed. He walked out to kitchen and noticed how quiet the apartment was; he figured it because they left due to early classes or meeting other friends they have. He made himself some breakfast and walked back to his room for his backpack, phone and keys before leaving the apartment and closing the door behind himself. 

He only had two classes for the day and in the beginning he was worried because he wouldn’t know anyone there until he remembered that either Chen or Sehun or one of his undercover bodyguards would definitely be in the room with him. The thought irritated him that he still needed to be watch but this was his life and probably his future. 

Due to the notes he taken and the slides his professors gave him he was able to keep up with the class. However he did get slightly distracted when he sensed multiple supernaturals in the room with him, it still amazed him how many there were, although there were still more humans. He wasn’t sure if there was that many because they were his bodyguards or they really belong to the school.

After four and half hours of the two classes Mark was able to finally get back to the apartment where he was greeted by Jaebum.

“Mark-hyung how you first day of classes?” Jaebum asked once he saw Mark enter in the living room

“Well it was similar to homeschooling except there was other people so I wasn’t repeatedly called on, but other than that it was really nice” Mark smiled while he looked around, “Is there anyone else home?” He asked

“Well Youngjae and BamBam is in their room doing homework, Jinyoung and Yugyeom went to the supermarket but they should be back in 20 minutes and Jackson last class ends at 7.” Jaebum answered 

“Oh okay, I better go and start my homework. I got two quizzes and two essay’s to make up.” Mark sighed

“Oh jeez, good luck hyung” Jaebum replied while patting Mark back, however Mark sensed that Jaebum might be a little disappointed in something. Mark wasn’t really sure what it was but he had to start working on his essay’s and study for his make-up quizzes. 

By 7:30, Mark had finished both his essay was currently studying for the quizzes when he heard a knock on his door, “Mark-hyung dinner is ready” Youngjae said from outside his door, he shouted back an okay and placed a bookmark in his textbook. 

Mark walked to the dinning table where BamBam and Jackson were already sitting laughing about something. He saw Mark coming and patted the seat next to him so he could sit there but Youngjae sat in the seat instead leaving Mark to sit across with Jinyoung and Jaebum to sit on his left and right and Yugyeom at the head of the table.

They began to start taking their food when Jackson asked a question, “So Mark-hyung how was your first day of classes?”

“It was really nice, it was practically how I imagine classes would be” Mark beamed 

“Thats good hyung but give it some time after a while you’ll hate it” BamBam assured taking a bite of his dinner.

“That’s just you BamBam” Youngjae deadpanned, rolling his eyes at the younger

“So we have always have dinner during the week together?” Mark giggled

“Nah only Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays” Yugyeom answered before eating

“Why only those days?” Mark wondered

“Because I get home early on those days and I refuse to cook during the weekends.” Jinyoung deadpanned

Mark laughed, covering his mouth, “The rest of us can’t cook for our lives” Jackson sighed

“Yah I can cook” Jaebum argued, frowning at Jackson

“Yeah, when you want to and you mostly cook for yourself`” Jackson argued back. Jaebum opened his mouth to say something else but one look from Jinyoung made him reconsider. 

“So BamBam isn’t allowed in the kitchen, Jaebum can cook but doesn’t want to and everyone else other than Jinyoung just can’t cook” Mark laughed

“Basically” Jinyoung confirmed shrugging his shoulders

“Can you cook hyung?” Yugyeom asked

“Yeah but I don’t think it will be good as Jinyoung’s cooking” Mark blushed looking down at his plate 

“Well we haven’t tried your cooking so we’ll be the judges of that” Youngjae smirked

“Well one day but how about I bake and then work my way up to cooking dinner” Mark suggested

“Oh, you can bake?” Jackson asked with wide eyes, “I bet it’s delicious like you” he winked

Jaebum frowned and made a ‘tsk' sound while the rest just rolled their eyes and Mark giggled finishing his food. They continued eating and chatting when they heard someone knocking on their door.

Yugyeom got up to answer it, and came back a minute later with a confused look, “Hyung there’s someone at the door asking for you” he said to Mark. Everyone turned and looked at a tall muscular man with jet back hair, “Oh I thought I left him at the door” Yugyeom muttered to everyone.

Mark stood up and stood next to Hyun-woo, “Guys I’m sorry this is Hyun-woo” he apologize and everyone gave a nod to the man and the man bowed slightly to them.

“Hello I am Mark-nim guardian and head of security while he’s here in South Korea” Hyun-woo replied and Mark looked at him shocked, ‘You already outed two of your guards and they will see more of me so it’s only proper to tell them who I am’ he said to Mark telepathically.

Mark sighed while rubbing his forehead, “Is everything okay?”

“Yes but your parents wish to speak to you” Hyun-woo said revealing an iPad in his hand with his parents on the screen

Mark gasped while grabbing the pad from his hands, “Mom, Dad” he said in English

“Yien” Dorine smiled at him with Raymond sitting next to him

Mark walked away from the dinning table to the living room with Hyun-woo walking behind him, “How are you guys?” He asked

“Everyone is okay but we should be asking you that Yien” Raymond said “It’s been a couple days since we last talked”

“Yes I’m sorry I meant to call” Mark apologized pouting

“It’s alright Yien we know that you would be busy with school and everything” Dorine said waving her hand “We’re just happy to know you’re okay”

“I’m really happy, the college is huge and really cool, the dorms are like apartments and I have six other roommates but I have my room as with everyone else. I had my first day of classes today and it really nice being in a classroom with other people and-” Mark began to ramble but stopped when he saw his parents laugh,

“Wow Markie that’s the most I ever seen you talk” Raymond chuckled

“Sorry” Mark blushed, “I was really excited to tell you everything”

“It’s alright Markie” Dorine smiled, “I’m just glad you’re adjusting well. Have you made any friends?”

Mark nodded, “I made friends with my roommates but I haven’t made friends with anyone else yet”

“Oh that’s okay, you already have six so it won’t be long till you’ll make more” Raymond chuckled, “So what are you doing right now?” 

“Oh I was having dinner with my roommates, we were just sitting, talking on the table when Hyun-woo came in” Mark replied

“Oh how nice, but do they know?” Dorine asked

Mark pouted, “No Ma, but isn’t it too soon to say anything?” He asked

“That’s true but if they’re really your friends and you trust them you’ll have tell them” Raymond advised

“One day” Mark muttered but he knew his parents were right

“Okay well we won’t keep you Yien, we just wanted to see you.” Dorine smiled

“Okay, but we’ll talk again later” Mark promised

“Of course but before we go do you need anything, money, American snacks?” Raymond wondered

Mark giggled “No I’m okay so far but I’ll call if I do” he smiled

“Okay Markie, talk soon, be safe and we love you so much” Dorine smiled

“I love you guys too” Mark smiled with tears in his eyes

“Aww Markie don’t cry, you’ll make it pour” Raymond whispered

Mark giggled, nodded and wiped his eyes, “Okay talk to you later, Mom and Dad” he waved and they waved back before the screen turned black. He turned back and gave the pad to Hyun-woo, “Thanks Hyun-woo, but I realized that I might run out of money maybe I should get a job so I don’t burden my parent’s wallet” 

Although his parent’s offered him money he couldn’t ask that of them. Hyun-woo frowned and shaked his head, “Not happening, you are a prince and the council will have my head if I allowed that to happen. Besides you have more than enough money to live wealthy” Hyun-woo assured

Mark looked back at the dinning table, hoping they didn’t hear what Hyun-woo said and since they weren’t looking at them he had to assume they weren’t, “What do you mean?” Mark asked tilting his head in confusion

Hyun-woo opened the iPad and after a couple of taps he showed the screen to Mark and he gasped at the sight, “What the hell is that?!” He yelled.

“This is your bank account and that credit card I gave you before we came here has access to all of this.” Hyun-woo explained

“Where did all that money came from?” Mark asked looking at the screen, he never seen so many zeros in his life.

“Some of it came from your parents, the rest came from the clan leaders, and the kings and queens of the council.” Hyun-woo smiled

“Wow they really did that?” Mark gasped

“Yeah just in case of emergencies they said” Hyun-woo smirked; the truth was, was that the council had a soft spot for the young vampire prince. 

Even if they looked stern and talked seriously about the prince to Hyun-woo, he knew they truly cared for the prince like he was their own; it was the reason they all called the prince ‘our’ when he really wasn’t. In some way or form they all had contact with the prince when he was younger and something about that meeting changed their view and made them love him. Even Queen HyunA of the Succubi loved him so it obviously wasn’t his powers making them like him. 

“Can I physically access this money?” Mark asked

“Of course I can you give you the account details anytime you need them” Hyun-woo answered

“Wow this is crazy” Mark gasped

“If you say so, anyways I better let you get back to your dinner” Hyun-woo said while bowing and leaving the apartment.

Mark took a deep breath before going back to sit at the dining table, “So that was your parents?” Jaebum asked

“Mhm, they must’ve just woken up just to speak to me” Mark smiled

“Ah right it’s a huge time difference between here and L.A” Jackson added

“That’s really nice hyung, so you have a head of security?” Youngjae smiled

“Wow smooth transition” Jinyoung deadpanned making Youngjae laugh loud.

“Yeah he’s been watching me since I was baby, so it’s only obvious he would come with the others to watch over me” Mark answered

“I gotta say hyung, I understand if you’re family wants you to be safe but to send two guards plus a guardian to watch over one person. Either you’re a reckless guy or someone very important” Yugyeom guessed

Mark looked down at his empty plate, “Hyung I understand if you can’t speak about but there’s something mysterious about you, and you know human curiosity” Jinyoung replied, shrugging

Mark nodded, “I’m very sorry, one day I promise I’ll tell you but I can’t now. It’s complicated and really unbelievable, but it’s not because I don’t trust you or think of you guys as friends because I do”

Jaebum patted his back and once again his body warmth at the touch, “It’s okay Mark-hyung, we’ll wait till your ready” he assured

Mark smiled at him, “Okay, um I hope you guys don’t mind if I excuse myself. I have quizzes to study for” he said standing up 

“Sure hyung” Jaebum smiled and Mark gave everyone a wave before leaving. Once he heard a door close he turn to everyone, “So did you guys hear anything?” He asked 

“They were speaking in English and we understand English to an extent except for Jackson-hyung” Youngjae responded and everyone looked at him

“Well it’s not like I have super hearing, I only heard bits and it’s like certain words” Jackson sighed

“What words?” Jinyoung asked

“Prince, Yien, kings, queens, council, money” Jackson listed and everyone looked at him confused

“Well that just creates even more questions than answers” BamBam sighed

“Wait on Saturday Mark-hyung had a driver and he called Mark-hyung, Prince Mark” Jinyoung recalled with wide eyes

“Whoa Mark-hyung has a driver?” Yugyeom gasped 

“That’s what you heard, not the part about him being a prince” BamBam deadpanned

“It makes sense, his guards and driver laughed it off but it wasn’t really convincing” Jaebum nodded

“Whoa my future boyfriend is a prince; he’s right it is unbelievable” Jackson sighed

“Future boyfriend” Jaebum repeated with a frown, “Mark-hyung doesn’t even like you like that” 

“As if he likes you, he doesn’t even want to be around you especially after you almost kissed him” Jackson growled, staring at Jaebum.

“Whoa we must’ve missed a lot on Saturday” Youngjae gasped to BamBam and Yugyeom and the two nodded

“First of all I didn’t even kiss him, second Mark-hyung likes me more than he would ever like you” Jaebum said harshly, he had to place both his hands on the table before he would do something he would regret. 

“And why do you say that because he smiles at you” Jackson said rolling his eyes

Jaebum only smiled, “Believe in what you want but Mark-hyung likes me” and he got up from the table and walked to his room. Jackson pushed himself from the table and went his room as well leaving Jinyoung with the maknae line.

“So I’m guessing both Jaebum-hyung and Jackson-hyung likes Mark-hyung” BamBam hesitated 

“Yeah but Jaebum-hyung right, Mark-hyung does like him but he’s being cautious. Since he was sheltered I doubt he had ever been in a relationship so he’s not gonna jump into one.” Jinyoung answered

“So maybe we should help them” BamBam grinned mischievously 

“Guys we can’t start playing matchmaker, if they want to get together it will happen” Youngjae sighed

“Besides if anyone needs a matchmaker it’s you two” Jinyoung muttered and only Youngjae heard him and started laughing, making the other two frown and wonder what Jinyoung said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for everything you guys  
> Comments plz lol ^^


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos

The week passed faster than Mark anticipated, after the Monday’s dinner he couldn’t help but listen at the group conversation. Before he wouldn’t because he didn’t want to invade their privacy but after talking to his parents and Hyun-woo showing up, it made his roommates even more suspicious of him. 

He didn’t expect Jackson to know English but at least he didn’t hear everything. As much as he wanted to tell them he just didn’t want to yet, he knew they would kick him out or worse if they knew he was a vampire. All movies and books he watched and read proved it never went well unless it was a romance novel and he doubts his life was one. 

When he heard that both Jaebum and Jackson liked him, he couldn’t help but blush hard. He never expected that, even though he was severely attracted to Jaebum since the day they met. Sadly he didn’t feel the same about Jackson and the last thing he wanted to was hurt his feelings. However he couldn’t start a relationship with Jaebum, it wouldn’t be right at all.

At least his roommates still talked to him although he could see some tension between Jaebum and Jackson and they started a flirting competition with Mark in the center. Although he appreciated the attention it was unnecessary and he slightly preferred Jaebum flirting compared to Jackson’s. Jackson was so bold with his flirting while Jaebum flirting was subtle yet you could tell he wanted you. Mark wouldn’t be surprised if Jackson didn’t outwardly told him that he liked him. 

~~~~~~~~

The first week came and went and before Mark knew it a month had passed since he arrived in South Korea. He texted his family daily and made sure to Skype them as well. He eventually made a few friends with other people of the college. Most of them were foreigners that also moved to South Korea, while the rest were locals. There were a mix of humans and supernaturals he was friends with but after being warned from Hyun-woo he couldn’t reveal who he was, although he didn’t know how to say it. 

Throughout the month he got closer to the rest of his roommates even though they were curious of his secret. They sometimes would call him hyung and other times they don’t and to Mark it didn’t really matter. They even have nicknames for him and he had nicknames for him, however out of all them Jaebum was the one he was really close to (although he was close to Jinyoung as well); Jaebum would walk him to his class, sometimes get him coffee if he was in the library, they would even go on lunch dates. 

The only thing that bothered him (other than not telling his friends his secret) was the dreams of the person trying to kiss him. Every night he had it and every night it was the same, it always started with humming and it ended with the two trying to kiss but it never happens since he always woke up. He meant to ask Hyun-woo about it but he either forgets to or he’s unsure of how to speak of it.

The next month followed along with warmer weather and midterms, the roommates were either studying in library or in their rooms. Mark could see that the midterms were stressing everyone so he made an internal promise to bake a cake once his tests were done, which was getting nearer everyday. 

So finally midterm week came and thanks to Hyun-woo and his detailed studying tips, he knew he had passed those exams with flying colors. He smiled to himself as he entered in the grocery store, purchasing ingredients for the cake he was making and after 20 minutes he left with store.

When he got home that Friday afternoon, no one was around other than the three cats that were sitting on the couch, napping. Once Mark entered the living room they got up, surrounding him asking for his attention and he gave it to before moving to the kitchen. He looked at the time hoping he could have the cake done before his roommates got home. Today was the last of their exams and he hoped they would all do well. 

Forty minutes of prepping and making the cake, he placed the cake in the oven; he washed all the pots and cleaned off the tables before he sat down on the couch with the cats cuddling his sides. He placed a timer on his phone and took a short nap curling up with Nora, while Odd and Kunta laid on the side of of his body. 

Jaebum was the first one to come home and his heart warmed at the sight of seeing Mark cuddling with his cats. Seeing Mark’s sleeping face made him admire his beauty, the man looked so much younger when he was asleep even though he looked young even when he was awake. Jaebum stared at Mark pink lips and he couldn’t help but wonder if it was as soft as it looked, but he couldn’t take advantage of the man no matter how tempting he looked.

He sniffed the sweet air and walked towards the kitchen to see what Mark was making, before he even stepped in an alarm rang out. Mark groaned and slowly got up, stretching his arms, he then turned around and saw Jaebum over by the kitchen.

“Hey when did you get home?” Mark yawned walking over to the kitchen

“Just a few minutes ago.” Jaebum replied “Are you making something?” 

“Yes but its a surprised” Mark grinned

Jaebum pouted at older and Mark smile grew. According to Jinyoung, Jaebum never did anything cute unless it was for his parents but it would seem Mark was an except to that rule, “Come on won’t you give me a hint?” Jaebum pouted

Mark giggled, “No Jaebummie” he said cutely 

Jaebum grinned, although he would kill anyone that called him that he happily let Mark say it whenever he wanted to, “Fine” he huffed and stomped to his room

Mark giggled and checked on the cake, but it seemed like it need a few more minutes in the oven. While he closed the oven door, Jackson, Yugyeom and BamBam came in the apartment and once Jackson saw Mark he ran to him, dropping his backpack.

“Markipoo, I missed you” he grinned picking up the young vampire and lifting him in the air.

Mark laughed and patted Jackson on the back, “We saw each other this morning, GaGa”

Jackson pouted, “But that was hours ago Markie”

“Okay I missed you too, now put me down” Mark laughed, Jackson huffed and placed him back on the ground.

BamBam and Yugyeom sniffed the air, “Ooo what smells so good?” BamBam asked

“It’s a surprise, you’ll find out later” Mark smiled, BamBam rolled his eyes and walked to his room with Yugyeom, following, pouting.

“Great now we’re alone” Jackson grinned and wrapping his arms around Mark’s waist.

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled Jackson hands off his waist, “GaGa I’m trying to bake, save the flirting for later.”

Jackson frowned, lately Mark was dismissing all his advances. He knew the reason was probably Jaebum and mostly likely also Jinyoung. Whenever Jinyoung was around he would always push him away from Mark and push him towards Jaebum. It wasn’t fair, he deserves just as much as a chance as Jaebum to be together with Mark. He shouldn’t be judged just because he had a few (many) short relationships. For all they know Mark and him could be together for a long time.

Jackson sighed and walked back to pick up his backpack, Jaebum then came into the kitchen and walked to Mark. 

“So you do you need any help with anything?” Jaebum asked while wrapping his arms on waist and putting his head on his shoulder.

Mark blushed, feeling his skin tingle all where Jaebum held him; he then rubbed Jaebum cheek before pushing his face away, “No I don’t. Now go” he giggled while pushing his hands away and pushing him out the kitchen

Jaebum pouted, “Come on, let me help” he whined

“No Jaebummie, it’s called a surprise for a reason. Just wait like everyone else.” Mark tried to be stern but Jaebum cute face made it impossible. Jaebum groaned and sat at the island table, Mark rolled his eyes and went to the fridge to starting making the frosting.

Jackson was watching the scene between the two and couldn’t help but feel jealous. Why didn’t Mark cut off Jaebum flirting, if anything he was encouraging it? He clenched his teeth before leaving to go to his room. Mark started making frosting and blending strawberries for topping with Jaebum watching his work since Mark refuse to let him help. Jinyoung and Youngjae came in minutes apart from each other, and before they could ask, Jaebum told them what Mark said earlier of everything being a surprise. 

It wasn’t long before the cake was done and Mark finished decorating it. Once he was done, he called the guys out to reveal the beautiful strawberry shortcake.

“Wow that cake looks delicious” Yugyeom smiled staring at the cake

“What’s the occasion hyung?” Jinyoung asked

“Well, first for surviving our midterms, a second is a thank you for being friends with me even through everything.” Mark blushed embarrassed at how sapping it sounded.

“Aww hyung” Youngjae grinned walking over to Mark to give him a hug.

“Although the cake looks amazing it would be better if you made dinner as well” Jinyoung deadpanned

“Yah Jinyoung can’t you compliment someone without complaining as well” Jaebum sighed

“That’s how I show my love, hyung” Jinyoung smiled

“Well I have something even better, tonight we’re going out for dinner and it’s my treat” Mark beamed

“I take it back” Jinyoung smiled even more brightly than before, “Have I ever told you I love you?”

Mark thought for a moment, “Never”

“Exactly this is the first and last time you’ll hear it so be happy” Jinyoung smirked making Mark laugh.

Jaebum sighed and shaked his head, “You’re too much Park Jinyoung”

Mark laughed, “You guys get ready, I’ll wait for you outside” he turned walked to the entry way and to collect his shoes and sweater. He patted his pockets to make sure his wallet, keys and phone were with him before stepping out. 

He was about to close the door when he realize Jaebum was behind him, “I already had my stuff” he answered while holding Mark’s hand. The two made it outside where there was a black stretch limo park across the street, “What’s with the fancy limo?”

“Well, I had asked Jung-hwan to drive us to the restaurant but the mini-van wasn’t big enough for all of us so apparently a limo was next best choice” Mark sighed. The rest met them outside and gasped at the sight of the limo and before they could say anything Mark groaned, “It wasn’t my idea” he sighed

They all piled in the black limo gasping at the interior, there were LED lights around the roof of the car and a minibar at the side of car with small glasses, “Mark-hyung I will never stop being impressed by you” Youngjae gasped

Mark sighed, turning his body slightly to knock on the window that stood between the driver and the back seat, it slide down revealing Jung-hwan and Sehun, “Jung-hwan was this truly necessary?” Mark whined

“Well, I was going to get a van but Hyun-woo said no” Jung-hwan shrugged, Mark sighed and Jung-hwan drove off to the restaurant.

The five were still impressed by the limo except for Jaebum who placed his arm around Mark shoulders, rubbing his arms. Mark was thankfully that LED lights weren’t all that bright since he could tell his face probably red both from embarrassment and Jaebum touch. It was strange to be blushing over something so simple but whenever Jaebum touched him, his body and blood felt as if it was on fire. 

Jackson had to turn his head, Jinyoung maneuvered him earlier so he was sitting next to Mark. So all he could do was glare at Jinyoung who would always give him that stupid grin. Why was Jinyoung even doing this? Even though Jaebum and Jinyoung have been friends since high school, there’s no way he would be setting the two up out of the goodness of his heart. Everyone knows that Jinyoung only does things like this if he has something to gain from it, but what could he have to gain from Jaebum and Mark dating? 

Twenty minutes later Jung-hwan pulled up in front of a modern looking restaurant with glass windows allowing people to see the exterior of the place. It was beautiful decorated and it made the boys feel out of place.

“Hyung why didn’t you tell us you were taking us to a fancy restaurant?” BamBam asked frowning, even though he looked like he just stepped out of a magazine apparently it didn’t seem good enough.

“Because we’re not, but the place looks so nice it makes you think that you should wear a suit and tie” Mark giggled. The seven walked inside the restaurant where they were greeted by the hostess and under 10 minutes they were seated at a table by the window looking out into the city street. 

“So Mark-hyung we can order whatever we want?” Yugyeom grinned staring at the menu and deciding which one to order.

“Anything you’d like” Mark smiled

“And the price doesn’t matter?” Youngjae said making sure

Jaebum sighed, “Guys Mark is taking us out of the goodness of his heart, don’t hurt his wallet” 

Mark chuckled, “Jaebum its fine; guys you can order anything without worrying about the price” he pointed. The maknae’s did a silent cheer and started picking out which one they wanted.

“Mark you’re spoiling them” Jaebum huffed

“Well he is our Uncle so it’s makes sense” BamBam pointed out. A month and a half ago, Mark was finally let in on the joke and he couldn’t help but think it was funny in a weird way.

“Yah we are not doing this, especially in public” Jaebum argued

“Mommy, Father is denying our existence again” Yugyeom whined

“Well in my mind only Youngjae exist” Jinyoung sighed looking over the menu

“Uncle, Mommy and Father is being mean to us” BamBam pouted to Mark

Mark giggled, “Jaebummie, Jinyoungie when are you going to start being nice to the kids?”

Jaebum hit his forehead and sighed while Jinyoung looked over at Mark, “When they leave” he deadpanned. Mark laughed while continuing to look at the menu. Finally the guys made their decision on what they order and were just talking till the food arrived where they talked even more till Jinyoung scolded a few of them about talking with food in their mouths.

Mark smiled to himself, the past two months had been an amazing experience for him, he was able to see another country, go to school and meet six incredible guys who became really close to him. He then took a quick glance at Jaebum, he was in love with him. He knew it weeks ago and only recently come to terms with it but he still didn’t say anything. He hasn’t even told Jaebum and the rest of the guys the truth about him, that’s why he planned this night out. 

It was perfect since midterms was over so there wouldn’t be any academic distractions and he knew he could trust them. Once they get home tonight he was going to tell them and he could only hope that they will accept him. The negative outcome weighed heavily on his mind but he couldn’t let that stop him from saying the truth. 

After two hours of eating, drinking and joking around , Mark asked for the bill and decided it was best not to show it them cause he knew they might feel guilty. He quickly paid for it and they all got up and walked out he restaurant. They all looked around not seeing the limo but Mark thought Jung-hwan must’ve parked around the corner so he suggested they walk, especially since it was a nice night out.

As the seven were walking they passed by an dark alley, however BamBam stopped when he heard heavy breathing coming from the alley. He strained his eyes to see what could be making that sound when Yugyeom stopped to realize BamBam wasn’t following them.

“BamBam what are you doing?” Yugyeom asking and his question made the others stop and turn around as well.

BamBam pointed in the alley, “I thought I heard some-AAAAAH!!!” BamBam was quickly grabbed into the alley and his screams could only be heard.

“BAMBAM!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I ended it with a cliffhanger  
> Comments plz ^^


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos ^^

“BAMBAM!!” Yugyeom screamed running into the alley and the five ran after him. Jinyoung pulled Yugyeom back as they all gasped at what they saw; BamBam was in a headlock by a dark haired man with glowing red eyes and four other guys behind him with glowing red eyes as well. They had claws for hands and they bared their teeth showing their fangs.

“W-W-What are t-those t-things?” Youngjae whimpered holding onto Jackson. Jinyoung, Yugyeom, Mark, and Jaebum could only stare in horror as they watch their friend struggle in one of the men hold.

“Well well well we bought one snack but now it seems we have a full course meal” The dark haired man holding BamBam smiled, “The seven of you can feed a whole clan.” 

Mark could only assumed he was the leader and the rest were his followers. He then clenched his hands, “Let our friend go!” Mark yelled out

The followers hissed at Mark, “Oh you pathetic human waste do you really think you can order us around?!” The leader yelled

Mark chuckled making his friends confused and frightened that Mark would choose now to laugh, but it sounded so dark and menacing that even the vampires flinched, “I think I have the authority to do so”

The leader growled and tightened his hold on BamBam neck making him give out a weak whimper, “You better shut your fuckin' mouth unless you want me to break your friend neck!”

“If you hurt him, I will kill you!” Mark barked

The leader laughed, “Oh I’m so scared” he said in a mocking voice

Mark glanced up and saw Sehun, Chen and two other guards standing both sides of the roof building, “I warned you” he smirked and snapped his fingers. 

In the instant all the guards jumped down and morph into their werewolf forms, “What the fuckin' hell?!” The leader asked shocked and in a blink of an eye the werewolves quickly pounced on the followers, killing them in an instant.

The leader lifted BamBam in the air and before he could do anything Hyun-woo grabbed his free hand, “I wouldn’t do that if I were you” Hyun-woo warned, “Put the human down” he commanded, the leader dropped BamBam and he immediately ran to Yugyeom where the other held him tightly.

Hyun-woo then dragged the leader by his neck, over to Mark, “W-Who are you?” The leader asked

Mark narrowed his eyes at him, “Your King” he said, his eyes turned red and he lifted his hands over him, turning the leader to dust with his ashes laying in a pile by his feet. Mark eyes turned to normal and he looked back at his friends who moved back away from him, he looked at them sadly before turning to Hyun-woo, “Get them back to the dorms” he ordered quietly.

Hyun-woo nodded and led them out the alley and into a limo that had appeared behind them, everyone quickly piled in the limo except for Jaebum who turned at looked at Mark’s back. Jinyoung whispered to him to get in and Jaebum entered inside the limo. Once the doors closed the limo drove away.

Tears filled Mark eyes as he looked up and the once clear sky was turning cloudy; Sehun, who shifted back, walked towards Mark, “I’m so sorry Markie this was not how it was supposed to go” he apologize patting his shoulder. Mark nodded and had myself be led out of the alley.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark slowly walked up the stairs of the dorm building, with a sinking feeling he already of how this was going to go. As he got to his floor he walked over to his apartment and opened the door. When he got in he saw the six sitting in the living room all huddled together with Hyun-woo standing by the wall, opposite of them. BamBam was sitting in a sofa with Yugyeom, still holding him tightly while Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung sitting on the larger couch.

“Mark-hyung what the hell was that?!” Jackson yelled first, “What the fuck were those things? How did you do that? Why the hell did you bodyguards turn into giant dogs?!”

“Jackson” Mark said quietly “I will answer all of your questions” he added. He walked over to the remaining sofa and sat down. “Those things that you saw were vampires and my bodyguards they were werewolves” 

“Vampires and werewolves?” Jinyoung asked in disbelief, “They exist?”

“Yes along with many other supernatural creatures” Mark replied

“You’re a vampire too aren’t you, hyung?” Yugyeom asked with a shaky breath

Mark nodded, “Yes I am” 

The six gasped; Jackson jumped off the couch and stood over with Yugyeom and BamBam with wide eyes, “Oh my god!” Youngjae yelled standing up backing to where Jackson was, “All this time we were living with, with monsters!”

Hyun-woo opened his mouth to speak but Mark lifted his hands as a sign to not say anything. Hyun-woo looked at Mark and saw tears running down his cheeks. Mark then stood up, “No you’re wrong, I’m not like them”

“Were you being friends with us just kill us?!” Yugyeom screamed with tears flowing down from his eyes. BamBam could only stare he looked completely traumatize. 

“NO NO NO!” Mark yelled “I swear I never saw you guys like that!”

“Are you the reason why BamBam was attacked?! Did they attack us because of you?!” Jackson seethed

Mark could only shake his head, “NO NO NO!!!!”

“GUYS STOP IT!!!” Jaebum yelled standing up

“BUT HYUNG-!” Jackson began

“NO STOP!” Jinyoung interrupted standing up as well.

“Guys none of this is Mark’s fault” Jaebum defended

“Are you actually guys defending that monster?!” Youngjae yelled

Jackson glared at Mark, “Did you hypnotize them or something?!”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Jackson shut up! We’re not hypnotize or anything like that”

“For the past two months that Mark has been here everything was fine, he never tried to hurt us, he never attacked us; if anything he wanted to be friends with us” Jaebum defended

“Maybe he was planning on doing that later” Youngjae argued

“Why would he do that? You saw what happened earlier he has werewolf and vampire guards, why friend us when he could attack us right from the beginning” Jinyoung sighed crossing his arms

Youngjae, Jackson and Yugyeom looked at each other, “Mark could do whatever he wanted from us from the beginning but he didn’t” Jaebum said frowning to his friends. The three looked down feeling a bit guilty for the way they treated Mark.

“You never meant us any harm did you hyung?” Jinyoung said looking at Mark.

Mark shaked his head, “Never, I just wanted to be friends that all I swear” he cried. Jaebum and Jinyoung walked over to and pulled him into a hug, Mark slightly gasped and cried, sobbing. The two pulled away as they all heard the heavy shower of the rain hitting the windows, “I’m sorry when I cry a lot it rains” he sniffed rubbing his eyes.

Jackson and Youngjae went back to their seat along with Jinyoung but Jaebum pulled Mark down on his lap as they sat on the sofa together, “You can control the rain hyung?” Yugyeom gasped

Mark tilted his head and looked back at Hyun-woo, who stood behind him, “Can I?”

Hyun-woo shrugged, “I have no idea how far your powers expand but I do know that when your emotions get overwhelming it can change the weather.”

Mark nodded since he already knew that emotions could lead to him losing control over his powers. He turned and looked at BamBam who was still staring off into space with a haunted look, “BamBam I am so sorry, I had thought that something like this would never ever happen, especially to you, my friend” Mark apologize

BamBam blinked and turned his head to Mark, “I-I can feel their nails on my neck, their glowing red staring deep inside my soul, I never been so scared in my life” he whispered

Mark sighed, “I wished I can help you” he said as he looked down.

Hyun-woo moved from the wall and walked over to BamBam, “Do you wish to forget?” He asked, BamBam looked up at him and nodded franticly. Hyun-woo eyes glowed light green as his placed his index finger in the middle of BamBam forehead, “The vampires, you will still remember but the pain, and the fear you felt and experience will be gone” and his eyes went back to normal color.

BamBam sat up while on Yugyeom lap, blinking a couple of times, “What did you do to him?” Jackson asked

“Exactly what I said I would do; he remembers the incident but at the same time he doesn’t. The fear and the pain are gone so what happened won’t bother him as much anymore.” Hyun-woo responded

“BamBam how do you feel?” Yugyeom asked rubbing BamBam back

“I feel much better, it’s like I’m no longer scared” BamBam explained and he looked at Hyun-woo, “Thank you”

Hyun-woo nodded his head, “You are Prince Mark friends, I will do what I can for you” 

“Yeah I keep hearing that what are you the prince of?” Jackson asked

“Prince Yi-En Mark Tuan, future King of the Vampires” Hyun-woo replied before Mark could.

“Yes but that title means nothing, not many supernaturals know of me” Mark sighed

“So you’re definitely not part of those vampires, right?” Youngjae asked making sure and Mark nodded

“Those vampires are under the rule of Vampire Queen, but we call them rogues because they attack humans to feed while the rest of us either drink synthetic blood or have humans who gave their consent to feed from them.” Hyun-woo replied

“Does the Vampire Queen know what her vampires are doing?” Jinyoung asked

“Oh she definitely does, she wanted situations like this to happen” Hyun-woo growled

“Let me guess guys she hates humans” BamBam guessed and Hyun-woo nodded

“How did you know that?” Yugyeom asked 

“I watch a lot of vampire shows” BamBam smiled smugly 

“Why here in South Korea?” Jaebum wondered

“South Korea have always been a supernatural hotspot and it’s also the capital for the Vampire kingdom” Mark replied this time crossing his arms, “Supernatural creatures all have their section of the world they hold their kingdoms in”

“I see you have been researching, my Prince” Hyun-woo smiled

“It’s because of a couple of books I got from King Taeyang” Mark smiled, Hyun-woo tilted his head and gave him a questioning look, “He sent it in the mail two weeks after I got here”

“Earlier you said that your title means nothing but you’re called a prince and you have many bodyguards, why?” Jinyoung asked

“I’m the successor to the Vampire throne but because the Vampire Queen killed the previous Queen, she wants to keep her title so she’ll kill anyone that threatens that. So my existence was hidden from her or anyone else under her power. Only the supernatural clan leaders, kings, queens aka the council and my bodyguards know who I really am” Mark explained

“So what now?” BamBam asked “Are we in trouble from them?"

“No, I’ve had the werewolf guards clean up the area and the vampire guards are making sure there wasn’t any other vampires around.” Hyun-woo began, “So we should be okay but if we’re discovered, we’re leaving” 

“Leaving?” Youngjae frowned

Jaebum frowned, “But you can’t” he said looking at Mark, “You can’t leave”

“Remember, that’s the deal I made when I asked to come here” Mark said sadly, “If trouble happens here I’m heading back home”

“Umm not back home” Hyun-woo began, Mark and the others looked at him, “The council told me if you got in trouble they will take over in guarding you.”

“Meaning I wouldn’t see my family again?” Mark gasped, shocked to hear this new piece of information.

Hyun-woo shrugged, “I don’t know but you probably would be sent with either the other clans or other kingdoms”

“We don’t want that to happen” Yugyeom whined

“But you guys could get in trouble” Mark sighed

“Yeah and we could’ve been dead if you hadn’t been there” BamBam added

“And for that we’re really thankfully hyung” Jackson nodded 

“You’re welcome” Mark smiled, “I would never let anything bad happen to you guys”

“You guys better get some sleep, tonight have been really crazy for you” Hyun-woo suggested

“You said it” Youngjae sighed as he and the others got up from their seats.

Hyun-woo chuckled, “I’ll see you all tomorrow night” he said as he started to walk away

“Tomorrow night? Why?” Jackson frowned

“Well I can’t be here in the morning, I am a vampire after all” Hyun-woo smiled

“Oh I just thought you can because Mark-hyung is up in the morning” Jackson said looking confused

“Oh that’s because I’m not a normal vampire, I don’t have the same disability as the other vampires.” Mark replied 

“Oh so you don’t even need to drink blood?” Jinyoung asked 

“Well not now he doesn’t but when he meets his mate, he will” Hyun-woo answered for him

“Really? I just assumed I would never need blood” Mark said shocked at what he heard

“Well you are a vampire, so once you find your mate and bond with them you will crave it” Hyun-woo answered

“A mate?” Jaebum asked frowning at what he heard, “Like a lover?”

“Well kinda, we vampires all have soulmates, a being we bond with for the rest of our lives” Hyun-woo replied

“Oh, so Mark-hyung you already have a vampire you’re destined with” Jaebum said slowly, sounding disappointed; Jinyoung looked at Jaebum with concern.

“First of all Prince Mark soulmate doesn’t have to a vampire it can be anyone, a werewolf, elf, succubi, and even a human” Hyun-woo replied and Jaebum immediately perk up, this means he has a better chance right?

“Really? Why am I learning of this now?” Mark asked looking at Hyun-woo

“Because you’re young” Hyun-woo responded as if that explained it all

Mark sighed, “How do I find my soulmate?” He asked and Jaebum looked at him, why does he want to find them, doesn’t Mark want him?

“Well it’s quite hard to find them but first the person will come to you in a dream, second you will be undoubtably attracted to them and they will feel the same and third, you need to kiss them. True love kiss reveals the mate” Hyun-woo explained 

“Um so what happens if you have been having dreams of a person?” Mark asked shyly, picking at his fingernails.

Jaebum gasped, “You’ve been having the dreams of your mate?” Hyun-woo asked, “And you didn’t tell me?”

Mark frowned at Hyun-woo, “It’s not like I didn’t want to tell you, I kept forgetting. Besides it’s not like I know who they are, their face is always dark” he sighed

Hyun-woo looked at Jaebum; over the past two months he and Sehun have been watching Jaebum and Mark interactions and from the look of it the two were definitely attracted to each other. Hyun-woo could see that Jaebum must truly love Mark especially since he defended him along with the other human. 

“I see now” Hyun-woo smirked and Mark gave him a confused look, “Prince Mark your mate is much closer than you realize” he smiled before he left the apartment

“What the hell does that mean?” Mark wondered and he looked up at Jinyoung who wore a similar smile, “What?”

“I think you two need to have a talk” Jinyoung smiled, pulling Jaebum and Mark out of the living room and into Mark’s bedroom and closing the down behind them.

Jinyoung smiled to himself and walked back to the living room, “Hyung what’s going on?” BamBam asked

“Probably something magical” Jinyoung smirked, “Anyways it’s time for bed everyone to their rooms” Jinyoung sternly said and the maknae’s shrugged and listening to Jinyoung order. Youngjae went to his room while BamBam decided to sleep in Yugyeom room, the only one left was Jackson.

“You think Jaebum-hyung is Mark-hyung mate, don’t you?” Jackson asked putting his hands in his pocket.

“Probably, I mean it’s obvious that they really like each other so why not” Jinyoung shrugged

“You know when I saw Mark kill that vampire, I almost shit myself and then he announced that he was a vampire. Holy crap I was freaking out and I want to scream and curse him out but you two were actually defending him and I was so nervous” Jackson began, “Why did you defend him?”

Jinyoung crossed his arms, “Like I said earlier, if Mark-hyung wanted to he could’ve taken what he wanted; he didn’t need to mess around and friend us. That night we met Mark-hyung I could tell he was telling the truth, all he really wanted was friends and he was so grateful that we friended him so fast. None of that was an act, it was genuine” 

Jackson nodded, and gave a small laugh, “Wow I’m such a jerk, I immediately turned on him before even listening. You were so right Mark-hyung doesn’t need a boyfriend like me” he said shaking his head

“Yeah I know” Jinyoung said walking over to Jackson, “But he does need good friend like you”

Jackson smiled, “Thanks. But I got to ask, why were you pushing Mark-hyung and Jaebum-hyung together? You’re not even doing anything in setting up Yugyeom and BamBam together and we all know they really like each other. Plus you don’t get to gain anything.”

“What makes you say that?” Jinyoung grinned and Jackson gave him a confused looked. Jinyoung then wrapped his arms around Jackson neck, lightly rubbing his neck, “How do you know I won’t get anything in return?”

Jackson was shocked at Jinyoung forwardness and the first thought that ran through his mind was if Jinyoung was teasing him. However when Jackson looked at him in his eyes he could two emotions that he couldn’t understand and for the first time ever, he felt a little awkward, “Um what would you get?”

Jinyoung chuckled and leaned in close in his ear and whispered, “Guess” he said in low voice before nibbling Jackson ear and walking away with a smile on his lips. Jackson froze and stared after Jinyoung body.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hyun-woo stood on the roof of the dorm building when both Chen and Sehun came up, “Is it done?” He asked

“Yup we cleaned up the alley and disposed of the ashes” Chen answered smugly

“I had a few werewolves and vampires search the area making sure there wasn’t any witnesses.” Sehun added and Hyun-woo nodded

“How did it go in there, does Markie have to move?” Chen asked.

Hyun-woo sighed clenching his jaw, why were the werewolves so disrespectful? “Well at first it went as expected, but it seemed two of the humans actually sided and defended the Prince” Hyun-woo replied

“Seriously? You didn’t use your powers did you?” Chen asked shocked

“Not at all, they used logic to come to the conclusion that the Prince is nothing like them” Hyun-woo said looking perplexed “Because of that the others also realized the same thing. So now everything is fine”

“Was one of the human the potential one?” Sehun asked, he had already told Chen his assumptions and what he saw during Mark’s first outing.

Hyun-woo nodded, “I don’t think he’s the potential one, I think he’s actually the one.”

“But he hasn’t had all the signs yet” Chen argued

“Actually Prince Mark already been having the dreams of mate and from the way he was defending him, there’s no doubt in my mind that the prince has found his mate.” Hyun-woo admitted

Sehun and Chen eyes widened, “So what now?” Sehun sighed

“We wait for them I suppose” Hyun-woo shrugged

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments plz


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you all had an awesome week. I've been seeing so many tweets of ahgases preparing for the world tour and I'm absolutely jealous. Sadly my poor tushy is too broke to affordable tickets but I pray next time I will be able to see them. Anyways let's continue on with another chapter of Markbum lol.  
> Also thank you for the kudos and comments ^^

Mark sat on the bed looking down at his hands while Jaebum paced around the room, “So um … uh….you wouldn’t happen to know why your bodyguard and Jinyoung shared a similar smile, would you?” Jaebum asked trying to start a conversation. Ever since Jinyoung brought them in Mark’s room they have been sitting in silence.

“Honestly I have no idea” Mark sighed, and he truly didn’t know why they did. 

“So um about this mate of yours? Do you still dream of them?” Jaebum asked awkwardly. Since hearing that Mark had a soulmate it really pissed him off. He didn’t think that he and Mark would be together forever but he really liked Mark and was going to ask him out. However that plan was probably not gonna happen if he had some other person he was meant to be with.

Mark looked at Jaebum, this was the last thing he wanted Jaebum to know about especially since he really liked him. Finding out the person he was dreaming about was his soulmate and learning about that in front of the person he was in love with bummed him out a bit.

“Every night” Mark answered

“What’s the dream about?” Jaebum wondered

“Um well the first thing I always hear is humming and it’s the same song every time, then I open my eyes and I’m on the person’s lap and they’re touching my cheek.” Mark began and for the first time in his life, Jaebum wonders if he’s having a panic attack. He just couldn’t believe that this mystery person is always in Mark’s dreaming touching him like he belongs to them. “I look up but I never see the person but their face is always dark. Then the person leans in and just as they’re about to kiss me, I wake up” Mark finishes

Jaebum releases a breath he didn’t realize he was holding, even though it was a dream kiss it was still Mark’s possible first kiss and the thought didn’t sit well with him, “Do you want to find this person?” He asked

Mark shrugged, “I don’t know, I mean before, I thought it was dream but hearing that this is a real person and my soulmate kinda makes me nervous. I mean I don’t even know them but in the dream when they touch me I feel happy, safe, and warm” Jaebum heart sank, how could he keep up with that, “However” Mark began and Jaebum felt his heart race with a bit of hope, “Whenever I’m with you I feel the same way except it stronger and yet so familiar. Please tell me I’m not alone” he whispered

Jaebum felt the air get kicked out of his lungs; he couldn’t believe he just heard that. The man he was falling in love with and was planning on confessing to for months just said it out like that.

Mark’s heart race and sped up even faster as Jaebum continued to be silent,“I’m sorry I’ve never confessed before, was that bad or or-” Mark stuttered

“No no no, you were great” Jaebum immediately interrupted, the last thing he wanted was for Mark to think his feelings weren’t reciprocated, “I like you a lot as well, I mean since the moment I saw you I was attracted to you and ever since then I always felt sparks between us” Jaebum smiled.

Mark smiled brightly and jumped up from the bed to hug Jaebum, “Oh my god you have no idea how happy I am it is to hear that” Mark breathe.

Jaebum pulled away from Mark held both his cheeks in his hands, “Trust me I do” he smiled, he looked down at Mark’s pink lips and licked his own, he leaned down but suddenly a thought entered in his head, ‘What if I’m not his mate?’ He pulled away and Mark looked at him confused.

“Jaebummie what’s wrong?” Mark asked.

“I’m sorry Mark-hyung I really like you but what if I kiss you and find out I’m not your mate?” Jaebum asked worriedly “I don’t think I can handle the fact that there’s someone else you are meant to be with.”

Mark looked down, saddened by the thought, “I really like you Jaebum no matter what happens.”

“I really like you too Mark” Jaebum smiled and his hand slid up and across Mark smooth cheek, as he kept close. His eyes closed as his lips met and pressed onto Mark’s. Just like he thought they were soft yet firm while he kissed him. Jaebum mind exploded with the possibilities. Of future kisses, date nights, and movie nights. He saw a future with him, a perfect and happy future. One that only needed him.

Mark felt his blood heat up as Jaebum kissed him more passionately; Jaebum hands roamed his body and each placed he touched him felt incredibly hot. Mark had never felt this before and he was ecstatic to have Jaebum as his first kiss as this was something he wanted to experience over and over. He wanted more, Mark needed more. Jaebum slide his tongue inside Mark mouth making the older moan, Jaebum loved the sound of it and wanted to hear it again and again.

Jaebum pulled Mark closer as if they weren’t close enough, but he needed more, they needed to be closer. Jaebum pushed Mark back on his bed, and immediately hovered over Mark and started to kiss his neck almost desperately. Mark’s head dropped back while his hands fisted in the comforter. Jaebum pressed an open mouthed kiss to his neck and gently sucked while his hands moved further down his body. 

Mark held Jaebum shoulders while he pressed another kiss to his neck and Mark barely bit back a moan. Jaebum hands slid down his sides and when they moved back up they were beneath his shirt. Jaebum moved up and kissed Mark lips one more time before he lifted up Mark’s shirt over his head and started unzipping his pants, he was so preoccupied neither of them heard the door open.

“I’m sorry to disturb you two but this has to stop” Hyun-woo sighed. He never thought that he would ever have to barge in his prince room while he was having a passionate moment with his mate. However he knew that if they didn’t stop now he was would be dealing with a whole other problem.

Jaebum moved off of Mark and the two stared shocked at seeing Hyun-woo, “What the hell Hyun-woo?” Mark panted blushing ferociously at getting caught in an intimate position with Jaebum.

“Look I’m very happy that you two confessed and are together but I rather not have any mistakes happening because you two were lost in passion” Hyun-woo frowned

“He’s right” Jaebum panted, although he wish he wasn’t, “Who knows what would’ve happened if Hyun-woo didn’t stop us”

“But how do we know if Jaebum is my mate?” Mark asked even though he felt incredibly hot and all he could think about was Jaebum and wanting him more; he kinda expected something else to happen, 

Hyun-woo smiled, with the curtain closed they probably didn’t notice that the moon color changed from a pale yellow to silver white shining brightly in the night sky. It was also probably safe to assume they didn’t see the stars appear more brightly in the sky even with all the city lights. But probably the biggest clue that was literally in front of them was obvious to the two since they were lost in passion, “My Prince maybe you should look in the mirror” Hyun-woo smirked

Mark tilted his head in confusion and for the first time since they parted, Jaebum looked at Mark, “Oh my goodness” he gasped with wide eyes, “Mark your hair and your eyes” 

Mark immediately jumped off the bed and ran to his bathroom, and when he saw himself he gasped at the sight, “I’m blonde and my eyes are blue?” Mark turned back inside the room and looked at Hyun-woo as if asking for an explanation.

“Your eyes will go back to normal soon but as for your hair I have no idea how long that will stay” Hyun-woo shrugged, “Anyways have a good night gentleman and please keep all your clothes on” he said before he left the room.

Mark sat back his bed before Jaebum pulled him down to lay next to him, “I think you look amazing” Jaebum smiled kissing his forehead and running his hands through Mark’s now blonde hair.

“Really?” Mark said smiling as well

“Yeah you were attractive before but now you’re irresistible” Jaebum smiling looking down at Mark. “We’re mates” he grinned

Mark smiled, “We’re mates” he repeated.

Jaebum wrapped his arm around Mark pulling the older closer to him, Jaebum kissed Mark lips one more time before the two then closed their eyes falling into a blissful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A woman, with medium dark hair wearing a black lace long sleeve formal dress, walked through the dimly lighted corridor and two vampire guards bowed before opening the two large double steel doors. She entered inside a dark meeting room, with various men and women sitting around a rectangular table, she moved to sit the head of the table and a man, wearing a dark suit, pushed in her chair. 

“Let’s begin this meeting” The Vampire Queen began, “How many pints did we collect last night?”

“Around 75 pints of blood, Your Majesty” Lord Changmin replied 

“Only 75?! That’s not good enough!” The Vampire Queen yelled out “Before we used to collect hundreds and now we’re reduced to only 75! What the hell happened?!”

“I-I’m sorry Your Majesty we had to change tactics, the humans are getting smarter and we couldn’t leave dead bodies around without Hunters trying to find us so we had to leave them alive and that means least blood.” Lord Kangin quickly answered trying to appease the Queen.

The Queen growled, “I can’t believe we have to resort to these types of methods just to hide our existence from those stupid worthless meat bags. We use to rule over them and now that they weapons we have to hide like animals, this is pathetic!”

“Queen BoA we would have gotten a little more but it would seem the young gang of boys in the 78th district have disappeared.” Lady Jea reported and everyone turned and looked at her, “They never made it back with the blood they were suppose to collect”

“What the hell, did they take all my blood?!” Queen BoA growled “Find them!”

“We are trying to, Your Majesty but I believe that they didn’t collect any blood at all.” Lady Min-hyung began, “I had my clan look at the location they last reported from and when my people searched the scene there was no blood. Not there or in the surrounding areas, however they said they smelled residue of vampiric ash”

Queen BoA narrowed her eyes, “Are you telling me someone killed them?”

“It is possible, my Queen” Lady Min-hyung said and the vampire lords and ladies started murmuring.

“Who would do such a thing? It couldn’t be possible that one of ours would do that and all the supernaturals here know better than to mess our collectors.” Lord Hyun-seung frowned

“Could it possibly be the Hunters?” Lady Min-hyung asked

“This would be the first time since we changed our methods that they have attacked us” Lady Jea said “Have they already figured out our method?”

“We’re not killing so why would they attacks us?” Lady Jea scoffed

“I think they don’t want us to touch other humans at all” Lord Changmin stated

“Well sadly I have more bad news to report, according to the census, there has been a report of a massive migration of supernaturals that came into the country within three days” Lord Kangin reported

Queen BoA turned her glare on the vampire Lord, “When did this happen?”

Lord Kangin gulped, he could tell the Queen would not like this answer “Two months ago my Queen”

“And why the hell am I learning about this now?!” Queen BoA growled

“It takes a while to finish the census report especially since we’re doing it in secret from the rest of the supernaturals as well.” Lord Kangin replied with a shaky breath

“How many supernaturals have come into my country? And what type of supernaturals are they?” Queen BoA hissed, pissed to learn this two months late.

Well we don’t have an actual amount but based on reports and witness accounts I would have to say around 80. Majority of them are werewolves, while the rest are vampires, elves and witches.” Lord Kangin answered

All the lords and ladies started murmuring again, “Could this be the council sneaking an army into the country?” Lord Hyun-seung frowned

Queen BoA clenched her teeth, “They wouldn’t dare, not when I have many of their people in my country already.”

“Yes but majority of the vampire clans is with the council and they have more of our people along with rest of the council. If we were to go to war we would definitely lose.” Lord Changmin said trying to reason

Queen BoA eyes turned red, “Damn them, damn those traitors!” She yelled standing up making her chair tip backwards, “I saved them from that wretched Queen and yet they continued to loyal to her and actually try to find her stupid successor.” She laughed darkly, “I should’ve killed them all when I chance” she growled

“Your Majesty you must remain calm” Lord TOP reminded 

Queen BoA nodded and took a deep breath, “This is the first time they’ve done anything, right?” And the lords and ladies nodded, “Meaning that something must’ve happened that caused them to act.” She reasoned, “Have our people find out what actually happened with those, someone must’ve seen something! Use your human resources and find those supernaturals, find out why they’re here!” She commanded

The Lords and Ladies all stood up and bowed to the Vampire Queen, “Yes your Majesty” and all walked out the meeting room. Lord TOP pulls up Queen BoA chair and she sat back down. He placed his hand on her shoulder and she grinned, “Thank you Lord TOP, only you can calm me down” she smirked 

“Anything for you my Queen” Lord TOP smiled before he left the meeting room and walked down the corridor.

“Finished kissing up to the Queen, Seung-hyun?” Lady Jea smirked, from behind him. 

He turned around raising an eyebrow at the lady vampire, “You know that the Queen isn’t my type” he chuckled 

“Ah yes you prefer young pretty boys” Lady Jea said with a scoffed, “I will never understand what a handsome man like you would want with young man instead of a beautiful woman. We woman have so much more to offer” she purred while touching his chest.

Lord TOP eyes glowed red, “You better remove your hands off me if you still want to keep them” he growled

Lady Jea slowly removed her hands, “You were always so testy.” She smiled. Lord TOP eyes went back to his original color as he rolled his eyes and continued walking down the corridor. Lady Jea walked after him, “So do you think the council sent their supernaturals to actually to start a war?” 

“Of course not” Lord TOP frowned “Lord Hyun-seung was just sprouting out nonsense, he’s been thinking that the council will launch an attack for thousands of years and it hasn’t happened.”

Lady Jea nodded her head slowly, “So what do you it really is?”

“Honestly there’s only one reason why so many supernaturals would be in country in the matter of three days” Lord TOP began, “They must’ve found a successor”

Lady Jea stopped, “What? That’s impossible” She frowned

“Is it? After the death of the Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori and her unborn child the council sent empty threats then they suddenly went silent. Now thousands of years later, the council seems to be doing something? They wouldn’t act like this unless they found the successor to the Vampire throne” Lord TOP explained

“So what, the successor was here in South Korea all this time? How haven’t we seen this?” Lady Jea sighed

“It’s just theory besides I don’t think the successor was raised here, the council is doing something and the successor is just part of that.” Lord TOP added

“Isn’t this something we should tell the Queen?” Lady Jea asked

“You wanna tell her there might be a potential successor, somewhere in South Korea with a possible 80 supernatural bodyguards?” TOP scoffed

Lady Jea immediately shaked her head, she already see that the Queen would upset with even hearing that there might be a successor, “So what do we do?” she asked

“We do what the Queen asked and maybe we just might see if there really is a successor” Lord TOP smiled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, don't forgot to hit that subscribe button to get notifications. (sounded like a YouTuber right there lol)  
> Comment and kudos plz lol ^^


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up you guys, I hope you all had a good week and are ready to enjoy another chapter. ^^  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos

Humming, that the same tune he’s been hearing every night for the past two months. But why, Jaebum was his mate so there’s no reason for him to be having this dream. He opened his eyes and instead of a dark face greeting him as always it was the face of the man he had fallen in love with. 

“It is you” Mark whispered. Jaebum smiled down at him, gently touching his cheek. He then leaned into his lips and Mark closed his eyes responding to Jaebum kiss. Jaebum later pulled away and Mark opened his eyes; instead of being on Jaebum lap he found himself back in his rooming staring at Jaebum.

“Oh you’re awake?” Jaebum smiled

Mark nodded, “Um did you just kiss me?”

Jaebum cheeks turned pink, “Just a little, I kinda didn’t think you would notice and I certainly didn’t expect you to kiss me back”

Mark giggled, “I was dreaming that you were kissing me”

Jaebum eyes widened, “Really?”

Mark giggled and nodded, “Did you also hum at any time this morning?”

“Actually I was, I can’t help it but practically every morning when I wake up, I hum” Jaebum admitted

“So all this time I was dreaming of you and hearing you hum? The process of finding mate is definitely weird” Mark realized then he smiled and laid on Jaebum shoulder, “However I’m glad my mate is an amazing man like you”

Jaebum kissed Mark’s forehead and held him to his chest, “I’m glad to have met an amazing person like you” Jaebum smiled, the two then held each other in a tight embrace while Jaebum would stroke his hair. 

After a while Jaebum turned his head to look at his phone and the numbers 8:20 brightly flashed across the screen “Hmm I wonder if the others are awake” he murmured 

Mark shifted in Jaebum arms and stared at the door, “Youngjae and Jinyoung are still sleeping, BamBam and Yugyeom are cuddling with each other, and Jackson staring at his ceiling but it looks like he’s trying to fall back asleep.” 

Jaebum gasped, “You can see through walls?”

“Well yeah but I can’t see like clearly; my eyes sorta turns into one of those thermal imaging cameras.” Mark explained and Jaebum mouth moved to the shape of an ‘o’.

“How about we make some breakfast for the guys?” Jaebum suggested, Mark nodded in agreement, it was the least he could do for them after last night. The two got up and Mark walked over to his bathroom but before he could, Jaebum gave Mark a few quick kisses and then left the room. Mark smiled to himself, happy to see that his mate is just as clingy as he is. 

He then entered in his bathroom and as he stared at himself in the mirror, he noticed his neck filled with bruises. He blushed brightly remembering Jaebum kissing and sucking on his neck; to think all of that made such color marks on his neck. As Mark was admiring them he realized some of the marks were disappearing, he panicked for second before remembering his healing ability. He sighed since he was beginning to like them, the marks felt like a sign to all that he was taken. 

He shrugged and quickly brushed and washed his face; he then walked out to the kitchen where he saw Jaebum pull out ingredients for breakfast.

“So babe, I was thinking we can make some eggs, with kimchi, rice, ramyeon, and pork” Jaebum suggested not even realizing he called Mark ‘babe’

Mark grinned widely at the intimate name, “That’s one hearty breakfast Jaebummie”

“Mkay, you can do the eggs and I’ll do the rest” Jaebum said while opening the kimchi.

“I wanna do the kimchi too” Mark whined while puffing up his cheeks

Jaebum chuckled at his supposed older boyfriend, “Not very prince-like behavior babe” he teased

“Shut up and let me do the kimchi” Mark pouted taking the product from him.

Jaebum laughed, “Fine you handle those three and I’ll do the rice, ramyeon and pork”

“Thank you” Mark smiled while starting to crack the eggs. 

Jaebum rolled his eyes and started making the ramyeon; Sehun then walked into the kitchen and Jaebum jumped when seeing the werewolf, “How the hell did you get in?” He gasped

“What, you don’t think we have a key to this place? I didn’t think anyone was awake so I let myself in.” Sehun shrugged

“You could’ve used your super hearing you boast about” Mark frowned, “You know this is something I expected from Chen, speaking of which where is he?”

“Passed out in our room, by the way I like the new hair color” Sehun smiled

Mark smiled, “Thanks but I have to say I expected more magic”

Sehun chuckled, “You two must’ve been so busy you missed seeing the little display in the sky” Mark gave him a confused look, “The moon turned white and the stars shined brighter than ever before.” 

Mark and Jaebum gasped, “And we missed that?” Mark huffed and turned to Jaebum, “I blame your lips for that”

Jaebum chuckled, “I didn’t see you complaining last night which would’ve been spectacular if your guard didn’t come in.”

Mark blushed, “Hyun-woo didn’t want us to do anything we would regret” 

“That doesn’t make any sense though, I mean I wouldn’t do anything you wouldn’t want me to do” Jaebum scoffed

“Oh trust me Hyun-woo had good reason to stop you guys” Sehun smiled 

“What do you mean?” Jaebum asked

“It’s the first stage after you’ve found your mate, all you can think about is them and that could lead to certain consequence” Sehun said

“What consequences? I mean sure me and Mark-hyung fool would around but we’re mates so isn’t okay?” Jaebum asked

“Um not unless you want a baby” Sehun giggled

Jaebum jaw dropped, “WHAT?!”

Sehun eyes widened, “Oh you didn’t tell him you could get pregnant, Markie?”

Jaebum turned to Mark, “You can get pregnant?!”

Mark blushed, “I’m sorry but we just became mates last night so I didn’t think it was time to bring it up yet”

“B-B-B-But how?!” Jaebum stuttered

“Well homosexual mating is common in our world so to make up for that one of the mate’s bodies change to hold a child. In this case, Markie will get pregnant since he is a vampire and have powers so his body will be perfect for the child. If it was you, Jaebum, you would probably die within the first month unless you were turned” Sehun smiled as it was the most casual thing to say.

Jaebum ran his hands through his hair as Mark touched his arm, “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you Jaebum but it’s not like I wasn’t ever going to. I swear” Mark pouted

Jaebum looked at him and sighed, he looked so adorably cute it hard to be angry, “Don’t worry I’m not mad, love, I’m just a little overwhelmed.” Jaebum said and then took a deep breath, “Okay I’m good”

“You see it was a good thing Hyun-woo that interrupted the bonding process” Sehun smirked “Jaebum wouldn’t have known till the deed was done that he could knock you up”

“Wait did you say the bonding process?” Jaebum asked “What the bonding process?” Mark shrugged, Hyun-woo and his other tutors didn’t speak much about mates and the process of them.

“Did Hyun-woo explain nothing?” Sehun sighed, Jaebum and Mark shook their heads. “Okay so the first step is the kiss bonding which basically shows if the two are actually mates and connects you two. The second is the blood bonding, which is basically pact that you two will be together for eternity. To do this Markie will have to drink from Jaebum and then Jaebum will have to drink from Markie, sealing the bond.” 

“I have to drink Mark’s blood?” Jaebum asked shocked

“Yes it’s to ensure you will live as long as Mark” Sehun said

Jaebum eyes widened, “Wait so once I drink Mark’s blood I’m going to be immortal too?”

“You see this is exactly why Hyun-woo interrupted you two, you guys have many things to discuss” Sehun sighed 

Mark nodded to Jaebum question; Sehun was right there was a lot to discuss and now that Jaebum is his mate, he’s now a part of this world, “I guess we were so focused on being mates we didn’t think of anything else.” Mark then turned to Jaebum, “Jaebummie I’m so sorry there’s so much danger and craziness to our world and it wouldn’t be right to bring you to it. Maybe we shouldn’t-”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence Mark” Jaebum frowned “I’m madly in love with you and I don’t care if we have to face a thousands demons, I don’t want to live my life without you” Jaebum leaned forwards and kissed Mark’s lips gently

“But what about your family, your friends?” Mark asked

Jaebum thought for a moment, “Last night my mind was blown from learning that we aren’t the only species alive, that all the stories and legends are true and that I happen to fall in love with one of them.” Mark looked down thinking of how this conversation would continue and none of them ended well. “And honestly I don’t regret it at all” Mark eyes widened

“During these past two months I have known you, I could say that I’ve never been happier than I am with you and last night when I kissed you I swear I saw our future life together. And I don’t think I can experience that with anyone but you. So if that means spending a thousand years with you then Mark Tuan you’re stuck with me. I know I probably don’t understand what living forever means yet but if its with you then I think I’ll be okay.” Jaebum smiled,

Mark gasped as he could feel his eyes stinging, “How did I get so lucky?” he whispered leaning his forehead on Jaebum chest.

“I’m wondering the same thing love” Jaebum muttered

“Okay now that we’re done with the beautiful confessions” Sehun said interrupting and the two mates honestly forgot he was in the room, “I think I'll come back later and give you a crash course on everything and when Hyun-woo comes back tonight he’ll probably finish it.” Sehun said and then left the kitchen 

Mark sighed, “We should probably finish breakfast” he suggested

“Alright but first I want a kiss from you” Jaebum grinned. Mark giggled, and leaned up while Jaebum leaned down and their lips met in the center before Jaebum decided to deepen the kiss. 

As they were kissing, Mark could hear them moving around, he pulled away and Jaebum gave him a questioning look. Mark smiled and pointed towards the hallways where the boys room was and seconds later Jinyoung came out followed by BamBam and Yugyeom, and then Youngjae with Jackson coming out minutes later.

“Whoa Mark-hyung what happened to your hair?!” Youngjae yelled “Wasn’t it like brown last night?” He asked. The others all gasped at the sight.

Mark smiled and ran through hands through his hair, “Does this mean what I think it means?” Jinyoung smiled

Mark giggled wrapping his arms around Jaebum waist, “Yes Jaebum is my mate”

Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom eyes widened even Jackson was a little surprised, he didn’t actually think Jaebum was going to be his mate, “No way! Your hair changed just because you and Jaebum kissed?!” BamBam squealed

“Oh we did more than kiss but yeah” Jaebum grinned smugly while holding onto Mark’s waist. Mark blushed, surprised Jaebum would say something like that.

Jackson gasped, “Markie you gave your virginity to Jaebum-hyung already?!”

“Should you of all people be talking Jackson-hyung?” Jinyoung smirked, Jackson glared at the man. After Jinyoung left, Jackson could only assume his behavior was Jinyoung being himself or trying to make him feel better. After all Jinyoung doesn’t actually likes him, right?

Mark’s ears turned red, “No I did not and could you keep it down. I don’t want the whole building to know that I’m a virgin”

Jaebum laughed at his boyfriend reaction “We were interrupted by Hyun-woo because he didn’t want me to knock up Mark”

Youngjae laughed, “As if you could”

“Actually I just learned that my Mark can actually have a baby” Jaebum smirked

All the boys jaw dropped, “Shut the hell up!” BamBam gasped

“Are you kidding me right now?!” Yugyeom yelled

“Honestly after last night I didn’t think I could be shocked anymore” Jinyoung sighed

“No but seriously Mark-hyung, you can have a baby?” Youngjae asked

“Yeah same sex mating is natural so if Jaebum knocks me up, my body will change so that my baby can grow like it would if a woman was holding it” Mark explained

Jinyoung looked at Jaebum, “I’m surprised you’re still standing hyung”

Jaebum shrugged, “Honestly there was no reason for me or us to freak out, I mean it’s odd but in the end it’s okay.”

“I’m just trying to wrap my head around this” Jackson sighed rubbing his forehead 

“I think it’s cool too, at least now your parents can have a biological grandchild they always wanted” Jinyoung shrugged “Plus I can’t help but feeling like there’s more surprising news” he guessed.

“How will the baby come out?” Yugyeom asking looking at Mark body

“Trust me you don’t wanna know” Mark grimaced thinking back to his sex ed class, those pictures were too graphic for a 13 year old, “Especially since we’re about to have breakfast.” He cringed. Mark then waved his hands over the cabinets, opening and plates flew out and landed on the dining table. He tapped the drawer where the utensils were and he also flew out and placed themselves correctly on the table.

“You can move objects with your mind?!” Yugyeom gasped “That’s so cool!”

Mark smiled, “In every vampire movie and show I watched they never had the ability to move stuff with this minds” BamBam wondered

“I’m not a normal vampire BamBam so of course I won’t have the same normal vampire powers” Mark giggled, placing all the food into bowls and putting them on the table

“Okay now that our stuff stopped flying; I noticed that Jaebum-hyung making breakfast for everyone?” Jinyoung questioned, “Who died?” He deadpanned

Jaebum rolled his eyes while Mark laughed. “Haha, no one died. It’s a happy breakfast since Mark and I are mates and I will soon be immortal” Jaebum grinned as he was sat down at the head of the table

Once again, as everyone was pulling out there chair to sit, the five boys jaw dropped, “I should stop assuming that nothing else can surprise me” Jinyoung muttered, “Did you just say you’re going to immortal?”

Jaebum nodded, “There’s a part two in becoming mates with a vampire; Mark has to drink my blood and then I drink his and I’ll be immortal”

“That’s so awesome” BamBam gasped

“No it’s not” Jackson argued “I mean it sounds cool but Jaebum-hyung that means you’ll live forever. Meaning everyone you’ve ever known and loved will be gone, we’ll be gone” he said pointing to the rest of the boys.

Mark looked down and rubbed the empty plate, even though they talked about it earlier he wasn’t sure if Jaebum got the whole gist of becoming immortal, “I know and as sad as it is, nothing will change to the fact that I want to be with Mark forever.” Jaebum smiled 

Jinyoung sighed, “Look I’m all for you guys being together but it just doesn’t seem right. I mean Jaebum-hyung, we all will pass away and you’ll be alone while Mark-hyung will still have people in his life”

Mark shaked his head, “Not true, eventually everyone in my family will pass away too.” He said sadly and Jinyoung tilted his head in confusion,

“What do you mean? Isn’t your family vampires like you?” Youngjae asked before Jinyoung could

“No my entire family are all human, I’m the only one that’s a vampire” Mark said

“But how? Were you turned at a young age?” Yugyeom wondered

“Was it an experiment? Are you adopted?” Jackson added

Mark smiled and shaked his head again, “Nope they are my biological family. Trust me even if I were to take those DNA blood test they would all point to them”

“Then how?” BamBam asked and even Jaebum was curious at this point.

“Let’s eat breakfast when Sehun come by later everything will be explained” Mark promised

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in a couple of chapters we will be getting to literally the explanations so basically all you guys questions will be answers.  
> Plz post comments ^^


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know I am early lol. Yesterday I made the mistake of putting my other fic in this story by accident. So as an apology I posted this chapter early instead of doing it on Thursday like always. I want to thank a reader for telling me that or else I probably wouldn't have realized my mistake so THANK YOU.  
> Also thank you for all the comments and Kudos

Mark leaned against the counter watching the dishes wash themselves by using his powers. He smiled to himself, happy that he use his powers without worrying about the others catching him do it. He could all the tasks himself but what’s the point of powers if you don’t use them for yourself every once in a while. The remaining six boys were either pacing in the living room or watching the dishes wash and dry themselves.

“Yah where is he?” Jinyoung asked impatiently while tapping his foot. After breakfast the boys all took showers not wanting to miss explanations about Mark and what would happen to Jaebum if he were to finish the bonding.

“Sehun probably gonna wait till sunset for Hyun-woo; even though he’s been with me since birth, he’s only 324 years old so he doesn’t know everything” Mark explained

The six boys eyes widened, “324 years old?!” Jackson asked “Are you serious right now?”

Mark nodded his head, “Yeah he’s really 324 years old”

“Oh he doesn’t look a day over 23” Jinyoung deadpanned and Mark laughed.

“How old are you?” BamBam asked looking Mark over, “Are you really 20 years old?”

“Yes I was actually born 20 years ago” Mark laughed and Jaebum breathed a sigh of relief. Although he loved Mark with all his heart, he wasn’t sure if he would be okay with Mark being a thousand years old (Okay maybe he might be okay but it would still be too much to process). 

“Couldn’t we just close all the curtains so Hyun-woo can come in?” Youngjae asked

“Probably but during the day, Hyun-woo is asleep and I have no idea where he rests” Mark answered

“Isn’t his coffin somewhere on campus?” Jackson joked and Youngjae and Yugyeom laughed.

Mark rolled his eyes, “Contrary to popular belief, vampires do not sleep in coffins unless it’s an eternal sleep”

“Damn, I was gonna buy you a coffin for your birthday” Jackson sighed and Mark could only shaked his head in disbelief.

“So um because of last night, are we not allowed to go outside?” BamBam asked wondering 

“We can during the daytime but at night is when the vampires would be attacking so it would be best to not go at all. But that wouldn’t be fun so just let me know so I tell my guards to be around in case they try anything” Mark replied

“At least we aren’t being imprisoned on campus” Yugyeom shrugged till he realized what he said, “Sorry hyung” he apologized to Mark and waved his hand, dismissing the comment. 

“Couldn’t you just explain everything to us?” Jinyoung asked to Mark.

“Kinda but I don’t know everything not like Hyun-woo. I wanna make sure everything you hear is right so it would be better if Hyun-woo was here” Mark explained, Jinyoung sighed understanding Mark’s point.

The boys decided to just play some games while waiting and as time went by Jinyoung was getting more and more anxious. Jackson and Mark could tell that Jinyoung was about to explode so Jackson decided to pull Jinyoung away and brought him to his room.

“Okay you have got to chill out man” Jackson sighed

Jinyoung took a deep breath, “I couldn’t help it, I mean before I was okay with everything but now it’s becoming too much. I mean Jaebum-hyung being an immortal? We’ll all grow old and die while he stays young forever with Mark-hyung, it’s just crazy”

“I know” Jackson said sitting down on his bed

“I’m sorry I don’t know why I going crazy like this” Jinyoung sighed sitting down on the bed while running his hands through his hair.

“Maybe because it’s starting to hit you how weird all of this is. We have a roommate that’s a vampire prince, in a country filled with supernatural beings we all thought were myths and our friend is his mate who will become immortal. I’m surprised we haven’t gone insane yet” Jackson scoffed

“I didn’t think it would go like this” Jinyoung sighed

“Of course not, you were thinking about the fact that those two love each other but are too shy to say it out loud. You care about Jaebum-hyung and you’ve grown attached to Markie so you’re being a good friend thinking that if they were mates that would incredibly romantic.” Jackson reasoned

Jinyoung smiled, “That’s exactly what I was thinking, I just didn’t think there would be terms and conditions to that happening.”

“I’m sure Jaebum-hyung didn’t expect that either but looking at him, you can tell he’s head over heels in love with Markie. This is his choice and if he choose to continue and stay with Markie then we should support him. Besides its not like he’s gonna leave us, we’ll always be friends. Maybe it will be annoying that we’re old and gray while he’s still young and has all his teeth” Jackson joked making Jinyoung snort, “But as long as he’s happy and in love with Mark, there’s nothing wrong with them being together forever”

Jinyoung chuckled softly, “Shouldn’t you be pouty and bitter that Jaebum-hyung is Mark-hyung mate instead of you?”

Jackson shrugged, “Nah it’s like you said last night, I’m better at being Markie best friend” Jinyoung smiled and nodded, “Speaking of which, were you doing all that just to tease me or was it actually true?”

Jinyoung turned and looked at him, “What do you think?”

“I don’t know what to think” Jackson sighed, “I mean it’s kinda unexpected. You never before showed any interest in me before and last night was the first time you actually did something like that to me.” He said

“Not true” Jinyoung said quietly “But I don’t expect you to remember anyways”

“What are you talking about?” Jackson asked

“Do you remember that party Namjoon threw about a year ago before the spring semester started” Jinyoung began

Jackson took a moment to remember before nodding, “Yeah but not so much, we all drank so much that a lot of that night is a blur”

“You guys did but I only had one cup so I remembered everything, I saw Youngjae grinding on some guys, saw the maknae’s making out with each other in the corner, Jaebum passed out in the tub and then you” Jinyoung pointed “You pulled me in some bedroom and told me you liked me.” Jackson eyes widened

“You practically were screaming it at the top of your lungs and then you kissed me hard, gave me a few hickies before passing out on top of me. At first I thought it was just you being drunk but then Namjoon confirmed it when he came in drunk and said it’s about time that you confessed to me and how he was tired of hearing you complain about that you like me but you didn’t know how to confess.” Jinyoung explained

Jackson internally cursed at Namjoon but then realized he could really blame him if he’s drunk, “Jin came in and took him but his words stuck with me and at that moment I was happy because I felt the same way but I didn’t know how to say it either. So I thought we would discuss it the moment you woke up, but in the morning you were gone and the next time I saw you, you were making out with some other guy.” Jinyoung frowned

Jackson gasped, he didn’t think he actually confessed to Jinyoung he thought it was some dream and when he saw Jinyoung in his bed, his heart ache at seeing the person he loved sleeping next to him. He left to settle his heart and the only way he could do that was with another person.

“I then realized I was wrong and stupid enough to fall in love with someone like you so I hide all my feelings, hoping they would disappeared one day and pretended like nothing was wrong. I thought I had finally stopped loving you but I was wrong again. When I saw you act like a love-sick puppy with Mark-hyung I felt those old feelings again and I also felt jealous so I pushed Mark-hyung away from you and to Jaebum-hyung.” Jinyoung looked down at his hands.

“Jinyoung I didn’t think you actually had feelings for me” Jackson said softly

“How could I? You were jumping from person to person; I didn’t want to be like them.” Jinyoung shrugged

“You wouldn’t be like them Jinyoung because I always had feelings for you for as long as I can remember because I didn’t think you like me. So I thought I could replace my feelings for you with someone else but it would never work, no matter what I’m always thinking about you, dreaming about you.” Jackson said trying to explain

Jinyoung frowned, “You were trying to replace me?”

Jackson scoffed; leave it to Jinyoung to hear the worst part of the sentence, “Did you not hear what I said? I’m in love with you and no matter who I’m with, I’m always thinking about you”

Jinyoung looked down at his hands again, “So what about Mark-hyung?”

“Well you can’t deny that he’s attractive and cute and at the time he was mysterious so I thought that maybe he would be the one I could start having feelings for.” Jackson explained

“Did it work?” Jinyoung wondered

Jackson shaked his head, “No, I mean, I thought I was feeling something but last night I thought about it and I think it was just me being competitive with Jaebum-hyung. Plus you know I love attention and Markie always seemed to give it all to Jaebum-hyung so I did all I could to get it. But I don’t think there was actually anything there.” Jackson explained and for a moment it was quiet between the two, “Did you mean to do that last night?” He asked

Jinyoung bit his bottom lip, unsure of how to explain his behavior, “Well um not really, to be honest I really don’t know what I was thinking” Jinyoung blushed and Jackson smiled because he couldn’t remember the last time he saw Jinyoung blush and he thought it was adorable.

“So where do we go from here?” Jackson asked

“Do you really like me?” Jinyoung asked 

Jackson nodded and took Jinyoung hand, “I don’t think I’ve ever liked anyone more”

Jinyoung smiled, “I should be mad at you and scold you for being an idiot, but I’m also to blame for not saying anything.”

“Jinyoung, I promise, I would never treat you the same way I treated my exes; I care so much about you. I’m sorry I didn’t show it before and I’m sorry if I hurt your feelings” Jackson apologized. Jinyoung looked into his eyes and he could tell Jackson was being sincere about his apology, “So Park Jinyoung will you got out with me and be my boyfriend?”

Jinyoung eyes widened before he smiled, “Yes I will but if you hurt me, I’ll have Mark-hyung kill you” he threatened

Jackson laughed and placed a soft kiss on his cheek, “Sounds fair.”

Jinyoung blushed and stood up to leave, “Come on the guys are probably wondering about us” Jackson smirked and followed after Jinyoung; he just couldn’t believe it after a year of pining after Jinyoung, they’re finally together. He made an internal promise that he’ll forever show Jinyoung how much he cares for him and that he’ll treat him different from his exes.

The two entered back into the living room and sat on the floor with the other and Jinyoung saw Mark’s grinning face and wondered why he was smiling like that, “Hey what took you guys so long?” Youngjae asked

Jinyoung and Jackson looked at each other as if speaking to each other telepathically, “Jinyoungie and I are now together” Jackson announced happily 

Youngjae, BamBam and Yugyeom jaws dropped, “Wow I didn’t think you guys would ever confess to each other” Jaebum scoffed

Mark smiled, “Oh thank god you guys said it, I wasn’t sure if I could keep it a secret!”

Six pairs of eyes stared back at Mark, “You knew we were going to confess to each other?” Jackson asked shocked

“Well no, it’s just that you guys were taking so long so I used my hearing. I’m sorry I know shouldn’t have invaded your privacy and I swear I rarely do it but I was just making sure you were okay” Mark explained putting his hands up.

“Ah right your infamous super hearing” BamBam smirked “The original reason why we were so suspicious of you”

“Yeah” Mark smiled rubbing his head awkwardly

“What happened that day anyways? Aren’t you able to control your hearing?” Yugyeom asked

“Kinda but when my emotions get the best of me, my powers go out of control” Mark shrugged 

“So now we have two couples in the apartment” Youngjae sighed, “Way to make us single people feel good about ourselves” he deadpanned

“Well actually three couples” BamBam said shyly while Yugyeom hugged him and Youngjae groaned loudly.

“It’s about time” Jackson scoffed

“I’ve been waiting since Namjoon party for you two to get together” Jaebum sighed

“How could you possible know what happened if you were passed out in the tub?” Yugyeom asked

“Yah you guys were making out way before I got in the tub” Jaebum glared and Yugyeom hid his face in his hands while BamBam smiled and kissed his cheek.

“Wow, when did this happen?” Mark wondered

“Last night-” Yugyeom began

“Wait let we guess, the trauma of what happened made you guys realize that life is short and BamBam could’ve died and you two would’ve never have known you love each other” Jinyoung guessed

“Hey I wanted them to tell the story” Mark pouted leaning into Jaebum shoulder.

Jaebum smiled at his mate childishness and decided to let it go, “Yah Park Jinyoung why did you interrupt them, now you made my mate pouty”

Jinyoung rolled his eyes while Jackson placed his hands on Jinyoung shoulder, “Wow so we really got three couples in one apartment?” BamBam laughed

Youngjae groaned, “If I hear any moaning at night, I swear I gonna kill you guys.”

“I bet Jackson-hyung and Jinyoung-hyung will be the first” BamBam laughed making Jackson blush while Jinyoung glared at him.

“Oh please you can practically cut the sexual tension between Jaebum-hyung and Mark-hyung” Yugyeom said rolling his eyes while Mark blushed.

“Yah it wouldn’t have happened, if we weren’t interrupted” Jaebum joked but Mark blushed even more and hid his face in his hands.

“Forgive me for trying to save you from premature fatherhood” Hyun-woo scoffed as he entered into the living room scaring everyone except Mark.

“Is it sunset already?” BamBam asked looked outside seeing the orange sun falling behind the city buildings, “Holy crap have we seriously been on this floor for hours?”

Jackson looked outside as well and saw that the sun was still out and wondered how he was able to move around when there was still light out, “How were you able to avoid the sun?” He wondered

“Sunscreen and an umbrella” Hyun-woo said with a straight face making Jackson and Jaebum wonder if he made a joke or he actually wore sunscreen and walked around with an umbrella. 

“Okay Hyun-woo, there’s a lot we need to discuss” Mark began

“Yes my Prince, and please forgive me Lord Jaebum for not explaining everything to you” Hyun-woo apologize

Mark groaned, “Don’t give him titles, he already has enough to process” Sehun said, speaking what was on Mark’s mind, as he entered into the living room along with Chen.

Jackson and BamBam jumped, “Jesus could you guys make some noise when come into a room?” Jackson sighed

Sehun and Chen smirked while Hyun-woo rolled his eyes, “As I was saying, last night once the first process of the bonding began I should’ve explained the rest of the process as well as what will happen from now on.”

Jaebum nodded, “That would’ve been great” he deadpanned

Hyun-woo nodded, “So where should we begin?” He asked

“Well being that we just learned that supernaturals exist like last night; the beginning would be nice” Jinyoung deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes we finally have Jinson and Yugbam.  
> Next week will be the actually explanations but I decide let's do the relationship first because I wasn't sure if it would fit with what might happen later in the story. ^^  
> Anyways I hope you all like this story, plz Comment so Ik how I'm doing.


	17. Chapter 17

“The beginning huh?” Hyun-woo said

“Guys Hyun-woo old but not that old. He couldn’t possible have seen the beginning” Chen joked, Hyun-woo and Sehun rolled their eyes at the lame joke.

“Yah I’m only 2,025 years old” Hyun-woo scoffed

The six boys stared at the vampire, “You’re over 2,000 years old?!” Youngjae exclaimed

Hyun-woo raised one of his eyebrows, “Yes why?”

Jinyoung shaked his head, “You don’t look a day over 25” he deadpanned.

“Oh thank you, all vampires stop aging between their 24 and 25th birthday. Unless they were turned then they stop aging when they drank the vampire blood.” Hyun-woo stated

“Alright we’re getting off topic, tell us everything” Jackson said hitting the ground he was sitting on.

“Supernaturals were created around the same time humans came about; some of us were demons that escaped from hell, some were once humans but were bitten by unknown animals, and others were created by magic and a new species came about.” Hyun-woo started 

“So um which ones were vampires?” Yugyeom asked

Mark sighed, “Do you really want to know?” His biggest fear about this talk would be that it changed his friends and his mates mind on him.

“Don’t worry hyung we know you guys are the good guys” BamBam said trying to comfort him and Jaebum rubbed Mark back showing him, he would leave not matter what was being said. The rest of the boys gave small smiles or patted Mark’s knees to show their support as well.

Mark sighed again, “We were demons that took on human forms to blend in with them.”

“Ah cool” Jackson said giving two thumbs up but Mark could tell that it shook him and the rest of them, up a bit.

“In honestly the beginning was chaotic.” Hyun-woo started, “At first was an internal war within the different supernatural species; seeing who was worthy to become the leader and then it was a war between every supernatural species, who wanted to prove they was the superior race. Eventually humans were dragged into our war and majority of the supernaturals treated them horribly till they decided enough was enough. A brave few had barged into Witch Queen coven and stolen most of their spells, and created new weapons. It changed the tides of power and bore a secret fraction of humans called Hunters.”

“From there supernaturals fled and went into hiding in different sections of the globe, however Hunters were still able to track with us. With our numbers slowly dwindling each clan leader, kings and queens decided to stand united and created the council with thanks to the Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori. We used spells by the witches to create hidden kingdoms and cities that no Hunter could ever find, and they became a supernatural sanctuary.” Hyun-woo stated

“So you mean there are hidden cities scattered all around the world?” BamBam asked and Hyun-woo nodded, “That is so cool” he smirked

“Wait if these Hunters exist, how are supernaturals able to wander around so freely? I mean since you said South Korea is a supernatural hotspot doesn’t that means that there are a bunch of them here walking around” Jaebum asked

“The witches and elves teamed up long ago and created new and always improving potions and artifacts to hide an supernatural aura from the Hunters. These potions are being sold throughout the hidden cities so it harder for Hunters to differentiate a human from a supernatural” Hyun-woo explained

“So now supernaturals are living peacefully while Hunters are running around trying to find supernaturals?” Jackson guessed

“Correct although it’s harder for them to find us, it doesn’t mean they’ve stopped trying and sadly they don’t know the difference between good and evil supernaturals. They don’t understand that majority of us can happily co-exist with humans. Because of Vampire Queen BoA and other supernaturals who still attacks humans, they still try to seek all of us out” Hyun-woo sighed

“Can’t you try talking to them and making a deal or explain the situation to them?” Yugyeom asked

“Talk to Hunters? Seriously? Once we tell them who we are, they’ll be trying to kill us” Chen scoffed

“Well we did actually try that before.” Hyun-woo revealed. 

Sehun and Chen looked at Hyun-woo in surprise, “Seriously? When did this happen?” Sehun asked

“This was 2,000 years ago when the Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori was still alive. She tried to make to a deal with the Hunters and would’ve succeed if it wasn’t for Queen BoA.” Hyun-woo sighed deeply thinking back to that day.

“Wait so you mean we could’ve been free from Hunters all this time?” Chen asked in surprise and Hyun-woo nodded

“Why did she stop it?” Youngjae asked

“Queen BoA didn’t believe that we should negotiate with the Hunters, she thought that vampires should reign over humans.” Hyun-woo stated

“So she killed the previous Queen and took over the throne which probably divided the vampires causing majority of you to go to the council and the rest stayed with her.” Jinyoung assumed and Hyun-woo nodded.

“So how does Mark-hyung play into this? How did you know he was the successor?” Jaebum asked

“I’m the Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori son” Mark revealed and the six boys gasped at the revelation.

“Oh my god, you said you were 20!” BamBam yelled pointing to Mark.

Mark laughed, “I am 20 or at least my body is”

“I’m totally confused” Jackson groaned holding his head

“How is that possible? Are you like possessing our Mark’s body?” Yugyeom asked with wide eyes.

BamBam frowned, “Okay now you’ve watch way too many fantasy shows”

“Oh like you don’t” Yugyeom said rolling his eyes

“We need an explanation” Jinyoung groaned interrupting the argument between the two.

“The Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori was pregnant with me during the time she was killed, thankfully they missed her stomach. The council found her dead body and discovered I was still alive but slowly dying, so the previous witch Queen Jia casted a reincarnation spell on my soul so that I would be reborn in a different body.” Mark explained

“Wait wait wait, so you were conceived over 2,000 in the Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori body but you were reincarnated and conceived again in the your current mother body?” Youngjae asked trying to make sense of it all

“Yes that why everyone in my family is human, except for me.” Mark nodded

“Wait, Sehun, didn’t you say before that if it were me being pregnant I would die unless I was turned? How was Mark’s mother able to carry Mark if he’s a vampire and she’s not?” Jaebum wondered

“We don’t know the true reason of why his mother was able to carry Prince Mark without trouble, perhaps because he isn’t a normal vampire, maybe it was the will of Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori spirit that protected Prince Mark current mother, or maybe they hold some special blood that allowed her to carry Mark safely.” Hyun-woo guessed

“We keep hearing that Mark-hyung is a special vampire, is it because of his previous mother?” Jackson asked 

“Yes and his father, whoever that is. It’s the reason why Prince Mark is probably the most powerful vampire in the world and why he is able to do things we, normal vampires, can’t” Hyun-woo replied

“Such as telekinesis and changing the weather with his emotions” Jaebum added and Hyun-woo nodded.

“Wait you don’t know who your previous father is?” Jinyoung asked to Mark

Mark shaked his head, “It probably the biggest mystery within the council of who my previous father was. I heard that the witch Queen Jia was close with my mother so maybe she knew but she’s dead and probably that secret died with her; unless she might have told the current witch Queen Taeyeon.”

Hyun-woo shrugged, “It’s possible she could’ve told Queen Taeyeon but she forgot. Maybe I’ll mention it when I see the council.”

“So how did you guys find Mark?” BamBam asked 

“I was 23 and a solider at time of Ancient Vampire Queen Hyori death and Queen Jia and the rest of the council had charged me to find Prince Mark. Queen Jia gave me a crystal that would light up when Prince Mark was conceived and the crystal also helped in tracking him.” Hyun-woo stated

“So you mean you guys have been waiting over 2,000 years for Mark-hyun to be born?” Yugyeom gasped and Hyun-woo nodded his head, “That’s crazy man”

“I wonder what your family must’ve thought when they heard they were gonna have a vampire as a son?” Jackson wondered

“Of course they were all shocked, most of the extended family wanted your mother to give you away once she gave birth. However your parents decided to keep you and they wanted to raise you.” Hyun-woo revealed and Mark smiled happy to know his parents loved him from the start, “It also helped that you gave them reason to keep you.”

Mark gave a confused look, “What do you mean?”

“From the womb, you were showing off your abilities. You would have roses blooming even in the winter for your mother, you would change the weather for your father. You even protected your family from a car crash; it really caused us trouble trying to give an explanation as to how the other driver car was damaged yet there wasn’t a scratch on your family car” Hyun-woo smiled thinking back to that moment

“I did all that from the womb and yet now I can’t even have flowers grow without turning a garden into the jungle?!” Mark marveled 

“You can actually do all that?” Youngjae asked and Mark just shrugged.

“Like I said before, we have no idea how far Prince Mark’s power extend” Hyun-woo said

“If only we knew who your father was so we could understand what your abilities actually are” Chen said speaking for the first time in a while.

“But since that’s impossible we will continue to guess through training, although you won’t figure that out anytime soon” Sehun added

“You can’t train your powers?” BamBam asked curiously

“Not unless I want the Vampire Queen and the Hunters to find me” Mark sighed

“Actually very soon we will be starting your training again” Hyun-woo revealed and Mark’s eyes widened at the news.

“How could we do that without the vampires and Hunters sensing us?” Mark wondered

“I was actually discussing this with the council weeks ago; the witches and elves decided to create a training center for you here in South Korea so you could train your powers without alerting them.” Hyun-woo answered

“Oh wow, would they be able to do something like that?” Jaebum asked

Hyun-woo nodded, “The council is affiliated with many successful human companies, I’m sure we could use one of those companies to create the training room.” he guessed

“Oh my god it’s just like those movies” BamBam gasped

“Well yeah, many supernaturals work in the entertainment business and majority of them are writers while the rest are actors.” Mark laughed.

“How did you know that?” Chen asked since none of them talk to Mark about that.

“Some of them came to my 18th birthday party” Mark answered

“What?! And I missed that?!” Chen groaned “Why didn’t you tell me that?!” He yelled to Sehun who merely shrugged.

“You didn’t have to back to your clan so quickly” Mark laughed, “I’m sure Lord Siwon would’ve understand.”

“No the hell he would not” Chen huffed and Mark smiled because he knew Chen was right. Hyun-woo was going to respond but it was probably best for Prince Mark to discover, himself, how loved he was by the council.

“Alright so now that we understand the events that led to Mark-hyung house arrest” Jinyoung began making Hyun-woo frown, “Now let’s talk about what will happen to Jaebum-hyung.”

“Well they already started the first step in the process of becoming mates and I’m sure Sehun told you the next step is that he has to drink Prince Mark blood and the prince has drink his and after that the bond will be complete and it would be impossible to break.” Hyun-woo explained

“So once they drink each other blood, they’re bonded for life?” Yugyeom repeated, “There’s no going back?”

Hyun-woo nodded, “Yes this is a serious commitment and even though you two are mates, you have to be sure this is exactly what you want.” Mark and Jaebum nodded understanding that they should take the time to know each other before moving on to this step.

“What will happen after the bond is completed?” Jinyoung asked

“Afterwards their bodies would synchronize, Prince Mark hasn’t yet reached the age where he would stop aging but once he does, Jaebum-ssi will stop aging along with him. They would be able to sense each other even when they’re separated and speak to each other telepathically.” Hyun-woo replied.

Jinyoung quietly sighed, “Hyungs, you guys are going to wait before going through with this right?”

Mark and Jaebum nodded, “Of course Jinyoung, like Hyun-woo said this bonding is a serious commitment and we’ve only known each other for two months, we have so much learn of each other. Besides we have plenty of time to finish the bonding” Jaebum smiled as he looked down at Mark.

“Wait won’t Mark-hyung now be wanting Jaebum blood which could led Jaebum to drink his blood?” Youngjae questioned

Mark shaked his head, “I don’t think so, I’ve never tasted blood before so I should be fine till I drink’s Jaebum’s blood.” He replied 

“So happen from here on out?” Jackson asked

Hyun-woo shrugged, “What happens now depends on you guys, if you were expecting major changes to your lifestyle it won’t happen as dramatically as you think. The Prince will continue stay here in secret to finish his college degree, and all we ask is for you to keep this a secret. We will protect you from a short distance away but other than that nothing major will happen to your life. You can continue to live as before.”

“Kinda hard to live as before knowing that supernatural creatures exist and that we live in a country where at night the vampires are trying to take our blood.” BamBam sighed and the others agreed with that statement.

“That’s true but you also know there are killers and rapist roaming about that are looking for their next victim but you still go out living like there’s no tomorrow” Hyun-woo said causally.

Mark groaned while the others gasped at the realization of how true Hyun-woo words are, “That really wasn’t a good comparison to make, Hyun-woo” Sehun whispered to his ears

“You might as well just make them even more afraid of this world, then they already are” Chen huffed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, plz comment bc I love hearing from you guys.  
> Thank you for all the comments and Kudos. See you next week


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and yeah I'm early but I had to post it now since I won't be able to do it later.  
> Thank you for the comments and Kudos

Although Hyun-woo words shocked them, they knew he was right and they were going to try to get some semblance of normalcy in their lives again. 

“Guys don’t take Hyun-woo words to heart too hard” Mark began and Hyun-woo raised an eyebrow, “You should obviously just be careful from now on but at the same time don’t make this ruin your lives.”

Jaebum draped his arm around Mark’s neck, “Mark's right, we should be fine and everything should appear normal as long as we don’t do anything reckless and stay under the eyes of Mark’s bodyguards” he agreed and the other boys nodded. Their hyungs were right, they have nothing to fear as long as they don’t do anything crazy.

“Yes and before we leave, our only advice is to stay away from dark corners and of course to beware of strangers. The Queen vampires use different tactics to get their victims, lately we’ve been sensing that they've stop killing their targets but they do drain them of majority of their blood.” Hyun-woo warned before getting up and leaving with Chen and Sehun.

“So, not so different than what human creeps do to get their targets.” BamBam shrugged, Yugyeom frowned at his boyfriend, “What? Isn’t it true?”

“Where do they go?” Youngjae wondered once the three supernaturals left the room.

“They patrol the campus while the other guards patrol the surrounding areas around the campus, JYP university is literally the safest place ever from the Queen vampires” Mark answered

“Won’t she know? I mean, wouldn’t they sense all the supernaturals around?” Jinyoung asked

“Not at all, like Hyun-woo said before, South Korea is a supernatural hotspot, thousands live here and in this school alone there are hundreds of supernaturals studying here. The Queen wouldn’t be able to tell the difference.” Mark smiled

“No wonder the council let you come here.” Jackson smirked

“Well it wasn’t like they had a choice, they promised I could leave for college but they never restricted me from any certain countries.” Mark replied

“Isn’t that strange?” Jinyoung began, “I mean it’s obvious they don’t want you here in South Korea because of the Vampire Queen so shouldn’t this country be banned from you till you were ready to take over?” He asked

Mark thought about it and realized Jinyoung was right, why wasn’t South Korea banned from him? “Maybe because he’s the rightful heir so it’s useless banning it from him?” Yugyeom suggested  
“Or maybe we decided to let our beautiful little prince do what he likes for once” a voice purred, scaring everyone except for Mark.

The boys looked up and saw a beautiful woman with long black hair wearing a sexy red dress leaning against the couch, “Queen HyunA!” Mark smiled getting up to go hug the succubus. Queen HyunA smiled hugging the young vampire.

“Um Mark-hyung who is that?” BamBam asked with wide eyes.

Mark pulled slightly away, “Oh I’m sorry, guys this is Queen HyunA of the succubi” he answered

“Succubi? What’s a succubi?” Youngjae asked tilting his head in confusion, the other’s shrugged unsure of what a succubi was.

“Do you know what an incubus is?” Mark asked and the boys nodded, “A succubi is the female version of an incubus.”The boys mouth opened their mouth in the shape of an ‘o’. “What brings you here?” He asked turning to the succubus.

Queen HyunA smiled caressing Mark cheek, “I wanted to check on you, my sweet. I was so worried since Hyun-woo hasn’t reported back to us in a while.” She leaned down and kissed his cheek, “But I see you’re doing well; you’re so lucky to be living with six other handsome men.” She turned to the six and winked at them.

“Sorry Queen HyunA, everyone here except for Youngjae is in a relationship with each other” Mark smirked making Youngjae frown at being the only single in the room.

“Oh does that mean what I think it means?” Queen HyunA smiled

“Yeah I found my mate” Mark smiled and pointed to Jaebum. Jaebum wasn’t sure what to do in this situation but bow to the Queen.

“Oh my, what a handsome mate he is, you’re so lucky” Queen HyunA grinned, “I can’t wait to tell the council this!” She wrapped her arms around Mark waist and kissed his cheeks a couple more times making Mark giggle. Jaebum clenched his jaw, he didn’t appreciate seeing someone else kiss his boyfriend like that.

“Um excuse you, Your Majesty, but could you let go of my mate?” Jaebum asked politely, although he was pissed he wasn’t going to be rude to a supernatural Queen. 

Queen HyunA smiled and pulled slightly away, “Aww your mate is so cute when he’s jealous.” 

Mark pouted to Jaebum, “Jaebummie please forgive Queen HyunA, succubi’s are very touchy and as you can see she likes to kiss. It’s not something she can help, I think.” He explained

“However I find it odd because she never kisses the other kings or clan leaders” Hyun-woo sighed as he entered in the living room scaring the boys again.

“Oh my god, is our home that easy to access?!” Jackson yelled

“Also could you guys announced yourselves, I’m getting tired of these mini heart attacks” BamBam sighed

“Hyun-woo when did you get here?” Queen HyunA smiled 

“I should be asking you that. Imagine my surprise sensing a supernatural in the Prince midst.” Hyun-woo glared, “You know you should not be here” he frowned

Queen HyunA pouted, “But Hyun-woo, you haven’t reported to us and I miss seeing my honey cute face. It’s been such a long time and I swear he gets more handsome every time I see him” she smirked while her hand slipped underneath Mark’s shirt making Jaebum clench his fist and he stood up.

“Your Majesty I won’t ask again, please let go of my mate” Jaebum growled out barring his teeth to the Queen.

Hyun-woo frowned at Jaebum, “Excuse you Jaebum-ssi, I understand that you’re upset about Queen HyunA touching Prince Mark but that doesn’t mean you can be rude to her.”

Queen HyunA giggled, “It’s quite alright, after all, all werewolves are possessive of their mates. It’s so sexy.”

“Werewolves? Jaebum isn’t a werewolf” Mark said looking up and down at Jaebum, and even Jaebum looked at his own body.

Hyun-woo chuckled, “Queen HyunA, I think it’s been awhile since you’ve been already humans because Jaebum-ssi isn’t a werewolf.”

Queen HyunA frowned and walked over to Jaebum and sniffed him, “No I’m right he’s a werewolf, it’s just very light.” Queen HyunA touched Jaebum chest and felt a necklace and lifted it up from under his shirt revealing a white pendent, “And here is the reason why”

Jaebum pulled away from her, “Don’t touch that” he frowned

“Where did you get that necklace from, Jaebum-ssi?” Hyun-woo asked

“My father gave it to me when I was younger and told me to never remove it.” Jaebum explained clutching the necklace.

“You don’t have to take it off but at least can you show us the necklace?” Queen HyunA asked yet Jaebum felt hesitant showing it to her.

Mark walked over and touched Jaebum shoulder, “Jaebum don’t you want to know the truth?” He asked pouting.

Jaebum sighed, he could never resist Mark’s pouting, “Oh alright” he sighed and showed the necklace to Hyun-woo and Queen HyunA.

“A silver pendent” Hyun-woo muttered

“Wait silver? I thought werewolves were allergic to silver?” Yugyeom asked

“Yes they are but this necklace, only has small amounts of silver which prohibits a werewolf from ever changing into their other form as well as eliminating their scent. That’s probably why Prince Mark and Hyun-woo can’t smell it, I bet even Sehun and Chen couldn’t smell his scent.” Queen HyunA smirked.

Jaebum gasped along with everyone in the room, “So I’m a werewolf?” He fell down on his knees from the shock.

“Holy crap” Jackson muttered rubbing his forehead.

“Well this is last thing I ever expected” Youngjae gasped

Mark and Jinyoung kneeled at Jaebum side, trying to coax him out of the shock, “Queen HyunA are you sure?” Jinyoung asked

“Trust me I can smell the difference between a human and a werewolf and this guy” Queen HyunA said pointing to Jaebum, “Is definitely a werewolf”

“I-I can’t be, my parents would tell me if I were.” Jaebum whispered

“Queen HyunA that’s impossible, he doesn’t seem to have the same abilities as a werewolf” Mark frowned to the Queen.

“I wouldn’t be surprised if his parents played a part in that as well.” Queen HyunA shrugged

Mark turned back to Jaebum, rubbing his back, “It will be okay Jaebummie” he whispered in his ears.

“That’s easy for you to say; you knew what you were” Jaebum hissed, “Now finding out I’m so freak of nature after finding out my boyfriend is a vampire prince. It’s-it’s just too much!” he growled and got up immediately running to his room. 

Mark stood up to go after him but Jinyoung pulled him back, “Mark-hyung give him some space.” He advised

“But he’s my mate and he’s hurting, I have to help him” Mark frowned

“I understand that but right now he needs some space, it’s been a mentally exhausting day. Jaebum-hyung brain is probably exploding with all the information he’s gathering since last night and now he’s finding out that he’s not even human? You can’t expect him to be okay with everything. Everyone has their limits and this is Jaebum-hyung.” Jinyoung sighed

Mark hung his head, “It’s all my fault, he wouldn’t be like this if I wasn’t here” he whined playing with the hem of his shirt.

“That’s partially true but if Queen HyunA is right and Jaebum-hyung really is a werewolf then the rest of the blame falls on his family for not telling him.” Jinyoung said truthfully.

“Why didn’t his parents say anything before?” BamBam wondered

“Probably to keep him safe from Hunter’s, as long as he wears that necklace no one can ever tell that he wasn’t human.” Hyun-woo suggested

“Your Majesty how did you know?” Yugyeom asked to Queen HyunA

Queen HyunA smiled, “I’m a demon and our sense’s are much different then other supernaturals but as much I want to brag to say how much better us succubi’s are compared to others; the older werewolves and supernaturals could probably smell Jaebum scent or you would’ve had to recognize it before-hand to know the difference.”

“I have to say this is the craziest weekend we ever had and we didn’t even have to go to another person house or get drunk” Jackson scoffed leaning his head back on the foot of the couch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaebum sat on the floor of his bedroom hanging his head between his legs; Nora rubbed her head on his thigh but he barely registered the feeling. All he could think of was what he learned a few minutes ago. I’m not human. Those three words ran though his head constantly. He just couldn’t believe it. All this time he thought, no, he believe that he was human; that he was normal.

God, everything was changing too fast. First he saw almost his best friend get hurt, then his crush turn a vampire to dust, learned his crush is vampire prince, learned he and his boyfriend were mates and could start a family easily and that he would become immortal and now he’s a freakin’ werewolf. All that in practically 24 hours. That’s too much information in such a small time frame. He wanted to take out his phone and call his parents but honestly it would be better if they talked face-to-face. 

After a while he heard a knock on the door, he lifted his head up to see Mark entering in the room and closing the door behind himself. Odd and Kunta moved from wherever they were and walked over to Mark, meowing for his attention. He gave them quick pet on the head before turning back to Jaebum.

“Jaebum?” Mark said softly but Jaebum didn’t say anything, Mark took a deep breath and sat next to Jaebum on the floor, “Jaebum I’m so sorry” he whispered looking at his hands.

“For what?” Jaebum wondered

“If I hadn’t come here, if I didn’t intrude in you guys lives then none of this would be happening.” Mark explained

Jaebum shaked his head, “Baby none of this is your fault. The attack wasn’t caused by you, it was completely random and would’ve happened to anyone who passed by that area. It’s only caused we choose to walk, that it happened to BamBam and that attack led to where we are now. Maybe if the attack didn’t happen, maybe it would be easier to accept everything.” He sighed

Mark leaned his head on Jaebum shoulder, his words eased his guilt but he still couldn’t help but feel responsible. “Are you sure? I would understand if you even if you choose to end this relationship.”

Jaebum took Mark hand and kissed it, “Trust me baby, I still want to be mates with you and I don’t ever want you to leave me.” He said kissing his hand again. “I’m sorry for that and I’m not calling all supernaturals freaks, I was just-”

“Having a mental breakdown” Mark added

“I suppose I was.” Jaebum snorted

“You’re not a freak, love. You’re just different.” Mark said kissing Jaebum shoulder.

“Where did you hear that from?” Jaebum chuckled

“My mom told me that” Mark said and Jaebum immediately felt bad, “When I was younger I didn’t understand why I had to stay home while my siblings could go out and play. Then my parents told me that I was vampire well I didn’t exactly take it well. I thought I was freak, a monster and the movies that I watched about vampires didn’t exactly make me feel better. Of course neither did Hyun-woo” Mark scoffed 

“So how did you get over it?” Jaebum asked

“My parents helped me through it as well as the werewolves, I wish I could say the vampires as well but they’re kinda afraid of me because of Hyun-woo” Mark shrugged

“Yeah but my parents are the reason I’m feeling like this, why didn’t they tell me I’m a werewolf?” Jaebum asked

“Well the number one thing that comes to my head is that it was for your protection. Until I take over throne and attempt to talk to the leader of the Hunter’s, they will continue to attack all supernaturals. I’m sure your parents were just trying to give you a normal life, one where you wouldn’t have to worry about looking over your shoulder.” Mark explained

“But at least I would know who I am, Mark” Jaebum sighed

“Would knowing that you are a werewolf change how you are?” Mark asked him, “You’re still Im Jaebum but now you’re even more different than the average person, you’re a gay college student who’s a werewolf with a vampire boyfriend and has human friends” he smirked

Jaebum chuckled, “I suppose you’re right, now I don’t think I can even be mad at them”

“I mean I don’t blame you but you have to understand they did it because they loved you” Mark smiled

Jaebum turned and looked into Mark’s eyes, “I’m so lucky to have you in my life” he smiled and he leaned down and kissed his sweet pink lips, “Tomorrow” he began as he pulled away, “I’m going back home to talk to my parents and I want you to come with me.”

Mark’s eyes widened, “You want me to meet your parents?”

Jaebum nodded, “There’s a lot that needs to be discussed with my family but at the same time, I want them to meet you.” Mark heart raced at the thought, “I know it’s really soon especially since we got together last night but since we’re mates, isn’t best we do it now?”

Mark bit his bottom lips and sat quiet for a couple of minutes and Jaebum started to worry that maybe Mark was against meeting his parents, “Okay I’ll come with you to meet your parents” he smiled but seconds later his smile dropped, “Do you think they’ll like me?” 

Jaebum furrowed his brow, “What’s not to like, baby? You’re an amazingly sweet person and I see no reason why my parents shouldn’t like you.” 

Mark smiled, leaning into Jaebum shoulder, “Thanks Bummie. I’m gonna go back to the living room.” Jaebum nodded as Mark got up and left the room to enter in the living room.

“How is he?” Jinyoung asked as he saw Mark coming back.

“He’s slowly adjusting to it but he wants to talk to his parents to make sure it’s true, so tomorrow the two of us are going to see his parents.” Mark replied

“I figured that as much” Jinyoung sighed crossing his arms.

“Wow you’re already gonna met his parents?” Youngjae asked in surprise.

“Is that wrong?” Queen HyunA asked in confusion.

“Well for us humans it kinda unnatural.” Jackson explained, “Normally it’s not until the second to fourth month that you start meeting each other parents”

“Ah right, humans take this kinda things much slower than we supernaturals do” Queen HyunA smirked

“Forgive us for not being able to sniff out or dream about our soulmate” Jinyoung deadpanned making the four humans grimace thinking the Queen might be peeved over Jinyoung rudeness but they were surprise to find that she was actually laughing.

“You’re right about that” Queen HyunA laughed, “Now I better be going before the council realizes I left to come here”

“Oh will you get in trouble?” Mark asked concerned

“Not really, the council would only be upset because they’re jealous.” Queen HyunA smirked

Mark tilted his head cutely, “Jealous? Over what?”

Queen HyunA giggled, “Oh nothing you have to worry over, my sweet. Take of yourself especially soon when you start training again.”

“Yeah I keep hearing that but please tell me Hyun-woo isn’t training me” Mark whispered to Queen HyunA but Hyun-woo still heard him yet said nothing.

“Aww sweetie, Hyun-woo was a good teacher for you.” Queen HyunA smirked and Mark sighed because it was true but Hyun-woo was too strict, “I believe your teachers would be the same as before but probably more rigorous than before.”

Mark’s eyes widened, “What? Why?”

“Sweetie now that you are in the Queen BoA territory it’s only best that you get stronger should the situation ever arise that you met her or her people. They are powerful vampires and you’re abilities are not strong or stable enough to fight them.” Queen HyunA stated. Mark sighed, he knew she was right, one day he will take the throne from Queen BoA and obviously she will not back down without fighting. Getting stronger is the only way to defeat her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha probably didn't expect that but honestly I also didn't expect it either lol. I swore I was gonna keep him human (kinda). In the first draft of the story he was human but then my brain was like what about if we made him a werewolf? I thought that was silly but next thing Ik Jaebum apparently was born a werewolf. I got too lazy to change so now here we are lol. 
> 
> I hope you all like this chapter, plz comments cuz I like to hear from you ^^


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, I'm sorry I didn't post anything last week. I went back to school and I already had two test to study like wth? lol so I'm back now.

Queen HyunA said her good-byes to Mark and the others before leaving with Hyun-woo to report to the council. As the two walked into the meeting room, all the clan leader, king and queen stared them walking in together.

“Queen HyunA, Hyun-woo, what are you two doing together?” Lord Siwon asked confused

“I wanted to see our cute little prince and I must say, he has gotten so handsome.” Queen HyunA smiled as she sat down at her seat. 

The remaining council frowned, “You went to South Korea?! Are you mad?!” Queen Chaerin yelled

“Sometimes but not today” Queen HyunA smirked making Queen Chaerin angry, “Besides you all are pissed because I personally went to see him.” She giggled and none of said anything because they couldn’t deny it. “Anyways let’s begin this meeting, Hyun-woo has plenty of things to share.”

“Such as?” King Taeyang asked raising an eyebrow.

Hyun-woo opened his mouth the speak but Queen HyunA spoke before him, “Our cute little prince has found his mate” she grinned

The council gasped, “Is this true, Hyun-woo?” Queen Suzy asked

“Yes Queen Suzy, on Friday night the Prince found his mate.” Hyun-woo announced 

“But you never mentioned any of the signs Hyun-woo, how could this suddenly happen?” Lord Shin-dong frowned

“That is because the Prince did not tell me; apparently for the past two months the prince had been having dreams of his mate. However during this time I did notice that the Prince has becoming quite close to a human male, who was his roommate.” Hyun-woo revealed

“So his mate is a human?” Lord Siwon growled, “Damn I was hoping it would werewolf.” He muttered 

“You’re disappointed, I think, we vampires, should be even more disappointed than you” Lord Seung-hyun frowned

“Does it really matter what species the mate is? We should be happy the prince has found his mate, and at such a young age as well.” Queen Taeyeon smiled happy to hear of good news.

“Actually I thought he was human but when Queen HyunA sensed him, she revealed he was actually a werewolf” Hyun-woo added

“Yes!” Lord Shin-dong cheered, high-fiveing Lord Siwon making Lord Seung-hyun glare at the two werewolf leaders.

“You didn’t realize what he truly was?” Queen Chaerin asked glaring at the vampire guardian. It was his job to know of all supernaturals knew the vampire prince.

Hyun-woo bowed his head, “Forgive me, I didn’t realize that he was wearing a silver pendent.” He apologized 

“A silver pendent? That’s one of your coven’s creation, correct?” King Taeyang asked to Queen Taeyeon.

Queen Taeyeon nodded, “A silver pendent stop werewolves from ever changing and using their abilities, and it also eliminates a werewolf scent.”

“Hmm seems kinda odd that our Prince mates chose not to reveal this to him.” Lord Siwon frowned not liking how this sounds.

“It’s not the mate’s fault, since not even he knew what he actually was. He thought he was a human all this time” Hyun-woo said

“Why would the child’s parent’s keep this from him?” Lord Seung-hyun wondered

“Exactly, it is wonderful to be a werewolf” Lord Siwon grinned and Lord Shindong agreed with him.

“Sometimes” Queen HyunA mumbled but Lord Siwon heard her and growled lowly at her.

“Perhaps because they’re in South Korea, the family was probably hiding themselves from Hunters. Maybe they even wanted a normal life for the child” Queen Suzy guessed

“Well as we speak the prince and his mate are heading to the parents house to find out the truth.” Queen HyunA stated

“Oh goodness” King Taeyang sighed rubbing his forehead, “this sounds complicated but at least the prince has found his soulmate”

“Has anything else happened?” Queen Chaerin asked as if expecting to hear something worse.

“Goodness Chaerin, it’s like you’re expecting bad news” Lord Shindong chuckled

“Um actually something else did happen” Hyun-woo sighed and Queen Chaerin grinned at Lord Shindong, “Earlier that same night, the Prince had gone out with his roommates and one of them was grabbed by Queen BoA men.” The entire council gasped; even Queen HyunA was shocked to have not heard the news by the prince, "Everyone is alright since the guards and I vanquished them and the Prince killed the leader.”

“How did this happen? Weren’t you guys suppose to make sure the area around the prince is always clear?” Lord Seung-hyun growled.

“Yes we did but at the same time we can’t let our presence be known without alerting Queen BoA.” Hyun-woo glared, “The area was clear at the time but the next thing we know, they entered in the same area. Thankfully they didn’t attack because they knew who the Prince was, they were attacking for blood.” He said removing the council fear that Prince Mark was known.

“You took care of the situation, correct?” Queen Suzy asked

“Yes we cleaned it all up so if anything they would believe it was the Hunters” Hyun-woo replied, “The Prince is not in any danger.”

“That’s good but it means we better hurry with starting the training for our prince, we don’t want him in that situation again if he isn’t prepared to battle Queen BoA yet.” King Taeyang said and Hyun-woo nodded in agreement.

“Is there anything else you have to report?” Queen Chaerin asked

“Okay now you just want more bad news” Shindong deadpanned to which Queen Chaerin shrugged.

“Other than those two incidents there is nothing else to report” Hyun-woo said until he remembered something, “Actually I do have a question for Queen Taeyeon” and Queen Taeyeon nodded for him to continue, “Yesterday as I spoke about the past, the question over who Prince Mark past father came about; is there truly no way to learn who his father was? It’s well known that Queen Jia was a close friend to Ancient Queen Hyori-”

“So you’re thinking the Ancient Queen told my predecessor and she left some mention of that somewhere?” Queen Taeyeon added, Hyun-woo nodded

“Hmm that is true that Queen Jia and Ancient Queen Hyori were close like sisters, it wouldn’t be a surprise if she knew. Although wasn’t she also close with, you, Queen HyunA, Queen Suzy and your predecessor, Queen Chaerin?” Lord Shindong wondered

Queen HyunA nodded sadly, “Hyori was actually gonna to tell us that day but a problem turned up in my kingdom and I had to head back but I had promised I’ll be back as soon as possible but sadly that was the day she died.” She sighed

Queen Suzy patted her hand, “You didn’t know it was trap set up by Queen BoA, none of us did until it was too late.” 

Queen Suzy, Queen Jia, Queen HyunA and Queen Hyoyeon, the predecessor of Queen Chaerin were all in Ancient Queen Hyori castle the day she died till reports of problems occurring in their kingdoms made them leave the Vampire kingdom. Once they made it to their kingdoms it turned out that there wasn’t any actual problems; quickly realizing they were lied to, they called the rest of the council and quickly went back to the Vampire Kingdom. However they were too late, Queen BoA had led Ancient Queen Hyori out to the gardens where she murdered her and narrowing missing the unborn child. Only the council and a few vampire clan leaders know of the rebirth of Prince Mark leading many others to believe there is no other successor.

The next day Queen BoA didn’t give the vampires and the council a chance to mourn the Queen for they rioted and took over the throne taking and keeping some vampire clan leaders hostage while the rest were able to escape. Although the council sent threats they were unable to do anything since Queen BoA still had the vampire leaders as hostages; all they do is wait till Prince Mark was older and powerful enough to put the end of Vampire Queen BoA.

“It is possible that she could’ve told Queen Jia before us, from what I remembered she was kinda giggly like she was hiding something” Queen HyunA said thinking back to that day.

“Queen Jia did stay over at the castle so it very possible” Queen Suzy added

“Well my predecessor didn’t share it with me but perhaps she told it to me through a letter.” Queen Taeyeon said and the council gave her a confused look, “All witch predecessors are required to do so and Queen Jia had left a lot of letters to me and I haven’t read all of them. When I go back, I’ll sort through them and maybe I just might be able to get an answer.” She sighed thinking of all the letters she would have to go through.

“If we finally know who or what Prince Mark past father was, it could save us a lot of trouble when it comes to training him.” Lord Seung-hyun stated

“Or it could cause us trouble” Queen Chaerin frowned

The council groaned, “Why are you so pessimistic?” King Taeyang said

Queen Chaerin glared at the king, “There are lot of supernaturals that are unknown to us, for all we know our prince father could one of those beings. If we unleash something that wasn’t meant to be touch we could lose him.”

The room became silent, “Wow, you really know how to make everyone sad” Lord Shindong muttered

“I believe that Prince Mark can handle it” Hyun-woo said speaking for the first time in a while. “When he was still in the womb, he did things that supernaturals would have to train for years to do yet he did it and he wasn’t even born yet. Maybe we might unleash something but if anything it would help us instead of hurt us. We must believe that Prince Mark can do it.”

“Hyun-woo is right, we must faith in our little Vampire Prince.” Lord Seung-hyun smiled and the remaining council agreed.

“Right, Queen Taeyeon, King Taeyang when will you done with the training center?” Lord Siwon asked

“It is almost completed, it should be finished by next week.” Queen Taeyeon said 

“Could you work faster?” Queen Chaerin asked, “After all we all have companies and efficient buildings you can use”

“Sadly we can’t use them, they aren’t big and stable enough to contain the Prince power if it were to go out of control.” King Taeyang replied, “We needed a new place that is created out of pure magic similar to the hidden cities.”

“As long as it will be done soon it will be fine for us.” Hyun-woo sighed, it was understandable as to why Queen Chaerin was so impatient since Prince Mark was in enemy territory but it would be bad if the witches and elves were to do a poor job due to a rush job.

“Mkay if that it all for this meeting, I’m gonna leave — and no I’m not gonna go back to Prince Mark, sadly. I’m going back home; seeing how handsome the Prince has gotten has made me a little peckish.” Queen HyunA smirked and Queen Chaerin rolled her eyes.

“This meeting is adjoined, we all have work to done” Lord Shindong announced.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark tightly clasped his hands, biting his bottom lip nervously. Since yesterday when Jaebum asked him to come with him to see his parent’s Mark’s been a nervous wreck. He could barely eat his breakfast and had to be reminded multiple times by his roommates to eat. Jung-hwan was now driving them to his parents house and Mark’s surprised that an earthquake hadn’t started yet.

“Baby relax we’re meeting my parents, not the Queen of England” Jaebum snorted placing his arm around Mark’s shoulder

“I know and but I can’t help it, I’ve never done this before.” Mark sighed “I mean I’ve seen it on TV and many times meeting the parents rarely goes well. I mean there are so many ways it could go: they just don’t like me once they see me, they wish I was someone better, they-” 

“Baby you are an amazingly beautiful person, why wouldn’t they like you?” Jaebum chuckled, Mark shrugged, “If I like you then they will like you.” Jaebum smiled

“Yes now could you please relax, I’d rather not be on this road if an earthquake were to start up, especially since we’re coming up to a tunnel.” Sehun sighed from the front seat.

“An earthquake?” Jaebum questioned looking between Sehun and Mark.

“Yeah whenever I get super nervous, I accidentally start an earthquake.” Mark mumbled

Jaebum eyebrow flew up, “Thankfully no one has ever died because of that, but let’s not let this be the first one.” Sehun added

“Could you give me a list of all the natural disasters that are tied to your emotions? I think it would be safe to know.” Jaebum asked and Mark could only looked at his mate in confusion. After 30 more minutes of driving, Jung-hwan stopped in front of a house and Mark could safely assume it was Jaebum home. Jaebum got out the car first and Mark followed; once they reached the door Jaebum lifted his hand to knock but before he could his father opened it with wide eyes looking around the area before looking at his son.

“Jaebum, what are you doing home?” His father asked and Jaebum could tell there was hint of caution and nervousness in his voice. “Who are your friends?” He asked pointing to not only Mark but Sehun as well as he was leaning on the passenger door of the car.

“I need to talk to you and Mom” Jaebum said as he held Mark’s hand. His father nodded his head and opened the door wider for the three to enter in. His father quickly closed the door and the sound of the door slamming alerted his mother who had come out of the kitchen.

“Jaebum what are you doing here?” His mother asked running to hug him, and she then noticed Mark and Sehun, “Hello” she said to them and Mark and Sehun bowed slightly to her.

His father gave a quick look out the window before closing it and the shades, “I’m guessing from your behavior that it really is true.” Jaebum stated

His father turned around and looked at him, immediately realizing what he meant, “How did you find out?” His father asked. He then looked up and down Jaebum body, “Did you remove your necklace?”

Jaebum shaked his head, “No someone told me.” His father casted his eyes on Sehun, “No he wasn’t the one who told me.” Jaebum answered

“How about we all sit down to talk about this?” His mother suggested pointing to the couches in the living room. Jaebum and Mark walked over to sit on the three seater with Sehun standing behind them while his mother and father sat in a couch diagonal from them.

His father and mother nervously glanced towards the covered window as if worried about something, “You don’t have to worry, Mr. Im, they are not here to harm you” Sehun assured

His father furrowed his brow, “May I ask who you two are?” He asked looking at both Mark and Sehun.

“Father this is my boyfriend Mark and he’s Sehun, um a friend of Mark’s” Jaebum introduced unsure if he should mention what he actually was to Mark, “Why didn’t you tell me I was a werewolf?” He asked immediately.

His parents casted a worried look to Mark who look awkwardly down at his feet, “Should we be having this conversation in front of your new boyfriend?” His mother asked

“Oh don’t worry I’m a vampire” Mark said giving a small smile and his parents looked at them confused.

“A vampire?” His father asked surprised, “But that’s impossible, it’s still daylight”

“I’m not a normal vampire” Mark vaguely explained

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Jaebum asked again, feeling a little annoyed. 

His parents looked at each other before looking back at their son, “As you can probably guess, I am a werewolf while your mother is only half werewolf.” His father began, “We were born into families that weren’t with their clans, so we had to fend for ourselves against other supernaturals and Hunters. All our lives we were running until your mother was pregnant with you and we knew we couldn’t run anymore. We went to the hidden city of Sang where we bought your necklace and we’ve living in peace ever since.”

“We just wanted you to have a life different from our own, so we thought that it would be best to never tell you what you actually were” His mother added

Jaebum sighed, he wanted to be angry but deep down he couldn’t, not when his parents did all of that for just so he could have a happy life, “So you would’ve never have told me the truth?” He asked

His parents looked at each other, “Perhaps one day we would have, maybe when you were older” his father answered

“I’m sorry the truth had to come from someone else, Jaebum. It must’ve been hard for you to believe” His mother pouted

“Well kinda but I’ve been having a very interesting weekend so it’s not the craziest I’ve ever heard.” Jaebum chuckled, rubbing Mark’s hands that was settled on his leg.

“Well, um, Mark-ssi it’s a pleasure to meet you. My son has never brought his boyfriends home before” his father said smiling to Mark. 

“Well Jaebum thought it would be best since he wanted to know the truth and also since we’re mates.” Mark replied

His parent’s eyes widened, “You two are mates? How wonderful!” His mother cheered “I never would’ve expected this.” She smiled

“Wow this is unexpected, have you two mated already?” His father asked; Jaebum and Mark face turned red.

“Um not yet, we only got together on Friday so we’re gonna wait until we’re both ready.” Jaebum chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“May I ask Mark-ssi why your friend is here?” His mother wondered, “Did you expect something bad to happen” she joked

Mark and Jaebum looked at each other, “Mom, Dad can you two keep a secret?” Jaebum asked and his parents looked confused, “I mean like you can’t tell anyone, human or supernatural” and his parents nodded.

“How well do you know about the history of the Vampire Kingdom?” Mark asked

“I know of it mostly through stories I’ve heard from friends, how the previous Vampire Queen was killed by that horrid current Queen. You know she really messes up things here for us supernaturals; Hunters roam the streets because they all think we’re just as bad as them.” His father scoffed

“Well I am the successor to the Vampire Kingdom” Mark revealed

“Don’t tell me your the current Queen son?” Jaebum mother gasped

“Oh no, the previous Queen was my mother” Mark said quickly 

“I didn’t hear she had a child” Jaebum father frowned. Mark then retold them the story of his reincarnation and how he came to be.

“Oh my goodness!” Jaebum father gasped, "this is-this is-” 

“Insane, yeah Father I know” Jaebum chuckled

“So are you here to take back the throne?” His mother asked

“Um not really, I’m here for school. I’m not yet strong enough to take back the throne.” Mark answered shyly

“Really? Because from what I smell, there are about twenty werewolves and other supernaturals around our property” his father snorted

Mark sighed, “We were sent here by the council to protect our Prince from those that may harm him, not for war.” Sehun answered, “Even though you were born outside of the clans, you obviously must still know the rules.” And both his parents nodded.

“Rules?” Jaebum asked “What rules?”

“Rules of power; even though Queen BoA cheated and killed my Ancient mother without warning, if I want to take back the kingdom I must fight her alone.” Mark answered staring his hands. 

“You will not be alone, young prince. All of us, werewolves, vampires, witches, elves, and nymphs will stand by your side.” Sehun smiled patting his shoulder

“So will I, love.” Jaebum said touching his leg, “After all I am a werewolf” he joked

“Well um you’re more human than werewolf; but once you transform you will feel different.” His mother replied

“So once I remove this necklace, I’ll transform?” Jaebum asked hesitantly

“No your body will slowly shift, as will your senses will slowly become more heightened along with your speed and strength and then under the full moon you will change, completing the transformation to becoming a full fledged werewolf.” His father answered

Jaebum gulped loudly, “Don’t worry once you get control over your wolf, you will be able to transform whenever you like and the moon will no longer control you.” Sehun said answering the question that was burning in the back of his mind.

“How long will that take?” Jaebum asked

“That depends on you; if you’re strong enough you can take control. If you’re not then the beast will take over, leaving your as a wolf forever.” His father answered.

Jaebum groaned, “You don’t have to do this baby, you can continue just as you” Mark said worried for Jaebum.

Jaebum nodded his head, “I know but at the same time, being a werewolf is a part of me and denying it would be wrong.” He sighed and Mark furrowed his brow but understood what Jaebum meant.

“Good you’re already showing the wolf you don’t fear him, however I think it’s best to wait till Mark’s training center is opened so you don’t have to worry about any Hunters tracking your new scent.” Sehun advised and Jaebum could only agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter and I want to thank you all for the Kudos.  
> plz comment so I know you all are thinking lol


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I'm back, I've had the worst week so it was hard to focus on writing but I got done.

Mark sighed to himself as he watch each building pass him by; they had just left his parents house after hours of talking and munching on snacks his mother brought out. After Jaebum agreed to soon remove the necklace and become a full-fledge werewolf, Mark felt scared for his mate. He heard stories of what occurred during a werewolf first transformation, of how painful and agonizing it was. The last thing he wanted was for Jaebum to suffer through that was well, but the man had already made his choice.

After that he became silent, only responding when talked to. His parents wanted to know more of him and he answered them as best as he could without revealing the pain he was feeling inside. Jaebum looked at him constantly but said nothing.

“You don’t want me to become a full werewolf, do you?” Jaebum asked him, many minutes after entering the car.

Mark didn’t turn his head, “I just don’t want to lose you” he muttered.

Jaebum placed his hands on Mark shoulder, turning his around to face him; he couldn’t help but smile when he saw Mark’s cute pouty face, “Baby you’re not going to lose me, I’m gonna stay by your side forever and there’s nothing you can do that will get rid of me.” 

Jaebum placed his palms on Mark’s cheek and the vampire leaned into it, giving it quick peck before looking Jaebum straight into his eye, “Do not underestimate the wolf, Jaebummie, he’s been denied freedom for many years and he wants to be let out. You have to be stronger than him and it will hard because of how painful it will feel.” He warned

Jaebum furrowed his brow, “How do you know this?” He wondered

“I have heard stories of the first transformation and also I-I think I can feel him a little bit” Mark muttered, “I can feel a very deep anger inside you.”

“Anger?” Jaebum asked

“It’s the wolf inside you” Sehun answered and the two mates looked up at him, “Because of the necklace, the beast has been ignored and for the first time it’s being acknowledged and it’s letting it’s feelings be known. Mates can feel each other’s feelings and even though you aren’t yet finished the bonding you can still feel each other a little bit.” He explained

Jaebum frowned, “Why are you guys speaking as if the wolf is a separate entity?” He wondered

“That’s because in the beginning it is, the transformation is suppose to represent the unification of the person and the wolf becoming one. However the wolf is an beast and it has animalistic urges so it’s not an easy feat to keep it under control, which is why it’s easy for people to get lost in the wolf.” Sehun sighed 

“Baby please reconsider this, the transformation is painful journey. You don’t have to go through with it.” Mark pleaded, placing his palms on Jaebum cheek.

Jaebum looked at Mark and he could see that the young vampire was truly worried for him, “I understand that you’re worried about me Mark, but you have to understand that this is who I am. Don’t you want me to come to terms with what I am?” He asked

“Yes of course I do but I thought that you would just wear the necklace forever. I didn’t think you would actually want to became a full werewolf.” Mark pouted

“What if something happens to the necklace Mark? What then?” Jaebum asked.

Mark knew that question would eventually turn up; in his mind he thought he could just go into one of the hidden cities to get another but a negative what ifs popped into his mind such as what if his necklace fell off during a full moon? They would be completely screwed and Jaebum could get lost in the beast killing all those around and probably would be killed by the Hunters. At least in this case it would be more controlled and Jaebum would be around experts who knows how to handle this.

Mark leaned against Jaebum chest, “I’m sorry I know I’m being selfish but I care so much about you and I just don’t-”

“I know baby but you won’t lose me, I’ll always be by your side” Jaebum said kissing his mate’s forehead. He wrapped his arms around Mark’s body. For the rest of the car ride, Jaebum whispered loving words to Mark ears, kissing every part of face except for lips. “How about we eat out tonight?” He suggested kissing the top of his hair.

“Do you have a place in mind?” Mark asked

“Jung-hwan-ssi, could you take us to Myeongdong?” Jaebum asked and Jung-hwan nodded, “I know the best restaurant there to die for” he smiled to Mark. He gave Jung-hwan directions to restaurant and minutes later they arrived and were seated immediately. Mark let Jaebum order for him since he was more familiar with the restaurant and it’s food. He had ordered Mark a specialized soup and bulgogi for himself. Jaebum could help but smile as he watched Mark enjoyed every drop of the soup with the way he slurping up every drop.

Jaebum ordered another bowl for him and the price was worth seeing the look of happiness and delight on Mark’s face. The two mostly sat in a comfortable silence only speaking when a topic popped into their minds but once it was done there were no awkward pauses, the two only looked at each other as if speaking with their eyes. After a while they finished their dinner and once they went outside, Mark suggested they take a little walk.

Jaebum agreed since it was too nice of a night to spend indoors; Mark sent a message to Sehun and Chen who spread that message to the other guards that were around them. They walked through the streets of Myeongdong and found a little park off the side with a pond in the center. The two walked hand in hand, occasionally swinging their arms, enjoying being alone together.

“So does this count as our first date?” Mark wondered

Jaebum hummed, “I would think so. I’m sorry I should’ve asked you out properly.” He apologized especially since this was the vampire actual first date.

“No this was just as good. I really like it.” Mark smiled turning to look at Jaebum.

Jaebum smiled softly at Mark, looking into his eyes and placed his hand under his chin. Jaebum wasn’t sure if it was the park or the moon lighting but Mark almost looked as glowing, “Baby have I ever told you how beautiful you are?” He whispered

Mark cheeks turned pink as well as his ears at Jaebum compliment, “I-I don’t think so” he stuttered 

“Well you are, and for the rest of our lives I will tell you that everyday” Jaebum said kissing the corners of Mark lips, till he moved to cover Mark’s lips entirely. The kiss was soft and gentle since they were outside and it wasn’t till a familiar scent entered Mark nose did they separate.

Mark looked around for the source of the smell and Jaebum soon became concerned, “Mark is something wrong? What are you looking for?”

Mark looked at Jaebum, “Ice cream” he said looking straight into his eyes.

Jaebum jaw slightly dropped, “Ice cream?” And Mark nodded. Jaebum blinked for a couple times, bewildered by what he heard. His mate just stopped kissing him because of ice cream. “Where is it?” He snorted

Mark looked around the park again until he spotted at the other side of the pond and pointed it out, “There.” He said “Jaebummie I want some.”

“Okay” Jaebum chuckled, wondering how could his older mate look so adorable. “Stay here and I’ll get you some ice cream. What flavor do you want?”

“Hmm strawberry” Mark smiled and Jaebum felt his heart swoon at the knowledge he likes the same flavor as him. Jaebum kissed Mark once more before leaving to get him his ice cream.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes scanned the crowd as he looked for his next meal, “Seung-hyun, shouldn’t you wait for the boys to finish collecting to eat?” Lady Jea asked

“No thank you, I prefer my meal straight from the source” Lord Top said

“Yes drinking from young boys while sleeping with them.” Lady Jea said dryly.

Lord Top glared at the lady vampire, “As if you don’t do the same”

“Yes but I prefer men in their mid to late 30s. They have so much more experience.” Lady Jea giggled

Lord Top rolled his eyes, “Why are you even here?”

Lady Jea pouted, “Because I enjoy your company Seung-hyun.”

Lord Top sighed, “If only the feeling was mutual” and Lady Jea huffed at Lord Top rudeness. His eyes continued to search for a good meal until his eyes fell upon perhaps the most beautiful man he has ever seen. His mouth slightly drop at the man’s beauty, he wore long pink cardigan with white T-shirt underneath with black suspenders holding his black ripped pants and black and white sneakers. He looked absolutely adorable yet his curly golden blonde hair made him seem somewhat sexy. 

For the first time in hundred of years he felt his heart race; that man was gorgeous and Top ultimately decided that he wanted that man. However the only problem was the other slightly taller man next to him holding his hands. He frowned as he followed them from the streets to the park and watched them as they walked through the park. He then sat a bench that gave a undisturbed view of them. He saw the other man touch the beautiful one and he tightly gripped the bench arms, crushing the metal. The arms snapped off the bench as the other man kissed the beautiful one and he growled at the sight.

“What the hell, Seung-hyun? Why did you run off like that?” Lady Jea huffed after finally finding him. She saw the piece of the bench arm in Seung-hyun hold and frowned, “I understand that the bench is ugly but you didn’t have to break it.” Still Lord Top said nothing only staring to the couple. “What the hell are you looking at?” She said until she finally saw what he saw. “Seriously?” She scoffed crossing her arms.

“Isn’t he beautiful?” Lord Top sighed

Lady Jea looked back at the two men before looking at Lord Top, “Hmm he is quite handsome, and very chic looking, but I didn’t know you like those board shoulder types” she shrugged

“Not him you idiot” Lord Top growled, “The one he’s kissing”

Lady Jea frowned before looking back and finally seeing the blond haired man, “Oh my” she gasped, “He is beautiful, I mean he’s not the type I normally go for but he’s gorgeous.”

Lord Top glared at her, “He’s mine I saw him first” he hissed

“Yes yes I understand that. No need to hiss at me” Lady Jea said putting her hands up, “But it would seem you have a problem since he has a boyfriend.”

As she said that Jaebum walked away leaving Mark alone, “It would seem fate is giving me an opportunity” Lord Top smirked dropping the bench arm and walking over to Mark.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark watched Jaebum stood in a line with only two people ahead of him when he heard a voice next to him, “Hello” the man said smiling at him.

Mark eye widened slightly as he realized the man in front of him was a vampire. It wasn’t one of his guards because none of them world ever come out and talk to him so casually (because of stupid Hyun-woo). Meaning this was one of Queen BoA people. He knew he had to stay calm or else he could alert the other man, “H-Hello” Mark replied.

“My name is Seung-hyun, and I couldn’t help but notice you standing here alone and I must say it’s a pity that someone as beautiful as you is here all alone” Lord Top said giving him a pitying smile.

“Oh thank you but I’m not alone, my boyfriend is right over there” Mark said pointing to Jaebum, “He’s just getting me ice cream” 

“I see” Lord Top said and his smile looked fake after Mark mentioned his mate. “Well what kind of boyfriend would leave such a gorgeous piece of art alone? If I was yours I wouldn’t leave you alone for a second” he purred and Mark felt a little dizzy. The vampire was using his thrall against him but thankfully Hyun-woo taught him how to block it.

“I see” Mark began, slowly shielding his mind from the thrall, “That’s quite kind of you but I’m very happy in my own relationship.” He smiled back.

Lord Top frowned slightly, he knew he used his thrall on the boy and yet he doesn’t seem receptive to it, “But with me you’ll be much happier. Come with me” he purred again

Mark shaked his head and stepped back, “No thank you, as I said I’m very happy in the relationship I’m in.”

Lord Top frowned deepened, what was going on? Why wasn’t his powers working? He looked over the boys shoulder and saw his boyfriend coming back with a frown on his face. It seemed he had no time, “Alright then, but could I at least know your name?” Lord Top asked quickly.

Mark hesitated for a moment before deciding to say it, “Mark” he muttered

Lord Top smiled, “Mark, till we see each other again” he then walked away and disappearing from Mark’s sight.

Jaebum immediately went to Mark’s side with the ice cream in his hands, “Mark who was that?”

“We have to go now” Mark said and the two of them speed walked out the park and suddenly Jung-hwan drove the car next to them. They entered in the backseat and Jung-hwan drove off.

Sehun turned around and looked at the young vampire, “Mark are you okay?” And Mark only nodded.

“Can someone tell me what’s going on?” Jaebum growled, frustrated at being kept out the loop.

“Sorry baby, that guy was a vampire and not one of ours” Mark quickly explained

Jaebum eye’s widened, “So you mean-”

“Yes that was one of Queen BoA men” Mark finished for him

“Does this mean they found you?” Jaebum asked concerned

“No I think he was looking for a meal and he made me his target.” Mark sighed. “But I think I made him suspicious. He tried to use thrall on me but I blocked it.”

“Thrall? What’s thrall?” Jaebum asked confused

“It’s one of a vampires powers to put another person under their control. Thankfully only pure-blooded vampires can do it so we know he’s one of Queen BoA clan leaders.” Mark explained 

“You know we have to tell Hyun-woo about this, Prince Mark” Jung-hwan said glancing at him through the rear-view mirror.

“Yes I do” Mark sighed, “I probably won’t be able to leave the campus at night anymore but whatever.” 

“It will be fine baby, at least they don’t know where you are live” Jaebum said trying to comfort his mate.

“You just had to say that” Sehun growled and Jaebum gave him a confused look, “They’re trying to follow us” he frowned 

“WHAT?!” Mark and Jaebum yelled together.

“Chen just told me that they’re two vampires following after us. One of them is the man that talked to you and the other is a woman.” Sehun explained

“What do we do?” Jaebum gulped

“Don’t worry we have a backup plan for this. We can’t let them follow us to the school.” Sehun asserted and opened his phone, calling someone, “Commence plan E into action.”

“Plan E what’s that?” Jaebum whispered to Mark who merely shrugged. Jung-hwan made multiple turns seemingly taking a longer route to the school. After an hour of driving they finally made it safely to the campus; Sehun and Chen led them up to the apartment while calling Hyun-woo as well.

“What’s going on?” Jinyoung asked standing up, seeing multiple people in the apartment. Jackson was already with Jinyoung in the living room while Youngjae came out after hearing the commotion. BamBam and Yugyeom had gone to Jung-kook apartment. 

“Sorry Jinyoungie” Mark sighed and he and Jaebum sat on the couch.

“What happened?” Hyun-woo wondered, “What’s this about plan E coming into action?”

“Plan E, what’s plan E?” Youngjae asked 

“Plan E is when the main car is being followed so other decoy cars come out and we misdirect the enemy. It was only two vampires were following us and they followed the decoys to the fake address and we had two dummies go inside just incase they wanted to make sure.” Sehun explained

“No way the Queen discovered you guys?!” Jackson yelled shocked

“No but one of the clan leaders made me his target for his meal but I made him suspicious when he couldn’t control me.” Mark stated

“Which one?” Hyun-woo asked

“He said his name is Seung-hyun” Mark said, “Which confused me for a second cause he didn’t look like Lord Seung-hyun.” He said puzzled

Hyun-woo groaned shaking his head, “His name is Seung-hyun but because there were two vampire clan leaders with the same name he gave himself the nickname Top.”

“You know him?” Chen asked 

“I used to back in my days as a solider, he was the clan leader of the Gyeonggi district.” Hyun-woo said

“So is Mark-hyung safe?” Youngjae wondered

“Yes and no. Lord Top isn’t after Prince Mark because he knows the truth but only because he lusts after him. It would seem after thousands of years he still has the same preference for cute young men and Prince Mark fits that to the max.” Hyun-woo sighed

“So basically because Markie is so beautiful, he wants him.” Jackson smirked, “Damn hyung, why did you have to be so pretty” he joked

“Well it’s not my fault” Mark huffed crossing his arms.

“So is Mark banned from going outside?” Jinyoung wondered and even Mark and Jaebum was curious about that.

“Well sort of only if you desperately want to go out at night. I suggest you disguise yourself but if we sense Lord Top around you have to leave and come back here.” Hyun-woo ordered

“Do you think he will still search for Mark?” Jaebum asked curiously

“Of course, like I said Prince Mark fits his type and he wants you. Lord Top is sort of the obsess type, and you’ve peaked his interest so he will be searching for you. But we should be okay in the day time and at night, if you must go, disguise yourself very well.” Hyun-woo sighed

Mark ran up to hug the vampire, “Thank you Hyun-woo” he smiled, he knew the guardian could’ve decided to leave South Korea or even ban him from leaving at night but he was grateful he was letting him stay despite the danger that could occur if Lord Top found him.

“Are you sure, Hyun-woo?” Sehun asked, “If Lord Top is as obsessed as you say, wouldn’t it be dangerous for Mark? What if he tries to kidnap him?”

“Although it would be bad if Mark were caught by Lord Top, they wouldn’t immediately know his identity” Chen said 

“But Mark being kidnapped is still a horrible thing, because they could eventually find out!” Sehun yelled out angry that his partner didn’t seem to get it.

“Guys enough!” Mark said standing up, “I’m not completely defenseless, I can take care of myself. Besides it’s not like I’ll be alone, I know you guys are there and I’m sure you’ve plans for situations like this without calling attention to who we actually are.” He argued, “Unless we have absolutely no choice I will stay in South Korea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments they're wonderful. ^^


	21. Chapter 21

Hyun-woo could only agree with Prince Mark decision, but he wasn’t wrong. Prince Mark most certainly can defend himself, he’s been training since he was child in many fighting forms and his powers could definitely save him from the newly turned vampires and Hunters. However it was unsure if he could defend himself against the older vampires that had decades of experience before him. 

Although he was stronger than any vampire, most of his powers were unstable making them unreliable in a fight. The council wanted to make sure he was well trained before ever thinking of starting a new war between them and Queen BoA people. 

“Sorry Mark we didn’t mean to make you sound like you can’t fight, but this is becoming a a very serious situation.” Sehun furrowed his brow.

“I understand but I’ve made up my mind. I’m not leaving!” Mark yelled firmly, standing his ground.

Sehun groaned and looked at Hyun-woo; it was strange how the overprotective vampire wasn’t saying anything. In the beginning, he didn’t even want the Prince to be in South Korea but now it’s like he’s allowing the situation to more and more dangerous.

“Fine we’ll stay but seriously Mark when it becomes too dangerous, we have to leave” Sehun warned. Mark nodded but Sehun had a feeling he wasn’t going to go as easily; especially since he has a mate.

Sehun sighed and walked out with Chen following; Hyun-woo bided them all good-bye and headed out. Once out of the building Chen ran up ahead to meet with the other werewolves; Sehun turned back to Hyun-woo.

“What the hell was that?!” He yelled

Hyun-woo frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Don’t play dumb! I’m talking about you going silent when Mark refused to leave” Sehun scoffed

“Prince Mark made his decision and I’m respecting it” Hyun-woo simply answered

“Since when do you respect his decision?! At the sign of any danger, no matter how small, you always tell him to run or hide. Now you’re letting him wait until the enemy practically knows who we are to run!” Sehun yelled “If we continue to do that the Queen will never let us leave South Korea!”

Hyun-woo balled his fists, “Don’t you think I know that?! Don’t you think I want him to leave especially since Lord Top has his eyes set on him?!”

“Then why didn’t you say anything?!” Sehun groaned, completely frustrated with the vampire guardian.

“Because he’s not a defenseless child anymore; he is our Prince and soon to be a King. So we should treat him as such. He knows of the danger of being here yet he continues to stay. I know it’s very risky and if the council were to learn of this they would pull him out but if we continue to run the Prince will probably never take back the throne.” Hyun-woo stated

Sehun looked warily at Hyun-woo, he didn’t expect the guardian to finally see that Mark was a child that constantly need his protection. However it seemed that he discovered this at the wrong moment. If anything they need Hyun-woo overprotectiveness if they want to leave the country before being discovered. But at the same time Hyun-woo was right, Mark was the rightful heir to the throne and the country is suffering because of the Queen. Mark should soon take over the throne.

“So what’s your plan?” Sehun asked

“According to Queen Taeyeon and King Taeyang the training center should be done by next week and Queen Taeyeon will also be checking to see if she can find any information on Prince Mark father. I’m hoping that the Prince will advance quickly in his training long before Queen BoA or Lord Top ever discover the Prince. I was also hoping that you would train his mate Jaebum-ssi so he could also be useful in protecting Prince Mark as well.” Hyun-woo explained

Sehun hummed, “Training the mate is a good idea but we could only hope that the Queen and her people don’t connect the dots between everything, because honestly I feel like we’re doing a horrible job when it comes to keeping a low profile.” He shrugged 

Hyun-woo raised an eyebrow, “How so?”

“Months ago we had over 80 supernaturals coming to this school within a matter days, we surround this campus day and night, not to mention the driver. I mean Jung-hwan is really cool, but the different cars, the limo?” Sehun sighed

Hyun-woo rolled his eyes, “All right I get it but it’s all necessary to protect Prince Mark, and also most of that was the council’s idea. You know they are more overprotective than me, plus they like to spoil him.”

Sehun snorted, “Okay well for now on we have to tone down a bit” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Sooo Seung-hyun, are you gonna sit here till the sun rise or are you gonna do something?” Lady Jea raised one eyebrow looking at Lord Top sit on the roof edge looking across at the apartment.

Lord Top ignored her question, “I just don’t understand it, how was I unable to get Mark-ssi over my thrall?” 

“Maybe he’s a supernatural so he’s immune to it” Lady Jea suggested

“First of all, no supernatural is immune to our thrall unless they train for that, second, he didn’t smell like a supernatural. He didn’t smell like anything, making him 100% human.” Lord Top argued

“Ahuh so what are you gonna do? Stalk him forever or just jump him?” Lady Jea asked

“I’m not going to jump him!” Lord Top growled making Lady Jea jump back, “Mark is the kind of man that deserves to be taken care of, to be shown the pleasures of life, to be tasted slowly” he grinned. 

Lady Jea rolled her eyes, “Oh come on man, just because he looks beautiful doesn’t mean he’ll taste just as good! For all you know he could taste bitter!” She huffed

“There is no way a perfect man like that could have bitter blood!” Lord Top argued

“Oh pul-lease” Lady Jea scoffed, “Everyone has their flaws and I’m sure that guy has plenty and bitter blood is just one of them”

Lord Top growled, his eyes glowed red and for the first time that night Lady Jea actually regretted her words, “Take that back”

Lady gulped, “A-Alright fine, I-I t-take them back” she stuttered. Lord Top took a deep breath, regaining his natural eye color. After a few minutes, Lady Jea believed Lord Top was calm, “Before you used to be slightly obsess over any boys you find but this is behavior is new Seung-hyun. What is it about him that makes you act this way?”

Lord Top frowned but thought about it, “Perhaps it’s because he’s different from the rest. I mean with others all I have to do is put them under my control and I can do as I please yet with him I can’t. It is strange knowing there’s one man who can actually resist me.”

“So maybe after you finally get him, you’ll no longer want him” Lady Jea guessed

“Maybe but I fear that is not the case.” Lord Top sighed and Lady Jea gave him a questioning look, “For the first time in my unnatural life, I felt my heart quicken by just talking to him. I got happy just by him telling me his name and I actually wanted to know.”

Lady Jea gaped, all who know Lord Top knew what a playboy he was. He cared nothing for the men he slept with just as long as he satisfied his lust and his stomach. Once he got his fill, he through them to the side like trash and if they got too clingy they were killed immediately. But to hear Lord Top speak like that of someone was quite shocking.

Lady Jea eyes widened, “Oh my god, what if that person is your mate?!”

Lord Top snorted, “Don’t be ridiculous Mark-ssi isn’t my mate, I just feel that he and I belong together.”

Lady Jea smirked and crossed her arms, “Mate” she singsonged

Lord Top frowned at her, “He’s not my mate however, all I know is that I want him, I need him”

“And that typical behavior for mates” Lady Jea giggled

Lord Top hovered over her, “You better not speak one word of this to the others” he warned

“Yes yes or else you’ll kill me or make my unnatural life hell” Lady Jea sighed, “I already knew you were going to threaten me, Seung-hyung and I promise that I will never mention this. This is just between you and me.” She smiled “But seriously what are you going to do? We have to leave before the sunrises.”

Lord Top wasn’t sure, he didn’t want to leave and miss seeing Mark’s beautiful face but he didn’t want die without having a taste of him, “Alright we’ll go but I’m coming back tonight for him.” Lady Jea shrugged and walked away and Lord Top took one last look at the building before leaving as well.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the rest of the week, Mark and the others became more increasingly aware of their surroundings. For the six; ever since being told that their school was partially filled with supernatural students, the six began to wonder just who around was actually human and it was harder than they thought to know. Mark told them that they wouldn’t reveal themselves purposefully and that only those they could trust would be let in on the secret.

Mark was sure that most of the students themselves were all that aware of the other supernaturals in the school. Most likely some of them were in Jaebum position and was wearing some sort of protective mark or jewelry so they couldn’t be detected by Hunters or even other supernaturals. If Mark wasn’t a powerful vampire he himself wouldn’t know but of course it seems he still had a lot to learned since he didn’t even realize what Jaebum was (but neither didn’t Hyun-woo, Sehun or Chen so it’s not his fault).

For Mark, even though Hyun-woo told him to be more careful during the night, he rarely went outside. Although Lord Top wasn’t anywhere near his location he no longer wanted to take the risk and get caught. Sure he could protect himself but being the elves and witches were much closer to finishing the training center, he’d rather wait to complete majority of his training before then.

As for Jaebum, ever since Sunday night, he had exhibiting more werewolf behavior. He was becoming more possessive over Mark (not that Mark minded that), whenever they would make-out Jaebum would always leave large marks on the vampires skin but then get upset when it was gone hours later. His temper got even worse and everyone stood on eggshells with him because they never know what word would set him off. The only person that could calm him was Mark and that would mean being carried off into one of their room for an intense make-out session.

Sehun and Chen told them it was the wolf slowly coming out even though the pendent was still working. Since the wolf was ignored for many people and it’s energy was being contain, they said it was possible that finding a mate and also being acknowledge strengthen the wolf abilities and now it’s no longer wants to be ignored so it’s making his presence known first though Jaebum personality until the moment comes when the pendent is removed.

All the fears Mark had about Jaebum transformation, came back tenfold. If the wolf was strong enough to seep through a witches pendent seal, he would be strong enough to overtake Jaebum mind, leaving him as a beast. Mark once again begged Jaebum to reconsider but the man was stubborn and refused to back down, leaving tension between the couple. In order to try and appease the couple, the roommates divided themselves and tried to convince the mates that they should talk it out instead of staying mad at each other. 

In the end, Jinyoung and Yugyeom dragged Jaebum while Jackson carried Mark to the living room so they would talk it out. Jackson placed Mark on the couch while Jinyoung and Yugyeom dumped Jaebum by the couch on the floor.

“Alright this is getting stupid, how the hell are you guys suppose to live and stay together for eternity if you won’t even talk to each other!” Jinyoung yelled

“It’s hard talking to this stubborn fool!” Mark hissed, “He doesn’t understand that he will become a beast if he removes that pendent!”

“If anyone is stubborn it’s you Mark! Why don’t you see that I have to do this?!” Jaebum yelled back

“You don’t have to do this, you can stay the way you are!” 

“Being a werewolf is who I am!”

“Alright stop, all this yelling is getting us nowhere” Youngjae said

“Youngjae right” Jackson sighed, “Markie, I get what you’re saying, you want Jaebum-hyung to stay the same because you love him so much and you don’t want anything bad to happen to him.” And Mark nodded at his brief summary.

“Jaebum-hyung you have some good points too, but is taking off the necklace and becoming one with yourself really the reason why you’re deciding this?” Jinyoung wondered, Mark looked over confused. 

Jaebum took a deep breath and looked down at his hands, he shaked his head, “The real reason is because I want to protect you Mark” he muttered with his cheeks turning red, “As human I can’t do anything for you but if I were to control the wolf and become a werewolf then I can. I don’t want to stand behind your guards and I don’t want to stand behind you. I want to be standing next to you, fighting with you.” The last statement he said he looked up and stared into Mark’s eyes.

“Why didn’t you say that before?” Mark gasped

Jaebum chuckled, “It’s kinda embarrassing this loud and it’s even more embarrassing saying with everyone else here, especially in front of Jinyoung.”

“Sadly I didn’t get to record this so you’re okay for now” Jinyoung frowned

“You’re pissed, aren’t you baby?” Jackson grinned

Jinyoung sighed, “I knew I should’ve taken my phone” he crossed his arms and glared at the floor. Jackson chuckled and kissed Jinyoung cheek.

Mark moved to the floor and placed his hands on Jaebum’s, “I get that you’re worried for me Mark but I want to do this” Jaebum sighed

Mark laid his head on Jaebum shoulder, “Okay but you have to promise me that you’ll stay strong and that you’ll fight the wolf till the end” Mark begged

Jaebum smiled, he didn’t have to promise because there was no way in hell was ever going to abandon his mate but for Mark’s sake, “I promise that I will baby because I never want to leave your side.”


	22. Chapter 22

The week went into the next and it was relatively normal for everyone, there were no signs of Lord Top but that was due to him not knowing where Mark was. Jaebum tried his best to calm the wolf but even he was starting to understand why Mark was hesitant towards him taking off the necklace; the wolf was strong. However he wanted to keep his promise to Mark to stay by his side no matter what and no wolf will stop him from that.

By Friday, Hyun-woo revealed that the training center was finally finished. The building was only a twenty minute walk or a 10 minute drive, from the school itself. However it seemed as if the contraction of the building was being by people other than the council.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A muscular man speedily walking through the hallway barged into an office where the leader of the Hunters and his second in command where talking, “Taecyeon-hyung, Jun K-hyung, we’ve been monitoring that building Nickhun-hyung pointed out and scanning it, we hit a massive spike of magical power coming from that building before it disappeared.” Wonho panted showing Taecyeon the photos and reports.

Taecyeon looked through the papers, “Most likely a witch or elves put up a barrier to block any magic from coming out which is why the spiked dropped. But what could they possibly be doing that would set off a 15 on the scale?”

“Definitely something evil, we should storm that building and kill all the supernaturals before they start their plan” Wonho demanded, hitting the desk with his fist.

Jun K. put his hands out and snorted, “Slow your roll, Wonho. We don’t know what’s going on and storming in blind would be fatal.”

“Jun K is right. For now, just continue to observe the building and for any spikes in magic and if something big happens then we will step in but not before hand. Take Jooheon, Hyunjin, and Hani with you.” Taecyeon stated

Wonho rolled his eyes, “Fine” and walked out closing the door behind him.

Taecyeon shaked his head, laughing, “Where do you find these young recruits Jun K.?”

“Yah don’t blame me, Nickhun is in charge of finding them, I’m just in charge of field operations. Plus aren’t you the one that approves of them, leader?” Jun K. grinned to Taecyeon.

Taecyeon smiled while shoving Jun K. away, “Shut up, I swear all these kids want to do is kill all supernaturals.”

“Can’t blame them, most of them had family members or loved ones that were killed by supernaturals” Jun K sighed

Taecyeon sucked his teeth, “Yah, I know that better than anyone but that doesn’t mean all supernaturals are evil.”

Jun K. nodded his head, “Perhaps they would understand if we told them about the Treaty that was suppose to happen.”

“Do you think they would believe us? There are so many rogue supernaturals along with the Vampire kingdom. It would seem as an excuse if we told them that besides it’s not as if the council will trust us. Many Hunters have killed innocent supernaturals because they don’t know the difference between good and evil.” Taecyeon sighed

“Yes but you do, if it wasn’t for that journal that was left by Hunter Leader Kim Tae-woo 2,000 years, you would be just as crazy trying to purge the world from all supernaturals like your father.”

“So what should we do? An evil Queen is ruling the Vampires and the council is both afraid and hates us. We have no way into talking to someone in the supernatural world and perhaps having a chance to co-exist with supernaturals.”

“Well we’ll figure out something but meanwhile we should calm our own people. We can’t co-exist if the rest of the Hunter fraction wants to kill all supernaturals.”

Taecyeon hummed, “I’ll figure out something.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the building now finished, Hyun-woo was creating a schedule for days for Mark to train but also have enough time to study and do his school work. It was Chen who realized that the moon would be full that weekend and Mark heart raced as wasn’t prepared for Jaebum first transformation.

Sehun advised Jaebum to wait till Saturday night to do the change as it was the night the full moon would be at it’s height of power over Jaebum. Mark was thankful to Sehun as it gave him another day to spend with Jaebum and although he knew he couldn’t convince him anymore to not go through with it; he could at least show his support.

Mark was in Jaebum room, laying his head on his chest as Jaebum gently stroked his back. “Is it strange that I can hear your heart beating?” Jaebum asked speaking for the first time since Mark laid on him.

“No, werewolves have superior hearing and you’re tapping more into the wolf abilities.” Mark answered quietly.

“Your heart is racing, why?” Jaebum wondered and Mark was silent for a moment.

“I’m scared” Mark mumbled but Jaebum heard him, “I know we talked about this but I’m still scared that bad will happen to you.”

“Baby nothing will happen, I promised you that I’ll come back and I will. I will stand by your stand as I am now.” Jaebum said kissing Mark’s temple

Mark lifted his head as he straddling Jaebum waist, he placed his flat palms on his chest and looked down at his mate, “You better come back to me Im Jaebum because if you don’t, I’ll never forgive you and I’ll never let you touch me.” he threatened. 

Jaebum smirked up to him, “Well we can’t have that” he pulled Mark down and kissed him passionately, Mark happily submitted to the kiss, letting Jaebum tongue dominate his. Jaebum hands roamed down Mark’s back before reaching his a and giving them a light squeeze that had Mark moaned quietly. Jaebum pulled his body down to his crotch and started grinding against him.

Mark gasped at the first touch; they’ve haven’t gone as far kissing and Jaebum weird need to mark his skin. He knew they couldn’t go too far with him winding up pregnant but at the moment all he wanted was more of Jaebum.

Jaebum growled into their heated kiss as he grinded against Mark harder and Mark moaned against Jaebum lips. Through his lusted haze, Jaebum realized that they had to stop or else he would do something he would regret.

Jaebum pulled away and Mark followed his lips, he chuckled, “Sorry baby but we have to stop” Mark groaned and tried to capture his lips again but Jaebum pushed him back, “Baby” he warned

Mark sat up and huffed, “I know that Bummie, but I just wanted-“ he stopped and felt his cheeks heat up.

“Wanted what baby?” Jaebum asked as he rubbed Mark thigh.

“You” he said quietly while looking down at Jaebum chest.

At first Jaebum was unsure of what he meant till it hit him, “Ooooohh” he said as he sat up and fixed Mark as he straddled him, “Getting a little impatient, are we?”

Mark pouted while a pink dusting coated his cheeks, “You can’t blame me. I haven’t done something like this before and now that I have a mate and instead of going farther we stop right as it’s getting good.”

Jaebum chuckled, “Aww Mark” he gave Mark a couple quick kisses, “Have you forgotten that we’ve only been together for almost two weeks? I know we’re mates and all but it’s best if we wait before going further in our relationship. We shouldn’t let our lust take over our minds just like you don’t want the wolf to control me.”

Mark sighed, “Okay” and wrapped his arms around Jaebum neck, “But it’s kinda hard to control myself. I don’t know how you’re able to it”

Jaebum laughed, “Trust me, it’s getting harder and harder everyday.” He pulled back and looked Mark in the eye, “You have no idea how irresistible you are baby. I just want to eat you up”he growled

Mark eyes widened and he pulled slightly away, “Um what?” He snorted

Jaebum smiled, “Just kidding love”

Mark hit his shoulder, “Don’t do that, you jerk. I almost had a heart attack”

Jaebum laughed, “Thought the wolf had come out?”

“Well you already like biting and marking me, it would surprise me if you actually try to eat me” Mark shrugged

“Trust me baby if I eat it you, it’s not in the way you think.” Jaebum said lowly while kissing his neck. 

Mark moaned pulling away from Jaebum teasing lips, “I hate you” Mark said with no bite and Jaebum chuckled before capturing his mate lips.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lady Jea could recollect on the few times she had been frightened but seeing Lord Top pissed off beyond belief took the cake. “C-C-Calm d-down S-Seung-hyun, I understand that you’re upset but you don’t have the bring the whole country with you.”

Lord Top turned his red eyed glare at her and she felt her body shake in fear, “Upset, Lady Jea? I’m not upset” he said calmly, “I’m passed upset. I am outraged!” He growled, smashing the antenna on some poor soul roof. “We have been coming here every night for almost the past two weeks and yet there is no sign of Mark!”

“Maybe it wasn’t his home but someone else’s. Perhaps they were visiting a friend or even sleeping over a friend’s house” Lady Jea suggested trying to appease Lord Top.

“You mean to say we’ve been stalking the wrong place this whole time?!” Lord Top hissed

Lady Jea frowned, slightly tired of being yelled at, “Don’t blame me, I was following you the first time we came here and don’t forget that we had to leave before the sun rose meaning we missed seeing where he actually lives”

Lord Top screamed, “I don’t believe this! We lost him!” He punched the door on the rooftop, bending it. He kicked and screamed before tiring himself out and falling to his knees.

Lady Jea felt herself softening for him, even if he hasn’t admitted it, anyone with eyes can see that Lord Top was falling for the human male named Mark. It was strange how Lord Top was so captured by that first meeting but Mark was all Lord Top could think about.

“Don’t lose hope, Seung-hyun. We’ll find him again” Lady Jea said

“But how?” He said softly

“You must’ve gotten a scent of him, right?” Lady Jea asked and Lord Top nodded, “Alright then, every night we’ll search around for him. I’ll even have my lovers keep an eye out for him”

Lord Top narrowed his eyes, “Why are you helping me?”

“It’s rare for us vampires to actually find our mates and you happen to find your as you were looking for dinner. It will be a celebration when you two finally get together and mate.” Lady Jea grinned.

Lord Top rolled his eyes, for days she has been calling Mark his mate when it anything but. He was just an attractive man he wants to taste and forget about. At that he recalled Lady Jea statement and became confused by it. Lord Top tilted his head as he asked, “I didn’t know you found a mate?”

“I haven’t yet.” Lady Jea smiled but Lord Top could tell that the smile was fake. 

“Perhaps one day you will” Lord Top sighed and Lady Jea smiled in hope that one day she will.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was slowly rising, boldly telling Mark it was time. Mark took a deep breath as he walked towards the training center with Jaebum next to him and Hyun-woo Chen and Sehun behind him. The rest of the boys wanted to come but Hyun-woo made them stay; it was better that way just in case something were to happen. 

From the outside of the building, one would think that it was normal looking two-leveled building. Although it didn’t state as to what it was, it wasn’t standing out from the rest of the buildings surrounding it. However as one entered in, it was obvious that something was off about the building. The lobby had multiple supernatural guards standing around with a large reception-like desk off by the wall.

The guards turned their sights on Mark and bowed. One of the female guards stepped forward, “Prince Mark and company, please follow me” she bowed before walking down one of the hallways. After a few minutes she opened a door and motioned for them to go inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wonho, Jooheon, Hyunjin, and Hani stood on a adjacent rooftop from the training center watching for any anomalies when Hyunjin sighed, “Hyung can we leave now? It’s getting dark and nothing seems to be happening”

“Not yet, I know something big is gonna happen tonight, I can feel it in my gut” Wonho frowned

“Are you sure that’s not your stomach telling you you’re hungry?” Hani joked

“Yah-” Wonho began

“Wait a minute” Jooheon interrupted “a few people are going inside” he said while looking through his binoculars.

“What?” Wonho gasped and he grabbed his own and looked at the scene. He bent down to his duffel bag and took out a scanner. Looking through at the scanner he gasped at what he saw, “Those two humans are being led to that building by two werewolves and one vampire”

“Werewolves and vampires are working together?” Jooheon asked, “Along with possible witches and elves. What the hell is going on?”

“I don’t know” Wonho frowned

“We have to call Taecyeon-hyung about this” Hyunjin said as he took his phone and pressed Taecyeon contact number. Once the call went through he pressed speaker for everyone to hear.

“What is it, Hyunjin?” Taecyeon sighed

“Hyung, Wonho-hyung spotted two werewolves and one vampires taking two possible human hostages inside the building” Hyunjin reported

“It’s not possible, they are definitely hostages.” Wonho corrected

“Hmm, continue to monitor the situation. I will be there shortly” Taecyeon said

“But hyung, they could be killed if we don’t save them” Wonho frowned

“Don’t even think about it Wonho; just wait till I get there. Understand?” Taecyeon replied and everyone replied ‘yes sir’, “Good, see you soon” and he ended the call.

Wonho growled as he kicked his bag, “Wonho relax, we don’t know what’s happening and it will be smart to listen to Taecyeon-hyung” Hani sighed

“Fine but at the first sign of danger I’m going in there” Wonho warned

~~~~~~~

Taecyeon packed his bag with a few weapons and Nickhun and Jun K. walked in to see him zipping up his bag, “Where are you going?” Jun K asked

“The observation team think they saw werewolves and a vampire taking two hostages to that building you saw. I have to go before they do something stupid” Taecyeon sighed 

“Alright then we’re coming with you, you might need back up just in case you wrong” Nickhun smirked

Taecyeon frowned, “I’m never wrong”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Inside was a observation room with a glass wall looking down at a white room. In the observation room where a few people who Mark could already smell were a mixture of vampires and werewolves. The vampires sat with a control panel in front of them while the werewolves were instructing them.

“Alright Jaebum it’s time” Hyun-woo said, “Follow Sehun and Chen and change into a more appropriate clothing.”

Jaebum gave a confused look, “Your clothes will spread as you change into wolf so it’s better to use the clothes we provide will help when you change back and aren’t completely naked.” Sehun explained

“Besides I’m sure that sight is for Markie alone” Chen joked and Jaebum snorted while Mark blushed.

Before Jaebum left, Mark gave him a hug, “Don’t forget your promise” he muttered

Jaebum kissed his temple, “I won’t baby” he smiled and left with Sehun.

Minutes later Jaebum entered in the white room, shirtless wearing only black pants along with Sehun and Chen. Two more werewolves entered in white room as well, “Are you ready, Jaebum?” Sehun asked

Jaebum took a deep breath, “Yes” he said

“Okay Jaebum take off pendent” Chen commanded and he and the other two werewolves stood at a stance.

Jaebum looked down at the silver pendent before closing his eyes and ripping it off his neck. He waited a moment for something to happen. Nothing did. He looked to Chen who motioned for him to be patient. Sehun then looked up towards the observation room and nodded, one of the vampires turned a dial and the roof of the white room opened up revealing the clear night sky and the shining silver moon standing above.

Jaebum looked up at moon and felt a burning sensation within him, he groaned as he felt hotter and suddenly let out a scream before it changed into a howl. Dark brown hair started to sprout from every inch of his body, his hands were slowly morphing into sharp clawed hands. He fell down to his knees and screamed and his eyes turned into a glowing yellow orb.

Mark whimpered as he heard Jaebum bones snap and pop as his body reshape and shifted to form into the beast. He grew taller and shoulders became broader than it was before. Blood along with some other slime like substance oozed out from his snapping joints. His skin shred and stretched no longer looking like anything human but monstrous. His face contorted and soon the face of his mate became of that of a wolf. 

Jaebum screamed once more as if it was his last shout of humanity before another howl emerged from him and then he growled barring his newly sharp fangs. The transformation was complete and Jaebum was now a werewolf. The only question was: was he still Jaebum or had the beast taken over?

Sehun cautiously stepped forward to Jaebum, “Jaebum are you there?” And he looked questioningly to Chen, who shrugged.

The wolf growled, “Im Jaebum is not here, only me” Mark gasped.

“And you are?” Sehun asked

“As if I’ll tell you my true name!” The wolf hissed, “For as long I have been contained in that weak pitiful human form and I will not be held down any longer!” The wolf launched himself towards Sehun and he dropped and kick him upwards to the wall. The wolf quickly picked itself and roared, “I will kill you!”

“Jaebum no!” Mark yelled hitting the glass as he watched his guards and mate fight each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and Kudos  
> Till next time ^^


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm sorry its been a while I've been trying to figure out where I was going with this so I needed some time. I meant to post this Thursday as always but I fell asleep before I could and I had more stuff to do today which is why I'm posting this so late.   
> I hope you like this chapter

While waiting for Taecyeon to come, Wonho had Hani and Hyunjin set up the listening device to see if they could listen in but it was quite tough with the barrier in place, the two had to find the right frequency in order to be able to listen inside.

Hani gasped as she finally heard something, “Guys listen” she said and Hyunjin, Wonho and Jooheon listened. They heard howling and screaming but due to the static there were breaks in between. They then heard a deep voice say ‘I will kill you!’ before another one scream ‘NO!’.

“Holy crap” Hyunjin gasped, “What’s happening in there?”

“They’re killing the hostages! We have to go and save them!” Wonho yelled as he went to his bag and took out a gun filling it with silver bullets.

Jooheon pulled him back, “Wait, Taecyeon-hyung said-” 

“We can’t wait! People are dying and every moment we wait, is another moment wasted on saving those people.” Wonho yelled

Hani took out her phone and dialed for Taecyeon-hyung, “Hyung” she said when he finally picked up, “We picked up on werewolf howls and human screams and we believe the hostages are being killed”

“What?! Okay just wait for me-”

“Sorry hyung but people are dying.” Hani sighed as she took out her gun and hung up.

Jooheon and Hyunjin looked at their members but realized they were right and got out their weapons as well, “Alright, we’re moving in!” Wonho said and lead the three out.

Taecyeon groaned as he looked at his phone, “Stupid kids”

“What’s wrong?” Nickhun asked looking at Taecyeon for a second before turning his attention back to the road.

“The kids heard howling and screams and are heading inside the building” Taecyeon sighed

Jun K gasped, “Idiots they don’t know if there’re any guards at the entrance”

“Exactly, we have to hurry” Taecyeon frowned, “Nic, step on it” and Nickhun nodded driving faster than before.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone could only watch as the wolf had taken out the two guards and was currently fighting Sehun and Chen.

“The wolf is slowly taking over Jaebum mind” Hyun-woo frowned

“We have to help him” Mark said before running off to go down the white room.

“Prince Mark no!” Hyun-woo yelled out but Mark was already gone, “Call the rest of the guards, have them come in here” he commanded and the vampires did as he asked.

By the time he gotten to the room, the wolf had defeated Chen and looked as if he was about to claw at Sehun, “JAEBUM!!” Mark yelled, stopping the wolf.

The wolf turned and growled at him, “He is not here, only I am”

“Yes I see you but I know that Jaebum is there as well. So please let him come out” Mark begged

“So he can take back control? Never” he hissed and stalked his away towards Mark but he didn’t backed away, he stood his ground, “Are you not afraid of me, vampire?”

“Why would I be scared of my own mate?” Mark questioned

“You are bold but at the same time, stupid!” The wolf pounced on Mark, dropping him down to the floor. He opened up his wide mouth to eat him but stop midway, “What the hell?”

Mark gasped as he looked up, “Jaebum, Jaebum is that you?”

The wolf shaked his head, “No no no NO! I won’t let you out!”

“Jaebum fight him! This is your body, you have to fight him!” Mark yelled out

The wolf stomped his paw by Mark head, “Shut up!”

Mark grabbed the wolf head and forced him to looked at him, “Baby you promised me you would come back so better take control of your body!”

The wolf pulled away from Mark’s grasped and shaked his head continuously. He then gave out a human scream before howling and dropping to the floor. Mark ran over to him, “Prince Mark be careful!” Hyun-woo said as he entered in the white room and the guards walked over to check on Sehun, Chen and the other guards laying on the floor.

“He won’t hurt me, Hyun-woo” Mark sighed and Hyun-woo could only raise an eyebrow as he looked at guards that were injured.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jaebum opened his eyes and in front of him was a large brown wolf with piercing yellow eyes, “You’re the wolf” he muttered

“My how observant you are” the wolf deadpanned

“Do you have a name?” Jaebum wondered

The wolf stared at Jaebum for a moment before he finally answered, “You can call me Def”

Jaebum nodded before he spoke again, “Why are you attacking everyone?”

“I do as I please” the wolf simply answered

“So you would attack your own kind?!”

“They are not my pack! I owe them no allegiance!” The wolf growled

“Then what about Mark? Isn’t he our mate?!”

The wolf growled lowly, “He was in the way”

“So that justifies attacking him?! I thought wolves were obedient to their mates?”

“I will not bow to no damn vampire!”

“That damn vampire is your mate!”

Def growled, “What does it matter? He doesn’t care for me”

Jaebum shaked his head, “That’s not true”

“It is, why else would he not want for us to morph?”

“He was worried that you might get out of control and lead us to our deaths; but trust me when I say that we cares for us. The both of us”

Def looked hesitantly at Jaebum, “So what? I just have to stay back and let you take control forever?”

“No the two of us will act as one, after all we do share this body.” Jaebum smirked

Def hummed, “Alright but I ask that for now till we morph back let me take lead. I want to see and feel more of this world”

Jaebum thought about it, “Alright but if you lose control, don’t think I will stay back and watch”

“I promise I won’t, you have my word” Def said bowing his head slightly

“Watch over Mark for me” 

“Of course, he is my number one priority after all he is our mate” Def smiled and Jaebum nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark stroked the wolf jaw and a few minutes passed before the wolf opened his eyes, “How did you know that I wouldn’t hurt you?” The wolf said lowly

“We’re mates, you would never hurt me” Mark said confidently 

The wolf laughed, “Even though I hurt your guards, you still believe that” the then wolf sat up

“So where’s Jaebum?” Mark asked

“He is here, we have come to agreement and have called a truce” the wolf answered

“Just like that?” Mark asked curiously

“Yes just like that, mate. I have seen the error of my ways and I’m sorry” the wolf sighed.

“Yah that’s way too quick” Mark muttered

“Perhaps to you but in our mind it was a while” the wolf replied

Mark petted the wolf head, “Alright then but I’m guessing you two haven’t synchronized yet”

“As time goes by we will but since this is the first transformation we have just reached truce.” The wolf said

“Well I can’t wait ti-”

“FREEZE!!!!” Wonho said as he, Hyunjin, Hani and Jooheon entered in the white room with their guns and weapons aimed at everyone.

“Hunters” Hyun-woo sighed

“That’s right, now sir you can move from the wolf.” Jooheon said and Mark pointed to himself and Jooheon nodded, “You are safe, these people won’t harm you anymore”

Mark shaked his head and sat in front of the wolf, “Sir you’re safe, move away from the wolf!” Wonho commanded

“You’ll hurt him” Mark said

“Of course we will, we have to. These evil creatures don’t belong in this world” Hani scoffed

“You’re wrong!” Mark shouted “Jaebum and um-wait what’s your name?” He asked the wolf

“Seriously? As the Hunters have guns aimed at us, you ask me this?” The wolf frowned and Mark shrugged

“Who cares what the beast name is, move away from him!” Hani yelled

“I CARE!” Mark yelled back, “He’s my boyfriend and I won’t let you hurt him!”

Wonho grew frustrated with Mark reluctance to leave the beast, they must’ve placed a spell on him, “You bastards put a spell on him?! You all will die!” He yelled as he pointed the gun to Hyun-woo.

“Wonho, Hyunjin, Hani, Jooheon, PUT DOWN YOUR DAMN WEAPONS!” A voice said from behind them.

The four turned around and saw Taecyeon, Jun K and Nickhun by the door, “Damnit” Hyun-woo sighed

“Hyun-woo who is that?” Mark whispered

“More Hunters but that guy in the center is their leader Ok Taecyeon” Hyun-woo explained, “The council will not be happy” he sighed. Taecyeon eyes widened slightly hearing Hyun-woo words.

“But Taecyeon-hyung, they killed the other guy that was here and placed that guy under a spell” Wonho explained

“Wonho look around, there’s injured werewolves on the floor. Unless those humans have weapons similar to ours most likely we’ve interrupted a wolf first transformation. That guy you saw was probably a werewolf.” Taecyeon sighed while crossing his arms

“But he didn’t read as a werewolf” Wonho muttered looking to his other comrades who looked just confused, “B-But it doesn’t matter we should kill them all before they do the same to us or other humans”

“Do that and we’ll feel the wrath of the council, now I order you to put down your weapons!” Taecyeon shouted

The four looked at each other before putting down their weapons, Mark slowly stood up and looked at the Hunter leader, “Thank you for that but may I ask why are you helping us?”

“Because you’re with the council correct?” Jun K responded and Mark nodded, “Meaning you’re one of the good guys”

“Good guys? There are no good guys when it comes to supernaturals” Jooheon spat

“You’re wrong” Nickhun sighed, “Just like there good people within humans, there are people being within supernaturals.”

“How do you know that?” Mark wondered, “I thought all Hunters saw us as evil people?”

“‘Us’? Aren’t you human?” Wonho asked

Mark shaked his head, “I am a vampire”

The Hunters gasped, “What the hell, then this was a trap” Hyunjin frowned

Jun K rolled his eyes, “Hardly you idiots”

Hyun-woo coughed, “I believe you Hunters were about to explain as to why you finally realize that not all of us supernaturals are evil.”

“We used to think that but I found a journal written by the Hunter leader Kim Tae-woo who was alive during the time of the previous Vampire Queen Hyori and he wrote about the council, it’s goals and even the Treaty.” Taecyeon said

“Treaty? What Treaty?” Hyunjin asked

“The Unity Treaty written by both humans and members of the council which would’ve lead peace and the co-existing between humans and supernaturals and as well a Fraction that would lead to controlling and otherwise executing rogue supernaturals that would not follow the rules of the Treaty” Hyun-woo explained

“A Treaty like that exist?” Hani gasped

“No because of the death of the previous Vampire Queen and her child, and Queen BoA taking control of the Vampire Kingdom it was never able to come to pass.” Nickhun sighed

“Holy shit” Jooheon sighed, “Why didn’t you ever tell us?”

“As if you guys would believe me and besides for many years Hunters had been lead to kill all supernaturals. There are still many within our Fraction who believe this and I doubt they would care that there are good supernaturals.” Taecyeon sighed

“I don’t understand” Wonho frowned

“Alright kids, time for a History lesson” Nickhun smirked, motioning for them to follow him outside the white room and they did.

“I hope you can forgive them, they’ve had loved ones taken from them by many rogue supernaturals” Jun K bowed along with Taecyeon.

“It’s alright, the pain of losing someone they love must be hard for them” Mark muttered

“Yes it is” Taecyeon nodded

Mark stared at the Hunter leader, “You’ve obviously lost someone to supernaturals yet you are kind to the rest of us and even want to co-exist with us, why?” Hyun-woo looked at Mark in surprise.

“An entire species shouldn’t been to blame for the actions a few rogues who think they are above others so I want to talk to the council and reestablish the Unity Treaty and remove Queen BoA from the throne” Taecyeon explained, “But I also want to ask why they didn’t do anything when she took over and why they let her do as she please.”

Mark stepped forward, “It’s because of me” The two Hunters look confused, “I am the previous Vampire son that was supposedly killed” he explained, “The council was waiting for my re-birth so I can take back the throne and hopefully restart the Unity Treaty but I’m happy to see that it is still quite possible to do so.” He smiled

“No way you were alive?” Jun K gasped

“Not exactly but let’s just say that through magic I was able to live again” Mark giggled

Taecyeon chuckled but after a moment he frowned, “But wait if you are alive, why haven’t you taken back the throne?”

“Queen BoA had taken a few vampire elders hostage and also I’m not strong enough to fight her so rushing into the Kingdom would be homicidal” Mark sighed

“So what now?” Jun K wondered

“Well we have to give us some time, we weren’t planning on taking the throne now since I’m only here for school but now seeing the damage that she has created and the lives lost for it; I can’t be selfish anymore and soon I will fight back” Mark stated confidently 

Jun K and Taecyeon smiled at him, “Well that happens, please know that you have the support of us Hunters to back you up” he announced

“Oh really, didn’t you just say that there are some Hunters that want to kill us all” Mark chuckled and Taecyeon groaned remembering that, “How about you take care of your Hunters before you come to our aid.”

Taecyeon moved forward and shaked Mark’s hand, “I will but you better not forget us cause there will be plenty of Hunters willing to hunt down some evil vampires.” He smirked

“I won’t” Mark laughed.

Jun K shaked Mark’s hand and also gave him a card, “Here is our card if you want to reach us, let’s keep in touch. I’m sure we have useful information that we can share” he answered

Mark nodded as he took his card and watched the two Hunters leave the white room, “That was quite unexpected” Hyun-woo sighed, “I have no idea how the council will react to this.”

Mark giggled, “Well at least you can’t be blamed for this”

“Oh please I bet Queen Chaerin will find someway to do just that” Hyun-woo scoffed

Mark laughed and turned to look at Def, “Now, how about you tell me your name”

The wolf looked up at his mate, “Def, my name is Def”

Mark smiled at the wolf, “It’s a pleasure to meet you”

Def stared at Mark before he pounced on him making Mark fall on his back. Def continue to stare into Mark’s brown eyes as Mark did the same, “Mate” he growled. He burrowed his nose into Mark’s neck before licking it. At first the action was ticklish but eventually it shifted to pleasure and Mark had to bit his lip to keep the moans in. After all Hyun-woo and the others were probably watching.

Mark tightly grasped Def fur unsure if he should stop him but it seemed Def made the choice himself. He pulled back and stared Mark flushed face, “Yah what was that about?” He muttered

“I was marking you” Def simply answered

“Why?” Mark asked looked completely confused

“So you only smell of me and anyone that comes into contact with you knows that you are taken.” 

“Couldn’t you just give me a necklace or something” Mark mumbled feeling his cheeks warm up.

“I’ve leave that to Jaebum” Def said with a smile in his voice.

“Still that was so random” Mark sighed

“I suppose but I felt like doing that” Def shrugged

Mark looked around to see to see who saw but was surprised to see that they were alone; when the hell did that happen? “Prince Mark, when you and Def are done, we can leave to go home” Hyun-woo said speaking through the speakers from the control room.

Mark looked up at him confused, “What? How are we suppose to leave with Def?” Because Hyun-woo was high up in the room Mark couldn’t see the smirk growing on Hyun-woo face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter. See you guys soon ^^  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos


	24. Chapter 24

Somehow they were able to get the giant werewolf back inside the apartment; Mark wasn’t entirely sure how Hyun-woo, Chen and Sehun got him through the door but they did it. As Mark thought chaos erupted from the roommates first sight of Def. At first the five boys were hiding from him but after Mark explained Def was Jaebum, questions flowed endlessly from them. 

Thankfully Mark had the patience to answer all of them as at the moment, Def was wandering around the living room while the five boys watched from a distance. “I still can’t believe it” Jinyoung scoffed, “That’s actually Jaebum, somewhere” he mumbled.

“This would be so cool if I wasn’t scared” BamBam muttered, hiding behind the couch with Yugyeom and Youngjae.

“You have no reason to be afraid as I promised my other half, I will not hurt anyone without reason.” Def replied as he stood next to Mark.

“So when will Jaebum come out?” Jackson wondered coming a little closer to Def.

“Once the sun rises.” Def said but to Mark he sounded kinda sad.

“Def you want to go out?” Mark asked while rubbing Def back

Def had a sparkle in his eyes but he immediately squashed whatever feeling that was, “As nice as that would be, we can’t. It’s not safe.”

“The only thing we have to worry about now is Queen BoA people; maybe I can call Taecyeon-ssi and have him make sure no Hunters will be in the area.”

“Woah what? Who’s this Taecyeon?” Youngjae asked confused.

“Taecyeon-ssi is the leader of the Hunters.” Mark answered smiling

“When did you become cuddly with the Hunters?” Jinyoung asked crossing his arms.

Mark sat down on the couch and told them all of what happened during Jaebum and Def’s transformation. “What the hell?” Youngjae gasped

“And we missed all that?!” BamBam groaned, “I knew we should’ve went!”

“So now everything is okay?” Yugyeom wondered ignoring his boyfriend groans.

“Not exactly, Taecyeon-ssi told me there were still many Hunters who want to kill all supernaturals but he said would take care of that.” Mark sighed  
“Holy crap we expected to see Jaebum as a werewolf and the next thing we know you’re buddies with the same people that want to kill your kind.” Jackson snorted, “You are so unpredictable Mark Tuan”

“Me?” Mark pointed, “I had no idea that this was gonna happen, if anything I assumed Jaebum would be lost to Def and he would have roaming around through the streets of South Korea, eating people”

Def raised an eyebrow, “Glad to see you have confidence in us, mate”

Mark turned to Def and crossed his arms, “Well earlier you looked as if you were gonna eat me”

“But the most important thing is that I didn’t” Def huffed

Mark rolled his eyes, “So what are you going to do next Prince Mark?” Hyun-woo asked suddenly.

Mark turned to him, “What do you mean?”

“Well earlier you had stated that you will go to war with Queen BoA.” Hyun-woo reminded him

Mark mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish, “You what?!” Jinyoung yelled at him and Mark winced at his tone. 

“Markie, you said you were just gonna go to school and train and now you’re plotting to start a war?” Jackson scoffed

“Mark-hyung, I thought you were gonna try to live the normal life.” Youngjae wondered

Mark sighed, “Of course I want to try but I can’t. That not possible for someone like me.” 

“Of course you can, as long as you don’t attract the vampires attention everything will be fine” BamBam shrugged

“No it really isn’t possible, I mean even if I try it can’t happen. I came here for school but end up falling in love with someone I thought was human but no he’s a werewolf.” Mark stated, “Not that I mind, baby.” he added to Def who merely shrugged.

“But you and Jaebum-hyung can live normally” Yugyeom said

Mark shaked his head, “No we can’t. I’m a vampire prince and it would be selfish of me to live like everything is okay when it’s not. People are dying of rogue supernaturals, innocent supernaturals are dying because humans fear them, some of my people are being held hostage and I can’t live in this country knowing my kingdom is being led by a murderess Queen who even killed my previous mother.” The five boys looked at each other with guilty faces, “I can’t sit back and pretend when I am the solution to all these problems.”

Hyun-woo sighed, even though this is what he and the council were preparing him to do; he couldn’t help but feel bad to rob the young vampire a chance to live as he wants. He moved forward and placed his hands on his shoulders, “Prince Mark, you don’t have to do this. You’re only a child and you still live the life you want. There’s plenty of time for you to become King” he argued 

Mark smiled at his guardian, “Thanks Hyun-woo but there really isn’t. Everyone has been waiting for over 2,000 years for me, and it’s time that I step up.”

“Are you sure about this, Mark-hyung?” Jinyoung asked

Mark took a deep breath; during the car ride this was all Mark could think about but he couldn’t help but have some doubts about all of it. “Mark” Def said, “No matter what happens, no matter what you choose, Jaebum and I will always be by your side”

Mark kneeled down and kissed Def cheeks, “Thank you, love” he whispered to him. He stood up and looked at everyone else, “I’m sure about this guys. I know that I will probably never have the normal lifestyle I was looking for but it will be worth it when all is right after I take Queen BoA off my throne.”

“Spoken like a true King” Hyun-woo smiled as he patted Mark back.

Mark smiled widely at Hyun-woo comment before it lessened as he faced his friends, “I want to thank you guys for putting up with me and all the craziness that been happening over the past two weeks-”

“Wait, why do you sound like you’re saying good-bye?” Jackson frowned

“Well, I figured because I’m going to fight the Queen, you guys wouldn’t want me to stay here to put you all in danger.” Mark explained sheepishly

“Mark-hyung you’re our friend, of course we still want you around.” BamBam scoffed

“We just want to make sure you don’t regret your choices.” Jinyoung added

Mark smiled at the five, “Thanks guys and trust me I won’t.”

“So where do you go from here?” Youngjae asked

“I’ll begin training tomorrow and I’m sure sometime tonight, Hyun-woo will leave to meet with the council to prepare them for an oncoming battle with Queen BoA and her people.” Mark smirked

“Actually I was going to leave right now since Prince Mark is capable hands, am I right Def?” Hyun-woo questioned

Def raised an eyebrow to Hyun-woo, “You didn’t even need to ask Vampire. I would die before I let someone touch my mate”

“I would prefer you didn’t die so soon” Mark deadpanned

“You know what I mean, love” Def replied

“I’ll see you soon my Prince and please be on time to your training sessions.” Hyun-woo advised before he left.

Mark pouted, “I know” he whined

Def chuckled, “Oh yeah the future of the Vampire Kingdom is definitely in good hands”

Mark turned a glare to Def, “Yah the hell is that suppose to mean?” Def didn’t answer, he merely laid down ignoring his mates question.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Queen BoA tapped her nails onto the table, “Well has anyone figured out who killed that gang of vampires yet?” She lightly growled. The vampire leaders all gulped as they didn’t have a clear indiction of who the gang. They only had guesses as to what occurred that night, “Isn’t anyone going to say anything?!”

The leader flinched, “A-As we assumed before, they were killed by Hunters” Lord Changmin replied

“Could it truly be the Hunters?” Lady Min-hyung asked

“Why not, they want to kill us all so why not start at our food source?” Lord Kangin shrugged

“But there hasn’t been another incident since then, so if it was really the Hunters our runners would have encountered them many times already.” Lady Min-hyung replied

“So basically, all I’m hearing is that you haven’t figured out who killed them.” Queen BoA hissed. The Leaders didn’t say anything but they didn’t have to, their silence was their answer, “And I suppose you haven’t even figured out when so many supernaturals entered in our country many months ago as well” Once again there was silence. “Did you know a week ago I felt multiple surges of power coming from the city of Seoul?” The Queen asked

“Yes Your Majesty” Lady Hyun-seung answered

“And did any of you investigated it?” Queen BoA asked calmly and the leaders were shaking. They knew this was the calm before the storm.

Lord Kangin cleared his throat, “Yes my Queen we had sent a team of trackers to investigate but the power surges disappeared before our team pinpoint a certain location but they were close to the location.”

“Were they now?” Queen BoA hummed, “You know, the only ones that can make surges that strong is the council. So do you know that means?” 

“T-T-That the council is in South Korea?” Lord Changmin asked shakily 

“Exactly! They got in our kingdom without us even realizing it!” Queen BoA growled, “How the hell are we suppose to rule this country let alone the human race if we can’t even figure out we’re being invaded by the very people that could easily take us out!”

“B-But they can’t we still have the Vampire Elders hostage” Lady Min-hyung stuttered

“And yet they’re bold enough to enter in and do the fuck they want in my kingdom!” Queen BoA shouted. At that moment Lord Top and Lady Jea entered in the room. “Ah and where the fuck have you two been?!” She growled

Lord Top had a frown on face as he answered, “Forgive us, my Queen but my hobby seemed to take longer than it expected.” Lady Jea sat down as Lord Top stood at his place behind Queen BoA.

Lady Jea let out a quiet sigh; for the past two weeks the two had been searching for Mark and yet they couldn’t find him anywhere. She thought she spotted him but it turned out to be the wrong person and Lord Top was livid. He was losing control of his temper and it was getting worse everyday. When they received the call to return, it took every ounce of her strength to bring Lord Top back to the Kingdom.

“I suppose you, also, haven’t even figured out why the council is here or even who killed that gang?” Queen BoA hissed.

Lady Jea looked at Lord Top and he sighed as he replied, “Well I believe I have an idea as to why the council is here.”

“Oh?” Queen BoA said as she raised an eyebrow and the other leader leaned closer to hear his assumption.

“I believe that the council has found a successor” Lord Top answered

Immediately the room was filled with laughter, “You can’t be serious, our great Queen killed the Ancient Queen and her child” Lord Hyun-seung laughed along with the other leaders except for Lady Jea.

“Shut up!” Queen BoA hissed before turning back to Lord Top, “Now Top where the hell did you get that ridiculous idea from?”

“It’s not ridiculous Your Majesty. After all didn’t you find it suspicious that the council was silent for over 2,000 years after Queen Hyori was killed and now all of a sudden they are acting up. They can’t be that brave since we have the Elders but if they were to have a successor than they have reason to be acting this way.” Lord Top explained

“But it’s impossible” Lady Min-hyung argued

“Is it? They have the King and Queen of witches and elves on their side. It’s possible they did something to find a relative descendent of Queen Hyori.” Lord Top scoffed

The leader murmured amongst themselves while Queen BoA shaked her head, it’s impossible. “My Queen, it makes sense if you think about it. Sending in at least 80 supernaturals might seem like a little army but instead they were all bodyguards.” Lady Jea tried to explained

“Over 80 supernatural bodyguards for one successor? Seems kinda unnecessary” Lord Kangin questioned

Queen BoA raised up a finger, “Not if the successor is still a child or maybe not as powerful as Hyori.”

The leaders murmured again, “But when would they bring the successor here, wouldn’t they wait till they are powerful enough to take back the throne?” Lord Changmin asked

“It doesn’t matter why; what matters is that if truly is a successor our plans have to be halted till we get rid of them.” Queen BoA chided, “Lords and ladies go back to your clans and have them prepare for battle. Also have your trackers go out and check all vampires. If the successor is really out there they will be protected by the council and they will try to hide him at all cost.” Queen BoA commanded.

Lord Top silently gasp yet Lady Jea saw him have a look of realization on his face before it quickly disappeared. The leaders nodded and left to go to their clans.

“Top, Jea” Queen BoA called. Lady Jea sat back at her seat and Lord Top moved in front of her. “Although this is distressing news for our Kingdom, you two still brought back something compared to those idiots. I want you two to find this successor and bring them to me.” Lord Top and Lady Jea bowed before her and left the room.

It wasn’t till they were far away that Lady Jea question Lord Top, “What was with that look you had in the room?”

Lord Top shaked his head, “It’s nothing, just a random thought”

Lady Jea eyed him, “It can’t be so random when you looked scared.”

“I wasn’t scared” Lord Top stopped to growl at her.

Lady Jea huffed as she stopped as well, “So what was that look?” She asked again.

Lord Top sighed, “I think Mark is the successor” he whispered

Lady Jea gasped, “Impossible. You can’t assume that after one meeting with him.”

“But think about it; how else could he block my thrall or the fact that he seemingly disappeared?” Lord Top questioned

“But you said he didn’t smell like anything.” Lady Jea argued

“Exactly he didn’t smell like anything, I only assumed that he was human because of that but even humans have a certain scent. Most likely he was blocking him actually scent which why I couldn’t tell.” Lord Top frowned

“You know thinking about that night I found it weird how after you talked to him he immediately left like he was scared and when we were following his car, multiple cars that looked like the one he entered in appeared.” Lady Jea realized, “Oh my, I remember that night smelling so many supernaturals but it was more than what we saw.” She gasped

Lord Top sucked his teeth, “Damn, then it is true” he muttered. Lady Jea softened, even if he refused to admit she could tell he was head over heels in love with Mark and if their suspicions are true and he was truly the successor then once they had him over to Queen BoA he will die.

“So what are you going to do?” Lady Jea

“I have to find him make sure we are.” Lord Top muttered as he continued to walk away.

“And if you’re right?”

He said nothing and his silence scared Lady Jea, would he choose Mark over his loyalty over the Queen? A vampire would think not but with the way he’s been acting just to find the man just to feed. It might seem possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this chapter, I hope you like it. Plz comment.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments ^^

Hyun-woo didn’t wait for the guards to open the door as he pushed them open, startling the council. “My goodness Hyun-woo, what has you excited?” King Taeyang smirked

“A lot has happened since we last talked.” Hyun-woo began

“Something bad has happened, hasn’t it?” Queen Chaerin sighed

“Well it depends on your definition as bad” Hyun-woo replied

“For Queen Chaerin, breathing is bad news” Lord Shindong joked

“You’re making jokes when something horrible has happened?” Queen Chaerin growled

Lord Shindong groaned, “You don’t even know if it is bad news; all Hyun-woo said is that it depends on your definition.”

“Hyun-woo what has happened?” Lord Siwon asked silencing the two

“Is it the prince?” Lord Seung-hyun added

“Yes actually, during the first transformation of his mate, Hunters apparently were watching and stormed into the building-” Hyun-woo started

“OH MY GOD! They have the Prince!” Queen HyunA shouted, standing up. The council went into an uproar. 

“Hyun-woo how could you let this happen?!” King Taeyang yelled

“I knew we shouldn’t have let him stay in South Korea!” Queen Chaerin growled, slamming her fist on the desk.

“We trusted you with our only hope to reclaim the Vampire throne!” Lord Seung-hyung yelled. More members of the council talked over each other as they continued to scold Hyun-woo.

“QUIET!!” Hyun-woo silencing the council, “They don’t have the Prince and they didn’t kill him either” he quickly said before Queen Chaerin or anyone else could say it.

“Then what happened?” Queen Suzy asked

“As I was saying….” Hyun-woo then began the entire story of the first interaction the Prince had with the Hunters many hours ago.

“Holy crap” Queen Taeyeon muttered

“Our Prince did it!” Lord Seung-hyun smiled, “The Unity Treaty will quickly be restored once he takes back the throne”

“Well” Lord Shin-dong hummed

“What?” Lord Seung-hyun frowned

“He didn’t exactly do it all by himself, I mean the Hunter leader apparently was already going to side with us so he didn’t really do anything” Lord Shin-dong shrugged

The council groaned, “And I’m negative?” Queen Chaerin scoffed and Lord Shin-dong rolled his eyes, “At least I give credit to where it’s due. The Prince did something wonderful, not only did he stand his ground but he also established contact with the Hunters which is something we would dare not ever do” she stated

Queen HyunA smirked, “She’s right, for once” she whispered the last two words but Queen Chaerin heard her and decided to ignore her. “Because of the Prince we now have their support and aid”

“Well once they fixed their fraction hatred of us, we will have their full support and aid” Queen Suzy added

“But what I want to know is why Ok Taecyeon is on our side? Is he just getting us to trust him so once we let our guard down he can attack us?” King Taeyang wondered. 

Hyun-woo silently gasped; not once did this thought come to him. What kind of guardian is he that he didn’t think that the Hunters could possibly be using this to get close and kill them? “Well he said he found a journal belonging to the previous Hunter leader Kim Tae-woo and there he found out the truth. He said that he didn’t believe a whole species should be blamed for the actions of the rogues” Hyun-woo revealed

“Yah we’ve been saying that for centuries!” Queen Taeyeon scoffed

“Even if so, I have to agree with King Taeyang” Lord Siwon said, “We can’t fully trust the Hunters yet. Not till we know their true agenda”

“And what if their true agenda is the reinstate the Unity Treaty?” Queen HyunA questioned, crossing her arms.

“Queen HyunA has a point” Lord Shindong began, “What if their intentions are true?”

“Hmm, that’s also a possibility.” Queen Taeyeon sighed, “But if we become too wary and suspicious of them when they might have good intentions we might hurt any chance of us becoming allies”

“These are all very good points but the final decision rest with the Prince as the problem is in his domain and also since he decided to take back the throne” Hyun-woo cautiously announced 

The council gasped in shock, “You can’t be serious?” Queen Suzy gaped and Hyun-woo nodded.

“YES!! Finally” Queen Chaerin cheered, “I’ve been waiting over a two thousand years to kick that false queen ass!”

Lord Siwon frowned, “First of all Queen Chaerin what happens to Queen BoA is under Prince Mark command and second, Hyun-woo have you spoken thoroughly with him?”

“You don’t think our Prince should do this?” Lord Seung-hyun furrowed his eyebrow

“Well our Prince is still a child; although I’m happy to hear of this, does he understand the outcome if he should actually go through with this?” Lord Siwon asked

The council looked to Hyun-woo to answer, “Yes he has. Apparently the Prince has been thinking about this for a while and he feels like it’s time to take action.”

“Aww our little Prince is going up so fast” Queen HyunA sniffed wiping a non existent tear, “Hyori would be so proud of him” she mumbled.

“Alright, what’s his plan?” King Taeyang asked

“Well he doesn’t have an actual plan yet for now he still wants to train to become stronger. I’m sure as he get’s stronger he’ll start planning a strategy as to how to take back the Vampire Kingdom and defeat Queen BoA.” Hyun-woo stated

“I suppose that will do for now but if the Prince truly wants to go through with this he has to come up with one very soon” Queen Suzy advised

“Of course Queen Suzy.” Hyun-woo nodded and he then turned to the witch Queen, “Queen Taeyeon, have you found anything on who Prince Mark father is yet?”

Queen Taeyeon shaked her head, “Sadly I haven’t, they are more letters than I realized and I'm using every spell and my covens to quickly go through them.”

“Well Jia was always so chatty, and her letters were just as long.” Queen HyunA sighed, “Who even sends out a 10 page letter anyways?”

“I don’t understand how it could be that hard? Are you checking for keywords?” Lord Seung-hyun asked

“Of course I am” Queen Taeyeon pouted

“Which one’s?” He asked

“Queen Hyori, baby, father” Queen Taeyeon listed

“Did you use Yi-En?” Queen Suzy asked

“Yi-En?” Queen Taeyeon asked, “No, why would I use Prince Mark current name? It wouldn’t have existed back then” she scoffed

“No it would’ve since that the name Hyori wanted the Prince to have” Queen HyunA gasped

“Truly?” Lord Shindong gasped, “Ah that’s so nice.” He smiled

Queen Taeyeon was surprised at this, “Okay I’ll include Yi-En as well. Hopefully something will pop out giving us a clue”

“As for you, Hyun-woo, when you go back please let the Prince know to be cautious of the Hunters and if he truly wants to fight the Queen we will help as much as we can” Lord Siwon said. Hyun-woo bowed to the council and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The moon was shining high above Mark, as he was walking up the path to his apartment building. He had just finished training a while ago when Hyun-woo returned, “Back already?” he grinned

Hyun-woo raised an eyebrow, “I’ve been gone for two days”

“Exactly, normally it takes you three days to comeback after meeting with the council” Mark smiled

Hyun-woo shrugged, not bothering to give that comment an answer, “Come let’s talk somewhere else” he said and after making sure they were alone he and Mark leaped up to the roof of Mark’s apartment. “So how was training?”

Mark tilted his head as to why they jumped up on the roof to talk instead of stay where they originally where but he decided not to asked, “It went well. Thankfully I wasn’t too rusty so it didn’t take me long to get a handle on things.” Mark replied as he leaned on the railing of the roof.

“Well it’s only been three months since you’ve used your full power.” Hyun-woo stated

“Not true, when I vanquished that vampire a few weeks I used my full power” Mark argued

“My Prince, I doubt that was your power at full height. I’m sure with more practice you can do that with the snap of your fingers.” Hyun-woo smiled proudly

“Do you really think I’m that powerful?” Mark asked curiously

“Of course, your previous mother was a very powerful vampire and with what I can see your father must’ve been powerful as well. I’m sure once your training is complete, you’ll be able to defeat the Queen and take back the Kingdom.” Hyun-woo said

“Speaking of which, where is the Vampire castle and what’s it like?” Mark asked, “I know you probably told me this but I just can’t remember.”

“Yes I did tell you but that was when you were younger so it’s understandable that you don’t remember. The castle is hidden within Bukhansan National Park and it’s exactly how you would think a vampire castle would look like. It’s dark and depressing as the movies made vampire castle to be. Queen Hyori may have been able to survive the sunlight but the rest of us weren’t as lucky so majority of the windows were covered.”

“However from what I was told, your previous grandparents had created rooms created for them and Queen Hyori so it change of pace from the rest of the dark castle. No one knows what these rooms look like and I can’t help but wonder if Queen BoA changed them or something.” Hyun-woo shrugged 

“My previous mother” Mark muttered, “Can you tell what she’s like, again?”

Hyun-woo stared at the vampire prince, it wasn’t often he would ask about her. But you can’t blame him, he never even met the woman so why would he? “Well I’m not the best person to ask this, Queen HyunA and Queen Suzy were her best friends so they would know more about her than I would.” He replied and Mark nodded looking a little disappointed, “But from I was told and from what I saw she was a spectacular woman. She was beautiful and kind to all and very smart.”

“If it wasn’t for her, we, supernaturals would probably be still fighting with each other and the humans” Hyun-woo continued, “She started the council, created the Unity Treaty, saying that no one is more superior that the other, that we all have power but it’s what we do with that power that makes separate the line from a civil being to a monster.” 

Hyun-woo turned to Mark and saw him looked up at him in awe, “And she also loved you a lot”

Mark felt his cheeks warm up, “How could she? She never even met me or even saw me”

“She didn’t have to see you, as long as she felt you, she was in love. She would always be rubbing her stomach, talking to you, singing to you, driving everyone else crazy to get ready for your birth.” Hyun-woo laughed, “I remember, one day when I was doing my rounds I had passed by the Queen, and that moment she dropped everything and held her stomach. The soldiers and I were worried something bad happened but she started laughing and she went over to me and started chocking me say ‘He kicked me, he kicked me, Yi-En kicked me!’”

Hyun-woo laughed at the memory and Mark joined in till he realized something, “Yi-En?” He asked

“Yes Queen Hyori somehow knew you were a boy and Yi-En was the name she choose for you.” Hyun-woo smiled, “Not many people know this but I was there when Queen BoA killed her, well I was there afterwards. Queen BoA had left afterwards so once she was gone I stayed with Queen Hyori. I wanted to run and get someone but I could leave her alone but even if I did nothing would change and Queen Hyori knew that. She started to cry, saying it’s not fair.”

Mark didn’t need an explanation to know what that meant. His previous mother desperately wanted to meet him yet because of the ideas of a crazy woman, she was killed and her dream of meeting Mark will never happen. It truly is unfair.

“Queen BoA have ruined the lives of so many people because of her selfishness. She will pay for each and every one of them” Mark swore as he clutched the railing roughly. The winds became rougher and the sky became cloudy. Hyun-woo was worried he might break the railings and that a storm might break out, “What did the council say?”

“That you need to have a strategy ready if you actually want to go through with taking back the throne and that they will obviously be ready if you need them” Hyun-woo replied

Mark took a deep breath and everything became calm again, “I figured as much.” He said and then he hummed, “I might need to ask for information from Taecyeon-ssi”

Hyun-woo immediately turned his head at this, “About that” he started and Mark looked at him, “I told the council of what happened and while some were pleased, others were worried. They fear that this might be a trick to make us lower our guard and kill us while we’re vulnerable.”

Mark shrugged, “Yeah I thought of that too” 

Hyun-woo eyes widened, “You did?”

Mark scoffed, slightly offended that Hyun-woo thought he didn’t think this all through, “Of course I did. Anyone could see that it’s strange that the leader of a fraction, that wants to exterminate all supernaturals, is suddenly looking to make peace. Come on Hyun-woo it’s obviously suspicious. But we can’t prove it, so for now we play nice but always stay our guard.”

Hyun-woo couldn’t believe that the Prince also thought that the Hunter’s friendship could also be hoax, “Okay” he was completely dumfounded

“I already sent out three guards to follow the Hunters and don’t worry I made sure they had some amulets to block their scent and magic from the Hunters. I know it’s risky but if this really is a trap then I want to be two steps ahead of them.” Mark stated and he was completely obvious to Hyun-woo shocked expression.

As for Hyun-woo he momentarily wondered if this was a trick since it’s crazy to think of how much the Prince has changed and become the King he was expecting he would be, “That’s fine, my Prince. That’s exactly how I what I would do.”

Mark smiled widely, “I’m glad. Welp I’ll see ya, tomorrow. I’m exhausted and I’ve got class in the morning too” he groaned as he waved good-bye and left the roof to go inside. 

“Good night, Prince Mark” Hyun-woo smiled. ‘He’s going to be a great King.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark came out from the bathroom, feeling refreshed after his bath. He smiled as he saw Jaebum laying on the bed with Nora, “A cat and a werewolf cuddling together, what a beautiful sight.” he giggled

Jaebum snorted, “You know I thought that after my transformation my babies would hate me but if anything they love me even more.” He glanced up and down Mark naked chest and slightly growled, his growl scared Nora making her crawl away from him and leave the bed while Odd and Kunta shuffled even more in their hiding spots.

“Down boy.” Mark chuckled, “I’m really exhausted plus you scared your babies.”

Jaebum pouted, “They’ll forgive me but you’re a vampire, you should have tons of energy”

“Yeah but for the past couple of hours I’ve been releasing a lot of that energy. I’m surprised I haven’t passed out yet.” Mark giggled

Jaebum sighed, “Baby we haven’t had time for ourselves since you’ve started training.” 

Mark laid himself next to Jaebum, “I know but this is the price we have to pay if I want to take back the Kingdom.”

Jaebum huffed, ‘You can’t be selfish Jaebum. Our mate is going through a lot for his kingdom, the least we can do is support him .’ Def said to him. Def was right, Jaebum felt guilty for his behavior, “I’m sorry baby.”

Mark smiled, “Thanks Jaebummie”

“No problem babe.” Jaebum laughed as he held onto Mark, “Anyways you’re home late. Did something happen at training?” He asked

“No, Hyun-woo came back and we started talking” Mark replied

“About what?” He asked

“He told me stories about my previous mother” Mark gave a small smile as he spoke.

“Oh really, I didn’t think you were interested in knowing who your previous parents were” Jaebum said

Mark put his ear to Jaebum chest and listened to his steady heartbeat, “Well maybe not my father but I’m very interested in my mother. I had no idea she was so happy to see me.”

“Why wouldn’t she? She’s your mother and she was pregnant with you. When my mom’s friend was pregnant all she could talk about was her baby. I’m sure your previous mother was the same way especially since you were her first child.” Jaebum answered

“I wish I could meet her.” Mark mumbled

“What?”

“Well, I mean, I love my current mom and she’s amazing. But the more I hear of my previous mother, the more I wish I could actually see her.” Mark replied

“What about your father?” Jaebum asked

Mark lifted his head up and glared at Jaebum, “What about him? No one knows who he is or even where he is. Maybe if he was with my previous mother she would probably be alive.” Mark pouted

“Baby you can’t blame him for that. She has lots of guards yet Queen BoA got her alone to kill her.” Jaebum replied

“You’re right” Mark sighed, “But that still doesn’t explain why he hasn’t been around.”

“Mark, there could be dozens of reason why; as long as his identity stays a secret no one will know what actually happened to him.” Jaebum reasoned, “He could be hurt or killed or imprisoned.” 

“Imprisoned?” Mark gasped and sat up, “Jaebummie that’s it, Hyun-woo said that Queen HyunA has hostages, maybe one of the hostages is my father.”

“That’s possible baby” Jaebum shrugged, “But why does she have him? Why not kill him as well?”

“He’s not a King so he’s no threat to the Vampire Kingdom. But he has to be powerful enough for them to keep him hostage for over 2,000 years.” Mark guessed

“That’s possible love but for now all we can do is make a guess.” Jaebum said sadly

“You’re right” Mark sighed as he laid back down.

“Aww baby don’t feel down. One day your questions will be answered” 

“Hopefully” Mark said as he rolled himself on Jaebum chest. Jaebum smiled as he peppered his forehead with kisses and rubbed his back lightly. After a while Jaebum looked down at Mark, he was passed out asleep, “I love you.” he whispered. 

For the next three weeks, Mark seemed to fall into a routine of school, training and weekly dates with Jaebum. The guards Mark sent had finally found the base of operations of the Hunters, they were hiding in an abandoned area of the warehouse district of Seoul. The perfect place to train, test their weapons and probably even where they meet.

It took a while for the guards to find the base since the Hunters seemed to be very good at hiding and disappearing but eventually it was found. Once he learned of their location, he began his plan.

~~~~~~

Taecyeon sighed heavily as he walked up the stairs to his office. He already had a hard time trying to convince all the Hunters to only hunt for evil supernaturals and now trying to convince them that there are good supernaturals was making some of the Hunters believe he wasn’t capable of being a leader.

The last thing he wanted was a mutiny but now it seems like it just might happen. How the hell is he suppose to be part of the Unity Treaty now? Now the Prince and the council will never trust them.

As he opened the door to his office, he gasped and quickly slammed the door behind himself and locked it. “How the hell did you get in here?” He harshly asked

Mark chuckled, “I walked in. No one stopped me.”

Taecyeon gave him a dumbfounded look, “Seriously? But we have alarms to make sure no supernatural creature could enter in our base.”

“As I told you I’m not a normal vampire.” Mark smiled while spinning around in the leaders chair.

“Obviously, it’s daylight and you’re not burnt. How are you able to withstand the sun?” Taecyeon asked shocked

Mark tilted his head and stared at Taecyeon, “Like I said I’m not a normal vampire. I don’t share the same weaknesses.”

“So your basically like a human with vampiric power?” Taecyeon wondered

“I suppose that’s a good way to put it.” Mark smiled

Taecyeon touched his chin, “According to the journal, the previous Queen was said to be powerful. I didn’t realize he meant she was so powerful she could impervious to the normal weaknesses.”

A thought came to him, “Did the journal say anything about the father?” Mark asked

“No but you don’t know anything about your previous father?” Taecyeon asked surprised

Mark stopped spinning and gave a unreadable look at the leader, “Not at all.”

Taecyeon could tell that was the end of that so he decided to change the topic of the conversation, “Okay so what are you doing here?” He asked

“Merely to ask how it going with convincing your fraction that not all supernaturals are evil” Mark smiled.

Taecyeon sighed heavily as he dropped on one of the chairs in front of his desk, “Horrible. I might have a mutiny on my hands. The fraction thinks I’m crazy for thinking that and now I fear that they might try to replace me.”

“Oooh and I thought I had problems with my own people.” Mark grimaced

“Yeah so aside from that, everything is going fine” Taecyeon said sarcastically.

“Hmm I wish there was something I could do to help but obviously my presence would make everything worse.” Mark shrugged.

“It’s fine, Your Majesty. I’ll handle the problem somehow.” Taecyeon said waving his hands, “Now how about you tell me the reason as to why you’re here.” 

Mark smiled and raised his eyebrow, “Oh you don’t believe that I’ve actually come to check up on you?”

“Seems kinda odd, if you ask me. After all we’ve only met once and I doubt you’re that friendly.” Taecyeon moved to sit on the desk looking directly down at Mark.

Mark smiled widely, “Well I might’ve come for another reason.” Taecyeon chuckled, “You wouldn’t happen to have information or even blueprints to the Vampire castle, would you?”

Taecyeon eyes widened, “You’re already planning on storming in the Vampire castle?”

Mark shaked his head, “No but I need to start planning now.”

Taecyeon thought about it for a couple of seconds before making a decision, “Alright I’ll give you what you want but don’t forget about us Hunters. We will come to help you in any way we can.” Taecyeon smiled

Mark giggled as he stood up, “Well I won’t forget you guys, but you gotta remember that your people still hates us so until that gets resolved, we can’t really work together.” 

Taecyeon dropped his head, how could he forget that? “Right, I’ll get you your information.” He got off from his desk and turned around to his computers where he looked up all the information he had on the Vampire castle and printed them out for the prince.

“You know I’m kinda surprised you’re just handing me this information.” Mark revealed as Taecyeon gathered the copies.

“I told you that I’m on your side and I want to help you get back on your throne and enter into a new era of peace between humans and supernaturals. I know I still have to get the others to see it but once everything is back to where it’s suppose to be, I’m sure I can convince them.” Taecyeon sighed and he handed the copies to the prince.

“Thank you” Mark said once he received the copies, “And I hope it all goes well.”

“Same with you.” Taecyeon stuck out his hand and Mark shaked it and then left his office. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another month had passed and before Mark knew it classes were over. He was happy to tell his family he succeeded in passing all his classes while training and secretly making plans as to how to enter in the vampire castle undetected but they didn’t know that last part. With help with the copies of the blueprints to the castle, Taecyeon gave him the final battle seemed to be in reach.

Mark was excelling in his training, proving to be a formidable adversary against the teachers and the guards. Each passing day he was becoming more and more powerful and more in control of his powers. Even though Queen Taeyeon had not yet found out about Mark’s previous father, he seemed to be doing well without knowing.

Once classes were over, the seven roommates decided to throw a party in their apartment. Jackson and BamBam had promised it was going to be a small party only involving their close friends but the small gathering had turned into huge party involving practically half the campus students. 

As Jaebum and Jinyoung watched more and more people enter in their apartment, they felt a headache pound into their heads. Although they wanted to end it before anything crazy happens, the party was too good to end so they choose to enjoy it now and then have Jackson and BamBam suffer through cleaning up tomorrow.

Mark was happy dancing with Yugyeom and his classmates Jae and Momo as it was his first party since he came to South Korea. Due to classes, training and planning to storm the castle he hadn’t had time for himself. 

Jaebum found him mid-song and pulled him away, “Let’s get out of here.” He whispered in Mark’s ears. He nodded and the two left the party and headed off the campus. Jung-hwan pulled up at the curb and the two entered in the car.

“So where are we going?” Mark asked

“We are going out on a date” Jaebum smiled as he kissed Mark’s hand and he giggled. After 15 minutes, Jung-hwan dropped them off in the shopping district. The two walked in hand and hand as they smiled through the streets. They didn’t go inside any of the stores or restaurants as it seemed walking while holding hands was enough for the two of them.

Somehow they found themselves in a secluded part of a park with many trees in their surroundings. Jaebum pushed Mark against one of the trees and started to roughly kiss his neck.

“J-Jaebum” Mark sighed as he wrapped his arms around the neck of the werewolf.

“Baby it’s been so long since we’ve done this.” Jaebum said in-between kisses and he continued to mark up Mark neck with bruises. Jaebum mouth moved from his neck to his mouth and once Mark gave his access, Jaebum deepened the kiss making them both moan. Both of them were so swept up from the passion that they never noticed the two looming bodies coming towards them.

Lord Top heart leaped with joy when he first noticed Mark, he was actually beginning to doubt that Mark was real and thinking he was part of his imagination. But seeing him again made him believe however his joy turned into anger as he saw his boyfriend. He sniffed the air in disgust but doing so made he capture a familiar scent.

“A werewolf” Lord Top growled

“A werewolf? But he smelled like a regular human last time.” Lady Jea frowned

“He must be wearing one of those magic blockers.” He frowned, “I must get Mark away from that animal.” He said as he stomped towards them.

Lady Jea stopped him, “Seung-hyun, don’t forget that Mark is no longer your meal but an enemy to our Queen.”

Lord Top blinked at her and Lady Jea wondered if he actually had forgotten that, “I know” he scoffed and pulled away from her and continued on his way to Mark.

When Jaebum took a quick breathe, Def smelled something different. A supernatural was coming, Jaebum immediately parted from Mark’s lips and had turned around to face the two vampires. Jaebum made Mark stay behind him as he growled at the two, “Leave us alone.”

“That’s not happening, the successor is coming with us.” Lady Jea demanded 

Mark gasped, how did they learn of him? Without hesitating, Mark immediately called on his guards. Sehun and Chen along with multiple other werewolves and vampires guards immediately swooped in shielding Mark and Jaebum.

“You’re not the only one with backup” Lady Jea laughed as quickly multiple vampire surrounded the area.

“Mark, Jaebum” Chen whispered, “When I say go, I want you two to run away from here as fast as you can, understand?” The two mates modded. The werewolves shifted into their forms and immediately pounced a few vampires giving Mark and Jaebum room, “GO!”

Jaebum quickly grabbed Mark’s hand and the two ran off leaving the fight to the guards. Lord Top noticed them running and immediately took off after them with a few other vampires as well. The guards tried to keep them all on them in front of them but there were too many.

While Jaebum and Mark kept running, ahead they found an opening out of the park, hopefulness entered in their hearts but sadly luck wasn’t on their side as two vampires cut them off, knocking Jaebum and Mark on the ground. Jaebum growled at them and immediately felt himself shift when a gunshot sounded through the air.

Jaebum fell down and clutched his leg as he howled and screamed into the night air. Lord Top had a smoking gun in his hands still pointing towards him. Mark crawled over to his mate looking over the injury.

“He was shot with a silver bullet but it won’t kill him unless I shot him right in the heart.” Lord Top said. Mark eyes glowed red and he lifted his hand towards Lord Top, “Would you be able to kill all of us before one of us pulls the trigger. Mark looked around and saw all the vampires had guns in their hands and they all were pointing to Jaebum. 

“Now here’s what’s gonna happen, you’re going to walk over here and put on these cuff and come with us and maybe we don’t your animal lover.”Lord Top smiled. Mark shaked his head, “If you don’t do want I say, I’ll kill him just before you even think about kill me.”

Mark hands began to shaked and he looked down at Jaebum still panting in pain. “Baby don’t do it” Jaebum groaned. “Mark don’t go!”

Mark eyes sting with tears and he sniffed. He kissed Jaebum on the cheek before he put his hand down and his eyes resumed their natural color. Mark then stood up and walked over to Lord Top “That’s a good boy.” he smiled. Lord Top grabbed his arms and placed his hands behind his back as he cuffed him. Mark didn’t realize that the cuffs were cursed and immediately sealed his powers causing him to faint from the lack of strength. Lord Top caught him and carried him bridal style before disappearing along with the rest of the vampires.

“MARK!!!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this chapter ^^


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been almost a month since I've updated. Guys I am so sorry I've been meaning to update but I literally haven't been able to finish. 
> 
> Alright let's get into it

Chen and Sehun carried Jaebum inside the apartment with a female witch named Sana following behind them with a medical bag. Thankfully the party was over and now everyone was cleaning; Jackson and Jinyoung were the first to notice them as they were cleaning the living room. 

“Oh my god!” Jackson gasped

“Oh god Jaebum-hyung!” Jinyoung gasped as well.The two’s gasps and yelling made Youngjae, Yugyeom and BamBam come out from where they were cleaning as well. “Oh my god!” The three said together.

At that moment, Hyun-woo bursted into the living room just they were laid Jaebum on couch and put up his wounded leg up on the coffee table. Sana began cut off his pants leg up to his wound to try to extract the bullet. “Where’s Prince Mark?!” Hyun-woo yelled as he noticed he wasn’t anywhere around. The three didn’t answer, “Where is he? What the f happened?!”

Jaebum spoke first, “We were…..distracted, and it wasn’t until I smelled the air that I noticed the Queen’s vampire and they knew who Mark was. Chen and Sehun and the others surrounded us but it seemed they also brought a lot of people with them as well.” He groaned as his leg was now burning as Sana was trying to disinfect the area of the bullet hole. “Once Chen gave the signal we ran but we were ambushed by that Seung-hyun guy and he had a group with him too. Mark and I were about to fight when he shot me with a silver bullet. He threatened to kill me unless Mark goes with and I told him not to but still he…..” Jaebum paused as he growled just thinking about. Def was not happy at all.

Hyun-woo was pacing during Jaebum story, “How could this happen?! How could they have known?!” He yelled

“Hyun-woo they were prepared, and we were outnumbered. We lost a few good men and women out there.” Sehun frowned while clenching his fist.

Hyun-woo stopped and stared at the two, and for the first time he noticed their attire. They were dirty and the smell of blood wreak on them, “I don’t blame you. I blame myself. I am his guardian and I should’ve been there with him.”

“No it’s my fault I shouldn’t have taken him out” Jaebum groaned, “Or at least I should’ve shifted when I had the chance.”

Hyun-woo shook his head, “No the outcome would’ve stayed the same.” 

Jaebum wanted to argue but the pain in his leg and heart kept him silent. Jaebum bit his lips to keep in the scream he wanted to release but groaned as Sana finally pulled out the bullet. She wiped up the blood on his leg and instantly the wound close. Jaebum could feel Def wanting to come out and it took all the remaining strength he had to keep him in.

“We have to find him.” Jaebum growled

Hyun-woo sighed, “We already know where he is”

Jaebum frowned, “Then why aren’t you going out looking for him?” Jinyoung asked just as Jaebum was about to them.

“Because he’s at the Vampire castle, and we don’t have enough supernaturals to take on that place.” Chen sighed

“What about the council, won’t they help?” Youngjae asked

“They will but they will be very angry when they learned that the prince was kidnapped.” Hyun-woo groaned, “Besides we can’t just march in that place, it will be a battle just getting in. How are we suppose to get him before Queen lays her hands on him?”

The room was silent as no one had any ideas as to how to do that, “Wait wasn’t Mark-hyung making plans about that, can’t we just use those to try and infiltrate the castle?” BamBam asked

Everyone gasped and Yugyeom kissed his boyfriend on the lips, “Baby you are a genius!”

“Okay then go take his plans and bring them to the training building and prepare yourselves while I go and tell the council. Hopefully it shouldn’t be long before we come back.” Hyun-woo sighed already dreading telling them the bad news. Before he left, he placed his hand on Jaebum shoulder, “Try to keep Def at bay, although the urge maybe strong, you can not go to the Vampire castle alone, it would be a suicide mission.” He advised, Hyun-woo was right since that was exactly what Def wanted to do but Jaebum needed a plan if he wanted to see his mate alive again. 

Hyun-woo left and Jaebum left to go to Mark’s room where he knew the elder hid the plans in. He stopped to stare at a picture of the two of them and his thoughts immediately went to his mate. His mind wondered, thinking depressing thoughts he shook them from his mind. They were going to see each other again, no matter what.

As he walked back he heard an argument erupt between the roommates and the werewolves, “What going on?” Jaebum asked he came in the living room.

“Your friends want to come but it’s way too dangerous” Chen frowned

Jaebum agreed and was about to speak but Jinyoung interrupted them, “Jaebum-hyung I know what you’re going to say but save it. Mark-hyung is our friend too and I’ll be damned if you expect us to sit here and wait for you guys to come back.” He argued

Jaebum sighed, he had a feeling that if he didn’t let them come, they would still follow, “Fine but you are definitely not going to the vampire castle, got it?” Jinyoung and the others smiled widely as they agreed to Jaebum’s terms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The double doors opened and Lord Top entered as he carried Mark with Lady Jea and other guards behind him. There was chattering all around as many low leveled vampires whispered between themselves about the successor and others tried to get a sneak peek at him. 

Mark groaned weakly and slowly tried to open his eyes but even that seemed like too much to do, “W-Where are you taking me?” He whispered

Lord Top glanced down before looking back up to where he was walking, “To see Queen BoA.” He answered simply

“D-Did y-you do anything to him?” Mark asked weakly

“Who?”

“My mate” Mark whispered

Lord Top almost stopped in his tracks but thankfully he didn’t, “The werewolf is your mate?” He muttered 

“D-Did you h-hurt him a-after you c-caught me?” Mark asked

Lord Top should’ve stayed quiet and let the little vampire make an a assumption but yet as he kept looking down at him he couldn’t help but answer him, “No I didn’t.”

Mark gave a weak smile, “Thank you” and then he passed out.

Lord Top suddenly stopped and Lady Jea bumped into him, “Seung-hyun, what’s the matter?” She asked

“Oh uh, nothing.” He said as he cleared his throat and continued to walked down the darkened corridor. Did his ears deceive him? Was he going mad? Did he actually hear this man actually thank him?

Lord Top glanced down and was once again marveled by his beauty. How could any person look as amazing as he? A part of him wanted to run away and seal him from the rest of the world, where he would be the only one to gaze upon his face. However it was impossible since he was currently surrounded by other vampires.

It truly wasn’t fair, he was supposed to be his and now he has to give him away to his Queen and he just learned that, that disgusting werewolf was actually his mate. What a tease fate is. First fate shows him the perfect man only to take him away from him and now when he finally sees him it turns out he was his enemy who is once again being taken away from him. Fate would pay dearly for this.

They finally reach the throne room which was opened up for them. Like the rest of the castle the throne room was dark and gloomy. Tall dark pillars stood at the sides of the room with dark curtains covering the windows. There two bright colors, one was the red carpet that laid on the center of the room and a magnificent marble chair that stood above the ground and at it’s seat was Queen BoA. The clan leaders stood at opposite sides in front of the Queen. 

Lord Top reached the throne itself and gently placed Mark on his knees before the Queen. Mark awoken from the movement but he was still weak. Lord Top held him his shoulders to keep him falling on the floor.

Queen BoA stood up from her throne walked down the three steps and stood in front of Mark, “So this is the successor the council wanted to put on my throne?” She scoffed

“T-The throne doesn’t belong to you.” Mark said weakly

Queen BoA chuckled, “Oh? Let me guess, the council said it belonged to you?”

Mark smiled, “Yes”

Queen BoA laughed before she struck his cheek, the rings on her fingers caused him to bleed and due to the cuffs the marks weren’t healing as quickly as they normally did, “You are weak and pitiful like Queen Hyori!” She hissed

Mark tried to muster a glare at her but hard to gather the strength to do so, “Queen Hyori was strong and powerful! You intentionally killed her during her pregnancy because she was at her most vulnerable. If she wasn’t with child you wouldn’t never get within a mile of her!” He pushed.

Queen BoA punched his other cheek and Lord Top winced as he watched and held Mark, “You wretched bastard! How dare you speak to our Queen like that!” Lord Kangin yelled at him.

Mark laughed weakly, “Your Queen is a weak coward. The only reason she beating me up like this is because of the cuffs.”

Queen BoA clenched her fist, “You mf! How dare you speak to me that way! You will burn for your words! Take him to the room!” She commanded to Lord Top as she walked away.

Lord Top hesitantly picked him up and followed after the Queen and the other clan leaders. Somehow taking Mark to the sun room was like he was to die as well. Why did Mark speak to the Queen like that? Why was he so bold? Didn’t he understand the situation he was in? Queen BoA had no use for him, if anything she was going to kill him but maybe if he plead he would be alive or at least be Lord Top pet but now that isn’t even going to be a dream.

Lord Top had no choice as he gave him up to the two vampires under sun covered suits that shielded them from head to toe. He grudgingly went to the viewing room where Queen BoA stood behind a glass window to protect the from the light of the room with the clan leaders and many other vampires who wanted to watch the successor burn. Lady Jea held his hand and for once he welcomed it. From the window he watched the two suited vampires shackle him to the floor along with his cuffs and walked away. It was only seconds before Mark was to die.

Mark looked around the darkened room and wondered why the two vampires was in protected suits. He turned his head to see the two of them by a light switch and at a signal Queen BoA made they flicked it. He winced at the bright lights as he eyes were subjected to the darkness of the castle. Looking around he saw how trashed the room looked along smell of the burnt ashes of vampires.

Those lights must be made to represent the sun which is a weird thing to have inside a castle of Vampire but then Mark remembered the story Hyun-woo told him. This room must’ve been his mother’s private rooms that his grandfather made. However the room looked messy and so many items seemed to have be broken or thrown around. No doubt after the Queen found a way to turn off the lights, she thrashed it leaving leaving no semblance of what it used to be.

Mark remembered that the Queen sent him to this room to be burned by the light and the fact that he was still alive and not even screaming was gonna make the Queen either angry or very suspicious of who he is. 

The suited vampires eventually unchained him from the floor but kept the cuffs on him. They then led him down to what he could assume is the dungeon. Did people still have dungeons in this day and age or did the vampires continue to live in the second century?

Entering in the dungeon, Mark saw multiple jail cells all in a circle but he couldn’t tell if anyone was inside as the cuffs were blocking his powers. The suited vampires tossed Mark inside of the cell and locked it from the outside. He immediately ran to the door and tried to knock it down but it seemed impossible. Does this mean he was as weak as an average human?

“It useless, child, those cuffs render you weak.” A male voice said. The door had bars within the window, letting Mark seeing outside. Across from his cell he saw was another jail cell and a man leaned forward letting Mark see his face. The man didn’t seem as old as he thought which made him wonder why he called him child. 

“Who are you?” Mark asked. The man was silent, “You have no reason not to tell me as we’re all stuck in this dungeon together.”

The man sighed, “You’re right, my name is Kwon Ji-yong aka Lord G-Dragon.”

Mark was confused for a moment before he remembered that name, “Lord G-Dragon? You were one of the elders of my—Queen Hyori court.” Mark gasped

“Oh you know who I am and of Queen Hyori?” Lord G-Dragon asked curiously

“Yes Hyun-woo had me memorize all the names of the elders.” Mark sighed.

“Who is this Hyun-woo?” A female voice asked this time. 

Mark looked around and saw three more people peeking out from the bars. Mark gasped, “You must be the Elders Queen BoA has been holding hostage for over 2,000 years.”

“Has it truly been 2,000 years since that demon killed our Queen and child.” Lady Hyoyeon said sadly.

“Makes sense that you wouldn’t be able to tell time in here.” Mark muttered

“Who are you?” Lord Daesung asked

Mark opened his mouth to speak but he realized he couldn’t say everything, “Forgive me but I can’t tell you exactly who I am but I can say is that I am Mark, the successor of the Vampire throne.”

“Our successor? How? I had not heard of any remaining descendants of Queen Hyori.” Lady Tiffany said

“Like I said I can’t reveal my origin but I have you know that the council have been with me since my birth.” Mark replied

“The council? Well I understand why you can’t speak about it and I’m sure the council would have a reason as to why they chose you as our successor.” Lord G-Dragon sighed

“You can say it’s a very good reason.” Mark smiled

“However if you were truly under the protection of the council, how were you captured? How the Queen know of your existence?” Lord Daesung asked

“Exactly what I was thinking. Wouldn’t the council do all they can to make sure the Queen never learns about you till the last moment?” Lady Tiffany asked

Mark chuckled awkwardly, “Well I kinda made them let me come to South Korea and I swear I was careful but I didn’t expect that guy to chose me as his meal.”

“Hmm, what guy?” Lady Hyoyeon asked

“Lord Top” He replied

They all said ‘ah’ together, “Lord Top always did have preference for cute young men.” Lady Tiffany nodded. Mark wondered if everyone knew of that guys preference.

However it seemed speaking of the vampire made him appear in the dungeon, it was only seconds before Lord Top unlocked Mark’s door and entered in the room. “Who are you?! How are you able to withstand the sun lights?!” Lord Top corned Mark into the wall and all he could do was stare at the beautiful man in front of him.

“Leave him alone!” Lord Daesung yelled from his cell

“Shut up!” Lord Top yelled back and he turned back to Mark, “Answer my question!” He grabbed Mark collar and shoved him roughly against the wall.

“I’m not saying a thing to you!” Mark spat back

“Why are you being so stubborn! If you just answer the question and even do as the Queen says, I can get her to pardon you and you’ll get to stay here with me.” Lord Top frowned

Mark scoffed, “You do realized how stupid that statement is, right? Besides why the hell would I want to stay with you!”

Lord Top stroked Mark cheek gently, “I can things much easier for you. All you have to do tell the Queen everything and we’ll spend the rest of our immortal lives together.” He whispered.

Mark’s eyes widened at what he heard. Could it be that Lord Top wanted him not only for his blood but also for his….body? Heart? Mark was very confused, “I have a mate.”

Lord Top growled, remembering that werewolf, “Forgot that disgusting mutt, I can be better than he ever was. All you have to do is surrender.”

Mark frowned, “Did your Queen tell you to speak to me about this deal?”

Lord Top shaked his head, “She has no idea about this deal for now but once I speak to her, she’ll listen and let you off fairly.” Mark raised an eyebrow, he couldn’t help but doubt that the Queen actually do what he said. “I’ll give you some time to think but once I come back I’m sure you’ll make the best decision. Unless you want to end up like the Elders.” Lord Top gave him a kiss on his cheek and he left, locking his cell and leaving the dungeon.

Mark furrowed his brow as he looked through the bars of his door, “Are you alright?” Lord G-Dragon asked

Mark nodded his head, “Yes but what did that ending statement mean?” The four Elders faces dropped. Mark took a lot of around and noticed that it was only four Elders in the cells, “I was always told that there was originally eight Elders. D-Did she-”

“Queen BoA burned two of our Elders and she drains the blood of another two, it’s the only reason why she’s so powerful.” Lord G-Dragon explained

“So are they alive?” Mark wondered

Lord Daesung shrugged his shoulders, “We have no idea. It’s possible that they are alive since she needs their blood for to remain powerful but at the same time she could’ve drain them entirely and have been drinking it all this time.”

Mark sighed as he leaned his forehead on the door, “Is it true what he said?” Lady Tiffany wondered, “Are you really able to withstand the sun?”

“Yes it true.” Mark replied

“Amazing, that practically like Queen Hyori and her ancestors.” Lady Hyoyeon marveled

Mark chuckled, “I suppose you can say that.” Before Lord Top comes back, Mark has to escape, but first he had to remove these cursed cuffs on his wrists.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chen, Sehun, Jaebum, Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam, Yugyeom and a few uninjured guards stood in one of the meeting rooms of the training building, and was currently looking through Mark’s plan. “Wow this is impressive. Where did Mark get these blueprints?” Chen asked 

“He got it from the Hunter leader” Jaebum smirked

“He what?!” Jinyoung gaped

“Is that why he had some of our guards follow him?” Chen wondered

Jaebum nodded, “Wow that guy must’ve really wanted to be on Mark’s good side.” Jackson mumbled

“That’s his best option if he really wants to be part of the Unity Treaty.” Sehun replied. As they continued to look through the plans, Sehun became more and more impressed, “Wow Mark really thought of everything.”

“Exactly why we’re going to use them to find and free Mark.” Jaebum stated

“Whoa has Def taken over?! You can’t just charge right over there!” BamBam yelled

“Guys, every moment we wait is another second we waste saving Mark. It’s only a matter of time before they kill him.” Jaebum argued and Chen opened his mouth to speak, “Look I know, it’s hard to kill a vampire but it’s not impossible. I’m not waiting another moment and I’m going whether or not anyone else is coming with!”

Chen placed his hands on Jaebum’s shoulder’s, “Hold on there, you’ll be killed before you even Mark. You can’t go alone.”

“So what you want me to wait till Hyun-woo gets back?” Jaebum scoffed. That was not gonna happen especially since Def been super antsy since Mark was kidnapped. 

“He said you can’t go ALONE. But that doesn’t mean you can’t go with company.” Sehun smiled

Jaebum smiled, “Great, while rest of us will go rescue Mark, you guys” Jaebum said pointing to Jinyoung, Jackson, Youngjae, BamBam, and Yugyeom. “wait here for Hyun-woo and the council, show them the plans so they can meet us up.”

The five agreed and Sehun and Chen ran to the remaining guards to tell them the plan, Jaebum was walking to meet up with him when Jinyoung stopped by putting his hand on his shoulder, “Jaebum-hyung, I’m sure I don’t have to say this but I want to: please stay safe.” 

“Yeah and come back with Mark-hyung.” Youngjae added

“I think don’t die is a big one, no?” BamBam questioned

“Um I’m pretty sure that goes under staying safe” Yugyeom snorted, BamBam turned a glare at the younger.

Jaebum chuckled, “Don’t worry guys, I’ll stay safe but I’m not coming back till I have Mark with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so we are getting into the last few chapters of this story and I hope everyone has been enjoying this. Hopefully I'll update soon. Thank you for reading and comment plz


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG it's been so so long. I am so sorry. I didn't mean to take this long, I've been so busy with work and other projects I kept forgetting to come back to this. Sorry everyone.

As Lord Top walked back to the meeting room, he could hear the lower status vampires whispering about Mark and his ability to withstand the sun lights. As more vampires talk about the incident, he feared Queen BoA might take action against Mark and if so it would be impossible to make a deal with her.

After the suited vampires took Mark away to the dungeon, Queen BoA looked ready to murder Mark but thanks to the paranoid ramblings of Lord Kangin, she decided to leave him be till she figured out a better way to take him out.

It was thanks to Lady Jea’s idea to have them rest for a few moments since so much has occurred that he was able to have a discussion with Mark. Once he was within the presence of Mark he almost forgot what he was there to do till Lord Daesung interrupted their moment. It was upsetting yet sadly it was for the best till he surrenders.

The Queen didn’t take a long rest and she immediately called all the clan leaders to the meeting room. Lord Top could only hope she didn’t make any destructive decisions. 

As Lord Top arrived to the meeting room, he found himself to be the last person to arrive; not that he or anyone else cared. He was number one in the eyes of the Queen and speaking out on him would cause problems. 

“So does anyone have any idea, how a so called vampire is able to stay under sun lights and not burn up into a crisp?!” Queen BoA yelled

“It could be possible that the witches or elves devised some spell or item that enables vampires to stand the sun.” Lady Min-hyung

“That’s impossible we would’ve heard if something like that had actually been created.” Queen BoA sighed  
“However they were able to hide the fact that had a successor within them for many years. It could be possible that there are other things that they are hiding from us.” Lord Top added as he stood at his post. Queen BoA took a deep breathe realizing that he was right.

“However it’s a crazy coincidence that his abilities is the same as the family of Queen Hyori.” Lord Changmin muttered to himself, however it seemed he forgotten that vampires have a keen sense of hearing.

“Yes it is strange that his abilities is just like that wretched family.” Queen BoA clenched her fists and her eyes slowly glowed red.

“B-But that’s impossible. Queen Hyori was the last in her family, other than that unborn child, but both were killed by your hands.” Lord Kangin protested

“If he is not of Hyori family line then who the hell is he?!” Queen BoA yelled

“We could torture him and make him tell us” Lady Min-hyung suggested

Queen BoA was smiling making Lord Top a little nervous, it’s impossible his little vampire could handle the torture of Queen BoA. He had to do something, “Actually my Queen, I had this idea of having that man submit to us.” He suggested

The eyes of the clan leaders and Queen BoA turned to him, “And why the hell would I want that?”

The Queen was glaring at him and even Lady Jea seemed to sweating at his suggestion, “We don’t know his true strength and it could aid us in your plans of taking over the council. Especially since he’s been with the council for who know’s how long. His information could finally let us be one step ahead of them and we could lead this world into a new era with us as their rulers.” He stated. Although Lord Top was sure he sounded confident, for the first time, internally he was shaking from that load of crap he just sprouted. Would the Queen actually believe him?

“Are you kidding me Lord Top?! That man wanted to take the throne from our beloved Queen! Why the hell would we want to collaborate with him?! I say we torture him for information then kill him along with the Elders!” Lord Changmin smiled. The rest of the clan leader seemed to agree with Lord Changmin and if the Queen followed suit his beautiful vampire will die.

“Actually” The Queen spoke softly, “I kinda like Lord Top idea. While torturing him would be fun, we could losing a future ally.” The other clan leaders stared in shock of the Queen actually agreeing with Lord Top idea. “Alright Top I will give him a chance to be one of us, however if he chooses to rebel we will torture him for what he knows then kill. As for the Elders they will stay until I choose to dispose of them.” 

Lord Top bowed to her, “I also ask that you allow of him to tell him of this so that when he comes to you, he will not hesitant his decision.” 

Queen BoA sighed and waved her hand in a dismissing manner and Lord Top took that as sign to leave. Lady Jea also followed after him but Queen BoA paid her no mind, “You are too forgiving, my Queen” Lady Kangin said cautiously 

“I am however it is rare that Lord Top will give suggestions like that so it’s possible he feels that, that fool of a successor will actually submit to us. I trust Lord Top and I believe his idea will work.” Queen BoA stated. The clan leaders could only nod as they knew nothing they say will persuade the Queen otherwise because for some reason Lord Top was a number one in her eyes.

 

“My Queen I’ve been meaning to ask but what if the council comes for the child?” Lord Kangin asked

The Queen laughed, “They won’t come for him, if anything they would try to make a deal to get him back.”

All the clan leader looked at each other, “I don’t mean to doubt you, my Queen but how do you know?” Lady Min-hyung asked

“We have their successor and and the remaining four Elders unless they want to receive their heads then they will stay away and I’m sure they know that since it’s the same situation as it was 2,000 years ago.” Queen BoA smiled

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark flopped on the floor as he tired himself trying to remove his cuffs, but it proved to be impossible. “Trust me, Mark, you have better luck taking over the world than removing those cuffs.” Lord G-Dragon snorted, “They were made by Queen Jia herself.”

Mark huffed as he pouted, “Damn there has to be another way I can escape.”

“Oh you’re not gonna take the deal?” Lady Tiffany asked in surprise.

Mark raised an eyebrow, did they expect him to surrender so quickly? “Ah don’t be offended by Lady Tiffany; it’s just that you’re young so we didn’t think you would go so far for the Vampire Kingdom.” Lord Daesung explained

Mark pouted even more, “There’s no way I would surrender so quickly, my-Queen Hyori would be disappointed in me, so will the council, Hyun-woo, my friends, my mate” he said whispering the last two words. “They went through so much for me, I owe them a lot and besides I made the decision to take back the kingdom, although I kinda was hoping for more time.”

“So what are you gonna do?” Lady Hyoyeon asked

“Good question” Mark muttered. He brought his knees to his chin and tried to think, however he didn’t have as much time as he though the did. 

It was a few minutes later that Lord Top entered in his cell and he looked happy, “Queen BoA has agreed to giving you a chance to be a part of our Kingdom.”

Mark stared at the vampire, “Yeah and all I have to do is betray the council, my friends and my mate.” He scoffed

Lord Top grinned, “Exactly!”

Mark looked at him in disbelief, “I was being sarcastic, there’s no way in hell I’m gonna betray everyone!”

Lord Top frowned at Mark, “I don’t understand why you choosing to side with them, this is not your battle. You don’t have to continue to be loyal to them anymore.”

“And that’s where you’re wrong!” Mark slowly stood and with confidence he made unwavering eye contact with him, "This has everything to do with me and I will fight Queen BoA until it is me on the throne.” Like lightning an idea struck him, “Yeah that’s it” he muttered, grinning, “Tell Queen BoA this, I challenge her to a duel and if she wins, I will willingly became her servant and tell her everything she wants to know.” He stated

Lord Top wanted argued back but he could see bright determination shining in his eyes. Mark truly wants to duel the Queen. Lord Top bit his lip, hesitating hoping he would change his mind but it seemed he was wrong, “Fine if you want go out the hard way, then I’ll tell her but I warn you the Queen more powerful than you would ever know and you will regret it once you see a difference in power.”

Mark smirked, “I doubt it would be me, doubting my choices.” Lord Top gave him a confused look, could it be this child is something more? Without saying anything he left the cell and locked it and headed back to the Queen.

“What kind of plan is that?!” Lord G-Dragon yelled to Mark. “How are you gonna escape when you’re beaten within an inch of your life?!”

Mark stood up and towards the bar of the doors, “I know it’s not the greatest plan but for now it’s something and maybe it can help me take these damn cuffs off.” He sighed

The four Elders stared at the young vampire, “Do you believe actually you are more powerful than the Queen?” Lady Tiffany asked

“I was told I was because of my mother and father, although I don’t even know who he is.” Mark pouted, “But I believe my powers can give me some advantage towards the Queen.” He said confidently.The four Elders could only stare at him, while having the same thought, ‘Who is this man?’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lord Top gritted his teeth as he and a couple other vampire guards headed back down to the dungeon. He was surprised when Queen BoA actually approved of Mark’s request of a duel and even more so when she told him to bring the remaining Elders. Lord Top could only suspect that she had a plan and most likely he wasn’t going to like it. 

Actually any plan that involves endangering Mark wasn’t one he was going to like. As much as he hated to admit it, Lady Jea was right, he was in love with Mark. He was just so beautiful and his smile was just magnificent. He wouldn’t mind getting to know him. 

But now Lord Top was in trouble, if Queen BoA plan involved hurting or even killing Mark would he continue to stand by his Queen’s side or abandon his Kingdom for the sake of a beautiful man? 

As he and the other guards entered in the dungeon; Lord Top opened Mark’s cell while the other guards took the four Elders, “Just where the hell do you think you’re taking us?!” Lord G-Dragon yelled

“Shut up!” One of the vampire guards yelled to him. Lord G-Dragon frowned at the guard, thinking that they wouldn’t be so bold if he wasn’t wearing the cuffs.

Mark looked confused as to why they were also taking the Elders; he turned around and looked at Lord Top to ask him but he merely hushed him, giving him no answer. Going back up, Mark noticed that they weren’t going to the same direction of the throne room. 

After going through some many corridors, Mark couldn’t help but wonder where they were going. Finally they seemed to reach their destination and Mark gasped at the sight of the big room they were in. There was a large ring in the center of the room that was a couple feet off the ground. It seemed as if all the vampires under Queen BoA was in the room standing, surrounding the ring with the Queen seating and her clan leaders standing off a few feet away from the ring on a higher platform.

“What is this?” Mark wondered

“This is the duel you asked for.” Lord Top replied

“Yeah I get that but I assumed it would just be the Queen and I. Are we preforming some show?” Mark joked

“You didn’t truly think you would get to be alone with the Queen, did you?” Lord Top raised an eyebrow

“I suppose it would too good to be true.” Mark muttered under his breath. 

Lord Top lead him to the ring while the guards made the Elders stand by the ring. Queen BoA moved from her seat and walked to the ring, “Before this challenge begins, I’ll give you one chance to surrender before I humiliate you.” Queen BoA smiled

“I’m not backing down.” Mark glared

Queen BoA merely shrugged, “You’ve had your chance.” She waved Lord Top away and he moved to stand with the clan leaders. 

“Aren’t you gonna remove these cuffs?” Mark asked as he lifted his handcuffed hands.

Queen BoA laughed, “That’s definitely not happening, but I’m gonna let this duel be fair and I won’t use my powers either. We’ll be fighting the old-fashioned way, with swords.” 

Mark took a deep breathe, for once he was thankful that Hyun-woo made him do those sword-fighting and fencing lessons. The Queen waved her hand and two vampires came up with swords in their hands and handed the swords to them. Mark took the sword and removed it from it’s scabbard and saw it was a longsword but it seemed as if it hadn’t been used. He looked up and noticed that the Queen held a claymore which seemed to be the same length as his own.

The Queen smiled, “Do you like my sword? It’s made by pure steel and dipped in the blood of Angels, the thing that could kill full-blooded vampire.”

Mark paled, “You mean-”

“Yes this is the sword I used to kill the four Elders and even Queen Hyori and her child.” Queen BoA smiled even wider when she revealed that. Mark could feel his blood boiling and his eyes shift before the seal of the cuffs activated and forced them back to normal. “Ho? Does hearing about the Elders make you angry or is it hearing about Queen Hyori?” Mark growled even more at that last statement giving her an answer, “Why? She was a weak ruler and deserved death.”

Mark gritted his teeth; he can’t lose his cool, not if he wanted to beat the Queen, “I have my reasons.” He growled

Queen BoA narrowed her eyes, and made the first move towards Mark, striking him at every angle and Mark barely dodged and blocked each one. Either the Queen lied to him about using her powers or she's naturally quick. With the seal it made it difficult to block the strike but it wasn’t impossible. 

The crowd cheered at each strike the Queen made and seemed to be even happier when Mark almost got stabbed at his side. Lord Top gritted his teeth and Lady Jea had to pinch him as a reminder that he isn’t suppose to show sympathy towards Mark. Lord Top couldn’t help himself, if anything he wanted to run over and help him or at least remove his handcuffs so he can have a better advantage over the Queen.

It seemed without his powers Mark wouldn’t find any openings as she always moving quicker than Mark could see. Queen BoA used her swift moves to slash his leg; the pain of the slash gave Queen BoA to slash his other leg making him kneel on the ground.

Queen BoA laughed, “It seemed that this duel had no point, without your powers you as worthless as a human.” She raised up her sword and before strike again, the doors of the room burst open with many vampires, elves and witches and transformed werewolves. “What the hell?!”

Mark smiled at who he saw, “Def!”

“Mark!” Def growled as he raced towards Mark.

“You idiots! Stop them!” Queen BoA yelled at the vampire spectators. They all sprung to action to attack the trespassers. Mark watched as he saw his guards fight off the vampires however it seemed there was more of Queen BoA vampires than Mark’s guards, “What a weak attempt of a rescue.” She laughed

Mark paled as he saw Def, Chen and Sehun suddenly cornered by vampires. He looked down at his leg and saw that his wound wouldn’t allow him to help his mate and guards. “This truly is a pathetic attempt.” Lord Changmin chuckled and everyone except Lord Top and Lady Jea laughed.

“I don’t think it was that bad.” A familiar voice said and everyone turned around to see Hyun-woo with the members of the council.

“Oh my god, it really is the council.” Queen BoA paled.

“Hey hyung’s!” Mark saw his roommates with weapons in their hands riding the backs of werewolves. What the hell were they doing?!

“Everyone stand down! Queen BoA put down the sword and step away from Prince Mark!” Hyun-woo yelled. 

Every vampire on the side of the Queen instantly dropped to their knees. They knew the power and strength of the council and if they wanted to live it was best of they do as they were told. 

Queen BoA eyes turned red, “What the f? Why are you protecting this child! He doesn’t deserve to be King!” She swung her sword downward and Mark was too slow to lift up his sword again. Def raced towards him but it seemed like he wouldn’t make it. However Queen BoA was pushed out of the way.

Queen BoA fell to the floor but when she looked up she gasped at what she saw, “Seung-hyun, are you mad?!” Lord Top kneeled down to Mark level and unlocked Mark’s cuffs. “What the hell are you doing?!” 

Once the sealed cuffs were removed, Mark immediately felt recharged, and his cuts and bruises instantly healed. “What I should’ve done in the beginning.” Lord Top smiled

Mark looked cautiously at Lord Top, “Why?” He questioned

“Who can stand to see the person they love get hurt?” Lord Top smiled

“Excused me?!” Def growled as he finally reached the ring. 

Mark threw his arms around the werewolf, “Def!” 

Def nuzzled his fur against his mate happy to see him well and alive, “I’ve missed you mate.”

“I missed you too.” Mark smiled. When Mark stood up he saw Hyun-woo and the council members and the Elders coming up on the ring as well. Queen Taeyeon came up front and immediately placed sealed cuffs on the Queen, looking around Mark saw that the witches and elves also placed similar cuffs on all the clan leaders of the Queen while having the rest kneel on the floor with them all facing the ring. 

“So you all really would have a child like this on the throne than me?” Queen BoA hissed, “He is not worthy of the throne!”

“Silence!” Lord Seung-hyung commanded, “Don’t you dare speak that way of our Prince!”  
“Prince Mark, did you not tell BoA of who you were?” Hyun-woo smirked

“Of course not, I was cuffed this whole time. It seemed kinda suicidal to reveal my true identity.” Mark shrugged

“True identity?” Lord Top murmured

“Yes I am Prince Mark Yi-En Tuan, son of the true Vampire Queen Hyori” Mark blushed, it felt so weird speaking this whole name like that. It’s so embarrassing. 

There was multiple gasped throughout the room, “I-Impossible!” Lord Changmin shouted

“Exactly I killed Hyori and her child! There’s no way she could’ve had another!” BoA shouted

“Well 2,000 years ago you were quite excited to finish off Queen Hyori that you didn’t realized that you actually missed the baby itself.” Queen Taecyeon revealed

BoA gasped, “B-But if that were true you would’ve had him take the throne centuries ago!” She yelled

“Queen Jia placed a reincarnation spell on Mark so that he may be reborn later. We didn’t expect him to take over 2,000 years to come back but I would say he’s worth it.” Hyun-woo smiled

BoA paled, no wonder the council were silent. All this time. All this time, they were waiting. She looked up at Mark face; she should’ve seen it. The fact that he was able to withstand the sun, the multiple guards from the council.The signs were there yet she ignored them, unable to believe that it was true.

“Prince Mark, what do you want to do with them?” Hyun-woo asked

BoA and her former clan leaders bit their lip in fear; Mark thought for moment, he had an idea as what to do with the former Queen and her clan leaders but he had no idea what to do with the remaining vampires that were under her rule. He was unsure how many were loyal to the former Queen and how many would happy switch sides and be loyal to him. 

As he thought about this, no one noticed one of the low leveled vampires was slowly crawling towards the stage. It was till he was at the foot of the ring that he jumped up and shouted, “For Queen BoA!” Aiming to lunge at Mark that everyone moved to action. However Mark was quicker and instantly his eyes glowed and with a wave of his hands the man disintegrated into ash.

The room erupted with screams and gasped at what they saw, “I-It was you who killed my runners months ago!” BoA gaped.

Mark didn’t want to kill the vampire but he was dead the moment he tried to attack him whether or not it was by Mark’s hands, “Is there anyone else who wishes to challenge me?” He asked. Everyone looked down at the pile of ash that was once their comrade; if they were to do the same their fate would be just like his. The vampires stayed quiet as their way of saying they completely surrendered.

“Send the former Queen BoA and the former clan leaders to the dungeon until I have decided a proper punishment for them. I will try to think of something for the rest.” Mark commanded and his guards took them away even including Lord Top and Lady Jea.

“I can’t believe you are actually Queen Hyori son, I thought her line ended with her.” Lord G-Dragon sighed, shaking his head. He then smiled as he looked at Mark, “I’m glad to see it didn’t, if you would, my prince, I would happily give my allegiance to you.” The Elder then kneeled in front of Mark and as did the other three Elders. 

Mark smiled, “Thank you, I would be honored to have you and I thank everyone else as well.” He said to the council.“For coming to rescue and helping me take back the Kingdom.” Mark then turned to his roommates that were coming up to the ring, “I actually can’t believe you guys came.”

“You thought you were surprised?! Jaebum was yelling in my head when he saw you guys!” Def groaned

“Well we couldn’t just sit back and wait for Jaebum-hyung to rescue.” Jinyoung scoffed

“Yeah we had to come.” BamBam added

“Honestly I was scared but I’m glad the fight was over before we had to do anything.” Youngjae revealed

“I’m not, do you know how much I was preparing for this?!” Jackson frowned

“Same” Yugyeom pouted.

Mark laughed, “Sorry guys.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little AN before the actually story to only add visual to it.

So the picture above sorta gives you an idea as how Mark's throne room looks like. The picture is probably blurry but if you wanna see a clearer version look for Castlevania throne room in Google pics.

* * *

 

Following the challenge, the council had placed all of the former Queen vampires in a room surrounded by multiple other supernatural guards till Mark had come to a conclusion as what to do. Mark however was exhausted, after what he had been through, the council decided to help in watching the castle as he returned back to his dorm with his friends.

Mark was ecstatic to return home and after a quick shower, he rushed to his bed only to find Jaebum waiting there for him. Mark happily went into Jaebum’s open arms and laid on his chest listening to his mate’s heartbeat. Jaebum lightly ran his hands through Mark’s hair as he placed kisses all over his face and neck. Mark was too tired to stop the werewolf and he let him do as he please.

When he woke up the next day, he found himself still held in his mate’s arms. Jaebum was holding Mark possessively. He struggled with releasing himself from Jaebum hold but somehow he got freed. He then entered in his bathroom and brushed before heading into the shower. While washing himself, he heard the door open and figured Jaebum brushing his teeth or using the toilet never did he expect to see the curtain move aside and reveal a naked Jaebum.

Mark’s face reddened and turn his turned body to the wall to hide it from his mate’s sight and also to not look at his mate muscular body, “Jaebum what the hell are you doing?!”

“I need to shower.” Jaebum replied causally as if there was no problem.

“Shower in your own bathroom!” Mark yelled back

Jaebum snorted, “Why would I when there’s a perfectly good shower here?” Mark could sense him coming in the shower.

“Jaebum I’m using this shower! Wait until I’m done!”

Jaebum closed the shower curtain behind himself and leaned down to Mark’s ear, “I’d rather shower with you.”

He then began to kiss the back of Mark’s neck and shoulder, “J-Jaebum, w-we-”

“Don’t worry baby, I won’t do anything. I’m just gonna clean you.” Jaebum placed more kisses on Mark shoulder while using one hand to grab the soap from his mate’s hands and the other to pull Mark backside closer to him. He then lathered his hands and began to wash Mark’s toned chest, his shoulders, and even his back. Jaebum never once went too low, saying he’ll leave it to Mark to clean. 

Once he was done, he moved Mark under the shower head to rinse off. Mark then slowly turned around to face his mate and made sure to keep his eyes above the waist and began to wash Jaebum as well even though he never asked for it. 

Same as Jaebum, he kept his hands above the waist although he couldn’t do the same for his eyes and a few times he took a sneak peek of what was below and the sight shocked him to his core. The werewolf had a very impressive length and part of him wondered if it would ever fit when they reached the next step of their relationship.

Jaebum must’ve noticed his nervousness and move forward to kiss his wet lips, “Don’t worry baby, we don’t have to do anything now.” Mark nodded his head dumbly. Jaebum moved himself under the water to rinse himself and the opened the curtain to get out. He turned off the water and pulled Mark out the shower as well. He took one of the towels and first wrapped it around Mark before wrapping around himself.

“You didn’t have to do that for me Jaebum” Mark said shyly although he had to admit he was liking the attention Jaebum was giving him.

Jaebum shaked his head, “Baby but you’ve been through a lot and I want to spoil you.” Mark sighed as he let Jaebum do as he pleases. The two left the bathroom and looked around for his clothes while Jaebum left his room to go into his own. 

Once Mark was done, he walked out and to go to the living room and he was surprised to see the others awake. “Morning Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung smiled from the kitchen as he was placing eggs into an empty plate on the dining table. Youngjae, Jackson, Yugyeom and BamBam also murmured good morning’s to him as well.

“Morning everyone, what are you guys doing up so early?” Mark asked

Yugyeom giggled, “It’s not early it’s only 10 am”

Mark eye’s widened, “Really?” And he looked at the clock in the kitchen to confirm what Yugyeom said was true. “I guess I was more tired than I thought.” He sighed as leaned against the counter.

“Well you were in the hands of the enemy for almost a day so I doubt you had time to rest.” Jinyoung stated.

“Speaking of which what was it like?” BamBam asked and Mark gave him a confused looked, “I mean like what happened to you during that time?”

At that moment, Jaebum appeared standing behind Mark, “Yah BamBam don’t ask Mark questions like that.” He frowned

Mark shaked his head, “It’s okay Bummie.” And he moved to sit at the dining table.

Jaebum sighed, he sat next to Mark and as he placed his hands on Mark’s shoulders. He didn’t want Mark to reminisce any bad memories. However the others looked at him with curious eyes while they also sat at the dining table too. Jinyoung placed a cup of orange juice and was the to sit, “So what happened?” Jackson asked

As they ate their breakfast, Mark began to recant his memories of what occurred during his time within the castle. Jaebum felt Def trying to claw out, when Mark stated the Queen hit him a couple of times, however being that he couldn’t see the marks must mean they already healed. Mark finished his story of what happened before everyone barged in.

“Well we’re glad nothing really bad happened to you.” Jinyoung smiled reaching across the table to hold Mark’s hand and Mark nodded but it was obvious it was kinda sad.

“What’s wrong?” Yugyeom asked, “Aren’t you happy to be free?”

Mark quickly nodded his head, “Yes definitely but I was hoping that I would find my father.” He sighed

The others looked solemnly at Mark, “Babe I’m so sorry.” Jaebum apologized 

“Maybe’s he’s somewhere in the castle.” BamBam guessed

Mark shaked his head, “Impossible, he could’ve only been an Elder and the Queen killed four of the Elders so if he was one of them he’s already died and if not then it means he was never in the castle to begin with.” Mark bowed his head, “I don’t know why I gave myself hope thinking that he was there.”

Jaebum bit his lip in guilt; it was his fault that Mark was feeling so depressed since he gave Mark the idea. “I’m sorry.” He sighed.

Mark waved his hand dismissing the apology, “It’s fine at least now I don’t have to worry about the Queen hurting anyone else anymore.”

“Glad you brought up that subject because I was wondering what you were going to do with the Queen and the others.” Youngjae spoke.

Mark sighed, “Obviously I gonna punish the Queen and the others. The question of how will probably be discussed with the council.”

“How will you punish her?” Yugyeom wondered

“Most likely I have to kill her.” Mark shrugged

The five gasped silently while Jaebum bit his lip, “Are you okay with that, hyung?” Jinyoung asked

“Well honestly yes.” Mark replied and they were shocked by his answer. “Guy’s she killed so many people including my mother. I can’t just keep her jailed in the dungeon, that would give the other vampires a chance to bring her back and then I have to deal with this mess again. Killing her is the only option.”

The others nodded, “We get that Mark-hyung, we’re just worried on what it will do to you.” Jackson said worriedly

“Did you guys forget that I killed a vampire already.” Mark smirked

The six gave a confused look until they remembered, “Ah right, I forgot about that.” BamBam replied but the six were still concerned for his mental wellbeing but choose to not speak more of it.

“So what about the Vampire Kingdom?” Jackson asked

“Our little prince is gonna take over.” Queen HyunA answered and everyone except for Mark and Jaebum jumped.

“I thought we were over this.” BamBam groaned

“Queen HyunA” Mark smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing his cheek. Jaebum growled slight, “Baby relax.” Mark smirked when he heard his boyfriend’s growls. 

“Aww sweetie, I was there last night when we came to rescue but it seems you were too busy entering in a love triangle.” Queen HyunA giggled. Mark rolled his eyes ignoring her comment since answering would lead him to acknowledge Lord Top confession. “Okay okay I’m here to take you back to the castle, we have a very important meeting to discuss with you.”

Mark nodded, “Okay let me change.” He said as he got up.

“We’re coming too.” Jinyoung said standing as well

Mark sighed “Guys-” 

“Sure” Queen HyunA smiled

Mark raised an eyebrow at her, “Really?”

Queen HyunA nodded her head, “Well they can’t come to the meeting but right now the castle is being restored to it’s original form. Perhaps they can help with that.”

“Don’t see how but okay.” BamBam shrugged. Everyone got and placed their plates in the sink and entered in their room to change. Mark was the first to finish changing into a more professional wear and used his telekinesis to do the dishes while waiting for everyone else to come out. It was only minutes later  when everyone but BamBam came out.

“Yah how long is BamBam gonna take?” Jackson groaned

“I told him to just dress causally but he said no.” Yugyeom sighed. Ten minutes later BamBam finally came out wearing a dark button down shirt with blue flowers and black pants and boots. 

Everyone decided not to comment because there would be no point and began to head outside where a limo and Jung-hwan greeted them. After getting into the car, Jung-hwan drove off towards the Vampire Castle. Mark was surprised at seeing a special road open up for them in the forest; as they were traveling it seemed they were a long ways till they reached the castle but suddenly the castle appeared before them.

“Wow where did the castle appear from?” BamBam gasped

“The castle grounds is protected by a magical bubble so only those with special access can enter in.” Queen HyunA explained, “It’s the only way to keep humans from discovering our kind.”

The limo entered in through the gates and drove around the fountain with a statue of a tall woman pouring a bucket of water and parked in front of the double steel entrance doors. Jung-hwan opened the limo doors and just as Jackson was about to knock the doors were opened by Sehun.

“Oh Sehun have you been here all night?” Youngjae asked

“Yup we having everyone available help clean up the castle.” Sehun answered. Walking into the lobby of the castle, the entry doesn’t look as gloomy and depressing as it did before but it was still somewhat dark with the lights from the chandeliers illuminating the room. 

An elf woman wearing a light green summer dress, came up to Mark and Queen HyunA, “Your Majesties,” she curtsied, “Please follow me to the conference.”

“I’ll see you guys later” Mark waved as he followed the elf. 

Jaebum was about to go with him when Sehun stopped him, “Sorry Jaebum, council members only, but come on you guys cane help us fix up the castle.” The five and grumpy Jaebum followed Sehun through the castle.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mark and Queen HyunA entered a room large with a long U shaped table with two rows of tables at both sides of the U table. All the council members sat with the U-shaped table while other clan leaders and Elders sat at the rows. Mark was placed middle of the U with Hyun-woo behind him. 

“I hope you slept well, Prince Mark.” Queen Chaerin smiled to him

“I did, thank you.” Mark replied back

“Oh what’s this, Queen Chaerin being friendly? Is this an omen?” Lord Shindong joked, Queen Chaerin glared at the werewolf.

“Prince Mark, I’m sure you understand why we brought you here.” King Taeyang began and Mark nodded, “For those who don’t, we are discussing the punishment for BoA and her people. Of course all final judgements will be made by Prince Mark. Does everyone agree?”

Everyone nodded, “Most definitely, it’s only right since this is Prince Mark domain now.” Lord Seung-hyun agreed.

“There’s no need for discussion! She and her clan leaders must be put to death!” Lord Daesung stated.

“And what of the lower rank vampires?” Queen Suzy asked

“Their punishment shouldn’t be too severe, they were didn’t have a choice in who to be loyal too. Majority of them were probably turned during her reign.” Lord Siwon said

“But yesterday one of those vampires tried to kill our only successor!” Lady Hyoyeon argued

“Lady Hyoyeon right, we don’t know how many others are like that.” Queen Taeyeon said

“Which is why I have an idea.” Mark said speaking up for the first time. He was bit nervous about but if he was suppose to rule, he had better get use to it, “I was thinking that using a similar version of cuffs on all of them.”

“Ah like behavior collars.” Queen Chaerin smiled evilly 

Mark bowed his head, “You would treat prisoners as an animals.” Shindong sighed

“That’s not a bad idea. I’ll call the coven and have start right away to make the new cuffs and they hopefully should be exactly how you need them to be.” Queen Taeyeon replied to Mark as she took out her phone to text her coven.

“Okay so back to BoA and the clan leader?” King Taeyang asked

“We already discussed this, they all should be put to death.” Lord G-Dragon frowned

"There was no discussion! You guys just demanded she be killed.” Lord Siwon argued

“Do you disagree, Siwon?” Lord Seung-hyun said

“Shouldn’t the decision be with Prince Mark?” Queen HyunA wondered and everyone looked to Mark.

Mark gulped silently, “Well I believe that the BoA should die along with the clan leader however Lord Top will not die at least not till I have a proper conversation with him.”

“What?!” Lady Tiffany yelled in shock.

“Could you explain yourself, my Prince?” Hyun-woo asked

“Even though he’s the reason for my capture. He saved me and for that I owe him at least conversation.” Mark stated

Everyone looked at each other before nodding, “Alright Prince Mark.” Lord Seung-hyun said. They spoke for another 30 minutes discussing the matters of Mark ruling the Vampire Kingdom to which he agreed on becoming King. They then moved the conversation to the Hunters and the Unity Treaty.

“Ah I’m guessing the Unity Treaty never came into fruition.” Lord Daesung guessed

“Because of BoA, it didn’t and caused the Hunters to prey on all of us. However recently I made contact with the leader of the Hunters and he wants to continue with the Unity Treaty but the rest of the Hunters aren’t on the same page.” Mark explained 

“How dare they?” Lady Tiffany growled

“Whoa calm down, Lady Tiffany. It’s not their faults they have no knowledge of our past together and it’s because BoA attacks humans along with other rogue supernaturals, many of their loved loves have been taken.” Lord Shindong explained

“Lord Shindong is right, for once, when it comes to revenge it’s hard to see reasoning. Although what they are doing is wrong, due to BoA allowing all this death, they see no other way.” Queen Chaerin added. The four Elders looked at each other and nodded, understanding their words.

“The Leader of the Hunters said that he is working on changing their views and I’m sure with me taking the throne and also us using our resources to make sure no supernatural ever hurt a human. Maybe, just maybe it might help in making them see how serious we are.” Mark stated. 

The four Elders and the rest of the council, “Wonderful idea, little prince.” Queen HyunA smiled.  The council gave their final remarks and decided that later they call BoA and the former clan leaders to tell them their decision. 

After their final decisions, the council, Elders and Mark walked towards the throne room. Entering in Mark noticed how much nicer the throne room looked compared to before. The room and the pillars don’t look as dark yet there was still that feeling of it. Another addition to the room was the rows of seats by the pillars and everyone sat there. Even Jaebum, his five friends, and the guards the council took with them. 

Hyun-woo lead Mark to sit on the throne and he felt a little awkward sitting while having even look at him. But he tried to keep his face as calm as possible so no one would tell he was nervous. It was only a few minutes before the BoA, the former clan leaders and her vampire subordinates. They sat the subordinates in the front row but the clan leaders and BoA kneeled right in front of Mark’s throne with a guards standing behind them.

“Ho I see, now that you have the entire council and Elders by your side you must feel superior.” BoA smiled

Hyun-woo growled, “Who the hell do you think you are talking to the future King like that?!”

Mark raised his hand as to silence Hyun-woo, “It’s fine Hyun-woo, let her speak. This will be her last time anyways.”

BoA paled, “What?”

“You and your clan leaders have been sentence to death.” Mark tried his best to sound as threatening as can be and it must’ve worked since now former clan leaders were begging for mercy. “However I have decided to let Lord Top live a little longer but depending on how he answers my question he may stay alive.”

BoA and the former clan leader gaped at what they heard while Lord Top smiled as he stood, “Of course my prince.” He bowed

“Why did you save me?” Mark asked

“Since the moment I first saw I wanted you.” Lord Top confessed and even including Mark was surprised at his confession. “It truly saddened me to learn that you were my enemy and as a subordinate to the Queen I had to do what she asks. After seeing you survive the sun room I wanted make sure you continued to live so I gave the Queen the idea to let you live as her servant.”

Mark gaped silently, “So when you saved me after the challenge it’s because you-”

“It’s like I said then, I love you.” Lord Top announced

Mark gasped silently again while the rest of the crowd did so loudly. From the corner of his eye, Mark could see Jaebum stand up and Jinyoung and Yugyeom were keeping him from running towards Lord Top. Mark cleared his throat, “Thank you” he said shakily and he looked to Hyun-woo who nodded. “Lord Top I have decided to spare you from the death sentence, however if you chose to betray me you will killed on the spot.”

Lord Top bowed, “I would never betray you, my love.” Again Mark could see Jaebum trying to shift but Jinyoung and the others were preventing him from to. “My prince may I speak?” Lord Top asked and Mark nodded, “I didn’t act alone in saving you, my colleague and friend Lady Jea also conspired with me to save you. So may I ask for you to spare her as well?”

Mark thought for a moment about it; it was felt like he was lying but he was probably trying to save his friend. He was actually considering it but he didn’t want to seem easy. “Lady Jea, stand.” Lady Jea rose and Mark instantly recognized her as the woman who was with Lord Top on both occasions of meeting him. “Is what Lord Top saying true?” Mark asked

Lady Jea was silent for moment and constantly looked to Lord Top, “Yes my prince it is.”

“Why?”

“Lord Top doesn’t fall in love nor does he care for anyone, but yet for you he’s doing both and it’s quite refreshing to see. I wanted to help him save most likely the only person he would ever fall in love with.” Lady Jea explained 

Mark felt his cheeks heat up; did they forget that he had a mate who was probably steaming mad by now. He cleared his throat again, “Alright, Lady Jea I will spare you as well however, Lord Top since you were the one to request for her freedom, she is your responsibility and if she betrays, she will die and you will be held accountable.”

The two bowed, “Yes my prince.” Two guards pulled them to the side leaving the rest to kneel on the floor.

The word ‘traitors’ was heard but it was unclear as to who said it. “Before you are killed, do any of you have any final words?” 

All of them had a blank look on their face, “Eh?” BoA said

“W-Wait a minute are you going to kill us today? Right now?” Kangin stuttered.

Mark nodded, “Why should your deaths be later on? You are guilty of your crimes and in front of all these people who will be your witnesses, you will take responsibility by dying. Today.” As he said this, two other guards carrying a long sheet, placed it in front of them. They sent their questioning gazes towards the young vampire prince. “All night the council and their subordinates have been restoring this castle, it would be awful to dirty it again.” He smiled and everyone in the room shivered from it.

“Remind me to never to piss off Mark.” Jinyoung whispered to Jaebum.

“I think you should make sure I remember that too.” Jaebum muttered back to him.

“So do any of you have anything to say?” Mark asked, looking at BoA and her clan leaders. Mark figured they would begged a little more but seeing their faces look even more despondent than before, they must’ve of given up. “Then, guards bring them up on the sheet.” He commanded

The guards pulled them up by their hairs and dragged to the sheet, placing them side by with BoA at the end. Mark stood up from his seat and his eyes glowed red as he raised his towards the first clan leader. His body turned completely gray and was caked with cracks till his body looked like a weathered statue. The clan leader gasped in horror of his body and before he could make a sound his body crumbled on itself on the sheet. 

Everyone watched in horror; soon their turn would be next. Like a domino effect, the same happened to all the clan leaders. BoA took a deep pained breath. She tried her best seemingly unaffected by what Mark done but in the inside she was terrified by this man. If the cuffs weren’t on him, he could’ve killed her instantly but still he’s going to kill her. She couldn’t beg for mercy knowing it would do nothing. Everyone here wanted her dead.

She casted her eyes on Lord Top and Lady Jea who also looked horrified by the prince did to the former clan leaders. That was almost them but the young prince spared them because they betrayed her. Wait. Did they know his true powers? Did they know he was more powerful than her? Was it all a set up?

“You traitors!” She shrieked at them. The two looked confused by her outburst but Mark was undeterred by it. He was walking down the steps, and BoA almost wanted to beg for him to stay away. Never in her life did she imagine that she would be on her kneels awaiting death. It was usually her doing this to others. Mark finally came up in front of BoA and she gritted her teeth, “Yah what are you waiting for just do it!”

Mark tilted his head, “Are you that ready to die?”

“Of course not but what other choice do I have!” She growled, “Just kill me like you did with my people, you f bast.”

Mark felt a burning anger well inside of him and suddenly he felt himself be put back as his mouth and body move on his own accord. What the hell? “Going out brave.” He squatted down as his eyes glowed red, “However you’re not going out the same as the others.” 

Before BoA could even ask, Mark placed his hands over her heart and thrust it inside her body. BoA and everyone gasped at the sight. BoA groaned slightly as she could feel Mark’s hands twist inside her body. As much as she wanted to scream out, she kept her mouth shut, she refused to give anyone the satisfaction of her in pain. 

Mark then grasped her heart, making her gasp and groan and pulled it out of her body. The whole room erupted in screams and many covered their eyes however the few that were brave looked out and expected to see blood but surprisingly there was none and they gasped. BoA looked down thinking she would see a whole in her chest but there was nothing. What was going on? She looked confused at Mark and then looked at her heart which looked different than what she expected. It looked at if it was glass. 

Mark squeezed her heart and she instantly felt unimaginative pain but still she would not scream. He squeezed it even harder and BoA felt back in pain but still no scream left her lips. She wouldn’t let them see her like that. Mark unclenched his hands and BoA gasped in relief. 

“S-So this is what you planned for me to scream? Beg for mercy?” BoA gasped, “Well you can forget!” She spat

Mark stood up as he tilted his head, “Then you can die.” His voice was void of any emotion, it was almost like he wasn’t even himself. He squeezed her heart again but even more so than before. She groaned, biting her lip to keep silent. Her heart started to crack and BoA began to scream. She just couldn’t take it anymore. Mark squeezed even more until her heart has shattered in his hands. BoA screamed one last time as even her body shattered.

No one could say anything. It was a terrorizing sight. Mark blinked and his eyes returned to normal and he gasped silently at what he did. He dropped BoA heart remains and walked back to his throne as if he wasn’t shaken at what he did. Even though he was.

He then cleared his throat, “Let this be an example to others. This is what will happen to you.” Everyone continued to stare in shock at him and Mark was unsure of what else to say, “You may all leave now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all liked this story ^^


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had a Happy Holidays and New Year

It seemed everyone was happy to leave his presence except for his roommates, mate, a few guards, the council and the Elders. Two of the guards took the sheets with the crumbs of the traitors and took them away. The others all moved out of their seats and towards the throne.

“Uh Prince Mark are you okay?” Hyun-woo asked

Mark looked shakily up at Hyun-woo, “Did I just do that?”

“Markie how did you do that?” Jackson asked

“I didn’t even know a vampire could do that.” Lord Siwon commented

“We can’t.” Lord Seung-hyun said

“Qu-BoA couldn’t even do that.” Lord Top said

“Not even Queen Hyori could do something like that.” Queen HyunA added

“No one can except for us witches.” Queen Taeyeon spoke

Everyone, including Mark looked at her, “Wait then could it be that my father was a witch?” He asked

Queen Taeyeon shrugged, “Well it’s a possibility Prince Mark, I haven’t yet found the letters to find out who your father is but the fact that you can do the Glass Heart points towards that.”

“Glass Heart?” Jaebum wondered, “What’s that?”

“It’s a witches ability to pull a heart out of a body without actually damaging the body except making the heart like glass. It makes it easier to control and even kill the person. But only those with high mana could do that.” Queen Taeyeon explained 

“Okay now I’m even more wanting to know who his father is.” Lord Shindong sighed 

“You’re not the only one, my werewolf friend.” King Taeyang said

“Prince Mark how did you know how to Glass Heart?” Hyun-woo asked

Mark shaked his head, “I-I don’t know, all I know is that after she cursed me out, I felt angry and hot and it was almost like my body moved automatically and I could only watch.”

“Your emotions must’ve overwhelmed your mind and took over for you.” Queen Taeyeon explained

“My emotions can do that?” Mark asked shocked

“Only when they are on high alert.” She answered

“Remind me never to cursed out Mark-hyung.” BamBam whispered to Youngjae to which he nodded.

“Okay with the executions out the way, what will you do you these two?” Lord Daesung asked pointing to Lord Top and Lady Jea.

“I’ll just have them put the collars the same as the others till they can prove I can completely trust them.” Mark replied.

The two bowed, “You know you can trust me, my prince.” Lord Top smiled. 

Mark smiled softly at the vampire, “I still need to make sure.” Lord Top smiled back as Lady Jea nodded.

Jaebum growled lowly and Jinyoung patted his back, “Calm down hyung.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The seven headed back to the dorm for some semblance of normalcy, the council allowed Mark to head back giving him some space while they continued cleaning and reviving the castle along with a few surprises.

At the dorm, the boys decided to stay in and play a few games with each other; Mark enjoyed this moment as it took his mind off of what occurred earlier. He was surprised to the boys were still okay with him after watching him kill a lot of people and he wondered if Hyun-woo had something to do with it, since they disappeared with him before they left for the dorm.

The games moved to card games and they were currently playing poker with cookies and oreo’s which Jackson kept snacking on till Jinyoung slapped his hands whenever he tried to reach them.   
“How are you feeling Mark?” Jaebum asked and they all looked at Mark. They all wanted to ask him about it but were unsure if he was ready for it.

“I’ll be fine, I guessed.” Mark sighed as he looked at his cards.

“You know you can talk to us, hyung.” Jinyoung said

Mark breathe and placed his cards face down, “I guess I’m a little shaken. I didn’t expect myself to pull someone heart out.”

“Well BoA said some upsetting stuff to you and she did kill your previous mother and many others so its both karma and her own comeuppance.” BamBam shrugged trying to make the older feel better. Everyone looked at him, “What?”

“How do you know the word comeuppance?” Jackson snorted

“Hey I am a college student, I’ve been learning.” BamBam crossed his arms, feeling a bit offended.

“You’ve been using that word of the day calendar I gave you, haven’t you?” Jaebum smirked. BamBam shoved Jaebum, shushing him. They all laughed.

“Thanks Bammie.” Mark laughed, he appreciated his friends attempt to make him feel better and he did. Even though he felt weird losing control, he knew he needed more training for his powers.

“So what happens now, hyung?” Yugyeom asked as he bit into the cookies and Jackson gave an offended looked when he saw Jinyoung never saw him.

“What do you mean?” Mark was munching on the cookies as well and Jackson pointed to him eating and still Jinyoung did nothing. Jackson crossed his arms and frowned till Jinyoung kissed his cheek but that didn’t appease him. 

“I mean now that BoA is gone what’s next?” Yugyeom asked

“Welp I will probably be spending my summer with meetings about the future of the Vampire Kingdom, supernaturals, hunters and the world. Then I’ll probably have my coronation.” Mark sighed.

The six mouth dropped, “Wow and I thought my summer was gonna be intense when Yugyeom and I were gonna meet each other parents.” BamBam gaped

“Oh you guys too?” Jackson said surprised

“Yeah first we’re going to meet my parents and then we’ll fly to Thailand to meet BamBam’s.” Yugyeom smiled, “Are you gonna fly to China?” 

Jackson shaked his head, “Nah my parent’s are coming to see me.” 

“Wow so basically everyone is spending their summers together while meeting each other families while I have to go home alone.” Youngjae groaned

The six snorted at Youngjae, “You could visit the Vampire castle and help. Maybe you might find a nice supernatural too.” Mark offered

Youngjae casted a glare at the young vampire prince, “Only if I’m super desperate, will I consider that.”

Mark merely shrugged, “What about you Jaebum? How will you spend your summer?”

“Huh? When did we get into that?” Jaebum said confused.

“Yah haven’t you been paying anything?” Jackson scolded

Jaebum glared at Jackson, “He was too busy staring at Mark-hyung.” Jinyoung smirked. 

Mark thought Jinyoung was lying but Jaebum never denied him, “Seriously?”

Jaebum leaned close to Mark’s ears, “I only have eyes for my mate.” 

Mark heard a low growl within his voice, “Yah keep Def down.” He blushed lowering his head.

Jaebum lifted his chin up and Mark softly gasped as he saw Jaebum yellow eyes, “What do you mean?” Along with his deep voice was Def as well and it made Mark feel a way that he had to close his legs. 

“Uh excuse me, if you two wanna fuck then do it in your bedroom. Don’t be flirting in front of me!” Youngjae frowned. Mark covered his face as he felt his cheeks turn red, while Jaebum just shrugged and pulled away from Mark. “Jaebum-hyung what are you doing this summer?” Youngjae huffed.

“Well I’ll visit my parents too before I come back to Mark.” He winked to Mark as he draped his arm on Mark’s shoulder.

A chorus of “Ewww!” Was heard within the maknae line. “Yah what did I say?!” Youngjae hissed

Jinyoung sighed and shaked his head, “Once we come back, we’re getting Youngjae laid.” Everyone except for Youngjae nodded their heads.

Youngjae frowned, “What the hell? I don’t need your guys help, I can find someone on my own.”

“And yet you’re single.” BamBam said raising an eyebrow

“By choice, dammit!” 

“Sure you are.” Yugyeom smiled with sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Youngjae crossed his arms as he huffed at his friends as they laughed at his reaction, “I’m really glad I met you guys.” Mark smirked

Six pairs of eyes turned and smiled fondly at him, “We’re really glad to have met you too, Mark-hyung.” Yugyeom replied

“Yeah” Jackson snorted, “without you we would’ve never have known supernaturals exist, Jaebum-hyung would still be oblivious to the fact that he’s a werewolf, and you probably would’ve never made contact with the Hunters and-”

“Alright! All our lives have been changed because we met each other.” Jinyoung interrupted causing Jackson to pout.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Jackson.” Mark laughed and Jackson instantly cheered up.

“Not me?” Jaebum frowned

Mark laughed and kissed Jaebum’s cheeks, “Obviously I’m gonna miss you the most Jaebum.”

“Yah what did I say about the flirting?!” Youngjae yelled

“You know what, screw getting Youngjae laid, we’re gonna find him a partner.” Mark said and everyone except Youngjae agreed

“Screw you all, I’m happy being single.” Youngjae huffed

“Liar, you’re more grumpy than Jaebum-hyung when Markie denies him a piece of his ass.” BamBam joked. Mark covered his cheeks with his hands.

“Uh excuse you!” Jaebum glared and BamBam put his hands up in defense.

“Well he’s not wrong, Jaebum-hyung.” Jinyoung laughed and Jaebum-hyung rolled his eyes. After Mark finally stopped blushing, he laughed too. Oh yeah, he definitely was gonna miss them this summer.

~~~~

The next day all seven packed their bags; sadly they had to move out of the dorms by the end of the week. While packing Jackson and BamBam discovered that they had way too much clothes to take back home so Mark offered to take some of their clothes and leave it in the castle since the boys will spending the remainder of their summer there weeks before before fall classes start. They could only hope that they will room together again.

By the middle of the week, the boys had finished packing up all their belongings and were in the living room making sure everything of theirs was taken out. Sehun and Chen came to help and had taken all of Mark’s belongings to one of the cars.

“Baby once I finish meeting my parents, I’m coming to see you-”

“No Jaebum, you will go to your parents and stay with them.” Mark commanded.

Jaebum shaked his head, “But-”

“Im Jaebum, you haven’t seen your parents in months and that last visit was only for a few hours. That’s not long enough for parent to spend time with their child.” Mark scolded

Jaebum sighed, “Alright fine.” Mark smiled and walked back to his room to check sure he took everything from his room.

Jinyoung draped his arms on Jaebum shoulder, “Oh relax Jaebum-hyung, you’re not the only one who’s gonna miss their boyfriend.” He said

Jaebum nodded till he remembered, “What the hell man, you’re gonna be with Jackson all summer.”

Jinyoung chuckled, “Yeah I know.”

Jaebum shoved Jinyoung away, “You know what Jinyoungie. I definitely won’t miss your sense of humor.” 

Jinyoung laughed, “I know, you definitely will miss me, hyung.”

Mark came back in the room, “Alright I think I got everything. Is everyone else good?”

“Yup every room is empty. I just checked.” Jinyoung said

“So this is it.” Jackson began

“Guys stop, you’re making it sound like we ever seen each other.” Youngjae groaned

“Well-”

“We could always, text, Skype, FaceTime and even visit each other. Once we finish visiting our families I’m sure we’ll be spending lots of time together.” Yugyeom said

“Yugyeomie right, it will probably be just a month before we see each other again.” BamBam added

“So until then?” Jackson started

“Until then, we’ll see each other later.” Mark smiled. The other six nodded and grouped hugged each other before taking their stuff and leaving the apartment.

Outside, they waved to each other one last time before entering in one of the cars Mark had provided for them to use. Mark and Jaebum were the only ones left.

“You don’t know how badly I’ll miss you.” Jaebum said as he held Mark’s face in his hands.

“Of course I do, Bummie.” Mark scoffed. Jaebum leaned down and captured Mark’s pink lips. He pushed his tongue inside Mark waiting mouth establishing his dominance, but Mark wasn’t going to fight. After all it would be a while before he would be kissed like this again, so why not let Jaebum take what he wants.

Jaebum had wrapped Mark around his arms, pulling him against chest and Mark was pulled even more into the kiss before realizing they were outside. Feeling his cheeks heat up, Mark pushed against Jaebum breaking the kiss.

“What wrong baby?” Jaebum panted 

“We can’t continue to kiss like that, at least now in public.” Mark blushed

Jaebum looked around as if noticing that they were outside for the first time, “Ah right.” He mumbled but pulled Mark closer. “I’m gonna miss you.”

Mark smirked, “It’s not forever babe. But I’ll miss you too.” With one last hug and kiss, they parted and entered in their cars and drove off in different directions.

In the car, Mark received a message from his parents saying how happy they are to hear he’s coming home. It was a last minute decision as he swore he was gonna stay in South Korea to manage the Kingdom but after hearing the guys talk about seeing their families he decided to do the same. The council agreed saying they would watch over during the two and half weeks he was gone. 

It wasn’t long before they reached the airport and time seemed to literally fly as they flew to L.A. They soon landed and once they reached the LAX, Sehun and Chen and him immediately went to get their luggage. Their car was already out in front waiting and after piling in the luggage they drove towards Mark house. 

Mark looked out the window as they drove passed familiar sights. He wasn’t sure why he expected L.A to have changed within the five months he was away, but he was glad his home stayed exactly how he left it.

Since it was morning when they arrived in L.A, they sadly got caught in the morning traffic but thankfully it only took an hour to reach his house. Once they drove up the driveway he was greeted with his family holding a banner with bold large letters that said ‘Welcome home Mark’. The moment the car stopped Mark ran out of the car, hugging everyone.

They helped Sehun and Chen take Mark’s bags inside before they allowed him to refreshen up. After a quick wash up, he went back downstairs where before he could he even see it he smelled his mothers famous (to him) waffles.

Coming around the corner he saw everyone sitting at the family dining room with the table set up with all his favorites. He sat down between his two sisters and they filled their plates with food. “So Mark” his father began, “How has everything been going in South Korea other than the blonde hair? You don’t tell us anything other than school.”

“Unless you’ve been telling your brother and sisters things and they have yet to share it with us.” Mama Tuan said, hoping what she said wasn’t true.

Mark bowed his head, ever since midterms he had been holding back on telling his parents his personal life. They already knew about his hair color since they Skype but he withheld telling them exactly why his hair changed. Now adding the fact that a week ago he defeated and killed the Queen and was soon going to become King, he felt a lump in throat.

“I guess the first thing I should is, is that I’m dating someone.” Mark began. It’s better to start with the easiest news first.

The table erupted in cheers, with everyone congratulating him, “When did this happed?” Grace wondered

“Uh the weekend that midterms ended.” Mark muttered, lowering his head.

“What?” Joey said in surprise

“And you’re telling us three months later?!” Tammy jumped up from her seat.

Mark scratched the back of his head shyly, “Alot of stuff happened that weekend so I just didn’t say anything. But after breakfast, I promise to tell you everything.” The family looked at Mark in wonder, what’s been happening for the past couple of months?

“So…. could you tell us about this person you’re dating?” Joey asked

“Oh his name is Im Jaebum. He’s one of my roommates.” Mark smiled brightly thinking of his mate.

“One of your roommates huh?” Grace smiled wiggling his eyebrows, “I guess it bound to happen when you make a couple of guys share a space together.” She joked. Mark wanted to deny that claim but after thinking about it, practically everyone (except Youngjae) got together.

The family seemed to wanted to finish breakfast quickly so Mark could talk, Mark however purposely ate slowly as he felt anxious speaking of the events that occurred in the past months. But he quickly pushed the feeling down, unsure if it bring a force of nature onto L.A.

It wasn’t long before everyone and everyone started to clean up except for him since he just arrived a few hours ago. He sat down in the living room awaiting for family to come and join him. It wasn’t a long wait before first his siblings and then his parents came back from cleaning.

“Okay Yi-En, what haven’t you been telling us?” Papa Tuan asked. 

Mark took a deep breath and proceeded to tell them everything, beginning with when BamBam first got kidnapped revealing his supernatural identity before he could. Finding out Jaebum was his mate and also a werewolf, being spotted by Lord Top, talking to the Hunters, making plans to break into the castle, being kidnapped and tortured. 

He of course tried to make it seem like nothing horrible happened however his parents had a look of horror when it first slipped out his mouth. His sisters looked equally as shocked however his brother looked amazed as if he was being told an incredible story. He continued making a deal with Lord Top as a means to escape only to learn he was going to duel the same women who killed his previous mother. 

They cheered in knowing he was rescued by not only his mate and guards but also the council and his roommates even though him being in front of them, alive, should’ve given them comfort he’s okay. He finished with him executing the former Queen and her clan leaders while sparing two and basically imprisoning the rest.

Once he was finished his family stared at him in shock, surprised at what’s been occurring all this time. His parents weren’t sure whether to be angry at him for telling them, or relieved that they no longer had to fear the former Queen. They realized that they were currently going through a wave of both emotions. 

They immediately scolded the young vampire prince for withholding everything for the past two months before hugging him for being okay. But then Mama Tuan hit Mark on the shoulder, “You met your boyfriend’s parents already but we’re only learning about him months later?!” She yelled sounding very upset.

Mark wrapped his arms around his mother, “I’m sorry Ma, but it was an urgent that I meet Jaebum’s parents that why I met them first.” He apologized 

Mama Tuan sighed, “I suppose it's alright but I want to meet this man soon.”

Mark thought for moment, “Alright Ma I’ll make sure that before the summer ends, you guys will all have met Jaebum.” He promised

Papa Tuan decided to let Mark rest, momentarily forgetting his son was a vampire. However Mark wasn’t against it, he always thought of sleep as way to pass the time. He entered in his room and dropped himself on his bed. His thoughts drifted to mate wondering what he up to and also how his friends were doing before he finally felt his eyes close.

Humming. Opening his eyes he smiled at who he saw. “I’ve been gone for a few hours and already you miss me baby?” He smirked

Jaebum smirked at him, “It’s practically been a day babe since I last saw you and it fuckin' sucks.”

Mark laughed, “Well deal with it.”

Jaebum pouted, “Come on you can’t say I’m the only one?”

Mark bit his lip to stop the smile from spreading across his face, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Jaebum frowned, “Damn I didn’t realize this mate thing was one-sided.”

Mark snorted, “Relax love, you’re not the only one.”

Jaebum grinned, “Good I would’ve been pissed if I was.”

“By the way, how are you able to talk to me through my dreams?” Mark wondered

Jaebum shrugged, “I don’t know, I was just thinking of you before I went to bed and the next thing I know I’m here and you’re here.”

“Hiding other powers from me hun?” Mark joked”

Jaebum lightly hit Mark’s arm, “You of all people shouldn’t say that to me.”

Mark laughed, “You know I told my family you were a nice guy but maybe I should retract that and tell them how mean you are to me.”

Jaebum looked down at his mate, “You told your family about us?”

Mark nodded, “I haven’t spoke to them about us before and with all that’s been going on it’s only fair.” Jaebum held his breathe, was his family okay with this? Jaebum assumed he was thinking this but apparently he had spoken out loud, “Of course my family is okay with this, and in fact they want to meet you.”

Jaebum face broke into a huge grin, “Really? Should I fly out soon?!”

Mark shaked his head, “No Bummie, you’re staying South Korea with your own family.” Jaebum crumbled, “Oh relax babe we’re be together soon.” 

“But it’s taking forever!” Jaebum groaned.

Mark laughed, “I know baby. But I really want to spend time with my family and I’m sure your family wants to do the same with you.” Jaebum nodded, his family was ecstatic to see him, especially since he had recently shifted. He now wear a new pendent that only block the scent of Def, just in case of Hunters. 

Mark hadn’t yet spoken to Taecyeon about the new shift in power but he did send a letter to him, moments before he left so the Hunter leader knows now that the Vampire Queen is dead. He wasn’t sure if the Hunters will be okay with that but he prays that one day they will be able to co-exist together.

“How about we meet in each dreams? Will that help?” Mark suggested 

Jaebum nodded, “It will do.” He pouted. 

Mark giggled, “I love you my pouty wolf.” 

Jaebum gave a small smile, “I love you too, my vampire prince.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow only one more chapter left. Thanks to everyone to have read this story and have stay since the beginning ^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter. It would've been a year in two weeks but I rather post it now instead of waiting. Anyways here is the chapter

Originally Mark had planned to only stay with his family for only two and half weeks but time seemed to fly faster than he thought. Mark begged the council to let him stay a few more days and they easily consented however the only obstacle was Jaebum as he knew it would be a little harder to tell the werewolf. 

However, surprisingly Jaebum was okay with it. Mark wondered if Jaebum was still trying to leave South Korea to see him but Jaebum dismissed that idea and said he understood that he just need time to be with his family and Jaebum will wait for him. 

The Tuans were happy for the few extra days they had with Mark and although they had done a lot in the two and half weeks with going all around L.A to amusement parks, fairs, and the boardwalk. They still wanted to go many other places with him, making everyday an outdoor adventure. But soon it was time for Mark to leave and although they didn’t want him to go, they promised to make plans to come to South Korea for Mark’s coronation and also to meet Jaebum.

Just like when he left L.A the first time, there was another smothering hug. But being they were going to see Mark again soon, it wasn’t as sad as the first time. Mark, Chen and Sehun hopped back on the plane and soon found themselves back in South Korea. Jung-hwan picked them up and they headed to the Vampire castle. 

Mark lifted his phone thinking of calling his mate telling him he landed but decided to instead wait till he shook off his jet lag before Jaebum would suffocate him. However it would seem his plans was changed as once he entered the castle he jumped back in shock hearing ‘SURPRISE’ and having confetti blasted in his face.

“W-What the hell is this?!” Mark sputtered, he wasn’t expecting anything so he didn’t think to have his guard up.

“Your welcome home party!” Jackson grinned. Mark smiled as he jumped to hug his friend. He didn’t think he would miss the guy but surprisingly he did.

“Yah what about us?!” Jinyoung and Youngjae shouted together. Mark laughed and hugged the two of them together.

“What are you guys doing here?” Mark wondered

“Uh we live in this country.” Youngjae snorted.

Mark rolled his eyes, “No ya smartass, I meant what are you doing here in the castle? Shouldn’t you be with your families?”

“Uh we spent practically two weeks with them, I think they’ll be okay without us.” Jinyoung deadpanned

“Yah! Your human friends didn’t plan this alone!” Lord Shindong yelled

Mark turned his head to see the council and Hyun-woo standing to the side, he must’ve had tunnel vision and only saw his friends, “What are you guys doing here?”

“What? We’re not allowed in your castle anymore?!” Lord Siwon growled

“After all we did for this kid, he’s no longer wants us around.” Lord Shindong scoffed

Mark laughed, knowing that the two werewolf clan leaders were joking, “Yah you know that I didn’t mean that!”

Queen HyunA smiled and ruffled his head, “Well while you were on vacation, we’ve been renovating.”

Mark gave her a confused look, “Renovating what?”

“We’ll show you later, right now is cake time.” Hyun-woo smiled and just as he said that Jaebum came in wheeling in a giant cake.

“Bummie!” Mark giggled as he jumped into his mate’s arm’s.

Jaebum laughed, “Hello love.” The two mates stared into each other eyes and was unable to look away.

“Yah! You can be lovey-dovey after we have our cake.” Youngjae huffed. The two mates laughed and as Jaebum put Mark down, Jinyoung was cutting the cake. As the cake was being passed around, Mark couldn’t help but smile at the happy scene around him. Humans and supernaturals, together in one room talking. His friends must’ve come by the castle repeatedly to be so friendly with the Council, Elders and some of guards. 

This must be what his previous mother dreamed of when she brought up the Unity Treaty; he could only hope that one day the Hunters will come to an understanding and make that dream a reality. Mark sighed, it’s moments like this when he wished his previous mother was alive so he could know how to be a great leader like her.

Jaebum draped his arms around Mark’s shoulder sensing his mates changed in mood. His werewolves senses have sharpened in the past three weeks and with thanks to his parents for the training, he was now able to sense his mates mood changes.

“What’s going through that mind of yours?” He asked

Mark shaked his head, not wanting to bring down the atmosphere of his welcoming party, “It’s nothing love, just thinking too hard.” Jaebum looked at him as if he wasn’t convinced, “Honest baby, everything fine and I’m really happy to be back.” He smiled. Jaebum just raised an eyebrow but didn’t say anything else.

The party continued with playing the Mafia game. The guys had to explain the rules to them as some of the council wanted to play. It was an interesting sight to see the Clan Leaders, and the Kings fighting to prove their innocence as if it was a real life situation. The Queens had to constantly remind them it was merely a game but Mark had to say it was pretty funny.

As the day was changing into night and the curtains and shields were being raised from the windows, the party was slowly coming to a close, however the Council seemed to have another surprise for him. They lead through several corridors that ended to two large double doors that went down a spiral stone staircase. 

Mark slowly became nervous as to the location of their destination and he looked back at his friends and mate wondering if they knew about this surprise but at the look of their faces they too were curious as to what the surprise was. 

Finally they reached to the last step and they gasped at the sight in front of him; up on high raised platform stood a stone coffin surrounded by roses of different colors. There were designs decorating the coffin and Mark suddenly feeling brave moved closer to look at it. As he reached the base of the steps he could see words written on the coffin.

Pulchritudinem Robustam Lamia Subito Regina Quae Abstulerat

“What does that mean?” Jinyoung wondered 

“The mighty beautiful Vampire Queen who was taken away from us so sudden.” Mark then gasped, “It can’t be.” He turned back and faced the Council, “How is this possible? I thought her body was reduced to ash?”

The Council and Hyun-woo shaked their heads, “No” Hyun-woo replied, “Queen Jia casted a spell to preserve her body against time.”

“Wait who is it?” Jackson asked 

Jinyoung and Jaebum elbowed him while Youngjae gave him a hard look, “It’s his previous mother.” Jaebum whispered and Jackson gasped mouthing the words, ‘No way.'

“Where has her body been all this time?” Mark wondered

“In the tombs beneath my castle” Queen Taeyeon answered, “We felt that now that the rightful heir had reclaimed the throne it was only fair to bring her back home.”

For so many years he had wondered about his appearance, and he wasn’t sure if the description Hyun-woo and the Council was accurate and now he finally will get to see her. He felt his heart raced as if it was going to jump out of his chest.

“You don’t have to look at her now, little prince.” Lord Siwon said, he probably hear his racing heart.

Mark shaked his head, “No it’s okay.” He took his first steps to the coffin and it felt like an eternity before he reached the platform. His shoes crunched on the roses and slowly his eyes fell upon her. A woman with black medium length hair dressed in a red laced dress and red lipstick, with folded hands above a single white rose while she laid on a sea of red petals. She looked as if she was merely sleeping. 

He was wrong, the council and Hyun-woo description of his mother was 100% accurate and his previous mother was truly beautiful. He stared at her for a long time as a deep emotion swelled up inside him. This woman was his mother. Someone who loved him when she couldn’t even see him. He felt tears sting his eyes as he remembered that she will never wake up and they will never met.

Mark bowed his head to her whispering thanks as he did so a few drops of tears fell from his eyes and dropped on her face and lips. He sighed sadly as he gave his mother one final look. He came down from the platform and headed back to the others when he thought he heard a noise coming from behind him. That’s impossible. It was probably the rats, after all they were underground.

However it seemed the noise was also concerning the werewolf members of the Council, Hyun-woo and even Jaebum. Turning around his heart raced as he suddenly felt unable to breath. What the hell. 

A fair hand peeked out of the coffin before it had pulled up a body, everyone around him gasped while Mark dropped on his a. Was this some kind of joke? Were they playing a prank on him?Turning back to everyone, he knew it wasn’t as they all looked either shocked, completely dumbfounded. It wasn’t a trick, this is really happening.

“Mother?” 

Hyori stared at Mark with glowing red eyes and bared her fangs him, she jumped out of her coffin and ran down to Mark. Queen HyunA intercepted her and Hyori bit down on her neck, drinking her blood.

“All better Hyori?” Queen HyunA asked while patting her back after she felt Hyori had drink her fill. 

Hyori pulled away from Queen HyunA as she licked her lips. She looked around at everyone, “What’s going on? Why did I drink your blood? Who are some of these people?”

Queen HyunA smiled, “Why don’t you tell me?”

It took Hyori a moment to process some of the memories that raced through her and it would seem she finally got it when she fell to her knees. “Did I really die? Has it truly been 2,000 years?” She gasped. 

Queen HyunA and Queen Suzy kneeled down to pull Hyori up, “It was seem you need more time.” Queen Suzy said, “Let’s go upstairs and we’ll discuss everything.” The two Queen lead Hyori out of the room while the rest of the Council followed.

Mark was still on the floor when Jaebum picked him up carrying him bridal-style. He was still in shock and can barely register the feeling of being lifted. “What the fuck just happened?” Youngjae wondered

“That is a good question.” Hyun-woo replied

“How is she aware of the time difference?” Jinyoung wondered

“When we, Vampires, drink other people's blood, we can see the memories of them.” Hyun-woo answered

“That is so cool.” Jackson gasped, “BamBam and Yugyeom are gonna be so mad when they find out they missed all this.” He mumbled

Coming back upstairs, several more gasps could be heard and it wasn’t long before the entire castle learned the truth that the Ancient Vampire Queen Lee Hyori had come back to life. The Council and Elders had all stood in one of the large living rooms with the guards crowding the doors staring at them in shock. Hyun-woo had to push them away so they could have some privacy. 

Queen Suzy, Queen HyunA and Hyori had sat in one of the couches while Jaebum had placed Mark in the couch across from them and sat with him along with Jinyoung, Jackson and Youngjae. Everyone else either sat in any available seats or just stood. The room was in completely silence.

“I have to say” Lord Shindong said trying to break the ice, “this not at all what we expected happen.”

King Taeyang snorted, “We didn’t expect anything happen.”

Hyori could only shake her head, “BoA she-she killed me. I trusted her and she killed me!” She said in fury. She then placed her hands on her stomach, “My baby! Don’t tell me he’s died too?!” She shrieked 

Everyone looked at each other; 2,000 years of Queen HyunA memories must be a lot for her since she has yet to remember her son. “Hyori, your son is here.” Queen Suzy said pointing to Mark.

Since he entered the room, Mark stayed quiet unsure of how to make of everything. Once Queen Suzy pointed to him, he looked up from the floor and looked at Hyori, “Uh h-hi?”

Hyori stared at Mark, “Yi-En?”

Mark nodded, “Uh-I heard so much about you.”

Hyori released a short laugh, “Oh my god, look at you. You look pretty good for a 2,000 year old.” She then gasped, covering her mouth, “Oh my goodness, I almost attacked you. I’m so sorry but I was running on instinct.”

Mark shaked his head, “It’s alright, I understand. Also I’m not 2,000 I’m only 20.”

Hyori gave a confused look, “I don’t understand.”

“Queen Hyori maybe you should take a moment to look through Queen HyunA memories.” Queen Chaerin suggested.

Hyori shaked her head, “I’ve tried but it’s just too much and most of it I just don’t understand.”

“Then perhaps you guys should tell her everything.” Jinyoung suggested and everyone agreed.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Hyori asked Jinyoung.

“Oh I’m a friend of Mark, I mean Yi-En.” Jinyoung replied, realizing she might not know Mark name.

The Council then began to explain everything that has occurred since BoA killed her. Hyori emotions ranged from sadness to rage to happiness. When they finally finished, Hyori had her head on her hands. “Oh. My. Goodness. I can’t believe all that happened.”

“I know, the past 1,980 years was completely boring until Prince Mark was born.” Queen Suzy smirked

Hyori laughed and then looked up at Mark, “This must be so strange to you. You already seem to have a nice family and now-”

“This is a little strange but honestly I am happy that this happened.” Mark interrupted and Hyori looked up at him, “For so long I have wishing to meet you.”

Hyori eyes widened in surprised, “Really?”

Mark nodded, “The stories I heard about you made me so curious and however it became possible for you to come back, I’m grateful. I’m really glad your back, Mom.” He said with that winning smile.

Hyori smiled as tears sting her eyes. After hearing the entire story and hearing that her son was reborn in another family she suddenly felt like her existence was unnecessary. Yi-En has a wonderful family, he has a mate, he taken control of the Kingdom and already made contact with the Hunter leader which will eventually lead to the Unity Treaty being reinstated. Is there a reason for her to even be here? They don’t need her. Her son has already grown up to be all that she wanted. Yi-En doesn’t need her.

However once Yi-En spoke about him wish to meet her, she felt disbelief. Could he really be happy with her resurrection? From the look on his face, she had a feeling that everything he said was genuine. She couldn’t be happier about that. Even though she didn’t raise him or watch him grow like she wanted as least he still cares for her and wants to know her as much as she wants to know him.

“Okay I think the next thing we have to talk about is how the hell was Queen Hyori resurrected?” Lord Siwon wondered

“I can’t help but sense that you never planned on resurrecting me.” Hyori said with a small smile

“No offense, Hyori-nim but we didn’t think it was possible.” King Taeyang explained

“Exactly only-” Queen Taeyeon stopped and then her eyes widened, “Queen Hyori who is Prince Mark’s father?” She asked quickly

Hyori tilted her head, till a realization came on her face, “Oh right, I have Jia swear a vow of silence until I was ready to announce it. Yi-En your father is Song Joong-ki.”

The room was silent till Shin-dong spoke, “Song Joong-ki? Song Joong-ki?! Prince Mark’s father is Song Joong-ki?”

“You have no idea who Song Joong-ki is, do you?” Lord Daesung asked, crossing his arms

“Not a clue.” Shin-dong admitted and everyone rolled their eyes.

“Song Joong-ki was Jia’s half brother.” Lord G-Dragon revealed, and Mark gasped in this revelation.

“I didn’t know Queen Jia had a half-brother.” Queen Taeyeon said, surprised

“Well of course not, he was an abomination in the eyes of the Coven. I mean half witch and half vampire, it was unheard of at the time due to the fact that our people were still fighting each other.” Queen HyunA explained

“Not to mention he was a very troubling man, Hyori how could you even be with him?” Queen Suzy wondered

“It was an accident!” Hyori argued

Everyone gave her a confused look, “You know I never understood that. How on earth do you accidentally sleep with somebody?” Mark said and Jaebum shrugged.

“Okay now we know Prince Mark is half witch, but how does that explain Hyori-nim resurrection?” King Taeyang wondered.

It was quiet before Queen HyunA remembered something, “One of the abilities Jia mother had was healing, maybe it was passed onto Mark?” 

Queen Taeyeon gasped, “Of course, when a witch is overcome with emotion and a product of that falls on someone it could restore that being.”

“So you mean when I cried….” Mark began

“You brought your mother back to life.” Hyun-woo said finishing his sentence.

“Holy crap.” Youngjae mumbled

“BamBam and Yugyeom are really gonna be so pissed when they come back and realized they missed all of this.” Jackson snorted

“Well now your abilities make complete sense to us now and starting tomorrow you’ll start lessons on magic.” Hyun-woo said

Mark groaned, “Oh come on Hyun-woo.”

“Prince Mark from what we’ve seen you have a lot of magical power, it would benefit in the future as King to have a handle on your powers.” Queen Taeyeon said. Mark sighed but knew that she was right and had no choice but to agree.

“Wait is Mark soon to be King?” Jaebum wondered. With Hyori now alive, does that mean she will take the throne again? Everyone seemed to have the same thought and looked to Hyori.

“What? Did you want me to back on the throne?” She asked

“Honestly we aren’t sure.” Lord Seung-hyun said

“Well I’m in a new time period and this world that I have awaken from is mostly different than from 2,000 years ago. So it’s safe to assume I will be completely lost.” Hyori smirked. “Knowing you guys, you’ve probably trained Yi-En from birth on how to be King and with what you told me, it sounds like he will be a wonderful ruler. Yi-En should continue as King. I will merely be an advisor to help if I can.” 

Mark was shocked by her statement, because he assumed his mother would have wanted to be back on throne. However his shock turned into delight knowing that she will stay and guide him through his reign. He always dreamed of having her counsel and now it’s truly happening. Maybe she has some advice on how to turn the Hunters on their side.

“I would be happy to have you, Mother.” Mark smiled. Hyori heart leaped at hearing her son not only call her ‘mother’ but also to the fact that he wants her as an advisor. “But there’s one more thing I have to know. Where is my father?” Mark wondered

Those who came into authority after Hyori death, shrugged as they never heard of the man before but Hyori answered his question, “As Suzy said, your father was a troubling man and as punishment for his horrible tricks he was sent into Dimension 9 to jail but he escaped and disappeared somewhere in Dimension 3.”

Jaebum, Youngjae, Jackson and Jinyoung stared unblinking at Hyori words, “There’s actually other dimensions?” Jaebum mumbled

“Well yeah” Mark said as if it was common knowledge.

“Excuse you, if we haven’t forgotten we just learned supernaturals existed four months ago. No one updated us on what was fact or still a myth.” Jinyoung huffed with mock offense. Mark giggled as he leaned against Jinyoung’s body.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Just as Jackson said, Yugyeom and BamBam were very pissed when they come back and found out everything they had missed. They made Mark promised to wait for them next time anything like this were to ever happen. Mark agreed but they all knew that it was impossible for that to happen.

News of Hyori resurrection spread throughout the supernatural world as well as news of Mark being the one to bring her to life with his abilities. The reputation of the Vampire Kingdom increased tenfold and the council guessed that other beings would probably think twice before thinking of touching the young vampire prince.

A month passed and soon Mark’s coronation would take place. His family were flown weeks before the coronation and were ecstatic to not only see the castle but also meet Jaebum. However you can imagine their surprise when they were greeted by Hyori. Mark wasn’t sure if his two mothers would get along but he was pleased to see that he was wrong and that if anything Mama Tuan thanked Hyori for Mark even though the circumstance wasn’t great. 

While his siblings toured around the city, his parents mostly stayed in the castle to give Hyori a detailed story of his life. They even went as far as to make one of his witch guards to create a portal to L.A so they could grab every photo album and tapes of him. While he groaned watching his clumsy younger self, he couldn’t help but smile as he watched Hyori reaction. 

It was obvious that she wished she could have experience being a mother first hand but watching the tapes of him, settled her wish to at least seen him as a child. He was happy that Mama Tuan could at least provide that for Hyori. 

Mark’s coronation was a grand celebration, the council really went to town with it. Mark was dressed in a red and black suit as he walked down the aisle of the throne room. Hyori was at the platform with Hyun-woo who was currently holding his crown on a black pillow and his robe. The crown was completely all black with silver and red jewels decorating it. 

Once Mark got up the steps and stood on the platform where he cited his vows to the vampires, his Kingdom and the council. Hyori made him kneel as she took the crown from Hyun-woo and place it on Mark’s head. She then took the robe and draped it on his shoulders, she gave him her hand and as he took it he rose and walked over to the throne and stood in front of it.

In a clear and bold voice Hyun-woo shouted, “All hail to our King Yi-En Mark Tuan!”

The audience responded, “Hail to King Yi-En!”

There was a reception after the coronation but Mark chose to retire to his room. He dropped on bed and let out a huge sigh. He heard the door open but he didn’t have to open his eyes to see who it was. “How could the new King not go to his own coronation party?” Jaebum smiled

“I’m the King and I do whatever the hell I want.” Mark said

Jaebum laughed, “Only been King for an hour and already being irresponsible.”

Mark huffed as he sat up, “That’s what they get for putting a twenty year old on the throne.”

Jaebum grinned as he pulled Mark up to him, “You looked amazing today and it made me smile at the fact that this was the man I would be spending the rest of my life with.”

Mark blushed but his head shot up when he heard the whole sentence, “What?”  
“Mark I don’t think I can ever see myself with anyone else but course I haven’t. Not since that day the four of us went out and being mates made it clear that you and I were made for each other.”

Mark gasped silently, “Does that mean…?”

“Yes I want to complete the mating ritual with you. Do you want to?” Mark nodded, too speechless to speak, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Mark whispered. The two leaned their heads in together and kissed each other slowly and gently as if it was their first. However just like the first night they confessed, they missed the dazzlingly display of the stars in the night as the moon glowed brightly shining down the couple. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Epilogue

“And the Vampire King and the werewolf knight lived happily ever after.” 

“Grandpa, again.” The little girl with fairy pajamas begged with pleading eyes with the covers tucked under her chin.

The man with gray hair and beard smiled at his granddaughter, “Sorry Rena but it’s way pass your bedtime.”

“Aww, Pappy Jackie would let me stay up.” Rena pouted

Jinyoung laughed, “And that’s exactly why I’m the one putting you to sleep tonight.” He leaned down and kissed Rena. “Goodnight, little one.”

Rena yawned, “Goodnight Grandpa.” Her eyes slowly closed and within minutes she fell asleep. Jinyoung got up, turned on her nightlight and closed the door.

Jinyoung groaned silently as he slowly went down the stairs one at a time, and walked towards the living room, “You’re getting old, Jinyoungie.”

Jinyoung scoffed at his intruder, “Shut up Jaebum-hyung, not all of us can be 25 forever.” He sighed. Mark had stopped aging at 25 and being mates caused Jaebum to stop at 25 as well, not as if anyone could tell. Mark would always look younger than how he appeared and as a werewolf, Jaebum age had slowed down making him look as if he was 23.

Jaebum laughed, “Youngjae is.”

Jinyoung snorted, “Youngjae made his choice but I like how I am.”

Jaebum nodded; due to the groups match-making skills Youngjae finally fell in love with someone. Im Yoona is a very beautiful elf and a personality to match. She and Youngjae were practically made for each other. Along with studying music he was also study magic with Yoona and it came to be a surprise to the other six as they always assumed either BamBam or Yugyeom would be interested in the supernatural world. But since graduating those two have either busy with each other or their careers.

Elves, anyways, have a very long life expectancy as their aging process was extremely slow and Yoona was still in her early twenties. After becoming a successful songwriter and singer and getting married, Youngjae ultimately chose to step down as a singer and just worked as songwriter hiding away from the public. He under-what through the de-aging and life long spell with Queen Taeyeon and Queen Suzy to stay young and live as long as Yoona so the two would be happy together. They just recently celebrated their 33rd wedding anniversary although in the eyes of the public they’re a young married couple.

“So did you break into my home just to chat?” Jinyoung wondered, although it wouldn’t be the first time this has happened.

Jaebum just shrugged, “I was on my way to pick up some food for Mark and I thought to make a detour here. I haven’t seen you guys in while, how have you and Jackson been?”

Jinyoung walked over to his couch and dropped himself on the chair, “He’s fine, we’re fine. You know he just opened his own fencing school in the area.” Jinyoung and Jackson got married in their mid-twenties and still going strong 40 years later.

Jaebum nodded, “Yeah I know but it amazes me that he still has enough energy to do that when he’s also working as a health teacher.”

“I think Youngjae’s been smuggling him some of his energy potions.” Jinyoung shrugged

Jaebum snorted, “You make it sound like he’s doing something illegal.”

Jinyoung shaked his head, “No not illegal just cheating. Other sixty-five year old men are walking around with canes while he still doing back flips.” He laughed, “Our sons, Doyoung and Felix have trouble keeping up with him. Because of magic potions our 30 and 25 year old boy’s can’t keep with their 65 year old father.”

“That’s the power of magic.”

Jinyoung just shaked his head, “So what about you and your husband?”

Jaebum smiled as he thought of his husband of 44 years, “He’s good but that’s mostly because he’s on bedrest and making all the guards do nightly errands for him.” Jaebum had noticed that Mark was exhausting himself over the Hunters. Even though they finally signed the Unity Treaty 10 years ago, they still have some Hunters stuck in the old ways of killing every supernatural. 

Jinyoung raised an eyebrow, “Shouldn’t that be your job?”

“Hey some nights he wants authentic Philly cheesesteak or Chicago-style pizza. I can’t go to States and comeback in an hour but our other guards can.” Jaebum defended.

Jinyoung sighed, “I can’t believe you knocked him up again. What is this your 15th kid?”

Jaebum narrowed his eyes, “First of all, I can’t help it. He’s too sexy to be left alone.” Jinyoung gagged. “Second of all” Jaebum continued, “what kind of uncle are you that you can’t keep count of your nieces and nephews? Third, this is number 14.”

“Oh please he looks like he’s having twins, again.” Jinyoung snorted, remembering the last time he saw Mark.

“Yah, don’t let him hear you say that. You know how insecure he get’s when he’s pregnant.” Jaebum frowned. “The last thing South Korea needs is another Tsunami heading this way. I don’t think the council can handle knocking a wave that big again.”

“I’m pretty sure your super-powered kids can do it.” Jinyoung smiled

“Nope number 1 to 9 went away for trip in another dimension and 10 to 13 are still too young to do that.” Jaebum sighed

“Jaebum-hyung how do you not know your kids names?”

“I know it but it’s better to just call them their number.” 

Jinyoung rolled his eyes, “Anyways, are you going to BamBam’s fashion show in France next week?”

“Yeah, I gotta pick up Yugyeom in England since he just opened another dance school there.”

“I always knew those two would make it big but I think Youngjae’s smuggling them some energy potions as well.” Jinyoung frowned

Jaebum groaned, “Would you let that go already?”

“It’s not natural for bunch of sixty year olds to have this much energy also why the hell aren’t I getting any?” 

Of course that’s what this is all about. “You’re a lawyer what the hell do you need magical energy potions for?”

“Some cases are tougher than others. Plus I’m taking care of my granddaughter so I need as much energy as those maknae’s.”

Jaebum rolled his eyes, “Fine I’ll drop Youngjae hints that you want some of those potions too.” He turned to leave.

Jinyoung grinned, “Thank you.”

Just before he reached the door, he turned back to Jinyoung, “By the way, why do you tell your grandkid about me and Mark?”

Jinyoung smiled as he shrugged, “What can I say it’s a beautiful love story for all generations and genders.”

“Okay but werewolf knight?” Jaebum said with a raised eyebrow

“Sounds better.”

Jaebum laughed quietly, “Take care of yourself Jinyoung.”

Jinyoung merely smiled, “See ya, werewolf knight.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Jaebum returned to the castle with bags of food, he found his husband in the living room talking with Hyori while she was held their daughter, Jinsoul on her lap. Jaebum could feel Def swell with pride at seeing their mate heavy with child, even though this is Mark’s 11th pregnancy (being two of them was of him carrying twins), apparently the wolf could never get tired of seeing him like that. 

Jaebum was sure that the two adults already sensed his presence way before he entered in room but his daughter was the first one to acknowledged him. “Papa!” She cried and jumped off Hyori lap to ran to Jaebum who placed the bags on a nearby table and pick up the five year-old child.

“Hi number 12, what are you doing still awake?” Jaebum wondered as he placed Jinsoul on his hip.

“I wanted to wait up for you.” She laughed 

“Aww that’s sweet of you, hun but it’s time for little werewolves to go bed.” Jaebum said as he gently bopped her nose. Jinsoul face immediately turned into a pout as Jaebum carried her over to where Mark and Hyori was sitting. He kissed the side of Mark’s head before greeting Hyori, “Hi, Hyori I didn’t know you were in town.”

A year after Mark’s coronation, Hyori decided to travel to the other dimensions to find Mark’s father, Song Joong-ki as it seemed right that the man should know he has a child. It’s been over forty years and she has yet to find him. “Yes I wanted to visit my lovely grandchildren but of course I’m kinda sad only three of them are here.” She sighed.

“Mother, they’ll be back in a week.” Mark said sounding as if he had repeated this to her multiple time.

Hyori sighed, “Fine. Come on Jinsoul, now that your Father is back let’s go to bed.” 

Jinsoul looked sad as Hyori took her in her arms, “Good night Papa, night Daddy.”

“Night sweetie.” Mark smiled as the two walked away.

“Good night number 12.” 

Mark gave a look to Jaebum, “Jaebummie, stop numbering our kids.”

“Yeah sorry baby but after number 8 and 9, I had no choice.” Jaebum shrugged

“And who’s fault was it that I had twins?” Mark snorted

“Yours for being too damn sexy.” Jaebum smiled as kissed Mark’s cheek again.

“Shut up” Mark blushed, even after forty years he could handle Jaebum’s compliments especially he looks like a walrus.

“You still hungry baby?” Jaebum said ignoring Mark’s comment.

“No you took too long, so Jihyo got me New York styled cheesecake.” Jihyo was one of the witch guards that opened the portals to retrieve Mark’s out of the country food craving’s.

“Mkay I’ll put the food in the fridge for later.” 

Jaebum was just about to get up to do that when Hyun-woo appeared out of nowhere, “It’s fine I’ll do it. Good night, Your Majesty, good night Jaebum-nim.” He said as he took the bags from where Jaebum dropped it and left the living room.

“What the hell? Was he in this room the entire time?” Jaebum wondered

Mark shaked his head, “No he was next door.”

Jaebum sighed, even after all this time Hyun-woo remains loyal to Mark. Jaebum figured the man would retire but it would seem that he stay by Mark’s side till he dies. Well he can’t complain as long as Hyun-woo is around, Lord Top wouldn’t be able to try anything with Mark.   
Still after forty years, that damn vampire still tries to captures Mark’s heart. They’re married and have fourteen kids when will he quit?! Jaebum knows the man has taken many lovers but it seems Lord Top will forever try to get Mark. Damn vampire.

Mark shuffled himself up and off the couch, “Ready to go to bed love?” Mark nodded and waddled himself to their bedroom. Of course, like always Mark got tired and Jaebum happily carried him to their room. After removing his shoes, Mark got on bed and rearranged the many pillows on their king size bed to make himself comfortable. 

“So where were you all this time?” Mark wondered

“I went to visit Jinyoung.” Jaebum replied as he quickly changed his clothes for bed.

“Oh how is he?” It’s been a month since he last saw Jinyoung. With meetings, conferences and then being put on bedrest he wasn’t able to see much of his friends.

“He complained about Youngjae giving everyone his energy potions except him but other than that, he’s fine.” Jaebum replied

Mark smirked, same old Jinyoung. “I guess they still don’t know that Youngjae put a little life lasting in those potions.”

Jaebum shaked his head, “Jinyoung would flip out.” Jinyoung was adamant on aging without any magical assistance.

“Can’t blame Youngjae though.” Mark sighed, Jinyoung, BamBam, Jackson and Yugyeom were all in their sixties and even though it’s early in their old age, they could still be taken away. It’s inevitable and it would only be a matter of time before Youngjae, Mark and Jaebum will be the only one’s left till their time but that’s not for another couple thousand years. The couple can’t blame Youngjae for being selfish in wanting their friends to live longer.

“Let’s not think about this now, we still have some more time with them.” Jaebum said, Mark nodded as he turned on his side facing Jaebum and placed a pillow between his large belly and Jaebum’s. Jaebum kissed Mark’s lips before laying a hand on his belly in a soothing motion. The baby stirred slightly meaning it must be asleep. 

Mark closed his eyes and began to settled into sleep but then Jaebum spoke, “Hey did you know Jinyoung tells his granddaughter our life as a bedtime story?”

Mark opened his eyes and furrowed his brows, “Seriously? Why?”

“He said it’s a beautiful love story for all generations and genders.” Jaebum snorted

Mark shaked his head, “I don’t know about that.”

“I don’t know, I think our story is beautiful.”

Mark looked at him, “Really?” He whispered, feeling himself tear up. Damn pregnancy hormones.

“Yeah, after all we are soulmates. We were made for each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who has stayed since the beginning and read this story. This is honestly my longest GOT7 story I have written. It's been fun and soon I will be back to post more GOT7 stories. Till then, see ya ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Comment please!  
> Twitter: @08Juste  
> I retweet all Got7 news and updates.  
> Sometimes I post lol


End file.
